Digimon Adventure
by Novaxao
Summary: The first season of Digimon Adventure with 2 original human characters and 2 original digimon
1. Chapter 1

"Tai honey! Are you ready to go to camp!" Tai's mother called out

"Just a minute!" Tai called out

Tai had a lot of brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a blue shirt with orange stars on the shoulder, a yellow shirt a bit longer under it, brown cargo shorts, white shoes with blue outlines, and white socks. He also had a blue headband, white gloves and a black armband on his left arm

"Ok googles check! I'm Ready Mom!" Tai runs out of his room to the door "Bye Kari see you after camp! Bye Mom! Bye Dad" He runs out the door towards the bus stop

A lady with shoulder length brown hair a red polo, tan pants, and white shoes was walking towards a door. It says "Kojima on it". She knocked on the door.

"Jayden! The bus will be at the stop to pick you up soon."

"I'm coming, sorry for taking long" Jayden sais walking out of his room

Jayden had a short red sleeve hoodie, black cargo shorts, a dark red jacket tied around his waist, black shoes with red outlines, white socks, a red wristband on his right arm, a gold one on the left arm, a red drawstring bag with black strings, dark brown hair that covers a bit of his right eye, brown eyes, and brown skin.

Jayden ran outside of the building. Behind him there is a sign saying "Odaiba Adoption Center"

"I hope I can make friends" He whispered to himself before tears come from the corner of his eyes

"Matt! Hurry up!" Matt's dad yelled from outside his door

Matt had a spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, a sleeveless dark green turtleneck, dark blue jeans, brown boots, and brown gloves.

"I'll coming, i'm coming." Matt grumbled walking out of his room

"I just got word from your mother, Tk is going to be at camp so I want you to watch over him ok?"

"Wait Tk is going to be there?!"

"Yep Tk. You'll be at camp with Matt." Tk's mom said to him while putting some healthy snack in his green bag.

Tk camp out of his room with different junk foods.

Tk had blonde hair with a long tuft on front, light skin blue eyes, green hat with a blue gem on it, a green vest with a lighter green long sleeve shirt under it khaki shorts, yellow socks, and green shoes with white edges.

"That's so cool! I haven't seen him in a while!" He said as he switched the healthy snacks with his junk food.

"Now you'll be on your best behavior right?" She asked him

"Yep!" He picked up his bad and walked to the door "I better hurry up it's going to be a long way so I better hurry!"

"Wait! Don't you want me to walk you?" She tried calling out but he was already gone

"Sora, Sora!" Sora's mom called for her "You better hurry up or you will be late!"

Sora had lightly tanned skin, orange hair cut chinned length, maroon eyes, a yellow sleeveless turtleneck with white outlines, light blue jeans, red gloves, a blue hat, and gray shoes with red highlights.

She ran out of her room

"Ok thank you!" She ran past her mother to the door "She you after camp!" She quickly closed the door after her

Her mother had a sad look at the door

A girl was shown in a fully pink room

"Mimi! Are you ready?" A very cheerful voice called to her

"Just a minute mom I need to pick which hat to wear!" Mimi called back

Mimi had long wavy light brown hair, light brown eyes, she had two bangs in front of her face with her hair in a ponytail with a yellow hair tie, a dark pink dress, a brown belt with a gold belt buckle, light brown gloves with a brown strap, pink socks, and brown brown and white boots.

She picked up a big pink hat a put it on. "This will work!" She picked up a tan bag she recently packed up.

"AWW you look so cute!" Her mom exclaimed when Mimi walked out of her room

"Thanks mom! Well i'm off" She winked as she walked out of the house

"Joe are you ready for camp?" Joe's father asked him

"Yes dad I'm ready. Is Kaela coming back soon" He opened his bedroom door "I don't know why I have to go I should go to summer school or study to get into a good school" He mumbled to himself.

Joe had short blue hair with his bangs swept to the right, black eyes, light skin, glasses, a light purple button up shirt, a cream vest with blue trimmings over it, dark gray shorts, blue knee length socks, red boots with which straps, a yellow wristband on his right arm and a green watch on his left.

"Probably not for a while she is studying in America. Also remember your going to be the oldest one there and your going to group leader, remember to pick up the emergency bag. Oh and one more thing.."

Joe grimenced and mumbled to himself, "What else does he want from me"

"Make sure you take Mrs. Shaito's daughter Kamuy with you. Okay.?"

"Yes sir! But why is a 7 year old going to camp?" Joe questioned

"She met the age limit and her mother trusts you Joe."

"Ok, and another thi-" His father was about to interrupt him when a knock at the door was heard

"Oh that must be them now." Mr. Kido went and opened the door revealing a seven year old.

She was wearing a silver shirt, tan shorts, white shoes with light blue trimmings, white socks, a black tiny backpack, light brown hair that's shoulder length with some of it tied up in a ponytail with a silver hair tie, light brown eyes and skin.

"Hi Joe! Thanks for taking me to camp!" She smiled brightly at him "Thanks for letting him Mr. Kido"

"Your welcome Kamuy."

"You can just call me Shay."

"Well we should go now. See you soon dad."

A little boy was shown putting a laptop in a bag

"Izzy dear! Cmon time for you to go to camp"

Izzy had short spiky red hair, light skin, black eyes, an orange untucked button up shirt, olive green shorts, light green socks, yellow gloves, purple shoes with gray highlights and a lightning motif.

"I'm heading out now I need to get there soon or I won't be able to get on the bus." He said heading out of his room going towards the front door. "See you after camp!"

His mother had a sad look while looking at the door.

Tai got to the bus stop to see

"Sora!" Tai yelled when he saw his friend

"Oh hi Tai! Ready for camp?"

"You know I am! I'm going to show everyone that im the best at everything!" Tai had a huge smile on his face

"Yeah sure good luck with that I'm going on the bus now"

"And then i'm going to.." Tai was lost in his own world

Matt was looking around until he saw

"TK!"

"Matt!" He ran up to Matt and hugged him "I've missed you so much!"

"Me to squirt. Now let's get on the bus" The two walked passed Tai, who was still in his own world, to go on the bus.

Izzy walked over to the bus before running into

"Mimi?" He asked the taller girl in front of him

"Izzy?" She turned around to look at him, "I didn't know you would be hear, I thought you we be on that computer of yours."

"Well I never knew you'd be the camping type" He said walking on the bus

"Huh?" she asked when she saw Tai playing soccer with himself "Boys are weird she says walking onto the bus"

Joe headed towards the bus with a sleeping Shay on his back. He accidentally ran into Jayden "Oh sorry I should've been paying attention"

"It's ok. Hey what's your guys names?" Jayden asked

"Im Joe and that's Shay?" He introduced himself and the little girl on his shoulders

"Im Jayden, um- Hey is she your sister?"

"No we are just neighbour's I just watch after her sometimes"

They continued to chat while getting on the bus before Jayden saw Tai.

"Um excuse me. The bus is about to leave so you should get on."

Tai seemed to snap back to reality "Huh? OH! Thank you um-"

"Jayden" he said before heading on the bus to sit by Joe

The bus made it to the campground at the teacher started to organize all of the groups

"Group Butterfly- Tai, Sora, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Shay, and Jayden. Joe you are the oldest and in charge of your groups emergency supply."

"Ok" He grabbed the bag and put it over his shoulders

"Why are we Group Butterfly we should be Group Tai!" Tai exclaimed loudly

"Ok Tai. Anyways can we go to are cabin?" Sora said

"Yep just follow me" The teacher said

Little did they know they would be heading to the start of their adventure in a whole new world. It would be their longest and shortest adventure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of 9 headed up to their cabin.

"So is there going to be two sides because I don't want to sleep with a room with you boys." Mimi said while walking

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they will be separated." Sora said to Mimi

"Well before you go to your assigned activities or any other activity we should introduce ourselves" The tall boy exclaimed "Im Joe Kido, im 12 years old and in 6th grade.

"Im Yamato Ishida but you call me Matt, Im 11 and in 5th grade" The boy slightly shorter than Joe told everyone

"Im Sora Takenouchi, I'm also 11 and in 5th grade" The blue hat wearer told everyone

"Im Taichi Kamiya but you can call me Tai, a 5th grader that's 11. I'm also the best soccer player ever!" The google head boasted.

"Hi Im Mimi Tachikawa, Im 10 and in 4th grade." The pink lover happily said

"Koushiro Izumi. Call me Izzy. Ten years old and also in 4th grade." The short boy said

"I'm Jaiden Kojima but I use the english way Jayden. Im 9 years old and in 3rd grade. The boy a few inches taller than TK told them

"Hello! Im Takeru Takaishi but you can call me TK. Im 8 and in 2nd grade." The little blonde cheerfully said

The little girl stirred after Tk introduced himself

"Huh? What I miss? WHAT HAVE WE BEEN KIDNAPPED AHHHHHH!" The little girl started to freak out on Joe shoulders

"SHAY! SHAY! Calm down it's just camp!" Joe tried calming her down

"Oh" She said sheepishly "Well I'm Kamuy Shaito or Shay. Im 7 and in 1st grade."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Mimi squealed happily "Joe is she your sister!"

"No my neighbour"

"SO SHE CAN BE MY LITTLE SISTER!" Mimi screamed

"What!?" Shay yelped

"Don't worry, she can't force you to be her little sister" Sora said

"Now that's settled we can head to are activities" Joe said

"Tk! You have wood shop class together!" Jayden cheerful said to Tk

"Yeah! I'm gonna build the best birdhouse" Tk replied

"Oh Hi Joe!" Jayden said when he saw Joe

"Hello so I guess you have wood shop to?" Joe asked

"Yep! We are gonna be the best!" Tk happily said

"Then we are going to have a store!" Jayden said

"It's going to be called Jaikeru's!" They happily said together

"Yeah...You can do it! How did you think of all of this already?" Joe asked

"Because." Tk replied

Joe tried to respond but the two ran off

10 minutes later….

"I think Jaikeru's is canceled" Tk said with a sheepish grin

"Yeah Maybe" Joe said picking up Jayden who had passed out

While taking Jayden back to the cabin they ran into Matt

"Um? What happened" Matt asked

Tk put one arm behind his head "Well we were in woodshop and the saw slipped from my hand. Don't worry nobody got hurt I miss Joe by a mile."

"So...what about Jayden?"

"It missed him by an inch" Tk said sheepishly.

Matt's eyes grew wide "um uh yeah… see ya!"

"Sora! Sora!" A sweet voice called out

"Hm? Oh hi Shay!" Sora smiled at the young girl

"Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Oh fo-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE" A girl squealed

"Uh oh" Shay gulped as she was picked up in a bone crushing hug

"Your doing cooking? Me to! I have amazing ideas!"

"Well Mimi I was just seeing where everyone was. Im to young for cooking."

Mimi let go of Shay "You know what? We are going to have makeovers later"

Shay and Sora grimaced

"Ok Mimi.."

"Izzy why do you have all of that at camp?" Tai said to Izzy

"Have what?"

"All of those electronics. Just go play soccer" Tai grabbed Izzy's arm

"I don't want to play soccer why do you go play."

"Nah I just did" Izzy looked at him weirdly

"SO WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO PLAY!"

"Ehh I don't know. I'm going to take a nap" Tai climbed up a tree and started to nap

10 minutes later….

Tai was still napping but then the unbelievable happened

"Snow? In August?" Tai questioned not fully believing it

Everyone stopped running around and looked at the sky

"Everyone inside!" Sora called out

Everyone waited for the storm to blow over which took 15 minutes

"I guess canoe races are canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai said running outside the cabin.

"Cmon Jayden and Shay let's build the biggest snowman!" Tk cheerfully said

"As long as there is nothing that will chop off my ear or any other part of me!" Jayden glanced over at Tk

"I'll get the carrot nose!" Shay said

"Hey be careful! Slow Down!" Matt yelled after the littles

"Burr..it's freezing and I didn't bring a jacket!" Sora had her arms over her chest while walking out the cabin

"Man I was worried about catching a summer cold. But this is worse!" Joe said looking from inside

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots!" Mimi cheerful grinned

While everyone was outside Izzy was still inside trying to get his computer will work

"Still not working. Bummer. This storms making a mess of my infrared internet cable"

All the kids outside were making different noises of shock while looking at something in the sky.

"Hey what's your name...Izzy! Hey Izzy come out here!" Tai called out to Izzy

Izzy walked outside to see the sky covered in different colors

"Wow! It's beautiful! Magical even!" Mimi exclaimed

"Yeah but what is it?" Izzy asked

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora suggested

"You mean Aurora Borealis? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska we're way to far south."

"Tell that to the snow." Sora mumbled

"Should we get someone?" Jayden asked

Shay shurruged "I don't know I never dealt with stuff like this before."

"I think you'd better go inside before you come down with pneumonia or something!" Joe said

"And miss this no way!" Matt replied

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked as a giant green circle opened up in the sky shooting out 9 spheres of lights at each kid. Everyone gasped as they came down hitting the snow making a small explosion

Sora stood up "Is everyone alright?"

"We're still here" Matt replied

"That was scary" Mimi added with Shay nodding beside her

"What was that?" Joe asked

"My guess is meteors." Izzy said

"Probably not Izzy I think it would be bigger." Jayden said

Each hole started to glow with light shooting out of each hole

"Yeah definitely not." Shay said shakely

In each light beam there was a small digital device except for one. Tai had a determined look as he grabbed one. Sora, Izzy, and Shay grabbed the one in front of them. Mimi, Matt, Tk, and a hesitant Joe grabbed theres. When Jayden looked at his beam there was nothing until he felt a device in his pocket.

"Huh? Ho was it already in my pocket it wasn't there before" He thought to himself

"Does this come with instructions?" Joe asked as a giant waterfall formed in front of them

"Forget the instructions! Surf's up!" Tai yelled as the waterfall seemed to suck them in

"AAAHHHHHH!" Everyone but Mimi screamed as she screamed

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GONE TO CHEERLEADING CAMP!"

Everyone soon was enveloped in darkness

In an unknown location

"Will Jayden ever come back?" A gray seahorse with an orange mohawk, and blue eyes asked

"I don't know." A red creature the same size as the gray creature with a gold stomach, paws, end of ears and tail. It hovered over the other one

"I hope we will see him soon." A small pink dog said

"We should have protected him." A small pink head said

"We couldn't predict that will happen." An orange head with a horn on top replied

"He was our responsibility." A tiny pink pig said sadly

"How are we going to tell Gennai?" A green plant creature asked

"Well maybe he's on his way!" A pink radish creature said

"Maybe he is bring our partners!" A pink blob said

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The creatures looked up to see 9 kids falling from the sky

"It's Jayden! And out partners!" The gray sea horse exclaimed

"Our best friends!" The pink head said

The red creature floated in front of them all"Ok before we meet them up and personal remember we were still chosen to protect Jayden he is like are family and we are his." Everyone nodded "Since I was paired with him I'll be in charge of protecting him."

"Now let's go!" The pink blob yelled


	3. Chapter 3

"Tai. Tai! Wake up Tai!"

"Yeah, Im Ok." Tai said looking up to see the pink head blinky its red eyes at Tai "AAAHHHH!" He went rolling down the hill "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

"Tai you don't need to be afraid!" The pink head jumped in the air "I'm your friend, I'm your friend I'm your friend!"

"What are you!? Have you had you rabies shot?" Tai screamed at the head

"Everything's going to be alright Tai! I've been waiting for you!" Koromon jumped into Tai's arms

"Waiting for me…?"

"My name's Koromon! And were partners!"

"Koromon? That means talking head?" Tai asked

"It means brave little warrior! And don't you forget it Tai!"

"So what do you mean you've been waiting for me? And how do you know my name?"

"Tai?" Another voice was heard

"Izzy is that you?" Tai called out

"Yeah it's me and I got this pink thing following me." Izzy said

"It is me Motimon, at your service. anybody want lunch?" The pink blob said

"Aaah!" Tai screamed as he dropped Koromon "Another one!? What are they?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon! Everyone does, actually."

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Ya think? It's weird." Tai said

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common."

"Nothing's common in digimon" Motimon replied

"That's right Tai! Your in the digiworld!" Koromon cheerful said

"And just where is the digiworld?" Tai asked

"I don't care where it is. I want to know what it is." Izzy said

"Guess I'll take a look around for myself" Tai climbed up a tree and pulled out a pocket telescope and surveyed the area "Huh the ocean? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean. And I sure don't remember those mountains."

Koromon bounced up next to him "Hey Tai what do ya see?" He asked

"Nothing I recognize, Huh? What's that?"

Through the lens he could see a giant red insect flying and screeching towards them

"Look at that! It's some kind of beetle. And it's flying right at us!" Tai and Koromon both ducked down hanging on by their legs or in Koromon's case his ears when the bug dove at them

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood." Motimon called out

"That's just great." Izzy dryly replied

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insect digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon said

"Who needs a gardener!" Tai yelled

With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster,blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to Tai.

"Tai are you alright?" He asked

"Well I have had better days." He replied

Koromon feel from the sky and crashed into the ground

"Little guy! what's your name Koromon?"

"That's me."

"That was really brave. For a little guy, im impressed."

Koromon blushed at the comment "It was nothing"

"Ah, Tai, he's heading thi sway again!" Izzy called out

"Oh dear, quick everyone this way!" Motimon said to the small group

"C'mon on!" Tai yelled chasing after Motimon with Koromon in his hands

"Hurry Up! For having awfully long legs you boys are awfully slow! Into this tree!" Motimon yelled hoping into the tree

Tai and Izzy stared at the tree before Tai grabbed Izzy's hand and rushed into the tree with walls with metal surrounding them

"Whoa…...what kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked

"It's a hiding tree silly" Motimon said back to him

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Koromon whispered.

They stayed quiet until they heard the shrieking subside as they heard another voice

"All clear! You don't have to hide anymore!" The voice said

Izzy and Tai looked out of the tree to see the orange hair girl standing on the outside

"Sora!" Tai shouted

"You can come out now" She said

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were going to set for that big bug"

Standing behind Sora was a pink radish looking creature with a blue flower on its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora! Welcome!" The pink creature said

"Tai, Izzy I'd like you to meet Yokomon. My own personal something rather." Sora told them

"Kinda looks likes a radish." Tai commented

"There popping up everywhere" Izzy said as a small pink guinea pig creature went in front of Koromon and Motimon sliding to stop himself before looking at the three.

"Hello! I am Tokomon!" It introduced "Hey TK! Over here!"

"Coming" A voice called from behind the bushes "Tokomon there you are" The voice that called uot was the small blonde followed by the taller blonde with an orange head with a horn on top under his arms

"Hey Tk slow down!" The taller blonde called out

"Hey Matt you to?" Tai asked

"Yeah Im here to" He replied not answering the question Tai meant

"No I meant that under your arm." Tai specified

"Oh this guy? He's uh.."

"Greetings, you seem pleasant. Tsunomon's my name and im enchanted to meet you." The orange head said

Tk was on the ground rubbing his face against Tokomon, Tai, Sora, and Izzy gave him questionable looks.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A voice screamed which got everybody to look at the direction

"Oh c'mon Joe! He's not scary!" Another voice said to him.

The group saw the tall blue hair run out of the bushes with a gray sea lion floating behind him with the small girl chasing after him with a small pink dog with green eyes in her arms

"Joe?" Tai questioned "and Shay?"

"Help Me! This thing...this thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe said

"Hey who are you calling a thing?" The "thing" said going onto Joe shoulders "The name is Bukamon!"

"See Joe I told you he wasn't a 'thing'." Shay said

"So who's that Shay." Tk asked

"Oh this is-"

"Hi im Lotamon." The dog shyly said

"What's wrong with you guys! Can't you see this creature hanging off me! And those creatures over there!" Joe exclaimed "There-There everywhere! What are they?"

"Weeeeeeeere…" The sea lion started before flying over to the group of creatures

"Digi-" They started together

"WAAAH!" A voice was heard from the bushes behind the creatures.

The boy with a jacket around his race seemed to trip himself up and fall in the middle of the creatures landing with an umph

"Jayden?" Tk asked

The boy on the ground looked up to see the big group "Oh hi guys!"

"Jayden! Are you alright!" A pink creature with blue eyes about the same size as Bukamon asked

"I'm fine"

"Hojimin will be here to protect you!"

"So what are you guys again?" Tai asked

"Were Digimon! Digital Monsters!" The Digimon except Hojimon said not getting what they were doing

"Digital Monsters?" Tai questioned

"Yes Digimon!"

"We're not just digimon were much more than that!" Koromon said

"We're kinda cute!" Hojimon cheerfully stated

"And very loyal." Tsumon shyly said

"With beautiful hair!" Yokomon exclaimed

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon said

"We can be funny!" Bukamon said waving his fin "Ha!"

"And adorable!" Tokomon and Lotamon said together

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you! My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora"

"Nice place you got here, except for the bugs." Sora said

"And the self proclaimed cool one here is Matt."

No autographs. Please" Matt said

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if ya had any" Joe said

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked

"This here is Jayden."

"Nice to meet ya!" Jayden cheerfully said

"This little girl is Shay."

"Hello!" Shay said

"And this little guy is…" Tai started but blanked on his name

"Tk! Call me Tk! And i'm not as small as I look." Tk stated

"Fair now. Is that everybody?" Tai asked

"Um Mimi's not here. I should know." Shay said shuttering

"Maybe she's picking flowers or going on a nature hike or-" Izzy suggested

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Somebody please help me!" A girly voice screamed

"Cmon!' Tai called out

The group started to run towards the scream

"Ok so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said

"Ya think?" Jayden stated

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai called out

The group saw Mimi and a green plant digimon running out from the forest letting out yelps as they ran

"There she is!" Sora shouted

"Mimi it's Ok!" Tai yelled before the whole group gasped to see she was running from Kuwagamon as it appeared from the top of the forest

"It's that big bug again!" Tai screamed as it flew above their heads

Mimi was on her knees catching her breath

"Mimi are you alright?" The green digimon asked

"Think so." She replied

"Don't worry. Tanemon is here to protect you." Tanemon said

"Mimi are you alright?" Sora asked

"Oh Sora." Mimi said grateful for Sora's worry

"Watch it her he comes!" Tai called out

"RUN!" Sora yelled to the group

Everyone started to run through the forest

"Jump!" Matt called out to the group with his arms around Shay and Tk pulling them down

"Will this nightmare ever end?" Joe asked worriedly as a branch broke above his head "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund."

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon called out

Tai stood up with a determined face "Ok that does it no more running"

"What are we supposed to do?" Sora asked

"She's right there's no way we could fight that thing." Matt stated

"Not and win anyways" Izzy added

The group got up and started to run again before reaching a cliff

"Great. We screwed." Jayden said as Tai went to check out the edge of the cliff

"Be Careful Tai." Sora said

Tai's head dropped as he looked down "There's no way down. We'll have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asked

Kuwagamon appeared from the forest scaring the rest of the group

"Watch out Tai!" Sora yelled as Kuwagamon rushed at Tai

"Here I go!" Koramon said before bouncing at the bug shooting bubbles at it before getting knocked down

"Oh no, not again!" Tai said

The bug was rushing towards the rest of the kids

"Digimon Attack!" Yokomon shouted

All the other digimon jumped at the bug at shot bubbles at it but getting knocked down

"Yokomon!" Sora shouted before running over to her

Every child went over to check on their partners before seeing the bug appear from the forest again

"Oh No!" Joe shouted

"C'mon On!" Shay pouted

Everybody picked up their partners before running to the edge of the cliff

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him" Sora said with Jayden nodding in agreement

"Ok, get ready to run." Tai said

"No we fight." Koromon stated "It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up will ya!" Tai said

"No Koromon's right, it's time to show them what we're made of!" Motimon shouted

"No don't!" Izzy said

"Their right!" Yokomon stated

"No way." Sora said "It's hopeless your no match for him."

"We can do! Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go" Tsunomon shouted trying to get free from Matt

"Yes! We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon shouted trying to get free from Tk's grasp

"Let me Go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me Go!" Bukamon shouted flailing in Joe's arms

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Lotamon shouted from Shay arms while trying to escape

"Jayden please let me go!" Hojimon shouted from Jayden's arms

"Tanemon you to?" asked Mimi whose partner was the only one not flailing around

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon confirmed

"Im sorry Tai!" Koromon said before getting out of Tai's hold as well as every other Digimon with their own partners hold

"It's Useless! Yokomon"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Please don't! Lotamon!"

"Hojimon! Turn back!"

"Tanemon! Be careful!"

"No Don't Kormon! Koromon comeback!" Tai shouted before a black hole in the sky opened up do 9 rainbow paths covering each digimon

Everyone gasped at what was happening

"Koromon digivolve to…...Agumon!" Agumon was a three feet tall orange dinosaur with green eyes and with claws

"Yokomon digivolve to…...Biyomon!" Biyomon was a pink bird with blue stripes on her tail and head feathers with a red beak yellow legs with a metal ring on her left blue eyes and pink claws

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" tentomon was a ladybug with 4 arms and big green eyes

"Tsunomon digivolve to….Gabumon!" Gabumon was a yellow lizard in a white pelt with blue markings and purple claws. He also had maroon eyes and a horn

"Tokomon digivovle to…..Patamon!" Patamon was an orange guinea pig with a cream under side, large bat wings instead of ears, blue eyes, and black paws

"Bukamon digivolve to….Gomamon!" Gomamon was a white sea lion with purple markings, an orange mane and green eyes

"Lotamon digivolve to…..Pixumon!" Pixumon was a small pink unicorn with a white underside, a tail and black paws. She had a magenta mane and green eyes

"Hojimon digivolve to…...Jaxomon!" Jaxomon was a small magenta creature the size of Gomamon with blue eyes and pink markings

"Tanemon digivolve to….Palmon!" Palmon was a green plant creature with longer arms, a pink flower on her head and green eyes

"What in the- look at them. What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked as the new digimon stood ready for a fight

"There bigger" was all that Tai could get out

"Hiya!" Agumon yelled as he and the other jumped at Kuwagamon before getting knocked down "Alright you asked for it"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's arms became vines as she covered kuwagamon with them

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" Patamon shot a gust of wind at Kuwagamon

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired electricity at the bug

"Pixu Dash!" Pixumon lunged forward at Gomamon rolling him over to kuwagamon tripping up his leg

"Stand Back everyone!" Agumon shouted "Pepper Breath!" he shot a fireball out at the bug

"Horn Blast!" Jaxomon shot a ball of purple energy at Kuwagamon

"Blue Blaster""Spiral Twister!" Gabumon and Biyomon shot blue and green fire respectively at the bug

"Now all together!" Agumon shouted

Each digimon charged up their attacks before shooting them which made Kuwagamon fall down into the forest

Everyone had their mouth open while looking at the scene in front of them

"Told ya we could do it! Ha Ha!" Agumon shouted running back to Tai

"Ha Ha Ha! Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it!" Tai shouted hugging his partner as everyone else went back to their own partner.

"How about that super shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked his partner as everyone celebrated before they heard Kuwagamon coming from the forest breaking off the edge of the cliff

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said before the cliff fully breaks off dropping the group of 18 down into the river.

Here's a better explanation of Jaxomon

Jaxomon was a small magenta creature the size of Gomamon on all 4's with violet skin a gold belly, with gold band on it's arms and legs with black paws. It had gold markings over his body and at the end of his tail and ears. He had gold wings, blue eyes, a white horn with pink ribbons on it. He had a pink "V" shape in between his eyes and pink lines under both eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time we ended up in this strange world with these creatures called Digimon. Everything was going fine until Kawagamon showed up and attacked us. Are Digimon somehow became bigger Digimon. We thought we won but Kuwagamon came back and broke the cliff from under us dropping us into the river.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The group yelled out

Digimon who could fly (Jaxomon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon) tried to stop their partners from falling but failed

Palmon grabbed Mimi and used her Poison Ivy to hold onto the cliff

Joe and Gomamon were the first to hit the water

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted summoning a rainbow fish bed in the water catching each pair

"Some ride!" Tai said

"This is something I never thought I would ride." Shay commented

Matt turned around noticing Kuwagamon flying at them "Look Out!" he screamed as Kuwagamon hit the water creating giant waves

"GO!" Gomamon shouted making the raft go faster as everyone held on the raft as tight as they could before reaching land

"I knew we'd be ok. I wasn't scared." Matt said acting cool

"But I thought you were the one screaming the loudest." Jayden said innocently as Matt silently glared at him

"Well what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked

"Lucky for us those fish were having a reunion." Gomamon joked as Joe stared at him "Im kidding those were just good friends of mine and I asked for a lift."

"All of these years I thought I was allergic to fish! Thank you Bukamon?" Joe asked

"Nope. Gomamon now."

"So your not Hojimon?" Jayden asked

"It's now Jaxomon."

"And I guess your not Tokomon." Tk said

"Now I'm Patamon!"

"It's because we digivolved." Agumon told his partner

"Digivolved? I don't think that word is in my vocabulary." Tai said

"So digivolving is when you advance to the next level?" Izzy questioned

"Yep! I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I changed from Lotamon to Pixumon" Pixumon told her partner

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomom."

"First I was Tsunomon now i'm Gabumom."

"I went from Tanemon to Palmon!"

"And me I went from Koromon to Agumon." The dinosaur said as he pointed to himself

"You guys got bigger when you digivolved from your past forms." Jayden said

"Yeah we did but we had to use your energy." Jaxomon said

"Our energy?" Tai asked

"Yeah I had to access you energy in order to digivolve." Agumon said

"So you don't run on batteries." Sora said

"Yeah, sure don't" Biyomon said to her partner

"How did you access my energy?" Izzy asked

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon replied

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon spun in a circle in front of Mimi

"Thee whole things making my head spinning." Mimi said from her position on the ground

"So I helped you change! That's so cool!" Tk exclaimed

"Yep, sure is!" Patamon said back to his partner

"My parents warned me about strangers." Joe said skeptically

"I'm not a stranger Im your friend for life." Gomamon said back

"Well Let's Go!" Tai said

"Go where? We don't even know where we are." Matt replied

"I thought I saw the ocean over there so I'm headed that way" Tai said already heading in the direction

"Should we follow him" Jayden asked Sora and Matt. They shrugged and followed after Tai along with the rest of the group except for Joe

"I think we should find a cave and hide and wa-" Joe said with his eyes clothes not paying attention to the others

"JOE! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon and Shay shouted together

"Wait for me" Joe shouted chasing after the group

The group of kids and digimon ended up on a beach was

"Telephone Booths?" Jayden questioned "Izzy aren't hose telephone booths?"

"Yeah they are." Izzy replied "But what are they doing on a beach?"

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said

'Hmm parents...hey isn't that what Gennai said the people who wanted us to Protect Jayden are?' Gomamon thought to himself 'hmm better ask' "What exactly are parents?"

Joe's face seemed to drop "That's it im out of here."

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked

"For?" Izzy asked

"To make a call home" Tai answered

"Oh take my phone card." The computer genius said handing reaching for the card "The aliens can bill me."

Apparently he thought aliens were behind the phone booths.

"ALIENS!" Shay shouted

"Relax there's not aliens" Sora said getting to Shay height

"Phew" shay said wiping her head

While the kids were trying the phone booths the Digimon were meeting close to the water away from the kids

"So…" Jaxomon said

"So what are we going to do about Jayden?" Biyomon said

"Those two people wanted us to protect him from that one peoson." Patamon said

"Well I mean that was when he was born." Agumon said "And he somehow got partners for each of us."

"I think with our new friends we will fight the dark forces." Gabumon said "Then if we leave maybe he can help us digivolve again."

"That was before we met Izzy and the others." Tentomon said

"Well we shouldn't worry about that this moment." The seal spoke up from in the water "I think that those two people were 'parents' as Joe called them"

"So those two were Jayden's parents?" Pixumon asked "But why did they leave the di-"

"Hey Agumon come here!" Tai shouted at his partner

"I guess we can find out more information soon." Palmon said getting up

Unknowingly to the Digimon the young blonde was listening to the end of their conversation but not truly understanding it

"I guess I should leave it alone" He thought to himself

When the Digimon were talking the kids were talking about their rations

"Guys we were about to hand out rations." Sora said to the group of Digimon

"Oh you don't need to include us." Biyomon chirped "We hunt can hunt for ourselves!"

"You sure?" Matt asked the reptile

"It's no problem." Gabumon replied

"Ok well now that's taken care of we can hand out rations." Jayden said

"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said out loud as he and agumon were stuffing their faces with the food

"Just what do you think your doing?" Joe asked the goggle wearer

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining" Tai squinted his eyes at the oldest

"You people drive me crazy."

The seal digimon sat up from the water when he heard a roar. Biyomon looks out at the water.

"What's that matter?" Sora asked the bird

"Trouble." The pink bird replied Sora gasped

From the sand a column of water shot up destroying the telephone booths

"What now?" Shay questioned from behind Joe

From the sand a giant shell appeared stepping out with a pink

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon shouted

"Shellmon?" Izzy asked

"Aww man attacked by two digimon in one day. And doesn't shellmon know i'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said earning a glare from Shay

"You are not allergic to everything Joe." She replied

"Everyone up here" The blue haired said starting to climb up the cliff but gets blasted by shellmon unfortunately falling on the 9-year old

"JOE!" Gomamon called out but getting blasted by shellmon

"J-Joe pl-please get off" Jayden managed to get out before giving up

"Digimon Attack" Agumon shouted

"You show him Agumon!" Tai shouted supporting his partner

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Horn Blast!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Electro Shocker"

Every attack but Agumon didn't work

"What's happening to them?" Izzy questioned

"Do they have not have anymore power?" Jayden asked

Shellmon shot water knocking the 5 digimon back

"Agumon!" Tai shouted

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

The two attacks don't work and they get knocked down like the others. Agumon stood up and ran back to Shellmon shooting a fireball at Shellmon

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai shouted

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked

"Were just to hungry." Tentomon said

"Wasn't Agumon the only one to have anything to eat?" Jayden asked

"Yeah your right!" Sora shouted

"Now I see" Izzy said

"So the rest of our digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt said

"Agumon it's just you and me!" Tai shouted

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon replied

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai shouted

"No Don't!" Sora shouted

Tai pick up a metal bar from off the ground and ran at Shellmon

"This'll work!"

Tai started to attack Shellmon but got lifted up in the air

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon shouted

Shellmon stepped on Agumon and shot water at every person he didn't have captured

"He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!" Tai yelled in pain

"Tai No!" Agumon screamed "Digivolve!"

A bright light was under Shellmon's foot

"What's going on?"

"Agumon digivolve to…...Greymon"

Tai was flung out of Shellmon grasp. Standing where Shellmon's foot was a tall orange dinosaur with blue markings a brown helmet with a horn

Everyone stared at Greymon in shock

'Why do I feel like I've seen him before?' Jayden thought to himself

"Get him Greymon!" Tai shouted from his position

Shellmon blasted shot water at Greymon who dodged it and shot back with his fire attack. Then lifting up the shelled mon and throwing up.

"Nova Blast" Greymon fired at Shellmon who got knocked far into the ocean. Greymon then shortly returned to Agumon after

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked

Joe was kneeled over a phonebooth trying to reach someone

"Hello operator? Oper-" Joe was cut off by someone taking the phone from his hands and throwing it down "Hey what was that for?"

"For landing on top of me! And taking way too long to get off!" Jayden shouted back "Plus they won't work."

"No reason to stay here now" Tai told the others

"Atleast Jayden is breaking the news to Joe." Matt said looking at Jayden who was now dragging Joe by the collar, sweat dropping at the sight.

Sora was standing by the digimon who were stuffing their faces with food

"Ask if you want some more" She told them

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two." Izzy stated

"Good Idea." Matt said

"In that case we should go back to the forest. If anyone's looking for us they'll be there!" Joe told the group

"Joe we fell off a cliff and floated down the river to get here. Getting back there is going to be a tough job." Sora replied

"And don't forget about Kuwagamon!" Shay said "I don't wanna run back into him. Then run away from him again."

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy stated

"That makes sense?" Joe asked

"It certainly does." Sora said

"Hmmm"

"Well let's get going!" Tai called out

"I'll go any direction you want to go Tai!" Agumon said to his partner

"Then let's get out of this place!"

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt shouted

"Mmm hmmm. My plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said

"Okay, here we go!" Tai called out

"Digimon!" The whole group cheered as they started walking down the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey everyone! Tai here! So last time we were falling off the cliff, that's when Gomamon told all the fish in the sea to swim close together making a raft for us. When we reached land we got to the beach there were these phone booths on the beach, to bad they didn't reach any where. We were attacked by Shellmon, that's when Agumon got stepped on, he didn't like that too much then he digivolved to Greymon! Dudes this place is wild!"

The group were on this cliff

"Agumon." Tai called out

"Yeah Tai?" He asked

"I like it when your Greymon, no offense but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked

"I can't." Agumon replied

"Maybe since its a different form they can't hold it as long." Jayden suggested "It may require energy."

"Hmm that's a theory." Izzy said

"Wahhh!" Tai called out almost slipping off the cliff. The group laughed at the sight

"Hmm do you see anything?" Jayden asked Jaxomon

"See what?" Jaxomon asked from Jayden's shoulders "Oh wait. Are those Monocromon?" Jaxomon asked flying up. JAyden grabbed him not liking the look in his eyes. "Aww..I wanted someone to go check it out."

"Jaxomons are very playful and sometimes mischievous." Tentomon informed the group noticing their looks. "Especially our Jaxomon."

"Hey guys we should go." Jaxomon told the group "Those Monochromon look hungry!"

"Monochromon. I would stay away from there Volcanic Strike attack and them in general they look pretty angry." Jayden said

"Don't worry. Monochromon are pretty laid back digimon." Pixumon said

"Aahhh!" Shay screamed "Another one" She pointed behind the group

"They must be fighting over territory!" Palmon said

"Well they can just have it then!" Mimi shouted before running off

The group ran for 5 minutes

"I think we got far away." Matt said

"I'm so tired, let's take a break." Mimi said already resting on a tree

"Hi Gomamon!" Jaxomon cheerfully said to his friend

"What do you want."

"I wanted to say...oh I forgot." Jaxomon said laughing

Gomamon just stared at the other mon "Sometimes I want to kill you. Nows one of those times." Gomamon said before jumping at Jaxomon

"Woah!" Joe said catching Gomamon

"Hehehehe" Jaxomon laughed "You have no limits I don't have to be carried."

"Sure bout that?" A new voice asked picking up Jaxomon "I think you need a Digi timeout"

Jaxomon's face dropped "Jayden….."

Gomamon just laughed at Jaxomon "So who doesn't need to be carried?"

"Jayden you're embarrassing me! Let Go!" Jaxomon flailed around

"Nope you're staying with me."

The group was relaxing in the same spot for about 30 minutes. Jaxomon managed to get some extra food from Jayden's bag without him noticing but a certain seal did

"Hey Jayden!" Gomamon called out

"Yes Gomamon?" Jayden said turning to the seal

"Jaxomon is" Gomamon started before getting cut off by a paw over his mouth

"Not a word." Jaxomon whispered into Gomamon's ear before picking him up and flying away

Jayden just sat their confused before chasing after the two. The youngest two kids and there digimon also followed

"Guys we gotta run!" Sora shouted

"Why. I'm not ready yet." Mimi said

"No she's right we gotta get away from here!" Tai shouted "Look!"

"Not again!" Joe shouted seeing the Monochromon chasing after them

"AAAHHHH!" The older kids shouted before running in the opposite direction from where the younger kids were

"Got Ya!" Jayden said grabbing Jaxomon from the air

"Awww" Jaxomon sighed

"Let's go back to the others." Tk said

"Yeah!" Patamon said before landing on Jaxomon head

After 10 minutes of walking they got back to where everyone was staying before

"Guys...Where did everyone go?" Jayden asked

"Are they gone?" Shay asked

"Guess so." Tk said

The two younger kids got teary eyed

"Don't worry guys. I bet they are in the forest looking for us. We must just have passed them." Jayden said

"Yeah your right!" Tk and Shay said together

"Cmon lets go and find them!" Tk said grabbing onto Shay's hand and running into the forest

Jayden looked back at them with a smile on his face that his two best friends didn't start crying. "Wait. Wait Up!" He shouted before going after them

"Jayden was always good at stopping us from crying mainly Patamon." Jaxomon said with the seal and guinea pig on his back

"Yeah wait- HEY!" Patamon shouted

"Um shouldn't we go after them?" Gomamon asked

"Oh right.." Jaxomon said before taking the air

* * *

"Phew we got away from Monochromon" Tai said

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Biyomon asked

Joe looked around before noticing something "Guys! Gomamon isn't here! Along with the younger kids and their digimon!"

"What!" The group shouted

"We need to go back! Now!" Matt shouted running around in a circle "What if he's hurt I should of been there for him!" Matt started freaking out and talking 100 mph.

"Don't worry they have there Digimon and Jayden is there. He's probably coming to us as we speak." Tai told matt

* * *

"Wait where's my soda?" Jayden asked Jaxomon gulped

* * *

"He's only 9 he's probably scared as well" Matt shot back

* * *

"That was my only soda! What are you doing! I said no snacks but you had to take it didn't you!" Jayden screamed

Jaxomon look terrified while Gomamon and Patamon laughed at him before looking at each other. "He's getting what he deserves." They agreed

* * *

"So let's go back they can't be that far." Joe said to the group walking ahead of them

"Why is Joe worried?" Mimi asked Sora and Izzy

"I guess because he's watched after Shay." Sora said

"It's probably the same with Matt." Izzy said

* * *

"Matt!' Tk shouted

"Joe!" Shay yelled "Uh..Guys! Monochromon's back!"

"Run!" Jayden shouted

They group of 3 kids and 4 digimon ran before reaching the same cliff they were on earlier with Monochromon cutting them off

"Dead end." Jayden said

"We have to stop him!" Jaxomon shouted "Horn Blast!"

"Boom Bubble"

"Pixu Dash"

The three attacks didn't do much. The monochromon ran into Jayden fling him to the end of the cliff

"ow!" He shouted

"Jayden!" The other six shouted

"Volcanic Strike" The monochromon shot at the cliff knocking Jayden off it from the blast

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jayden screamed. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the at the ground under him

"JAYDEN! NOOOOOOOO!" Jaxomon shouted before he started to glow

Jayden's digivice shot out a light that covered Jaxomon

Jaxomon digivolve to…...Mystomon!" The sequence ended with a golden light behind him

Mystomon kinds looked like a lion. He had magenta skin, silver paws, silver end of his tail, a gold upside, gold wings. He had blue eyes with the same pink markings under his eyes, he had one "T" that was in the middle and on top of his eyes. Instead of 1 horn he now had two silver ones with a gold ribbon around them both.

The newly digivolved mon flew down and caught Jayden on his back

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you Jayden." Mystomon said

'I think I've seen Mystomon around before and what's up with all this gold?' Jayden thought to himself "I know you will buddy!"

Mystomon flew up and let Jayden slide off him

"Jayden!" The 5 others shouted before jumping on him as a way to give him a hug

"Mysto Blast!" Mystomon shot a purple magic shot at Monochromon "And now for my finishing act. Ribbon Grasp!" The two golden ribbons flew off his horns connecting together before tightening on the rhino digimon

Mystomon bent down to let everyone on his back. Unknowingly to them a black gear flew out of Monochromon as they flew away.

"Wow your fur is soft!" Shay exclaimed

"Please keep it clean, I work hard on this fur."

"Mystomon! I see the others!" Gomamon shouted

"Hold on!" Mystomon yelled as he swooped down

"Hey whos that Digimon? Tai asked as Mystomon flew at them

"That's Mystomon. He's the digivolved form of Jaxomon." Tentomon informed

"Wait Jaxomon? So that means." Joe said

"Guys!" Jayden shouted as Mystomon landed

"There back!" The older kids shouted

Mystomon de-digivolved into a very tired Jaxomon

"Jaxomon are you ok?" Jayden asked his tired partner

"Y-yeah. Now can I have some more soda?" Jaxomon asked

"NO! You the reason we got separated." Jayden yelled

"I got us back didn't I." Jaxomon stated as Jayden sweatdropped

"Not the point." Jayden grumbled

"So how did Jaxomon digivolve?" Izzy asked

"Well, Monochromon came at us and then it happened." Jayden said not wanting to go into details

"Wait a minute, Monochromon knocked to the end of the cliff." Gomamon said

"Then he knocked you off it so I digivolved to save you." Jaxomon finished winking

"YOU WHAT!?" The older kids shouted

"You two…" Jayden trailed off

"I forgot to mention that when those are together there basically evil." Tentomon said

"Now what did we learn today." Joe said

"Don't trust Jaxomon or Gomamon when there together." Tk said

"Stay with the group." Shay said

"I should stay away from cliffs, they don't work out for me or sharp objects or Tk in woodworking." Jayden stated

"Hey! Well I can't argue with the last one." Tk said

"Jayden I just think you are unlucky." Jaxomon said

"Jaxomon I know. I also know that you should run. You know why." Jayden said glaring at Jaxomon

"AH!" Jaxomon shouted before flying around with Jayden chasing after him

"He deserves it." Everyone said grimacing at the scene


	6. Chapter 6

"Tai's out and Jayden's in! Well to recap, so last time Jaxomon was showing his "wild" side getting us younger kids, their digimon, and Gomamon separated from the others. The monochromon we had and earlier run in with came back and attacked us. I got pushed off a cliff and that's when Jaxomon became Mystomon and saved me. I really need to stay away from cliffs."

"Can we stop yet?" Mimi asked "My feet are starting to hurt."

"Maybe you should take off your boots Mimi, it's much more practical." Agumon told the pink girl

"I'm not walking in the dirt!" Mimi shouted

"I love the feeling of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes!" Palmon exclaimed

"Gross!"

"It appears we're losing our light source." Izzy said

"What a weird sunset." Sora said

"This whole island is weird and knows what happens at night"

"Maybe some more evil things come out." Jayden told the red head next to him trying not to scare the younger kids

"Do you feel that Tentomon? I think its water." Jaxomon told his fellow digimon "Let's go check!"

Jaxomon tries to fly off but gets held back

"Take it easy you just digivolved and plus I don't think I can trust you going off on your own." Jayden told his digimon

"Fine." Jaxomon grumbled 'never get to do anything' he grumbled to himself

Tentomon flew into a tree to get a better view

"Yes, Jaxomon was right, wow never thought I would say that." Tentomon said

"Hey!" Jaxomon shouted getting laughed at by Gomamon and Jayden

"It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's the perfect campsite!"

"Maybe we can soak my poor aching feet!" Mimi exclaimed

"Yay we get to swim!" Gomamon shouted running in the direction Tentomon was looking at but getting stopped by someone holding onto his tail

"Gomamon you better wait to make sure it's safe first!" Joe told his partner before losing grip of Gomamon's tail from someone pulling the seal away "Jayden…." he sighed

"Gomamon said he will help me with swimming so we have to get started!" Jayden shouted already far away from the rest

"Joe how much times has Jayden bested you?" Shay asked innocently

"Yeah he does best you alot." Pixumon said on Shay's head

Joe just deadpanned

The other kids giggled at the scene before them

"I guess lake it is, I mean Jayden is already halfway there" Tai said

Everyone ended up at the at the lake to see Jayden just staring at something with wide eyes

"Jayden what are you looking at?" Tk asked

"That." Jayden pointed at a trolley car

"Yay we don't have to sleep on the ground!" Mimi said happily running to the trolley.

"Guess we should check it out." Tai said following Mimi

"Maybe there's people inside." Sora said follow the goggle head

"Bummer it's totally empty."

"Totally empty."

"No trolley is this clean." Izzy said

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi exclaimed

"I wonder if something bad is going to happen. Maybe it's like those phone booths, completely messed up." Shay told the others

Tk was standing outside the trolley looking at Jayden who was still standing in the same place in shock hold on to the two jokesters

"Jayden you coming?" Tk asked

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Jayden shouted running over to Tk

"What about your swim lesson?" Gomamon asked trying to find a way to get in the water

"After." Jayden told the seal

"Psst don't trust Jayden, he's probably working for Joe." Jaxomon whispered to his friend

"I can hear you, in fact…" Jayden threw Jaxomon into the water receiving laughs from the people standing outside

"Aww man…." Jaxomon pouted "AAH!" Jaxomon screamed seeing a white seal diving in front of him splashing all of the little digimon

"Having fun Jaxomon?" Tai asked stepping out the trolley

Every other kid stepped out and laughed the Digimon that was completely soaked and now getting hugged by the seal with water resistant fur.

"HEY! My fur is getting wet! And stop laughing! I mess with you not the other way around!" Jaxomon shouted

"Wow he's over dramatic." Mimi said getting all different kinds of looks from everyone "What?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the girl

The whole group went to do different things

Izzy and TK were trying to catch fish

The Digimon minus Gomamon, Jaxomon, and Palmon who was with Mimi were trying to collect fruits from a tree

Mimi and Palmon were looking at mushrooms

Tai, Matt, and Sora were setting up a fire

Shay was napping with Joe watching her and Jaxomon in her arms also napping

Jayden was in the water with Gomamon in red swim trunks the Shay had packed in her bag, for some reason

Gomamon's head popped up from the water surface

"Gomamon, I thought you were helping Jayden. So why are you over here scaring away the fish?" Izzy asked the seal

"Gomamon!" Jayden yelled

"Uh oh" The seal said looking at a peeved Jayden who was a distance away

"Yum Yum can't get to many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said looking at some berries.

Patamon was holding on to Agumon's head, taking a deep breath before firing a powerful boom bubble at a bunch of bananas knocking them off the branch. Pixumon was on top of Gabumon's head quickly jumped onto Biyomon avoiding the bananas falling down at the two, unfortunately the bananas ended up on Gabumon's horn. He groaned at the pain as Biyomon laughed

"You better watch that killer breath of yours Patamon." Biyomon flew up to a tree and Pixumon used her all her might to grab the fruit falling all off of Biyomon onto Gabumon.

"Sorry" She said

"These mushrooms are ok to eat." Palmon told her partner looking at some mushrooms. "Not those, they will make you sick."

"I'd be a big mess without you Palmon, your the best" Mimi told her partner

"Ahh, Stop!"

"Were all set to cook dinner now all we need is the grub." Matt said

"But how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked

"Like this! Pwah!" Agumon shot a fireball at the pit

"Wow, Agumon you that man!"

"Awww.." Agumon said

"Hey, lookit!" Tk called out running to the group with Izzy holding up fish

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat em!" Tai shouted

"Thanks, Squirt." Matt said.

Tai was over the fire pit trying to cook the fish while holding it in his hand

"This is where I wished we had a microwave." Tai said

"Me too because your about to burn your fingers off." Matt told Tai "Why don't you use a stick."

"How did you come up with that Matt?" Tai asked

"Because I'm the man!"

The group was enjoying the fish and fruit they had collected

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon called out

"Delicious!" Izzy shouted

"Matt, mom only lets me eat fish sticks." Tk said

"It's alright I won't tell" Matt responded

"I never eat with my fingers."

"It's ok TK i'm eating with my fingers." Jayden told his friend

"Kay"

Tai was listening to the conversation and went to talk to Sora

"Tk can we talk over here?" Jayden asked his friend

"Ok" Tk got up and followed Jayden away from the group

"I hope you don't mind me asking but..what's your relationship with Matt?"

"Were half-brothers out parent divorced when I was a little kid." Tk said

Jayden got scooted over to Tk and gave him a hug "I'm sorry for asking TK." Jayden said with tears forming in his eyes

"It's ok you didn't know." Tk said

"Awww" two voices called out from the bushes. Jayden went over to the bushes seeing a certain two cute blue eyed digimon looking at them.

"Fly!" Jaxomon shouted as he a Patamon flew away from the two

"I wonder what's up with those three they spend a lot of time together." Tk told Jayden

"Who knows, let's get back to the others."

The two boys went back over to the fire pit where the rest of the kids were at

"Time for bed…." Shay said really out of it only briefly waking up from her nap "C'mon Pixumon..wow your heavier than before..." Shay said accident;y grabbing Biyomon and running to the Trolley

"...uh" Sora said

Jayden turned to Jaxomon "So that's why she was cuddling you when she was napping."

"Y-yep! Yeah totally she grabbed me yeah Ididntcrawlintoherarmswhenshewasnapping." Jaxomon said back

"O-ok"

"So before we go to sleep, I think we should pick people to stand guard." Izzy told the group

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Joe asked

"How about each of us stand guard for about an hour." Tai suggested

"Not Tk." Matt said

"Aw c'mon me two Matt." Tk said pulling on Matt's arm

"No your to young and you need your rest!"

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said

"Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai said to Gabumon spookley

"Stop Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon said back (Poor Gabumon getting abused this episode)

"Quit it!" Matt shouted pushing Tai

"Ooh! What are you bugging about." Tai retorted

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!"

Tai and Matt both grabbed each others shirts.

"Stop Fighting!" Tk yelled at the two. They both let go of each others shirt and turned around crossing their arms

"You'd both make good guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked

"I'm first!" Tai said

"Im next" Matt said after Tai

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and I finish up the night?" Joe proposed

"Hey what about me?" Jayden asked

"Jayden you going with us to get some shut eye."

"But Jaxomon can digivolve, we don't know if the others can yet." Jayden pouted

"Your only 9 you should get some rest"

"Jayden..c'mon they do the hard stuff and we can sleep! It's a win-win." Jaxomon told his partner

"I forgot Jaxo's to lazy to be able to help out. Ok i'll go to sleep."

"Yay! Wait- HEY!" Jaxomon shouted chasing after Jayden who was running to the trolley with Gomamon following

Jaxomon had managed to pulled Biyomon out of Shay's arms and snuggle up to her as Pixumon laid next to her. Tentomon, Biyomon, and Palmon were all laying on leaves the group had gathered

"I can't sleep with all of you hear." Mimi pouted

"Quite complaining. At least we have a place to sleep even if it's not perfect." Sora told the girl

"That's right Mimi." Izzy agreed

"Goodnight." Joe said

"Don't let the Monocromon bite." Tk said

"Thanks for reminding me Tk." Jayden said sadly laying next to Tk with Patamon laying on his back and Gomamon in his arms

'Took the words right out of my mouth Jayden'

'My feet still hurt'

'Why is there a trolley here? Maybe the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it.'

'I hope I don't get any monster cooties'

"Gabumon?" Matt asked

"Yes matt?"

"Go and lay with my brother."

"Why Matt?"

"Because your fur is making me sweat. Now go!"

"You just want me to keep TK warm."

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

"You just don't want to admit it"

"Whatever"

Gabumon ran over and curled up by Tk, Tk opened one eye and saw Matt standing there

"Thanks Matt." He said before drifting back asleep

Matt turned away and he was blushing a dark red

(Later…)

Jayden woke up to a horrible sound "Somehow...I know this was Tai's fault." Jayden grumbled

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi shouted

Jayden, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Tk, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Pixumon ran outside. Matt and Gabumon were still on the mainland while Shay and Jaxomon were somehow still asleep

"It's Seadramon!" Tentomon shouted as the water dragon started to pull the land away from where Matt was at

"The land is moving!" Jayden shouted

"TK!" Matt shouted and dove into the water

"Matt im just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet and i'm going to stink!" Gabumon shouted before jumping in the water

Matt was swimming as fast and as hard as he could to the others

"Great he left us in the middle of the lake." Tai mumbled

"I don't suppose we can trick him to take us back…" Izzy said

"Oh he's attacking again!" Jayden shouted

"C'mon guys let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon shouted

The digimon minus Pixumon, Gabumon, and Jaxomon fired their attacks

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouted

"I've been trying but I don't think my bodies fully recovered." Agumon said

"Jaxomon you digivolve!" Jayden shouted "Jaxomon? Hello?" Jayden looked around not see the 'mon' anywhere

On the Trolley "Soda...All of its mine!" Jaxomon said sleep talking "I think someone is calling me...eh."

"Great how are we supposed to stop seadramon?" Tai asked

"TK! Over here!" Matt called out from the ocean

"Matt!" Tk shouted running to the edge with Gomamon following after him "Matt be careful or the monster will get y- aaah!" TK shouted falling into the ocean with Gomamon diving after him

"TK!"

Gomamon soon appeared with Tk riding safely on his head

"Gomamon Go!" Joe cheered on his partner

"Good Job Goma!" Jayden cheered

"Gomamon you can do it!" Matt told the seal

"Right!" Gomamon started to swim back to the island

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt shouted

Seadramon turned to Matt, Gabumon fire his Blue Blaster attack but gets flicked by Seadramon's tail

"I hate this!" Gabumon shouted as he fell

Matt suddenly got pulled underwater by Seadramon

Tk was now on the island with Patamon and Gomamon next to him. Mimi, Sora, and Jayden were also standing behind Tk

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" Tk said sadly

"Oh no!" Tai yelled

Matt was lifted into the air wrapped up in Seadramon's tail

"This is not good Seadramon may be a bubble brain but when he finds a prey he'll hang on for good." Tentomon informed everyone

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!"

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!"

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" Tk shouted

"Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!"

"Gabumon!" Matt digivive started to glow coving Gabumon in a white light

Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! Garurumon was a giant blue and white wolf

Garurumon, the huge wolf, leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.

"Matt are you okay?" Tk asked running up to his brother

"Yeah but where is Gabumon?" Matt asked

Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon.

Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster

and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon

to rear back in pain.

"Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy said

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out."

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said

"He could be." Agumon replied

"But I heard about it!" The bug shouted

Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Garurumon's blue attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon. Gabumon climbs back onto the island.

'Ok what is going on this is the third Digimon that I feel like I recognize.' Jayden thought to himself as Tk was thanking Gabumon

"Ok so how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked

"Like this!" Gomamon dove into the water "Marching Fishes!" A lot of fish came from the water and pushed the island back to the mainland

"I'm sensing a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy said

"I think it's when we are in danger they will digivolve." Shay said getting out of the trolley. Everyone stood there staring in shock "What I was up during the battle and saw it all. Jaxomon was the one still asleep."

Gomamon, Agumon, and Patamon all had devious smirks on their faces as they picked up Jaxomon and threw him into the ocean

"AAAHH!" Jaxomon screamed before flying as quickly as he can out of the water "Why do I always get bullied like this?" Jaxomon pouted as everyone laughed at him

"Well I also think digivolutions happen from when the digimon have the energy required so they may digivolve in the feel really full of energy." Jayden said "And maybe they also happen from emotions."

Izzy just stood there in shock "I guess that could be accurate."

'How did I even come up with that? I don't know I guess I should try and find more information about these Digimon and see if I can find out why I think I recognize some of them.' Jayden thought to himself in deep thought as Gomamon and Jaxomon stared at him

"Goma can we tell him..Please" Jaxomon asked

"No Jaxo we have to wait until he remembers on his own. If we can find out where his house is at then maybe he could remember." Gomamon said

"Aww you have pet names for each other! Cute!" Patamon and Pixumon teased. Gomamon and Jaxomon instantly blushed 50 shades of red

"What! No!' They both shouted

"I mean I call you Pata sometimes." Jaxomon said

"Yeah but you call him Goma more than you call me Pata."

Jaxomon looked like he was about to pass out

"Good Job Pata and Pixumon I think we got him good!" Gomamon said apparently who planned the whole thing

"Yeah but one question, how come you called me Pixumon but him Pata?" Pixumon smirked

Gomamon and Patamon both instantly turned pale

"U-uh I gotta do something o-over there." They both said before dashing off his different directions

"Man messing with those three is fun!" Pixmon told Palmon and Biyomon who were giggling at the sight

"You said it!" Biyomon shouted and the three high fived

"Now how do we mess with Gabumon, Agumon, and Tentomon?" Palmon asked

"Here's the plan." Pixumon whispered as the three huddled up

Shay and Tk were sitting next to each other holding hands, which they didn't know they were looking at the scene in front of them.

"Should we be worried?" Shay asked

"Nah.." Tk said


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess it's my turn to fill you guys in. So after regrouping we walked around for a bit. Then we found a trolley car just there so we decided to camp for the night. Unfortunately that's was were Seadramon was. When I swam back to the others Seadramon captured me that's when Gabumon digivolve to save me. Whenever were in trouble or digimon digivolve to save us, now that's cool." Matt recaped

"Did you see that?" Sora asked

"You mean the black gear I think I saw it." Shay said

"Admit it my alien theory is plausible." Izzy said

"So there are aliens!" Shay shouted

"No there isn't" Joe said calming Shay down

Tk slipped while trying to climb up the hill and knocks down Jaxomon who was behind him. Tai helped Tk up the cliff.

"Ow…"Jaxomon groaned

"Jaxomon stop messing around and get up here." Jayden said

"Are you alright Tk?" Shay asked sliding of Joe's back

"Yeah i'm alright." Tk stated

"That's good it could of been a snake or worse!" Tai told the little boy

"Oh im sorry hay Biyomon is there snakes here?"

"No just flying killer bugs and other unpleasant things." The bird replied

"Are you alright Takeru?!" Patamon exclaimed

"To late for that Patamon and why'd you use his full name?" Jayden asked

"Um...I dunno."

"Well now that's settled were should we go know?" Matt asked

"We should search for signs of intelligent life." Tai said

"Uh oh…" The three young one said

"Wait a minute, is saying digimon aren't intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked

"No he's saying Jaxomon isn't intellengent so he brings all of us down with his dumb answers but the rest of you guys are." Jayden replied

"Ohh ok." The digimon replied

"Where is Jaxomon anyways?" Tai asked thankful that Jayden just save him

"Down here…" Jaxomon moaned

"Hurry up Jaxomon! You were asleep the longest and why are you down there anyways?"

Jaxomon weakly flew up and landed on Jayden's shoulders "I don't know"

"Hey is that a desert?" Mimi asked

"If it is then here." Jayden said pulling off his bag taking out 9 color coded bottles with there names on a piece of tape on each bottle. Red for himself, Orange for Izzy, Yellow for Sora, Dark Green for matt, Light green for Tk, Blue for Tai, Pink for Mimi, Silver for Shay, and White for Joe. "An inventor comes to my building weekly and he gave me these. They keep your drink cold for you. I organized them for each of our shirt colors cause...why not."

"Wow thank you!" Sora exclaimed

"Don't drink it straight down." Joe said "We may not reach any water soon."

Mimi and Tai weren't listening to well as they seemed to almost chug their water

"Of course…." Joe sighed

(line skip)

They were walking in the desert for about 5 minutes and more than half of the group drank most of their water. Jayden was sharing it with any Digimon that seemed to tired. Other than that the usual was happening. Joe and Mimi complaining. The youngest were talking with each other. Jaxomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Pixumon, and Gabumon all got free rides from Jayden. Jaxomon and Gabumon on his shoulder. Pixumon and Patamon on his head and Gomamon in his arms. Jayden looked tired but fortunately most of them weren't to heavy

"Im out of water." Mimi whined

"Well maybe if you didn't drink it straight down then you would still have some Mimi." Izzy stated

"Hey what that over there?" Sora asked

Tai pulled out a pocket telescope and saw a village. "It's a village!" Tai shouted

"A village!" Joe exclaimed

"Maybe there's gonna be food!" Shay said

"And water!" Mimi shouted throwing her water bottle in the air

"I'm so hungry I'll eat broccoli." Tk said

"What's broccoli is that a joke?" Patamon asked

"It's a kind of vegetable." Shay said

"I wouldn't know pizza is my vegetables." Jayden stated

"Jayden you need to eat your vegetables, it's not good if you don't." Sora told the boy

"I do, I eat pizza almost twice a week!"

"She means real vegetables." Joe said

"This 'pizza' seems really good." Jaxomon said

"I don't know what it is but I'd risk my life for it." Gomamon said

"What!?" Joe shouted "You don't need to do that it's just food."

"Why not I've done it before." Jayden said

"Huh?" Joe gasped "Jayden you're not really helping...how are you doing by the why?"

"I'm good, why?"

"You are caring 5 digimon. One of them is almost the same height as you."

"There really light, except for Jaxo, now can we hurry if it starts to hurt if I start to think about the pain." Jayden rushed off with 4 laughing digimon and one peeved one

Joe looked up to see that the other 7 were close to the village. "Wait!" Jope shouted running off

(line skip)

The whole village was filled with Yokomon. The group was promised dinner thanks to Biyomon. Tk spotted a fountain and everyone was able to fill up their bottles. But before they could trouble happened like always. The water all became fire except for the lake dried up revealing a boat in the middle. That's where everyone ran to trying to escape Meramon, a digimon made of fire. Biyomon was still on the cliff when Meramon attacked knocking her down as Sora ran up catching her. A bit later Biyomon went up and starting attacking Meramon but got knocked down

Tai, Jayden, and Izzy were at the entrance of the ship.

"Biyomon needs help." Tai said

"Send in the Digimon!" Jayden shouted spinning around in a circle and pointing at the fight with a determined look on his face. Some random wind appeared blowing his hair, jacket, and bag to the right. Tai sweatdropped and grimaced at the seen. Agumon, Jaxomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon all ran or flew over to were Jayden was pointing with the 3 males following right after

"Where did that wind come from? Izzy asked

"Don't question it." Jayden said

Each digimon fired there attacks but didn't help the group but help make Meramon stronger

"Maybe he has growing pains." Matt said

"Growing pains?" Joe asked

"MATT! It's not time for lame jokes!" Shay shouted

"I guess are attacks don't help us. But make Meramon stronger." Izzy acquired

"I don't understand why fire attacks are working!" Jaxomon cried out

Jayden sweatdropped "You see, I told you." Jayden said

Biyomon looked at the group where Sora was down on her knees"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon said as Sora's digivive shined covering Biyomon in light.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

Birdramon, the huge fire bird swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.

"So Jayden was right it can deal with digivolution can happen with emotions." Izzy said

Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

"It was the black gear that made him go crazy!" Izzy shouted

"I suppose if you had a black gear in you, you'd act a little crazy to." Matt said

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" Tk cheered

Birdramon reverted back to Biyomon and flew into Sora's open arms

"Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend." Sora thought to herself

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you know."

(line skip)

Meramon was sitting down as the Yokomon surrounded him and asked him a bunch of questions.

Tk, Shay, Jayden, Patamon, Gomamon, Pixumon, and Jaxomon were all relaxing at a fountain after everyone filled up their water.

"Gomamon...stop splashing me.." Jaxomon whined

"I wonder who whines more Mimi or Jaxomon?" Jayden asked

"I don't know, maybe Jaxo." Patamon said

"Why do I get messed with I thought I was the one who messed with you guys." Jaxomon pouted

"Well 'Jaxo' it's because we love you." Goamon said giveing Jaxomon a hug

"What!" Jaxomon yelped turning 50 shades a red again

"YES I WIN!"

"What…" Pixumon asked

"I won the make Jaxo blush first game!"

"It's not a thing…"

"Shush let him be." Jayden whispered the the pink digimon "He needs a win today he lost every other game and plus I think he's avoiding the fact that he likes Jaxomon." The two both smirked at Patamon made it a group hug and Gomamon glared at the bat "See."

Shay took 3 pictures and put one in her, Jayden's, and Tk's respective bag. "Now we have blackmail." Shay smirked

"Wow your devious." Tk said and Shay just winked

"The older kids don't need to know that want to look at all the pictures I have of them?" Shay asked

"Yep!" Tk giggled as he took Shay hand to run over to where they were serving food to grab some before looking at the pictures

"Wow..those two spend lots of time together." Jayden said

"It's almost like young love" Pixumon said

"No it's not..they are 8 and 7 they probably don't know what love is."

"Yeah your right."

"Sometimes I find it easier to talk to you digimon...I wonder why?"

Pixumon's eyes got wide "Uh wow I guess we are easy to talk to yeah that's it."

"Okay…" Jayden looked over to see Joe staring at some seeds "Yeah I'll just eat my snacks." He thought to himself as one head just stared at him with big blue eyes.

"Please Jayden...Pleaseeeee!" Jaxomon begged

"Fine.." Jayden handed Jaxomon a bag of chips

"Yay!" Jaxomon cheered before opening the bag and sharing it with the other digimon at the fountain

"I wonder why it's easier for me to get along with the digimon…' Jayden thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"So last time we were walking in a desert until we came across a village. The village was full of Yokomon. We were able to get water and food but that's when Meramon attacked us. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and drove out the black gear in him. Im I lucky to have Biyomon or what" Sora recapped

"Im so tired…" Shay whined "let's take a break" She fell down to her knees as well as Mimi, Palmon, Jayden, Gomamon, and Tk

"I guess we're taking a break." Matt said

"Not like we have anywhere to be." Sora said

"I guess you're right there's no reason to hurry." Tai said

"Hey look at Izzy, he's probably trying to contact the aliens." Matt commented

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up."

"Still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy mumbled

"Hey Izzy I know how to get in to boot up, you just need to give a few whacks." Tai picked up Izzy computer and started wacking it.

"Hey quit it!" Izzy shouted "Are your brain cells malfunctioning!"

"Gosh your acting like im hurting the dumb thing."

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora said

"Humph what? Hey look do you see that smoke over there? I'll check it out."

"Hey Tai wait for me!" Agumon shouted

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented

"Ah whatever." Matt said

"Oh , we've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful up and running, huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging huh that's odd." Izzy said to no one

"Hey everybody get over here quick." Tai called out

"We're coming Tai!" Sora shouted

"Looks like some kind of factory" Joe said

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt said

"Hmm I wonder what the make in there?"

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturer's outlet store they always have some killer deals." Mimi commented

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here." Matt said

(line skip)

The kids separated into two groups. Tai, Sora, Joe, and Shay were in one group. Jayden, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and TK were in another group until Izzy found a giant battery at stayed there while the rest looked at what the machines were making.

"Um should we try getting the robot out?" Shay asked

The 1st group came up to a robot that had gotten stuck in the gears

"It's not a robot it's Andromon." Gomamon said

"What this big clunk is a digimon?" Tai asked

"Yes and very much advanced." Agumon said

"Poor thing I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon said

"We should try to get him out." Pixumon said

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." Sora said

"Do I have to?" Shay asked

"Relax we'll do it.

"Right" Tai agreed

The three kids and 4 digimon were pulling for about 5 minutes

"I think it's moving." Tai said falling backwards hitting a lever making the machine work.

"Hey something's happening." Joe said

A black gear falls into Andromon's leg.

Joe: Hey something's happening he's coming loose.

They pull him out.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon said

"he needs a couple of whacks." Tai said

He goes to hit Andromon but Agumon does it.

"He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us." Sora told everyone

"I hope your right Sora." Shay said a bit nervous

Andromon grabs Sora's leg.

"Forget what I said about being friendly!" Sora shouted

"I shall punish alien intruders." Andromon said

DA: Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything. End DA

Biyomon: Ha Spiral Twister.

He throws Sora but she gets caught by Tai and Agumon.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day watch out." Joe said

"Maybe this is a good day." Gomamon replied

"This is not good Gomamon!" Shay shouted from behind Joe's leg

"Well Tai what do we do now?" Agumon asked

"Er Agumon how about trying to blast the roof." Tai suggested

"Hmm Pha."

Iron bars fall down trapping Andromon.

"Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache."

"No doubt." Sora said

"Now let's get out of here!" Tai shouted as they ran away

Tai's group ran for 10 minutes until the lights cut off

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Tai asked

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe complained

"No you don't Joe…" Shay said

"Hmmm…" A dark voice called out

"What was that?" Joe asked

"I'm scared." Shay whined

"It'll be alright Shay." Sora said to the little girl

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out." Tai said

"Well I'm for that." Joe said

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us."

"Let's sneak away." Sora suggested

"Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives!" Joe whispered loudly

"Intruders sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders Lightning Blade." Andromon said

"Ahhhhh!" They all screamed

They all dove behind behind a wall avoiding the attack

(Line skip)

After running for a bit the group of 4 ended up on a bridge. To avoid attack they jumped off and hung to the sides with Shay getting on Joe's back. Tai soon jumped off landing on a crane picking up Andromon and leaving him hanging in the air.

Jayden and his group were outside when Izzy ran up to them

"Hey Izzy!" Jayden said

"Guys!" Tai shouted running up to the others

"We need to leave ASAP!" Shay shouted

"Why?' Jayden asked as Andromon came through the floor in front of Jayden "Nevermind figured it out!" Jayden shouted

"Capture intruders senses detect hostility bring intruders into firing range." Andromon said

"Ah Mr weird of a man are you talking to us?" Mimi asked

"Bring missiles to position and fire." Jayden, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi ran but Tk stood there afraid

"Matt help!" TK shouted

"Tk!" Matt yelled

"Look out!" Gabumon called out "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon"

"Oh no" Tk said

Garurumon knock a missile away but the other one starts firing at Tai, Joe,

Sora, Shay and their digimon.

"Ahhh!" They yelled as Agumon ran in front of them at Andromon

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon"

He destroys the other missiles.

"Who challenges Andromon?"

Greymon and Garurumon get attacked.

"Bungling weaklings."

"Get him Greymon!" Tai shouted

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt encouraged

"Jaxomon your up!" Jayden yelled

"Right, Jaxomon digivolve to...Mystomon"

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?"

Jaxomon flew down to the others "Ribbon Grasp!" Mystomon quickly flew around Andromon capturing him in Golden ribbons

"Yes!" Jayden cheered

Andromon broke free from the ribbons and knocked down Mystomon. Greymon attacked but got slammed down on Garurumon

"He's more powerful than the 3 of our digimon." Matt said

"Maybe cause he's all machine it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora said

"Is it possible that we could lose." Tai questioned

Andromon attacks again.

"He's beaten the 3 of them now." Tai said

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said

"That's not true!" Jayden shouted "Someone jump down there! Your partner will digivolve and we'd have more help!" Everyone just sweatdropped and stared at Jayden

"or...Izzy try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentomon said

"What for?" Izzy asked

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving."

"Yes it's gotta work if I can just recall the exact sequence we cracked the program yeah."

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon"

"Yeah!" The group shouted

"Ok that was better than my idea." jayden said

"Ya think." Joe said receiving a glare from Jayden

Kabuterimon flew down at Andromon but he dodged him so Andromon hit the ground. He soon flew back to where the kids were.

"Bring missiles to position and fire"

"Boy doesn't that Andromon run out of gas?" Joe asked

"Huh that's it hey oh cut his power demobilise his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source" Izzy told his partner "ah." he gasped as Kabuterimon flew above his head

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted as he fired his attack

"Arggh" Andromon groaned as a black gear fell out his leg

They all talked to Andromon trying to get answers. They found out that the black gears reprogram digimon making them violent. They asked who sent them to the digiworld but he didn't know that. He did tell the others that they could leave the factory by going through the sewers.

"Ok I can do this I know I can ok ready set go." Mimi was the last one to jump down into the sewers

"Ok that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here." Tai commented

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asked

"Tell me the truth Izzy was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" Tk asked

"Yeah did you?" Shay asked

"Prodigious huh." Izzy said

"Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" Tk asked

"Oh and for Pixumon to!" Shay exclaimed

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy said

"Wow ok." Tk and Shay said together

"Let's see now." Izzy typed the program just like he did before

"What's happening?" Tk asked

"That's strange." Izzy's screen just cut off and turned black

"Hey"

"Programs right but nothing is happening."

"Just give it a few whacks that'll do it." Tai said

"let us try." Agumon said as he and Tai both raised the hand above Izzy's computer. Tk, Shay, Tentomon, Patamon, and Pixumon ran away

"Er uh ok." Izzy said as he dodged the two making Tai and Agumon hit each other.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy."

"Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen" Sora said

Everyone laughed at the two

"Yes! I wasn't the one laughed at for once- woah!" Jaxomon exclaimed after falling into the sewer water

"Hahahahah!" Everyone laughed at him

"You jinxed yourself bud." Jayden said as Jaxomon deadpanned


	9. Chapter 9

"So last time we all went to a factory. I figured out how to log on to the Digital world database. While I was doing that the other kids were exploring the factory. Tai and his group had a run in with Andromon. I was able to program Tentomon to digivolve to Kabuterimon. Prodigious huh?" Izzy recaped

"Out of all the things that could happen to us on Digimon Island I never expected to find a secret admirer in the sewer…" Mimi narrated

"Ok, everybody let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!" Tai called out

"_Digimon Eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight out night."_ The group sang

"Singing sure is fun!" Palmon said

"Now let's try some solo performances starting with Mimi." Agumon said

The kids stop walking and make faces

"Mimi?"

"Mimi?"

"Singing?"

"Mercy!"

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!" Mimi sings very badly

"Avoiding your drone!" Joe mocks sings

"Hey I had singing lessons for 3 years!"

"You did?!" Jayden shouts

"Yep!"

"Oh you did? Did it help?" Tk asked innocently

"Ha, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora said

"Let's go!" Tai said

"Digimon fight and digimon fly, digimon digivolve an-"

"AHH! STOP IT!" Sora shouts

"Aww" Agumon and Biyomon said

"Sora are you alright?" Tai asked

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked

"Well, some water fell from up there…." Sora said

"That made you sad Sora?" Shay asked

Izzy pointed to a spot on Sora's shirt "There is water on your shirt

Sora started to wipe off her shirt "Yeah...no...uh..It's just that I used to sing at home." Sora told everyone (Sora was shown hanging shirts on a clothesline) I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause...nobody could hear me then." Sora's eyes started to water

"Its ok to miss your home Sora. What do you miss Tai?" Agumon asked

"Hmm?" Tai was shown in a bath "I miss playing sports and then taking a hot bath."

"Games...my games…" Tk was shown playing games "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my games."

"Beating me TK? Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha!" Matt laughs

"So you don't miss anything from home Matt?" Agumon asks

"Well actually now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays…(Shows sizzling meat "When dad made cooked steaks! Mmm! Makes my mouth water!"

"I miss watching TV.." A TV was shown with a japenese game show on it. Shay was sitting on the couch "I missed watching game shows and eating popcorn."

Joe pushed up his glasses "Don't laugh but I missed doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a junior college."

"I don't miss school...but I do miss going on vacation, mm! (Mimi was shown removing her hat on a clear sunny day on the beach, drinking from a bottle of coke as seagulls soar in the sky) Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!"

"Wow that sounds like fun Mimi!" Tk exclaimes

"It is!"

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said irritated and impatient

(The eight kids all sighe. Jayden was in the back rubbing his left wrist with his right hand)

'Do I miss anything? I mean there was really nothing for me' Jayden was shown sitting alone on his bed doing nothing 'I don't really have any parents and I don't talk to anyone. Should I stop acting all happy go lucky and tell everyone or what.'

Jayden wasn't walking and Joe took notice

"Jayden are you ok?" Joe asked walking back to him

Before he could answer some Numemon appeared behind Jayden. The group noticed the Numemon when Jayden was thinking to himself

Jayden turned around to See the Numemon pull out pink...you know..gross. Jayden's eyes grew wide. "RUN!" And in a flash he was gone

THe Numemon threw there 'sludge' at Shay

"AAHHH!" Shay screamed and dissappered just like Jayden

After running Jayden flagged them to go through a tunnel he and Shay found

(Time Skip)

Mimi and Palmon were heading to Toy Town to investigate. They had just escaped Monzemon a giant teddy after running form the Numemon who came out vending machines.

"Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like-a big amusement park!" Mimi exclaimed "It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"Something's not right here." Palmon said

Tai runs past getting chased by a toy car

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!" Tai said with an awkward voice

"Tai?" Mimi questioned

Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now!" Tai skids to a stop and runs past them again. "Fun! Fun! This is fun!"

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun."

Jayden was getting chased by a stuffed snake

"This is Awesome! This is Awesome!" Jayden said also with an odd sounding voice

"He hates snakes! He wouldn't play with one!" Palmon exclaimes

"Huh?" Mimi asked

"Nothing!" Palmon quickly covered up

Sora runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together.

"This is so exciting, this is really exciting!" Sora said

"Just what's going on here?!" Palmon exclaimed

Izzy jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers.

"Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful." Izzy said

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that…" Mimi said

"Nope" Palmon replied

Matt runs by, chased by a train

"Boy oh boy, is this really great or what?" Matt laughed oddly

Joe runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him.

"This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!" Joe said

TK runs by, chased by a helicopter toy.

"Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!" Tk said

Shay runs being chased by a bouncing kickball

"This is really, really, fun! La..la..la.." Shay giggled oddly

"That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of Zombies. How strange!" Mimi said

"They do!" Palmon said

"Ah well...they always were a little weird…"

"I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy."

Through a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there?!" A muffled voice called out "Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here! Hello? Help!"

"It's coming from inside that chest!" Palmon shouted

"Agumon? Is that you?" Mimi asked

"Yes!" Agumon shouted

"Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?" Palmon asked

"Yes! We're all in here!"

"What happened?" Mimi asked

"We were running from the Numemon."

"Then Monzaemon came along. We tried to fight back…" Agumon explained

The group was shown trying to fight back but all getting captured

"MIMI!" Jaxomon shouted

"Yes?"

"You two need to defeat Monzaemon. The rest of us can't get out so it's up to you two!"

"Huh!?"

"He's right!" Gabumon shouted

"Do we have to?" Mimi whined

"YES!" Jaxomon shouted

"Ok let's go Palmon!"

The two ran out of the house

"So…" Jaxomon said "What should we do to pass the time."

"Can we tell him!" Gomamon shouted

"NO!" Pixumon shouted "And you know why…"

"I don't!" Jaxomon shouted

"It's because his brain could be messed up from that stupid Drak figure!"

"Man I HATE that guy!" Agumon shouted

"Jayden was sad earlier..it was probably due to his…um...parents?" Patamon said

"Yeah I mean he probably doesn't know them…" Gomamon said "Jaxo when you have a chance to ask Jayden ask him about his sadness and act confused like you usually are."

"Yes Sir Goma Sir!" Jaxomon saluted

Mimi came running up to the chest and was able to open it

"FREEDOM!" Jaxomon flew out the chest and right into the wall "Ow….."

Mimi told everyone what happened. She said that they confronted Monzaemon and then the numemon protected them from the bear's heart attack. Then Palmon digivolved into a giant cactus with Boxing gloves name Togemon ...yeah that lines up.


	10. Chapter 10

We were underground with the craziest creatures ever..the Numemon. We get outside and there's this like giant stuffed bear named Monzaemon attacking us with his floating hearts. Me and Palmon got away but the rest of the kids got like hypnotized and taken to toy town where the toys play with the children. Things were totally like bad that's when the icky Numemon came to help. Palmon digivolved to Togemon which kinda freaked me and saved the day! Not bad for a plant.

"I know this isn't no day at the beach Joe but that's no reason to be a worry wart and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone speak warm!" Gomamon says not minding the cold. He, Gabumon, and Jaxomon were laughing because they have fur making them comfortable in this environment

"I'm allergic to fur.." Joe sighed

"No your not Joe." Jayden said "I haven't seen anything bad happen to you yet."

"It's because I haven't been in direct contact, if any Digimon with fur touched me right now I'd break out in hives!" Unknowingly to Joe Jaxomon was on his shoulder to test out

"Positive Joe?" Jayden raised an eyebrow

"Yeah!"

"So why aren't you in hives right now?"

Joe turned over to see Jaxomon nuzzling his neck

"Hi Joe!" Jaxomon cheerfully said

"He's been there since you said you were allergic. I guess your not."

Tai and Shay snickered at what happened. Shay went up to her blue haired friend

"He got ya again Joe." Shay winked as Joe deadpanned

"C'mon Guys the cold isn't so bad."Tai commented

TK and Mimi gasp

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Shay shouted coming from the right side of the screen

"Perhaps not if your a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said coming from the other side

"Yeah but if it snows we'll make snowballs." Tai said

"And make snowmen!" Mimi cheered

"Who do you think snowmon is?" Gomamon asked Jaxomon and Gabumon

"Probably one of those confusing things they have at their world." Jaxomon said

"A digimon from their planet?" Gabumon questioned

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy said

"Well if its edible count me in" Tentomon said

"No, the best thing about show balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months."

"You throw food!?"

"We could build a snow fort." Matt said

"You'll need one!" Tai yelled

"I bet I could beat you blindfolded." Sora said

"I wanna build an igloo!" TK said

"Oh I'll help you! Shay?" Jayden asked

"Sure!"

"I'll help, if you tell me what it is." Palmon said

"An igloo sounds scrumptious." Tentomon said

"To bad it's not edible." Izzy said

Joe was off to the side while looking at the other nervously "You can't be serious it would be horrible if it started to snow right now."

"Lighten up Joe were just trying to look at the positive side of things." Sora told the boy

"Blech"

"Hey Tai when is it going to snow?" Tk asked

"Probably second now." Tai replied

"Right on Joe's head." Matt said

"That be so funny!" TK cheered

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai said

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!" Joe shouted

Tai, Matt, Izzy, and TK laugh at Joe

"Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmmph."

"I'm still cold." Shay pouted

"Here you go." Jayden took the jacket off his waist and put it on the younger girl "You'd better be thankful, not just anyone gets to wear my jacket."

"I got to." Jaxomon whispered to Gomamon

"Me two." Gomamon snickered "I think all us Digimon have."

**LINE SKIP**

"What's the field of white stuff?" Gomamon asked

"It's a field of snow!" Mimi cheered "There's down to be a ski resort nearby!"

"Oh man this is worse than even I thought it was!" Joe exclaimed

"What now guys?" Sora asked

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere by just standing here." Tai said

TK, Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon were running across the field of snow

"But if we cross the field of snow in our sneakers are toes will go numb." Matt said

"Tk's doing fine in sneakers so it must be fine Yay!" Jayden ran through the field of snow with his arms out.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks?" Tai asked "We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain."

"Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Agumon sniffed the air

Biyomon sniffed the air "I do believe he's right."

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked

"I dunno. But it smells like…" Tai started

"Very familiar…" Izzy said

"It's steam." Biyomon said

"She's right. But where's it coming from?" Matt asked

"A big geyser!" Joe exclaimed

Mimi & TK stopped running "Oh wow a hot spring!"

"Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!" Mimi shouted

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Everyone selectively shouted except for Jayden who wasn't paying attention

Hot Springs

"Uh this is way too hot." Tai sweatdropped

"We'd be cooked if we jumped into this." tentomon said

"Yeah boiled." Izzy said

"Well there goes my dream of a nice warm bath." Mimi whined

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said

"Maybe if your a vegetable." Matt said

"Well what's a little dirt compared to starving?" Joe asked "We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!"

"Oh yes there is!" Tk shouted

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but rocks and hot water!"

"Lookit!"

Joe's mouth dropped open wide "Tell me i'm not imagining this."

"Yeah it real!" Tai shouted

"Oh c'mon that's ridiculous. What would a fridge be doing all the way out here?"

"Hey where's there's a fridge theres grub!" Matt called out

"We won't know until we open it." Sora said

"I hope there's something we can eat." Shay said before running to the fridge with everyone following

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi shouted

"What's that?" Palmon asked

"Come on already, let's open it!"Tai opened the fridge "Huh? Eggs!"

"There must be a zillion of em!" Agumon called out

"Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!"

"Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!" Joe called out

"Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible."

"There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! THat'd make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that!"

"Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice." Matt said

"I'm I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position." Sora told the boy

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation." Izzy said

"Hmmm." Joe sighed

Everyone started to cook eggs or make items they can use to eat the eggs

"Tres gourmet!" Mimi said

"It's your turn, next time." Sora said

"Go on, dig in!" Biyomon called out

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!" Tai exclaimed

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!" Matt said

"Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs!" Tk called out

"Sounds pretty gross, to me." Sora said

"What's the matter, Joe?" Gomamon asked "You haven't eaten anything!"

"I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem." Joe answered

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi said

"Now I want to go home, too." Tk said

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy told the group

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!" Sora said to the group

"We have eggs!" A voice shouted

"Uhh...who's that?"

"ME! The 9 year old member that's apart of your group!"

"Oh Jayden...where were you.." Shay said giving Jayden his jacket back

"Still in the forest." After every ate for 5 minutes before he asked "What do you like on your eggs

"I like mine with soya sauce." Tai said

"How about salsa?" Matt asked

"How about a reality check?" Sora said

"I like having mine with mustard and jelly beans."

Shay's eyes grew wide and she just stared in shock

"How gross!" Matt shouted

"Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good!" TK exclaimed

"What? You're both weird. My favourite is eggs topped with maple syrup." Mimi exclaimed "Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!"

Shay went ran away from the group to the rocks to...you know what she did

"That's weird." Sora said

"But I bet it's good." Tk said

Shay came back to the group with swirls for eyes and passed out on top of Jayden

"That's the second person...why me." Jayden groaned

"What? You're making me lose my appetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe sighed

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun." Gomamon said

"Yeah, join the party!" Matt called out

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy." Tai said

"I think Shay thinks you went crazy as well" Jayden said

"And who wouldn't! Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. That's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto." Joe said

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon said

"Just What do you mean?"

"Face it Joe, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift."

"I'm just practical!"

"You're stuffy!"

"It never stops. Here we go again." Biyomon sighed

"Someone has to have his head on his shoulders."

"You wanna fight? huh? Huh?" Gomamon said putting his flippers up

"Yeah, sure!"

"Go Goma! Beat him Silly!" Jaxomon called out from behind the seal "I mean I don't endorse violence. Violence is bad, bad, very bad.

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!" Matt said grabbing Joe's arm as Jayden grabbed Gomamon

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe asked

"You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case."

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble."

Scene Flip

Joe was shown throwing rocks into a hot spring

"I have to be the cautious one around here. I have to be...the voice of reason." Joe sighed

Time Skip

Tai and Matt got into a fight about climbing Infinity Mountain. When Joe came back to the group he couldn't stop the fight but got involved himself. After the fight ended Joe decided to climb Infinity Mountain by himself.

"Where you going Joe?" A voice asked

"Are you trying to be cool?" Another asked

"Don't be mean to Joe." Another voice told them

"Huh!? Who's there?" Joe called out

"Joe you're not going to climb that mountain by yourself are you?" The first voice asked revealing himself to be Gomamon

"Gomamon?" Joe asked

"So you want to climb by yourself?" The 2nd voice revealing to be Jaxomon

"We can just fly up there if ya want Joe." The third person was Jayden

"Jayden go to sleep." Joe said

"You want my help? That's for asking! Of course I'll help you!"

"Wait what-"

"Ok Jaxomon digivolve!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"We need to climb the mountain because even though Mystomon can has lots of space for us to ride on him there isn't enough for us all so we should climb up. Plus he should save energy just in case you know."

"Oh ok well let's go!" Jayden rushed down the path

"Wait Up!"

As the duo were making it up the mountain Jayden decided to pick up the Digimon Duo

"Joe." Jayden said

"Yeah?" Joe asked

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I kinda considered you as a brother I never had." Jayden's face tinted pink

"Oh really. Well I kinda consider you a little brother."

"So I kinda want to tell you something..I live in a Orphanage…" Jayden started to tear up "I try to act happy all the time to keep up spirits but it's hard. I never knew my parents."

Gomamon and Jaxomon stared at each other and started sweating profusely

"Hey let it out.." Joe put his hand on Jayden shoulders "So when did you start living there? If you don't mind"

"Well...I woke up there last year. They said I already had a room and my parents were dead..or something like that they kept saying lots of different things. I want to know my origin story because I don't remember anything of my past."

"YOU WERE BORN IN THE DIGI WORLD!" Jaxomon covered his mouth after he said that

"JAXO!" Gomamon shouted

"Sorry…"

"What..are you serious." Jayden gasped

"Yes…."

"Why didn't you tell me. Do you think I would've freaked out and not believe you or something..or hate you and become a crazy evil person?"

*Flashback*

"When the time comes he will come back and you cannot tell him about his past or he will freak out, not believe you, hate you, and become a crazy person.." A mysterious voice told the group of the 9 digimon who were standing together.

*End Flashback*

"Nooo…"

"Hate to break that up but we need to go there's some black gears coming out of the mountain!" Joe shouted

"Black gears?" Jayden asked

"There coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time."

"Mmm-Hmm" Gomamon said

The group of 4 climbed up to where Joe saw the black gears come from

"I know I saw them here. Where did they go?" Joe asked

"Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether?" Gomamon asked

"Probably.."Jayden said

"I'm gonna go up there and see." Joe said

"Huh?" Gomamon and Jaxomon's ears perked out

"What?" Joe and Jayden asked

"That sound..." Gomamon started

"Up there." Jaxomon finished

"Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good." Joe said

"That's no ordinary flying horse Joe. That's Unimon, he's a wise old Digimon." Gomamon said

"I never knew he lived in these mountains he's not much of a talker." Jaxomon said

"Hide!"

"We don't have to hide!" Jaxomon exclaimed

"Unimon's a very gentle. We don't have to hide from him." Gomamon said

"Your information hasn't always been reliable." Joe said

"Cold but true." Gomamon agree

"Especially yours Jaxomon…" Jayden glared

"Yeah…" Jaxomon sighed

Unimon was drinking at a water hole

"Hmmm...Maybe you were right for once." Jayden said

Yeah maybe..he must just be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole." Joe said

"You see I told you he was a nice Digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Gomamon said

"Wow what a beautiful horse." Jayden said

"Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know and we can go back to our friends!" Gomamon went out of there spot and walked to Unimon

"Jaxomon get him.." Jayden said

"Right!" Jaxomon chirped flying out to grab the seal

Before they could get back Unimon's head turned to the sky and listened out for something. Coming through the air was a black gear that came and impaled Unimon in the back

"Woah!" Gomamon cried

"Gosh you think he's in trouble?" Joe asked

"Noooo…." Jayden said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

"Look at his eyes. Were the ones in trouble!" Jaxomon shouted

"Hello Gomamon and Jaxomon happy to see me?" Unimon said

"Jaxo Digivolve right now and let's go!" Jayden said

"Right!"

Caves

"Mmm...I sure slept well!" Sora yawned Hey, I wonder where sleepy Joe is? And Jayden. Joe Jayden where'd ya go? Huh. 'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. signed, Joe'. I went with him. Love, Jayden...wait no sincerely Jayden yeah that's better'. They wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself, would he? Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency!"

Back at Mountain

Mystomon was flying as fast as he could

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon cried as he shot his attack hitting Mystomon making him fall to the ground and de-digivolve

"Ow…." Jaxomon said

"Crap…" Jayden sighed

"Do something Gomamon!" Joe shouted

"What?" Gomamon gasped

"You can't leave anymore now that your only way of flying away is gone." Unimon mocked

"We need some help!" Joe called out

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon called out

Birdramon flew up and slammed into Unimon

"Birdramon?!" Joe gasped

"We've come to save you!" Tai called out from Birdramon's talon

"Just in time I say!"

"Are you two alright?" Sora asked

"Aerial Attack!" The attack hit Birdramon sending her down the cliff

"Birdramon!" Sora slid down the cliff to were Birdramon was

"Agumon!" Tai called out to his partner

"Right! Agumon Digivolve to…...Greymon!"

Greymon was trying to grab Unimon who flew up and smashed Greymon into the mountain

"Jayden!" Tai shouted "Digivolve Jaxomon!"

"Don't you think we already did that!" Jayden shouted back "Unimon attacked him and he De-Digivolved because of injuries!"

"Oh ok..Greymon are you gonna be alright?"

"Im Stylin Dude." Greymon replied

Unimon attacked Greymon and Birdramon

"Everyone's in trouble." Joe looked over at the gear on Unimon "If I got the gear then I could save Unimon!"

"Huh?" Gomamon gasped

Joe got ready to jump on Unimon's back "This is Crazy!" Joe landed on Unimon's back

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted

Jayden looked over "Joe what are you doing!?"

"Oh no it won't budge." Joe said

Unimon squirms as Joe pulled on the gear.

"Ahh!"

"Joe stop don't try and be a hero!" Gomamon shouted

"I know but I just have to do this one thing. I won't stop until it's done!"

Unimon kicks around

"I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!" Joe gets thrown off of Unimon "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Jayden gasped "Oh no!"

"AAAHHH!"

"JOE!"

Joe digiviced activated as Gomamon started to glow

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" The sequence ended with rainbow lights and ice behind him. Ikkakumon was a white walrus

"AAHH!" Joe shouted

Joe landed on Ikkakumon

"Hang on Joe cause were going for a ride!" Ikkakumon shouted

"Aerial attack!"

Ikkakumon dodged the attack "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon's horn flew off his head and at Unimon who dodged it.

"You missed him! He's too fast for us!" His horn broke open and a missile flew out hitting Unimon were the gear was located

"The black gear dissolved. You did it!" Joe cheered

"Yay! Ikkaumon did it!" Jayden cheered

(Skip)

The group had gotten to the top of the mountain

"You were embarrassed back there Goma." Jaxomon smirked

Gomamon just looked away

'So Gomamon, Jayden, and Jaxomon fought are way to the top and we found well nothing. But we did learn something on the way up.' Joe thought to himself as he looked at Jayden who smiled back at him


	11. Chapter 11

Last time we ended up at Infinity Mountain. Tai and Matt got in a fight about if we should climb infinity mountain or not. When I tried stopping the fight I only got involved myself. I don't know what came over me but I decided I was going to climb infinity mountain all by myself. Jayden, Gomamon, and Jaxomon all came with me. Jaxomon spilled the beans about Jayden being born in the Digi-World. Before we reach the top we were attacked by Unimon who had a black gear inside of him. I jumped on his back but soon was thrown off that's when Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon and saved me.

(End of Recap)

"We're doomed! Trapped on an island! We'll never get out of here alive! I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No...I wanted to go to summer school.." Joe cried

"Chill at Joe If you didn't go to camp you would meet me!" Jayden said

"I could live with that."

"That's hurtful…"

(Tai was sitting on the edge of the mountain looking out at the land.)

"Whatcha doing?" Agumon asked Tai

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we've been." Tai answered

"Yes that works in theory." Izzy said

The map was a bunch of lines and squiggles

"Did you say map or mess?"

"Let me see!" Shay cried as she walked over. She looked at the map and had swirls for eyes

"No question man you are the dude of doodles." Matt said

"If you follow the map it'll lead you right to a headache." Sora said

"I already have one…" Shay groaned holding her head as she was spinning while walking

"Hey I can read it just fine! That's all that matters!" Tai shouted

"We don't need a map to know that were totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe sighed

"I just found out these gloves don't match this dress.."Mimi said Shay sweat dropped as she was still clumsy walking around

"How sad." Palmon said

Jayden and TK were a little bit away from the others talking to each other

"Really?!" TK exclaimed

"Yes! Jaxomon said I was born here." Jayden told Tk the whole story of his and Joe's adventure up the mountain

"Wow.. So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were born here are you going to stay?"

"I haven't thought about it yet...maybe maybe not." Jayden turned his head to see Jaxomon getting attacked by every digimon except Agumon. He sweatdropped at the sight.

"I guess they really didn't want to tell you…"

"Ya think?"

(The kids hear rumbling sounds in the distance)

"What was that?" Matt asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're gonna wait and find out." Joe said

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora said

They turn to see Leomon blocking the path

"Don't worry Leomon is our friend." Patamon said

"With big teeth!" TK shouted

"He just uses them for smiling."

"He's a leader and role model for all digimon." Gabumon said

"I want to children!"

"Wait what..?" Jayden questioned

"Leomon draws his sword

"AHHH IS CRAZY!" Jayden shouted "RUN!"

When running Tai map fell out from his pocket

"Oh no my Map!" Tai shouted as he ran back to get it

"Tai come back! Come forget the map!" Agumon shouted as Leomon was getting closer to Tai "Pepper Breath!" the fireball burnt Tai's map "Sorry about your map Tai!"

"That's ok. At Least it didn't fall in the hands of the enemy!"

"Don't slow down Joe he's right behind us!" Matt shouted

The group was following Joe down the mountain before running into Orgemon

"Where do you think your going?" Orgemon asked

"Wah!" Jayden shouted

"Well children so good of you to stop by."

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asked

"We're too small to eat and im full of junk food!" Tk shouted

"Well he's not against a little snack." Gomamon said

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up or else." Leomon threatened

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy said

"Leomon has always been Orgemon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?" Biyomon questioned

"Ready Leomon? Charge!" Orgemon shouted

They both jumped at the the group

Agumon digivolve to…...Greymon

Jaxomon digivolve to…...Mystomon

Gabumon digivolve to…...Garurumon

Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon. The 4 digimon jumped at Leomon

Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to…..Kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to…..Ikkakumon. The 3 digimon jumped at Orgemon

"Come with me TK." Matt grabbed TK's hand

"Go with him Shay." Jayden led Shay to TK

"Let him have it Greymon!" Tai encouraged

"Nova Blast!" Leomon blocked the attacked

"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spray" The torpedo blows up Orgemon and the Needles spike Leomon

"Listen Up Everybody! All together now!" Tai shouted

Unknowingly to them a dark figure was watching them from the top of the mountain

"Are you ready?" From the top of the mountain the figure blasted the mountain making it fall down

"Avalanche! Watch Out!" Joe shouted

"Howling Blaster""Horn Blast""Meteor Wing""Electro Shocker""Nova Blast" The attacks hit the boulders causing them to break

"Oh wow everyone ok?" Tai called out

"Oh yeah like a day at the beach." Matt said

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said

"Huh? Woah Agumon speak to me!" Tai said

Every digimon that digivolved all de-digivolved

"We aren't wounded Tai, were all just a little exhausted." Agumon said

"No wonder two digivolutions in one day."

"Hey what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked

"Where did they go?" Jayden questioned

"Maybe they got knocked down the cliff." Gabumon said

"Maybe…."

"Hello?" Joe called out "Unless they can fly they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora said

"Nothing is logical here so anything could happen including flying monsters."

"For once you might be right Joe."

Tai had a puzzled look on his face

"What's wrong Tai?" Shay asked

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked

"It's that avalanche I can't figure out what set it off." Tai said

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firm." Izzy said

"You think so? I think something blasted loose."

(Time Skip)

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy said

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai said

"I think our digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of the evolution our we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said

"Maybe Sora." Jayden said

"I think today was to much for them." Matt said

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said

"I've been tired before don't worry." Palmon told Mimi

"Admit it Palmon we need to stop and rest." Biyomon said

"You know to be honest I think it would be a good idea for all of us." Joe said

"Rest where though?" Jayden questioned

"Look a mansion!"

"Joe it's not time for jokes..oh hey look a mansion!"

"Or maybe it's a hotel cmon!" Tai shouted

"We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground I mean someone must have mown the lawn." Izzy said

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes it's too good to be true!" Tai shouted

Jayden was following but suddenly stopped and felt lots of dark energy from the building. Jaxomon took notice of this

"Jayden?"

"Hmm. Oh I just felt something dark from this place. It's really sketchy." Jayden said

"So you think we shouldn't go in?"

"Yeah probably."

"Jayden! Come on they found food and their about to eat it all!" A young voice called out

"Hmm! OK Thanks Tk! I guess we could probably look around while we are there."

The two ran into the building and where everyone was eating

"Pepperoni Pizza!" Jayden shouted when he got to the room spotting what his best friend saved him

"Wa Hoo!" Jayden dove into the water

"Girls! I think Gomamon is over there! He'd be bugging me by now!" Jaxomon shouted over the wall soon a seal was seen flying over landing on top of Jayden

"Oww.."

"Heads Up Matt!" Tai shouted jumping in

"Watch the hair dude!" Matt exclaimed

"Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head."

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis you know dirt and dead skin." Izzy said

"Whenever my skin gets dirty I shed it." Tentomon said

"That would be difficult for me."

"This helps my skin become as perfect as it always is." Jaxomon said

"How about I ruin that for you." Gomamon snickered

"Please Don't..I work way too hard."

*Flashback*

"Hey Jaxomon you done?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Ok…"

Jaxomon was flying around in circles before jumping into some pink mixture "And done…..!"

*End Flashback

Jayden and Tk were playing with each other while Gomamon and Patamon started to team up on Jaxomon

"Uh may I join you.." Joe asked

"Hey don't be shy there aren't any girls here and so far we haven't seen any sharks in the water." Matt said

"Not any big ones." Tai said

"It looks cold." Joe said

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon said

"Yeah!" Jaxomon and Gomamon agreed

"Says the monsters." Jayden whispered to Tk grimacing

"Not just humans where's Gabumon?" Tentomon asked

"He isn't silly just shy." Patamon said

"I'll get in but I won't guarantee ill like it." Joe said

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora questioned

"Relax just forget about them." Mimi said

"This is relaxing.."Shay said "Now to get them to fully shut up." Shay evilly said with an evil smirk scaring the two girls and the 3 digimon

"Uh Shay you look evil."

Shay pulled out 12 bars of soap, lots of mud, and other gross mixtures.

Sora's and Mimi's eyes went wide "Where'd ya get those?" Sora asked

"No Time! FIRE!" Shay shouted and started to throw lots of the soap bars

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH MY FURRRRR!" Jaxomon shouted

"Hahahahah!" PIxumon laughed

"Is that how you want to play!" Tai shouted

"Bring Tai!" Shay shouted "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She was laughing crazily as she started throwing mud

"Was Shay always this crazy?" TK asked crazy

"I don't think so.." Joe said

"What do we have?" Tai question getting into this war

"This! MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon shouted sending hundreds of rainbow colored fish at the girls side

The door to the boys side was bust down as Shay was standing there with a smirk, fire eyes, and a fire background with her hair blowing to the left.

"Ha! You couldn't get me i'm too fast for you..Now Take This!" Shay started attacking the boys

"She left us so we could get fished" Mimi pouted

(Skip)

Everyone entered a bedroom with robes after taking extra time in the baths thats to a certain mon

*Flashback*

"YOU DID THIS TO MY FUR!" Jaxomon shouted "NOW ALL OF YOU WILL PAY! Golden Dust!" Jaxomon flew around both sides of the bathroom in fast circles covering it with a golden circle then golden dust flew dumped down on the whole group. "Revenge."

*End Flashback*

"Wow…." Tai gasped

Tk and Patamon flopped down on a bed

"The only thing better is bunk beds!" TK said

Shay and Pixumon flopped down on the bed next to the two

"I know!" Shay cried

"The last time I had a bed this soft I was dreaming." Izzy said

"How I miss sleeping on soft silky sheets." Mimi said

"Mmmm" Sora moaned

"I'll tell you what I don't miss, I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I don't miss is starving in the jungle." Joe said

Everyone looked down

"Oh, we are a long way from home..sorry."

"That's ok Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai said

'Do I want to stay here in this world the one I've apparently spent my whole life in or the one that I remember calling home…' Jayden thought to himself

(Time Skip)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shay shouted at the top of her lungs waking everyone but Tai, Agumon, and Jayden up the latter was in a flying bed but the first to were on the ground with Leomon, Orgemon, and Devimon and digimon that looks like he sounds.

"No Jaxomon I don't hate you you're my best friend and I love you.." JAyden slept talked

"Awwww he loves me.' Jaxiomon said

"No I don't!" Jayden shot up instantly

"I have proof"

"What's happening!" Jayden shouted

"The mansion was all fake!" Izzy shouted

"Dangit! I knew I should have trusted my gut."

"Hey look Leomon is helping us! We'll be alright" Tentomon said

"Leomon had cut of part of the rock Tai and Agumon were standing on making them fall into the river but there was a bed right there

"Wow reminds me of Chapter 3" Jayden said

"THE 4th Wall!" Everyone in a bed shouted

"Oh right ...oops."

Devimon separated everyone on a bed sending them to different islands

"AAAAHHHH!"

What's going to happen to are young adventures find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	12. Chapter 12

So last time our group of heroes were on INfinity Mountain went they were confronted by Orgemon and Leomon the latter was corrupted by a black gear. Then they found a mansion which was just an illusion set up by Devimon who separated the group from each other. I hope they can find each other sono or they may be in trouble.

(Skippy Line Skip)

Tai and Matt found each other in the cold mountains. Matt being scared for TK's safety caused a fist fight between the two. After they got the black gear out of Mojyamon Garurumon broke the balck gears on the island getting them the return back to File Island.

Mimi and Izzy found each other after Mimi ran in to Sukamon and Chuumon...gross. Izzy was so into trying to log into the world he neglected Mimi which got her mad so she ran into the maze with Tentomon following her. Izzy was trying to lead Mimi and Tentomon out from the maze with Centarumon chasing after them. They were able to find each other and get the gear out of him. He then showed them a design of their Digivice. Then Leomon attacked them the light from the digivice glowed hurting Leomon.

Sora fished Joe out of the river after his encounter with Orgemon. Gomamon suggested making Joe the leader to help him build his self confidence. Soon they found a church were they thought they found people but were just Bakemon in disguise. They were planning to eat Sora and Joe. Biyomon and Gomamon were able to trick the Bakemon guard, they were able to digivolve and rescue the two kids. With a chant from Joe they were able to weaken Bakemon and Ikkakumon and Birdramon were able to defeat Bakemon.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Jayden said

"I don't know" Jaxomon said

"Well I guess we could talk about you know what."

"Yeah…"

"So I was born here?"

"Yeah, hundreds and hundreds of years ago."

"What!? I'm only nine!"

"We were told that you'd would age in human time but not in Digimon. He also said your were special."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know but I think he called himself Gennai."

"Ok so how do you know I was born here."

"Well me and the other Digimon in our group were born with you, I mean we came from Digi eggs right when you were born. We would always stay with you. Soon two people told us to stay with you and protect you so we became a family all of us. You helped all of us Digivolve to Rookie level and even champion level."

"I did...so that's why I recognize all of your champion levels."

"Yeah...anyways the day you disappeared was the saddest day of all of us..it bummed us out so much we de-digivolve into our In-training forms until you guys came."

"If I lived here do I have a house?"

"Yeah but it's far not on File Island."

"Oh well thanks for telling me..now one question. What's with all the gold?"

"Oh...Well I don't know May Rookie and Champion form didn't always have gold on it."

(Skip)

TK, Shay, and Pixumon were celebrating Patamon's win in tug of war against Elecmon in Primary Village

Unknowingly to them they were being watched by Leomon


	13. Chapter 13

So last time our group of heroes got separated by Devimon that creep. Soon some of the group found each other. Tai found Matt on the ice islands, Mat being worried about TK led to a fist fight. Mimi found Izzy in the temples, Mimi, angry about Izzy ignoring her ran into the maze with Tentomon following after her. Sora reeled Joe in from the ocean. There they ran into the Bakemon holiday. Shay found TK at primary village, Elecmon worried about protecting his babies got into a fight with Patamon. Jayden was the only one who didn't find someone but he used this time to ask Jaxomon some questions about his past. I hope they can find each other.

(End Recap)

"Let's play with the baby Digimon!" TK cheered

Leomon was standing on the cliff watching the two youngest kids at primary village

"Your every command I will obey master." Leomon said

The baby digimon all have scared faces

"So you guys don't want to play." Shay said

"TK! Leomon's come" Patamon souted

"Huh?" Tk gasped

Leomon dashes at the 4 with his sword drawn.

"Boom Bubble" "Pixu Sparkle"

Leomon gets hit and stops on the wall

"Cmon!" PIxumon shouted

"We gotta get out of here." Patamon said

"Yeah" TK said

The 4 turn and run behind a tree. Leomon walked around looking for the four.

"I'm scared." Shay said she started to cry. Tk grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"It will be ok" Tk said trying to stop her from crying

"Leomon's always been a good digimon, I wish there was a way to get that black gear out of him." Patamon said

"Easier said than done Pata." Pixumon said

"He's way to big." TK said

"Hello you got company." A brash voice called out

The 4 turn too see Orgremon holding a baby Poyomon

"You two are nice little kids so why don't ya come out and let me get a good look at cha. Cause if you don't your little friend is going to squeak his last squeak." Orgemon threatened

"Patamon we gotta save them." TK said

'Poor Leomon, I know he would attack us if that stupid black gear didn't have him under an evil spell! He'd come over to our side, if only we could figure out how to help him.' Patamon thought 'I gotta protect TK, Shay, and Pixumon from Orgemon! But he's so big and im not….'

Leomon slashed the tree above of the group

"Shay! TK!" The two digimon called out for their respective partner

"I've been commanded by my master to take the digidestined!" Leomon shouted

Leomon raises his sword

"Howling Blaster" A voice called out a blast of blue fire came from the forest

"TK!" Matt shouted from on top of Garurumon's back

"You came in time!" Tk shouted

"That was close."

"Yeah"

Garurumon started to fight Leomon

"Now you've done it! This guy's gonna get squished." Orgemon said

In the middle of his statement a pair of white gloves grabbed the Poyomon

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"He's staying with us." A voice said

Orgemon turned around to see Tai standing there

"Over my stinky armpits he is."

"Oh I'm so scared..get him Greymon!" Tai shouted

"Nova Blast!"

"Don't you know not to play with fire somebody could get hurt mainly me!"

During the fight 6 black gears flew into Leomon's back making him scream in pain

Garurumon growled at Leomon's new dark form

"No! Get back or he'll beat you like a pulp!" Matt shouted at his partner

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon shot his attack Garurumon. He then turned to Greymon "Fist of the Beast King" Leomon hit Greymon

"No we need you Greymon!" Tai shouted

"I told the guy not to play with fire." Orgemon said

"I command you to bring me the digidestined! Starting with the two smallest children!" Devimon shouted at Leomon who turned to TK and Shay

"Every command I will obey...master"

"TK! Shay! Watch out!" Matt shouted

"What now Matt?" Tk questioned

"Hurry! Move Away!"

"Boom Bubble" It hit Leomon but it did nothing

"Oh no! It's not working!" Patamon shouted

Leomon grabbed Patamon

"Patamon!" TK shouted

Patamon tried to escape his grasp

"Wanna fight? How bout a prickly big suit!" A new voice called out. Togemon was falling from the sky punching towards Leomon. She hit Leomon which released Patamon.

"Patamon are you alright?" Tk asked running up to his partner

"Im sorry.."Patamon said

"For what?"

"I just wanted to protect you."

"And you were doing great! Don't feel bad little guy."

Izzy and Mimi rode down on top of Kabuterimon's back

"Tai you're never gonna believe this!" Izzy shouted

"What's happened' Izzy?" Tai asked

"We have the constant solution to all our problems." Izzy and Mimi hold out there digivices towards Tai

"They call em' digivices! They have the capability to destroy the black gears!" Izzy exclaimed

"Then let's give them a try!" Tai said

Tai runs at Leomon

"Ready for a real fight?"

"Huh?" Matt gasped

"What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come get us if you dare."

"What's up dude have you totally flipped out?"

"I must due as im commanded. Come here!" Leomon growled

"Now!" Tai shouted as he pointed his digivice at Leomon causing him to shout in pain

"You know these things cause quite a punch." Matt said as he pointed his digivice at Leomon which made the black gears go out of Leomon's back quicker

"How'd they do that rotten kids." Orgemon said

"Orgemon over here!" Izzy shouted

"Huh?"

"You've just begun to see our power!" Kabuterimon shouted "Electro Shocker!"

All the black gears flew out of Leomon and they all dissolved. Leomon returned back to his original form

"It worked we got rid of all the balck gears!" Izzy shouted

"We're safe now that Leomon's back to his normal self!" Tk called out

"Those little fools are kidding themselves! They don't know who they're dealing with!" Orgemon snickered

(Time Skip)

(Another Part of File Island)

"Ugh where are they and where are we for that matter." Jayden said on Mystomon's back

"I would tell you if I know." Mystomon said

"I hope we can reach file island before it's too late."

"Yeah.."

(The ocean)

"It looks like the final battle is coming up." Joe said

"This is the big one Joe are you ready?" Ikkakumon asked

"Joe are you alright?" Sora asked

"Just a little seasick." Joe responded

"Let's hurry up and get there." Birdramon said

(Infinity Mountain)

"This is it. No turning back now." Tai said

A giant devimon breaks the roof of his castles and flies down

"Is that Devimon!?" Shay shouted

"It must be!" Tai shouted

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy!" Palmon said

"Bad guys always think bigger is better." Izzy said

"Fraid not! The power the possesses is immense to be careful!" Leomon warned

Devimon jumps down and lands in the trees

"Uh, Agumon ya better digivolve." Tai said

"Right!" Agumon called it

Devimon turned around and the wind from his wings knocked the kids into the wall and shoots a dark beam of energy at them. Leomon draws his sword but gets hit by the beam as well

"You fools don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that!" Devimon shouted

"Harpoon Torpedo!" A voice called out. The torpedos hit Devimon causing him to stop the beam

"That's a bullseye Ikkakumon!" Joe told his digimon

"Meteor Wing!"

Sora runs up the path

"Quick everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!" Sora shouted

"Digivolve!" Tai yelled

"You got it! Ready Gang?" Agumon asked the digimon all nodded

"Agumon Digivolve to ...Greymon!"

"Yeah go Greymon!" Tai shouted

"Gabumon Digivolve to ...Garurumon!"

"Let's turn this guy to pudding!" Matt shouted

"Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy said

"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!"

"I do love the way are colors match." Mimi said

"Nova Blast""Howling Blaster" Garurumon jumped on Devimon

"I think he's got him!" Tai shouted

Devimon throws Garurumon into Greymon

"Oh no!" Matt shouted

"Where is Jayden we need him.." Tai said

"Your attacks are pitiful! I'm afraid you'll have to fight stronger than that!" Devimon mocked

"Electro Shocker!"

"So you want a Needle Spray do ya?"

"Give up fools it's useless!" Devimon said as he swatted the two away

"Oh poor Togemon." Mimi said

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted

Leomon growled and jumped out

"You're mine now!"

Orgemon popped out of Devimon's leg

"You!"

"Ya got no chance against us kitty cat!" Orgemon shouted

He knocked Leomon into the trees and laughed

Devimon held up a squirming Birdramon.

"You're not worth my time!" Devimon said

"Birdramon!" Sora shouted

"Out of my sight!"

He threw her into Greymon and Garurumon. Joe watched in shock

"You're next." He reached towards Ikkakumon

"Harpoon Torpedo"

The torpedo bounced off of Devimon's hand. Devimon picked up Ikkakumon

"Electro-!" Devimon threw Ikkakumon at Kabuterimon

"No one stands a chance against him!" TK shouted

"Now to get rid of you two then I would have nothing to fear! They say one of the smallest will defeat me! But i'm not gonna let that happen! Don't move let's make this easy for both of us! Death Hand!" The blast fired towards the two youngest

"TK! Shay! Watch Out!" Everyone screams

"Golden Wall!" A voice called out. A ribbon flew in front of the 4 creating a Gold Wall blocking the blast

Everyone gasped

"Go Mystomon!" A young voice shouted

Jayden ran up the path

"Horn Blast!" The attack went to Devimon but Devimon blocked and grabbed Mystomon throwing him down

Jayden grunted "Mystomon!"

"I've got you two now!" Devimon shouted

"Watch out! Run!" Matt shouted at Shay and Tk

Garurumon and the rest of the digimon jumped onto Devimon

"You seem to forget that I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all digimons! No one can stop me!"

A black barrier shoots all of them off. Tk, Shay, Patamon, and Pixumon hit the wall. The other kids and digimon laid on the ground motionless

"Whoa that guy knows how to take it out of ya." Greymon said

"I can't move, even my needles feel numb." Togemon said

"Now is probably not the time to take a nap." Kabuterimon said

"That hurt…" Mystomon groaned

"Ikkakumon moaned

"This is bad…" Tai groaned

"Matt!" Tk shouted

"Help!" Shay shouted

"You will be mine!" Devimon shouted

"Hey get ready to run!" Matt called out

The 4 look to see Devimon reaching at them. Patamon flew up and attacks Devimon but it has no effect

'What im I gonna do? Tk's in danger I gotta protect him.' Patamon thought as the hand got closer 'I don't understand why isn't it working!" Tears started to fall from his eyes 'Oh why can't I digivolve!'

"Patamon help!" Tk cries and turned his head

"I'll save you TK!" Patamon shouted before flying in front of the 4 getting grabbed as Devimon closed his fist

"Hang on Pal!" Matt shouted

Devimon smirked

TK's digivice activated

"What?" Devimon questioned as light started the glow from his fist as he releases the light with a scream

Matt gasped

"Uh…"Tai said

"What's that?" Mimi questioned

"It's uh..." Izzy said

"It has to be…" Jayden started

"It's Patamon! He must be digivolving!" Sora shouted

The light rises

"Patamon digivolve to ...Angemon!" Angemon took place in the air. He was an angel with 6 wings and a help with blue cloth over his body.

"Hey Patamon finally digivolved!" Joe shouted

"That's so cool!" Sora said

"Not bad the little guy really had it in him." Matt said

"He an Angel?" Jayden questioned

"Nice hair, good color." Mimi said

"I wanna take him home with me!" TK said

Everyone looked surprised at Angemon but Pixumon who looked disappointed with herself

'Why am I not helping..I ha ven't digivolved yet..don't Shay not want me to..' Pixumon thought to himself

"What's this another foolish attempt?" Devimon asked

"The forces of good are to powerful, even you can't stop us." Angemon said

Angemon held up his staff "I'll destroy you and bring peace to this island!"

Everyone's digivice shines and sends a beam of white light towards Angemon

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!?" Devimon shouted

Everyone's digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie level

Devimon shielded his eyes "Stop it! I'm not going to let you take my power away, you'll have to fight me!" Devimon shouted

"I'm afraid I have no other choice!" Angemon spun his staff over his head "If I can help others then my fate is unimportant!"

"Angemon!" Tk shouted

"Your powers have gotten out far out of control and must be extinguished!" He points his staff and Devimon "I am ready to fight for peace!"

Orgemon pops out of Devimon's chest but gets hit by the staff and flies back leaving a hole in Devimon's chest the staff starts to shrink into Angemon's fist

"Be Careful!" Tk shouted

"I'll get him relax." Angemon told TK

"Come here pretty boy!" Devimon shouted

"I'll stop you!" Angemon punched towards Devimon, hitting him covering the whole island in light.

Devimon is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up.

You've used up all your power, that wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces!" Devimon says

Angemon too slowly disappears into white energy from his ankles.

"Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!"

He laughs maniacally as he disappears completely.

Angemon is disappearing from his waist up now.

" Angemon!" Tk shouted

Angemon turns to TK.

"TK...I'll come back again...if you want me to…" Angemon saud

Tears well up in TK's eyes.

Angemon disappears into white energy as the island loses its shine.

"Angemon!"

TK is on all fours crying as seven snow white feathers fall to the ground before him.

The last feather hit's the pile, catching TK's attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three horizontal, yellow stripes.

"What do ya know, it's a digi-egg." Tentomon said

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked

"I know it is, he's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gabumon said

"But don't worry, you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon says

"I will make sure to take really good care of him." Tk says

He takes and hugs the egg tightly.

"You saved my life, Angemon."

"Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again!" Sora shouts

"Exactly! Devimon's been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state." Izzy says Ogremon gets up in the trees.

" With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." Orgemon says

He turns around and sees Leomon standing before him.

"Hello, you forgettin' about me?" Leomon asked

"Leomon! Get me outta here!"

He runs off.

"Why can't the bad guys ever win?!"

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?" Matt asked

"I guess our adventure isn't over yet.." Jayden says

"Man, I thought we were goin' home." Joe said

"I don't wanna fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail…" Mimi whined

"Well according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it! Remember, he said we're the Digidestined!" Tai said

"Something's happening!" Joe shouted

Rocks disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground.

A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all "ooh" and "ah".

A holographic old man appears in the beam.

"Eh, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased." The old man saud

"Excuse me, sir, tell us...who are you and what do you want?" Tai asked

"Wait are you…" Jayden started


	14. Chapter 14

So last time it was the battle against Devimon. When everyone was defeated it was Patamon who finally digivolved into Angemon and defeated Devimon but not without sacrificing himself. He returned as a DigiEgg the lowest level. Poor TK….

"Are you Gennai?" Jayden asked everyone looked at Jayden with disbelief

"Who's Gennai?" Tai asked

"Jaxomon told me that Gennai told the Digimon that I was a special human...so are you Gennai?"

"Haha...You are right young one. I am Gennai" Gennai said

"So...why are you here and can you get us home?" Jayden asked

"I cannot but I have something to ask you. I need you to come to Server to defeat my enemies."

"How can we and where is server?" Izzy asked

"Oh I forgot you are from out of town let me send a map to your computer."

"Can we trust you Gennai?" Tai asked

"Also if you come here you can find tags and crest that can help your Digimon digivolve once more."

Shay looked away uninterested with that 'I don't want her to digivolve...I don't want to lose her.' Shay thought

Everyone walked down the mountain to go down to the beach. Jayden turned back up the mountain when he felt called back to where Gennai was at.

"Gennai? Why did you call me back?" Jayden asked

"I need to tell you your are special"

"I know I've been told.."

"Let me finish. As you know the Digimon have been with you since birth. They have been protecting you your whole life. There is a Digimon that uses a dark digivolution that's more powerful than regular digivolution. But you have a special Golden Digivolution that can counter the power."

"So what does this Digimon want?"

"To kill you…."

"WHAT!?"

"He wants to remove your gold light that can strengthen your digimon's strength."

"So what's his strengths?"

"He feeds off you when you do the opposite of your crest that strengthens him. It may be awhile before you can unlock your golden digivolutions but it will be worth it."

"Ok…"

"Just remember to be careful of him."

Jayden ran back down the mountain 'I don't really understand most of that but if that Digimon is full of darkness then I need to be careful of him' Jayden thought to himself when he got back there everyone had doubts about going to server

"Guys are you ready to go?" Jayden asked

"I don't think we should go." Joe said

"They've been like this for a while." Tai grubled

"Let's Go!" A voice called out everyone turned their heads to see the youngest boy.

"Tk?" Matt gasped

"We don't know what danger will be there but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around, so i'm going."

"Well go too! If we find the tags and crest we can digivolve again, right? Once we transform into are new forms, we'll be able to protect you for sure!" Agumon exclaimed looking at Jayden with the final statement

"You the mon!" Tai shouted

"Sora what do you say?" Biyomon asked

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon asked

"Come on Mimi I bet you we'll be the prettiest flowers on server." Palmon said

"Don't worry about me I'll swim to server!" Joe said

"We can do it together!" Pixumon said

"Cmon on! Let's do it!" Gabumon said

"Let's go." Matt said

"Count me in." Sora said

"Ok I'll go i'm convinced" Joe said

"Well i'm not staying here by myself. I'll go to!" Mimi exclaimed

"All right it's unanimous." Izzy said

"That's great it's decided were going to server!" Tai shouted

**(Next Day…)**

Tk was sitting alone rubbing his Patamon's digiegg while everyone else was working on the raft. Jayden walked over to his best friend and sat down next to him.

"Hey.." Jayden said with a more calmer voicer then his a bit louder innocent voice

"Hi.." Tk responded

"I know Matt may have said this but when your Digimon hatches he's gonna be the coolest."

"Thanks."

"Anyways you should be happy with yourself your the reason we are going to server. If you didn't stand up you guys would be stuck in this world forever.."

"What about you?"

"Well you know this is my world and I age in human time but you'd guys would age in Digimon time which is faster."

"Oh that's a scary thought."

"So what do you think about Shay something's been off with her."

"I don't know I hope she's ok I really want her to be ok."

"You really like her huh?"

"Yeah...she's a good friend."

"Hey look!" Jayden pointed towards a raft with the 8 rookie digimon sliding down a hill on the raft. They cheered as it landed in the ocean. Jayden and TK took notice of how Jaxomon and Gomamon seemed less happy

"You noticed those two are less happy right?" Jayden asks

"Yeah I guess it's because they miss Pata." Tk said

"They are best friends Jaxomon told me that the three of them hatched from the eggs in the same bed as me. So they had a special bond because of that."

"Oh!" Tk gasped getting the Shay and the older kids attentions

"What's happening?" Matt asked

TK's DigiEgg cracked the top fell off revealing a Jellyfish digimon "Hi" Poyomon jumped out of the egg and pushed the bottom of the egg off landing in TK's arms

"Yay you hatched!" Tk exclaimed

"Poyo Poyo!"

"How cute!" Mimi exclaimed

"That's great." Sora smiled

"Yay yay you did it!"

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type Digimon of few words but when his friends are in trouble he's ready for action." Tentomon said

The Digidestined got on the raft and started heading out of sea

(Time Skip)

The digidestined just got a ride from Whamon after getting eaten by him. They found a black gear in Whamon and were able to escape. Jayden and TK took notice of how Shay was crying they tries to talk to her about but she brushed them off.

"I'm so out of shape I have to rest for a while. I've gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon said as he was in a cavern under the sea

"Thanks Whamon!" Jayden said

"What's that?" Matt asked

"A convenience store!" Tai shouted

"Hey Guys! Anyone with a bag fill it up with as much food you can!" Jayden shouted

The ground started to break in front of them

"What's happening?" Matt asked

A purple mole digimon appeared from the hole in the ground

"Drimogemon!" Gabumon shouted

"Drimogemon lives in deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon explained

"Oh no a black gear!" Mimi shouted

"I knew that couldn't have been the last Black Gear!" Joe shouted

"You had to be right." Jayden said

"It's Lord Devimon's will that none shall pass." Drimogemon growls

"Tai leave this to us Digimon. You try and find the tags." Agumon says

"Got it." Tai says

Drimogemon stood in front of the group with hit drill spinning

"Ha! You think that drill scares us? Think again. Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

The two digimon started to fight with their horns

"Let's Go while we have the chance!" Jayden shouted

Ikkakumon shoves Drimogemon into the window

A Digimon was staring at the battle with red eyes from a distance.

'Those must be those kids I'll be sure to get them.."

"Ikkakumon you got him down. Get him!" Joe encouraged

"Harpoon Torpedo" The attack created smoke inside the building

"I think it's time I joined the battle." Tentomon said "Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Crusher Bone!"

"Kabuterimon aim for the black gear!"

"Electro Shocker!" The attack hits the black gear destroying it

On the inside Jayden ran through the snack lines and threw in as much items as he could. Mimi made sure to get stuff she liked, Joe got stuff that would get the younger kids sick, and TK gave his bag to Matt so he could keep his hold on Poyomon. Shay was sitting in the corner looking at the wall. She didn't notice everyone leaving the store when Poyomon found the tags.

"Kay guys let's go!" Jayden shouted

"No. Let's Play some more." A dark voice said 8 tentacles went to each of the 8 kids and grabbed the kids, digimon, and digivice.

"What!?" Another one!" Mimi shouted

"Where's the other kid? I'm supposed to kill all 9 of ya." The digimon soon came into the light where the group could see his face. Gomamon gasped

"T-That's Octomon an octopus digimon the uses his Ink Shot to destroy his enemies" Gomamon said

"And When I get my opponents I never let go."

The kids and digimon struggled trying to escape "Keep trying but soon you will all be destroyed!"

Shay heard grunts coming from outside so she ran outside to check it out with Pixumon on her head still not knowing how to help her out

"Guys!" Shay shouted

"There you are! I think I should finish you first." Octomon said

"Shay I have to digivolve!" Pixumon shouted

"No! I-I don't want to lose you!" Shay shouted back

"If I don't then all of us will die! You can't hide from your fears anymore!"

"But what if we can't do it..?"

"Shay if you don't let me digivolve then we will never know! Please…"

Shay put on a determined face and marched up to Octomon

"Shay….what are you doing?" Pixumon asked

"Let go of them!" Shay shouted, "You're just being a big bully!"

"What are you to talk to me?" Octomon asked

"I know more than you! You're being used by a black gear!"

"Don't make me laugh! I'm not being controlled I want to kill you."

"I think you're too weak-minded to think for yourself are you truly brave enough to be a Digimon?"

"Grrrr…..Ink Shot!" A ball of black ink shot at Shay

"I don't care anymore Shay..if you don't think I'll survive then I have to show you.' PIxumon thought before looking up seeing the attack almost hitting the girl. PIxumon gasped "SHAY!" Shay digivice finally glowed along with Pixumon "Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon!" The sequence ended with pink dust and a magenta background

Pixicmon was a fairy digimon about 8 ft tall and a very skinny body. She had pale skin with long ears with earing on the top of both ears. She had long magenta hair, a pink tube top with a brown sash over it, a pink skirt with a brown belt. Pink shoes with long white socks, pink bands on the top of each sock, and gold bandanas on each arm. She had 4 fairy wings on her back. Her light blue eyes glowed in the light.

"Pixumon…" Shay gasped as the new fairy pushed Shay out of the way of the blast in a fast speed

The kids stuck looked over at the scene.

"Wow, she's pretty." Mimi said the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah she is, Pixicmon is a very digimon not to be misjudged she is very fast and powerful despite her size." Jaxomon explained

"So little fairy? What do you think you can do?" Octomon asked

"Probably shouted underestimate me." Pixumon said "Pixie Clone" Pixicmon flew around in a circle creating clones of herself. Octomon was confused lokoing for the right one.

"Ink Shot!" Octomon shot his attack at a clone but couldn't react in time when the real Pixicmon came from behind Octomon and punched the Digimon making him release all the kids.

"Get over here you pest."

"Um No...Pixie Magic!" She created a sphere of a pink sphere and shot it with a lot of force. The attack seemed to severely weaken the Octopus "Aura Hands!" Her hands started to glow pink as she charged fast and slapped the octopus with both hands extremely hard

"That looked painful." Shay smirked "Finish Him Pixicmon!"

"Gladly! Pixic Finish!" She fairy crossed her arms realising a blast at the octopus. After hitting him he seemed to explode. Pixicmon de-digivolved and fell into Shay's arms

"I'm sorry for not trying to get you to digivolve earlier Pixu…"

"As long as we trust each other then we will be fine." Shay started to cry from her digimon's kind words

(Scene Change)

Every kid was on top of Whamon with their tags out blowing in the breeze of the wind.

"Remember guys when we get to server we need to find those Crests." Jayden said

"Then we can digivolve again!" Jaxomon cheered


	15. Chapter 15

So last time our heroes went on a journey to find the tags and crest. They found the tags in an underwater store guarded by Drimogemon who had a black gear stuck in him. Everyone but Shay got captured by Octomon. Pixumon finally digivolved to Pixicmon and destroyed that Octo dummy

* * *

Tai is the only one awake on top of Whamon's back

"We left file island almost 5 days ago." Tai said

"Were almost there." Whamon said

"Hey, I think a see a giant iceberg either that or it's the continent of server."

"Its server."

Tai started to cheer

"Hey everybody wake up rise and shine were at Server!"

Matt yawned when he woke up " I was only resting my eyes." Matt yawned

Joe woke up "Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe said

"Cmon were gonna be there in a few minutes." Tai

"We are really there?" Sora asked

"It's going to be a hunt for those crests." Shay said

"Well, I'm ready for landing." Izzy said

"I would sure love a bed that wouldn't move." Tk said

"Whoa, that island is huge!" Agumon exclaimed

"I've never seen an island that big." Biyomon said

"It's not an island its the continent of Server." Tentomon said

Jayden and Mimi were the only two to not be awake. Palmon was trying to wake Mimi while Jaxomon tried waking Jayden with Gomamon being "supportive"

"Come on Mimi, you got to see this. We are going to land on a big continent." Palmon said

Mimi rolled over "No! I am getting a pedicure." Mimi spoke in her sleep

"Ah...Mimi"

Jaxomon was shaking Jayden "Jayden… wake up" Jaxomon whined

"Keep trying it'll work soon!" Gomamon teased

Jaxomon inhaled "GET UP!" Jayden eyes shot wide open as he almost slipped of Whamon but Jaxomon grabbed him and pulled him up with the help of Gomamon.

"Jaxomon." Jayden shot a death glare at Jaxomon the Digimon was noticeably shaking under the glare.

"I'm Sorry!" Jaxomon started t cry until he heard Gomamon laugh. He looked up and Jayden was smiling at him.

"I was going to say you didn't have to break my eardrum to wake me up just lightly tap me."

Jaxomon was about to protest that he did but was too shaken up to do so.

Whamon made it to the bay of the server continent

"Almost there!' Biyomon exclaimed

"Server here we come." Tk said

"Time to find those crests!" Jayden cheered

* * *

Once Whamon made it to the island Jayden slid off his back and rolled on the ground after tripping up. Tai soon followed then Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK, Joe with Shay on his back and the Digimon.

"Come on Mimi!" Sora shouted

"Ah, this is a little extreme sports for me! Is there a way I could be airlifted onto the island?" Mimi asked while flailing her arms

"Sorry, Mimi. We can't move the entire continent for you. Now according to the map, this is the best beach to come ashore." Izzy said

"Just put one foot in front of the other and you will be fine. Really it's as easy as falling off a log!" Joe shouted

"Really? I have fallen off plenty of logs but it's not as easy as it loo-" Whamon moved his body causing Mimi to slid off and she landed on Izzy "Looks. Ah...I think I just broke a nail…"

Whamon started to swim away

"Good luck finding the crests!" Whamon shouted

The group all waved goodbye at Whamon "Goodbye!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked

"While you were asleep. Whamon told us where to go." Palmon said "He told us to go through a forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon village."

Mimi put a finger on her chin

"Koromon? That somehow sounds familiar."

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon said

"I forgot."

"The Koromon are always ready to help those in need." Tentomon said

"Okay gang. Let's move out!" Tai shouted

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora said

"It's simple physics the universe is expanding." Izzy said

"I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long and there is still no sign of the village." Joe said

"At least we not in the ocean. We aren't limited anymore!" Jayden shouted "We can use our legs. Freedom!" Jayden started to run around

"I don't know what to do with him…." Joe sighed

"Oh, I would do anything for a nice bath, with a lot of bubbles in it." Mimi said

"You can do that Mimi, once we get to the village." Palmomn said

"Do you honestly think they will have bathtubs Palmon?"

Agumon sniffed the air "Hmph…"

"Agumon what is it?" Tai asked

"I smell Koromon over this direction." Agumon said

"Really?"

Tai ran over to where Agumon pointed and look through his pocket telescope

"Tai, do you see anything?" Shay asked

"Ah...a forest."

"Really!?" Everyone shouted

"Is that where the Koromon village is?" Matt asked

"It must be! Come on." Tai ran off in the direction of the forest

"Tai! Wait a minute!" Sora shouted

"Almost there." Tai said

"Whoa.." Everyone gasped

"Look." Mimi said

The group saw a village a distance away from them.

"We made it!" Shay cheered

"Great tents we can rest!" TK cheered

"Even better a bath!" Mimi shouted as she started to run towards the village

"Wait stop!" Palmon called out

"Ah…" Agumon said

"Agumon what is it? What's the matter?" Tai asked

"Something doesn't feel right."

A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck!" Mimi shouted at the village She bent down next to a gray creature "Excuse me where is the shampoo?"

The gray creatures turned to Mimi and hum as Palmon made over to Mimi

"Palmon do you really think these are Koromon?"

"No way Mimi. These are Pagumon."

The Pagumon were laughing. They grabbed Mimi and started to pull her. Palmon got knocked down by a few of them.

"Oh no…" The rest of the group ran over to Palmon "They got Mimi!"

Palmon took after the Pagumon with the rest following after.

"Don't let them get away!" Joe shouted

"Around that corner!" Gomamon shouted

They turn the corner but didn't see Mimi or the Pagumon anywhere

"Huh? Which way?" Tai asked

"Oh help me!" The group heard Mimi shout

"To the tower!"

The group ran into the tower

"Mimi!" Everyone shouted

Sora pointed to a staircase "Hey look up there. That is Mimi's hat." Sora went and picked up the hat "There's a price tag, It's Mimi's."

Joe pointed to Mimi's bag laying on the ground "That's Mimi's purse she never goes anywhere without it."

"Logically that could mean only one thing. She's missing." Izzy pointed out the obvious

"Wow thanks, Izzy I couldn't figure that out." Jayden said sarcastically

Tai ran over to yellow curtains that covered a hallway. "That's it!" They all walked into the hall. Sora looked in a basket on the shelf and gasped when she saw Mimi's pink dress

"No Tai! Don't go in there!" Sora shouted

Tai pulled opened the last curtain revealing Mimi in a huge tub

"Mimi…"

Mimi was holding up her left leg not knowing Tai was there

"Wash...wash...wash away."

Tai stood there dumbfounded. Izzy walked over to Tai and stopped cold when he noticed what Tai was staring at

"Mimi sorry!" Izzy said

Mimi turned her head. She gasped in surprise "Oh! Have you two ever heard the phrase please knock before entering?" Mimi said as she started to throw things at the two of them

Tai flailed around "Mimi were here to rescue you and-" Tai didn't finish his sentence after Mimi hit him in the face with a shampoo bottle, the same thing happened to Izzy. Sora went and closed the curtain

"I believe I said don't go in." Sora said

* * *

The Pagumon were throwing some type off party

"Welcome to our village. We hope you never go. Stay and come visit us. And please enjoy the show." The Pagumon sang

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon said

"Something's wrong here Gabumon. I know I smelled Koromon. I bet my nose on it." Agumon said

Mim held her hands together

"I just feel like a princess in a big beautiful palace." Mimi gushed

"I once had a chihuahua named princess." Joe says

"You did?" Shay asked

"Listen, Tai, you don't suppose this can be some kind of trick." Sora said

"Of course not. You think I don't know a good Digimon from a bad one?" Tai said

"This is really strange. I have always heard that Pagumon were awful pranksters. Worst than Jaxomon even." Tentomon whispered

"You were hearing an awful rumor." Gomamon said

"Nice for you to say that." Some pagumon said passing by

"I wonder why he hasn't been such a prankster recently." Gomamon said back

"Maybe it has something to do with Jayden being back and his pride. He dosen't want to lose Jayden again, he gets like that sometimes"

"These guys are really nice Digimon." Biyomon said

"Uh-huh"

"Right nice Digimon." Passing Pagumon said

Tk fed Poyomon an orange slice "You like that?"

Poyomon closed his eyes and began to shake and he started to glow a bright yellow

"Poyomon digivolve too...Tokomon.

"Hey, he's Tokomon again!"

"The food made him digivolve." Izzy said

"Congrats." Matt said

"Yay Tokomon!" Jayden cheered

Tk started to laugh

"Together we can make me Patamon again." Tokomon said

TK nods in agreement

"Let's here it for Tokomon!" Mimi exclaimed. The whole group of Digidestined clapped for him. Jaxomon rubbed his cheek against Tokomon's

"Congratulations! Way to go. We all are excited all aglow" The Pagumon sang with devious faces

* * *

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Tokomon where are you?" TK called out looking around the village.

In the middle of the night, Tokomon went missing

"I wonder where the little guy could have gone to." Tai said

"Tokomon if you can hear me say something." Biyomon called out in the air

"Well, it looks like he isn't in the south part of the village." Sora said

"He isn't in the village." Matt said

Izzy made a decent sketch of the village crossing out locations they checked

"Hmm..can we hurry this up? I am scheduled for a mud bath and a facial in half an hour.

"Wow, shame on Tokomon…."Jaxomon started

"He should know better than to mess up your beauty treatment." Gomamon finished winking during his statement."

"You so right." Mimi said

"They are being sarcastic." Joe said

"What!?"

"He's not by the waterfall." The pagumon said

"Okay, thanks." Izzy said Jaxomon took off into the air and flew in the direction off the waterfall

"'So that's where they hid him.' He thought to himself

* * *

*Flashback*

Jaxomon wanted to talk to his friend after he became Tokomon again. He woke up and saw the Pagumon coming so he closed his eyes keeping one a bit open. The Pagumon grabbed Tokomon and carried him off. Jaxomon glared at the Pagumon very angrily.

"I'm going to get you Tokomon" He thought out loud

* * *

"This is bad." Izzy said

"Where is he?" TK asked

Agumon was walking in the woods

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Are you alright! Something is definitely wrong here. My nose always knows." Agumon said

"AGU! AGU!" A voice shouted. Agumon turned to see Jaxomon flying at him "He's at the waterfall!"

"How do you know?"

"The Pagumon took him in the middle of the night. I knew they would lie about where they hid him so they pretended that they looked at the waterfall but they didn't so we wouldn't look there." Agumon just looked at him in shock

"You figured that out?"

"Don't act so suprised.."Jaxomon grimaced

The two ran towards the waterfall

"Wha.." Agumon gasped

"Toko!" Jaxomon shouted when he saw Tokomon tied up "Gold Ribbon!" He fired the ribbon off his horn zapping the bars making the easy for Jaxomon to move. He started to use his claws to break the rope.

Agumon noticed a bunch of Koromon in cages

"Boy, you guys got to get a bigger apartment or maybe someplace with a few more bedrooms."

"And I'm the dumb one... Gold Ribbon!" The ribbon once again flew off his horn hitting every bar in the cages so Agumon can open them all

"The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages." One Koromon said

"About three days ago. They came and took over our village." Another said

"Than it really was a Koromon village." Agumon said

Jaxomon got all the ropes of Tokomon. "OK, let's go warn the others." Tokomon said

"Right." Agumon said

Two Gazimon appeared behind them

"I don't think so." The first one said.

Jaxomon turned to the Gazimon with pure hate in his eyes. "So got those Pagumon to be captured." He glared at the Gazimon with the same glare Jayden had earlier. Agumon and Tokomon were nervous, they never saw Jaxomon get this protective of someone. Sure he did like protecting his friend but they never expected this out the Digimon.

The Gazimon were even scared. The Gazimon tried to speak.

"I don't care about what you have to say. You here and you didn't free him so I'm going to take you down." Jaxomon started to growl "Agumon started firing at the waterfall to get the other's attentions."

"Got it!"

"So you think you can take us 2 vs 1?" The 2nd Gazimon mocked

"I don't think I know." Jaxomon growled

* * *

"Agumon has been gone for a while." Tai said "I wonder if he has found anything."

"Jaxomon also went missing a while ago." Jayden said "I hope he's ok.."

* * *

Jaxomon was taking down both of the Gazimon very easily. One Gazimon got a cheap shot on Jaxomon knocking him into the wall.

"Jaxo!" Tokomon shouted

The Gazimon knocked Agumon down to the ground

"Jayden hurry.." Jaxomon groaned until he decided to shot a shot of golden dust in the air by the waterfall

* * *

"Huh, that's wierd." Tai said

"What is?" Jayden asked

"Smoke by the river and gold dust..?"

"That's Jaxo!" Jayden shouted already running to the waterfall

"It must be Tokomon!" TK said

The Pagumon start to look worried

"Why do you look nervous?" Shay questioned

"Uh…" The Pagumon said

"So is Tokomon at the waterfall were you checked? Did you lie?" Shay started looking intimidating

"Ew!" Mimi shouted "Ewww! What is that thing?"

"It's a Botamon" Tentomon said

"Why would here be a Botamon here?" Palmon asked

"What do you mean?" Matt asked

"It means they were lying. Botamon digivolves into Koromon" Pixumon growled.

"Brutes!" Shay shouted slapping one of the Pagumon sending it flying scaring everyone there

"It is time for us to leave here. We really hate to go. You know this isn't our place now you know it isn't so. Pagumon is our name were cleaver and we're brave." The Pagumon sang

"There they go…" Sora said

"Never trust anything without feet." Tai said

* * *

Jaxomon groaned the Gazimon were coming to finish him.

"You tri-"

"JAXO!" A young voice shouted Jayden was standing there with a death glare on his face after he saw Jaxomon's position. He gritted his teeth "Jaxomon Digivolve!"

"You too Agumon!" Tai shouted catching up to Jayden. The two digimon nodded.

"Agumon/Jaxomon Digivolve to…..Greymon/Mystomon"

"So you like to battle unfair huh." Greymon said

"Golden Grasp!" the two gold ribbons wrapped around the two

"Nova Blast!" The two Pagumon couldn't move and got knocked into the river.

Tk ran up to Tokomon who was where Jaxomon was guarding him protectively. The older kids ran over to the Koromon was were stayed at the back

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora said

"Thank you!" The Koromon shouted

A giant hologram of a giant monkey holding a guitar appeared in the sky

"Hello you DigiDestined humans thank you, thank you very much! Hello!"

"It's Etemon oh no!" The Koromon shouted

"He's annoying.." Jayden said

"You little bratty kids messed up my beautiful plans. Now I'm going to punish y'all by playing a nice song called wrecking the whole place." Etemon said

"Wreaking the whole place?" TK asked

" That seems bad." Shay said

"Do you think he can really do that?" Izzy questioned

"Dark network crash!" Etemon fired his attack. Black cords appeared around the Koromon village, red static appeared on the cords and destroyed some of the huts in the village.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted

"Everyone digivolve now!" Sora shouted

"Let's go!" Matt shouted

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!

"Well you say you want a digivolution. Guess what the answer is no!" Etemon strings a chord on his guitar "Dark network crash!"

Greymon, Mystomon, and Garurumon reverted back into their rookie level.

"Dark network darling! Gotcha!"

"Something's strange is going on!" Tai shouted

"Dark Network crash!" A red ball of energy lands in the water near the kids

"Ah!" Everyone shouted

"Concert crash took our power." Agumon said

"Do concerts have that effect in your world?" Tentomon asked

"Only on our parents." Sora said

"So there is no way to fight this monster?" Izzy asked

"As we are no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon said

"A step further?" Matt asked

"That must be what Gennai have been referring too when he told us about finding the crest and tags." Sora said

"I think that is just a little late now Sora." Joe said

Debris started to fall creating a cave in. The group ran deeper into the cave. At the end of the cave, there was a symbol of a sun.

"This is a safe place where we hide if anything happens to our village." One Koromon said

"What do we do now?" Tai asked

"Tai your tag." Jayden said.

"Huh?" Tai asked. He pulled out his tag as it was glowing orange. The whole room glowed with the same orange light. The symbol shrank into a small crest shape

"I think I know what this is." Tai said

"Okay, what?" Matt asked.

The orange crest flew towards Tai's tag. "A crest!"

"A crest?" Sora asked

"Exactly now. We got a crest!"

"How awesome!" Matt shouted

"Eight more crests to go!"

Sora noticed something and pointed in a direction "Look!"

They all turned to see an open forest. They all gasped in shock

"Didn't this use to be a wall?" Joe asked

"Ya, the crest must have brought us here. These mountains are dar away from our village." A koromon said

"Alright frequent flyer miles!"

"This place is the bomb." Matt said

"It's beautiful." Mimi said

Tai looked down at his crest

"We can do anything we want! You know guys I feel like this is our first step to getting back to our home." Tai said


	16. Chapter 16

Last time everyone the group finally got to the continent of Server. There they found a Koromon village that was taken over by Pagumon. Poyomon digivolved to Tokomon but got kidnapped by the Pagumon. Agumon and Jaxomon found Tokomon and the Koromon but they were guarded by Gazimon. After defeating the Gazimon they were confronted by Etemon. Tai found his crest and the group was transported to a new part of Server.

"Oh, how far do we have to walk?" Mimi whined. The group was now walking in a desert.

"We have to keep going until Etemon can't chase us." Joe said

"I don't think there is a place."

"We certainly can't stop here in the middle of nowhere. For one thing, if we were attacked there would be no place to run." Matt said

"Come on guys why did we stop?" Tai asked as he held up his crest "After all we do have the crest you know."

"Your crest Tai and how do you know it will work? Plus I pretty sure activating your crest will probably be something different." Jayden said

"The crest will work. Right Agumon?" Tai ignored what Jayden said

"Hmmm…" Agumon said

"Listen, buddy, your this is your big chance don't let me down. You're the only one who can digivolve further. So try to get to the next level to save us from Etemon or I will go and get myself a new Digimon!"

Agumon whimpered sadly

"Not much of a choice." Tentomon said

"Argg...By the way, how are we supposed to use the crest to digivolve again?"

Jayden opened his mouth to answer but Jaxomon covered his mouth scared for what Jayden would say.

"Well from what we have seen so far from the other digivolutions it takes a lot of energy. For example, they can't digivolve if there hungry. In addition, the partner must be in some kind of danger. You know like being attacked or something."

"Well because it's a higher level of digivolving, my theory is that more energy is needed. So we will provide the food while Etemon provides the danger." Tai winked at Agumon who sweatdropped

* * *

Tai was forcing Agumon to eat a lot of food

"Hey no more…." Agumon said

"Just one more tensie bite." Tai said forcing an apple in the dinosaur's mouth

"THAT'S A TENSIE BITE!?" Shay shouted

"I guess so…" Pixumon said

"Ready for the 2nd course?" Tai asked

"No…" Agumon moaned

"Stop your bellyaching and open wide you got to keep on eating! Listen everyone is giving their food so you could digivolve. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah…" Matt said

"We didn't give him our food he took it from us for all the nerve." Mimi said

"Well, the food won't do us any good. We still can't digivolve." Gabumon said

"So those of us who don't work don't eat." Joe said

"But I'm hungry!" Tentomon shouted

"Hey, I can't hear you. Is that right?" Tai shouted

"That's right." Everyone said

"See that is why you got to try your best to protect everybody. Now come on buddy keep eating."

"I guess there is not much we can do huh? Palmon asked

"I don't think Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said

"Yeah Tai is really pushing him. Agumon is becoming stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora said

"Eat up! you need all that energy." Tai said

"Tai's personality as taken to the worst lately. I remember him being much nicer. Even to us younger kids." Izzy said

"Actually now that you mentioned it he was cool during soccer camp." Sora said she then started to tell a story about her and Tai teaming up at soccer camp. "Tai might be trying to run things all by himself but whatever crazy action he takes he does it for the good of the team. But now all this."

Tai forced more food into Agumon's mouth "We are the only ones that can help now so you got to keep on eating! Okay, Agumon." Tai said

"I can't…" Agumon groaned as he fell on his back

"Tai personality has taken a turn for the worst ever since he got that crest." Sora said

"Boy am I hungry…"Joe said

"Me too…" Jayden sighed.

"Hmmph..hey guys." Joe said as he pulled at his tag which was glowing a silver "My tag is glowing."

Jayden looked at his tag and pulled it out as it glowed gold. "Mine is too. Of course, it's gold…" Jaxomon lightly snickered

"Hey look!" Tai shouted as he held up his telescope "There's something out there. It looks like a huge building or something

"That must be were our crest are!" Joe shouted as he and Jayden ran to were Tai was looking at. Joe tripped over a black cord.

"Joe?" Jayden asked sliding to a stop

Gomamon picked up the black "What's a black cord doing out here?" Gomamon asked

"I don't know it's probably trouble." Jaxomon said

* * *

"What is this place?" Jayden asked

"It looks like a Roman Colosseum." Izzy said

"What's the Roman Colosseum?" Tentomon asked

"Well, Tentomon. It was an ancient Arena." Tai said

"Well, the ancient one didn't have a big screen." Mimi commented as she pointed at a giant flat screen.

"Or soccer goals.." Sora said

"Okay, guys let's split up and look for the crest." Tai suggested

Agumon fell down tired

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move anymore. Let me rest for a bit." Agumon groaned as he rolled over

"Come on! get up! You can do it!"

"I can't.."

"Tai give him a break." Jayden said with a face meaning **Don't Argue with me**. He's a scary 9-year-old when he wants to be.

"Jayden's right the only clue we have is mine and Jayden's tags. So we will look for our crests while you guys relax for a bit." Joe said.

Jayden, Joe, Jaxomon, and Gomamon ran off.

"Later!" Jayden shouted

"Wait!" Tai called back running after them "I'll go with you!"

A random soccer ball rolled onto the field

"A soccer ball!" Sora exclaimed

"I don't think that was there before." Shay said

"Anyone up for a game?"

"Count me in!" TK said

"Me too!" Shay exclaimed

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the Digimon team." Matt said

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon asked

"It's easy you use your feet to kick the ball into the goal. You can also use your chest or head." Sora said as she kicked the ball up and hit it with her head.

"Ha! Here I go!" Gabumon said as he kicked the ball which hit Biyomon in the head and Palmon caught it.

"Oh! That's really using your head." Palmon said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You can't use your hands." Sora said

"Well unless you're the goalkeeper." Tk started

"Then you can use your hands." Shay finished

"Yeah! You should be the goalkeeper for your team Palmon." Matt said

Palmon threw the ball across the field. Tai ran for the ball and kicked it high in the air

"I can't believe your playing soccer at a time like this!" He shouted, "The sooner Joe and Jayden find there crests the sooner we can leave!"

Jayden's tag led him in a different direction from Joe's tag.

Joe's was at a soccer goal while Jayden's was deeper in the Colosseum.

"Your tag is reacting again." Gomamon said

"Yeah, the crest has to be around here somewhere." Joe said

On the giant screen, two hands clapped together then Etemon's face appeared

"Who's the king?" Etemon asked

"Oh no! Etemon's here!" Mimi shouted

Everyone ran over to where Joe was that. Agumon was falling behind

"Hey..wait for me-" Agumon said before face planting

"Agumon!" Tai shouted

The group tried running to him but the goal closed them in.

"Goal!" Etemon's voice beamed "I sure did it! I scored a goal!"

"The whole thing was a trap." Tai said

"Does he really think he could trap us with a single net?" Tentomon asked as he flew towards the net, getting electrocuted when he touched it. He was thrown back and he landed on Tai

"Now if you do that you might get hurt." Etemon warned "You see there's electricity running through it at that. It's a shocker I know. I really wanted to be there in person to do this myself but I'm way to busy, you know how us rock and roll legends are. The person substituting for me is a very rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together and see if you can figure out who our see if you can figure out who are special guest star is."

"How would we know who it is?" Tai asked

"I'm sure you will be surprised! Here he comes!" A Greymon with a black collar appeared breaking a wall into the field

"It's a different Greymon!"

"Hey I knew you'd be suprised. I am so evil. Et's get this started. It's to go. Here is the show."

The other Greymon broke the net on the other side of the arena

"It's time to Digivolve!" Tai shouted at Agumon

(With Jayden and Jaxomon)

"I knew we shouldn't have walked into this maze.." Jayden sighed

"This is a maze?" Jaxomon questioned "Hmm never knew."

"Maybe I'm just bad with directions… So Mr. Protective what's your deal?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean you seem different from when we first met..well I came back to you I guess."

"I-I have no idea of what your talking about."

"Sure...You think I don't notice these things. Apparently, you were this clumsy prankster back on file island but now you seem smarter and more serious about the whole thing."

'Because I'm don't want to lose you, and I don't want you to lose me' Jaxomon thought to himself. After Angemon sacrificing himself he got into his head thinking he may get deleted and leave Jayden when he just got him back.

"Because things change." Jaxomon said "Wait hey what's with the nickname "Mr. Protective?"

"Because Tokomon and Agumon told me the whole story."

"I don't know I just didn't want anything bad to happen to him I guess. I don't want to see my friend get deleted in front of my eyes again and I just watch...not being able to help."

Jayden eyes started to water "That is the saddest thing you've ever said *sniff* it's so sweet."

"...So you wouldn't do that for Tk or Shay?"

Jayden seemed better after hearing the question "Oh in a heartbeat. I'd fall off another cliff for them...oh man do I have bad luck."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, I don't know Tk's been my best friend since camp. We had a business plan that didn't last a whole woodworking class." Jayden shivered "And I have this feeling like I need to protect Shay as an older brother would."

"I guess that's how I feel with Toko..and Goma...I would do anything to protect the others because you know..I am a special Digimon..golden powers. But those two it's like a special bond I have with those two. Toko's like a little brrrotherr? Is that the word?"

"Brother."

"Brother. And Goma's been my best friend for a while. He's the only one who could fully deal with me cause were similar…"

Jayden seemed to notice something. He noticed Jaxomon would always describe Gomamon the best he could and took his time talking about him

"Hey what's your relationship with Goma?"

"Um...What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"Duh didn't I just say that."

"No, like more than friends."

"Yeah were best friends!"

Jayden sweatdropped giving up.

"Hey, why do you shorten your friends' names?"

"Hm..oh lots of Jaxomon's do it to their friends who aren't fellow Jaxomon's. I use to shorten them starting with Goma and Pata. It caught on with us but some of the others get it slower or like saying the full thing. Sometimes they'll shorten it." '_I hope that made sense'_

Jayden got confused so he just nodded along. "We really need more 1 on 1 time. I fell like I learn something new about you each time."

"Yeah."

"Wait..there are more Jaxomon?"

"Um..yeah, why?"

"Do they all have gold bits like you?"

"No, I told you a special. One day I woke up next to you and you digivice gave off this golden glow. It covered me and I was gold. I think my Baby level is the only one who doesn't have any gold changes."

"So what are the Jaxomon's?"

"Let's see...We are virus busters, cute." Jayden sweatdropped at Jaxomon's boast "Hmm...vaccince type, monster type, nature spirits, and wind guardians."

"I don't know what that means but ok. And are there female Jaxo's?"

"Digimon don't really have genders."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah it depends on are "Gender role" us Jaxomon are usually more "male" than "female". Digimon like us Jaxomon usually are nicer or get along better with "male" Digimon because that's who we are near most of the time."

Jayden nodded 'Pretending I understand most of that.' "So you like boys more?"

"Basically."

"Hmm...kay...Hey, wait my tag is glowing more towards this entrance." Jayden pointed his tag at a passage. "C' mon!" The further down the hall they got the brighter the gold glow got. At the end of it, they reached a wall with a weird design on it. It was a crystal with 5 triangles, 1 on the top, 2 in the middle edges, and two in between. The wall turned gold and flew into his tag. "Yes we got it!"

"Cmon let's hurry to the rest. Maybe we can get Tai to stop being an idiot."

***CRASH* **The two stopped in place when they heard a crash

"That can't be good…" Jayden sighed

"Jayden." Jaxomon said. Jayden nodded

"Jaxomon digivolve to...Mystomon" Jayden hopped onto Mystomon's back as they flew down to the others

(During Jayden and Jaxomon's Talk)

The two Greymons were fighting against each other

"You can do it Greymon!" Gabumon shouted

"Don't lose to a phony!" Tk shouted

The evil Greymon slammed his horn against the good Greymon sending him flying against the goal they were trapped in getting electrocuted

"Greymon!" Shay shouted

"Greymon! You got to digivolve." Tai shouted

"Boy, this doesn't look good." Izzy said

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again." Tentomon said

"Digivolve Greymon! You got too!" Tai shouted

Greymon slams his horn against the evil one but he got grabbed and throw down to the ground. The evil one kicked Greymon's mask

"What is he waiting for? Why won't he digivolve to the next level?"

"It's not working Tai. The crest isn't reacting at all." Izzy said

"Maybe he can't digivolve." Matt said

"Of course he can! Come on Greymon, you can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve!" Tai shouted

Greymon knocked the evil one backwards

"Way to go Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" No fire shout out but just a loud burp

"He certainly doesn't have any digimanners. At least say excuse me." Mimi said

"I'm I imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt asked

"He has consumed way too much so his reflexes are sluggish." Izzy replied

"Your right Izzy." Tentomon said flying into the net getting shocked again "Not again.."

The other Greymon started to pull Greymon by his tail

"Get up and fight!" Tai shouted

Greymon was swung around by his tail and thrown into the stands.

"It looks like it going to be over sooner than I thought" Etemon's voice was heard

The evil Greymon slammed the good Greymon to the ground

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Water came out of some statues and 5 rainbow-colored fish popped out. They grabbed some sparklers a Gazimon, working for Etemon, was carrying to distract the other Greymon. The Greymon chased after them

"...Since when could they fly…" Shay said

"And where did the fish come from? How did they come out of there like that?"

"I don't know.." Gomamon said

"Sure" Pixumon rolled her eyes

"Hey! But if it's not broken don't fix it!"

"It's really Elementary Joe, there's probably a dimensional vortex in the water." Izzy explained

"Ditto!"

"Oh.."

The fish pelt the Dino's feet with Sparks then they flew away

"Thank you fish!" Sora called out

"Could they always fly..?" Shay asked

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Sora asked

Izzy, Matt, and TK were lifting a tile

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy said

The group started to lift the tiles from the ground. Now they were sitting in a small grey pit minus Shay who was still looking outside the goal still shocked about the fish.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said

"This rock is in our way." Tentomon pointed out

There was a symbol on the rock. It was a cross. Joe's tag was glowing silver.

"My tag...it's...it's reacting again. What if this rock is the crest we have been looking for. If this really is the crest that goes with my tag...then maybe." He put his tag on top of the rock. The rock glowed the same silver, shrinking and going inside Joe's tag. They all fell down the pit.

"Uh..guys..you ok down there?" Shay asked peering over the edge

Joe held up his tag ith his crest in it. "It is my crest! Yes!"

"Look a tunnel we can get out through here." Tentomon flew through the tunnel

"Joe catch me!" Shay shouted jumping down. Matt caught her when Joe wasn't paying attention

"How do you like that? Not only did those darlings escape but they found another crest too. This is unforgivable." Etemon's voice boomed

Tai held up his tag. "Greymon! You could only win if you digivolve Greymon!" He was about to run onto the field

"Tai don't!" Sora shouted

"Don't stop me Sora this is my chance to get him to the next level. Why don't you mind your own business."

"But Tai without a reaction from the crest there is no way for him to digivolve."

"I can make him do it! Watch." Tai jumped onto the field

"What is he going to do?" Matt asked

"The other condition for digivolving is your that your partner must be in danger." Izzy informed

"He wouldn't" Sora said

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon said

Etemon's Greymon started to use his attack but Tai threw a rock at him.

"Stop!" Tai yelled

The Nova Blast missed hitting a statue

"I am not afraid of a big fake like you! Okay, fire breath! Come and get me!"

"What do we have here. A kid who thinks he is a superstar? Now start singing your final number." Etemon held his mic close to the screen

The Bad Greymon walked towards Tai

"Biyomon you have to help Tai!" Sora said

"You go to Gabumon!" Matt said

Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!

Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!

Garurumon jumped to Tai's right and Birdramon flew overhead. Greymon slowly started to stand up

"Greymon! I believe in you!" Tai encouraged "You can do it Greymon! Digivolve!"

Green light started to shine from Tai's digivice. Tai's crest started to glow orange but it quickly changed to black. Red light shot out of Tai's digivice which shot through his tag. Which was redacted to the sky. Red mist started to form in the sky. Red lights started to shine down onto Greymon. His body was surrounded in fire and his body started to change.

"Wow!" Tai shouted

A skeleton T-rex showed up in Greymon's place

"What in the world?" Sora questioned

"What do you think that is? Matt asked

"Oh my is that who I think it is?" Tentomon questioned

"What do you call that thing?" Sora asked

"Skullgreymon!"

"This could be very bad. There must be some horrible mistake. And he digivolved into a horrible monster!" Izzy shouted

Tai stood still in shock

SkullGreymon backhanded the other Greymon sending it flying

"Wow!" Etemon gasped

The Greymon slammed into the big screen and started to get electrocuted.

SkullGreymon leans his body down sooting the rocket on his back destroying the big screen

"Listen to me SkullGreymon! If you really are the evolved form of Greymon then you can't hurt me!"

"Tai get out of there!" Matt shouted

Mystomon flew out onto the field letting Jayden down off his back by the other kids then he flew back out to SkullGreymon.

"Um can I get filled in?" Jayden asked

"Apparently something happened causing Greymon to digivolve into..that." Joe said "Oh and I got my crest."

"Me too. Wait did Tai do something?"

"Duh." Shay said "He tried forcing Greymon to digivolve

"Great…."

"Mystomon, Garurumon, and Birdramon tried attacking SkullGreymon but got hit away

Tai was running to safety while Tentomon flew into the air

"Leave it to me. Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon"

The 4 champion Digimon surrounded SkullGreymon

SkullGreymon through a goal post towards the kids. They ran to avoid it

"Mysto Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The 4 attacks seemed to do no damage.

SkullGreymon ran out of the Colosseum and through the desert. Black mist started to surround his body and he started to glow yellow.

Everyone ran out of the Colosseum. Mystonmon, Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon all de-digivolved

"I wonder what happened." Izzy said

"His energy ran out!" Tentomon exclaimed

SkullGreymon turned into a weak Koromon. The Koromon had his eyes closed and he looked hurt.

"He's Koromon again." TK said

Tai picked him up. "Are you alright?"

"Well...yes. But...I've done some terrible horrible things. I savagely attacked four of my fellow Digimon.

"Don't sweat it Koromon." Jaxomon said

"It wasn't your fault." Biyomo said

"They're right." Gabumon agreed

"We completely understand." Tentomon said

"I'm really sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations of me Tai." Koromon whispers

"It's not your fault." Matt said walking over to Tai "I know who's to blame."

"Yeah Tai he did it even after all our warnings." Shay said bluntly Jayden and Joe sweatdropped.

"Shay…"Jayden sighed

"She right it is all my fault. I'm really sorry." Tai said

"I didn't mean to put all it on you Tai." Matt said

"No it's all my fault right Sora?"

"Yeah…: Sora said without thinking "I mean!"

Shay leaned close to Jayden "she agrees with me." Shay whispered

"Not the point..." Jayden whispered back

"I didn't know what I was doing. I kept on pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had my crest I had to fight on my own without the help of the rest of you." Tai said as he turned to the others "I'm sorry everyone." He faced Koromon "Please forgive me."

Koromon smiled "Sure."

Shay started crying "I love happy endings!"

"Shay.." Jayden sighed


	17. Chapter 17

Tai was the first to find his crest. He forced Agumon to keep eating so he could protect everyone. Jayden and Joe's tags glowed when they were near this Colosseum. Jayden and Jaxomon looked for the crest deeper in the Colosseum while the others got trapped under a goal post. Joe found his crest and they escaped. Tai forced Agumon to digivolve into SkullGreymon...scary. Jayden found his crest after asking Jaxomon about his personality changes. SkullGreymon turned back into Koromon but not after he destroyed the whole place. I hope Tai learned his lesson.

* * *

"Okay so I made a slight mistake, but who hasn't? That techno doofus Etemon nailed us big-time with that other Greymon! Our Greymon used up so much energy fighting him digivolved back to Koromon." Tai's voice said

"Oh…." The group sighed

"This desert is so hot a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt commented

"Sora can you carry me?" Biyomon asked

"Not even." Sora replied

"A crew cut would look nice on you and it's cooler." Tentomon told Izzy

"Ugh.." Izzy groaned

"Do I look fat?" Gabumon asked Matt

"No you look hot. Especially with that fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt said

"Or removable shirt sleeves."

"How did I get stuck carrying two Digimon?" Jayden asked Joe. Jaxomon and Gomamon were both hanging on Jayden shoulders

"It's those two you had no choice." Joe replied

"You know Goma isn't that good on land. We'd probably be going slower if you not carrying him." Jaxomon said

"Yeah. I wish we could rest our feet." Gomamon said. Jayden's eyes looked like they turned to fire for a second

"There's no place to sit, except for on a cactus." Joe said

"Great view from up here!" Tokomon said from TK's hat

"Next time I ride." Tk said

Shay was carrying Pixumon in her arms with no complaints.

"WHY ARE WE ALWAYS IN A DESERT! WHYYYYYY!" Shay randomly shouted. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Um….Shay….?" Jayden asked

"What I'm fine. Now Let's go!" Shay seemed to get excited right on the spot running ahead of the group.

Jayden just sweatdropped. "Um….is she bipolar?" Jayden asked Joe

"Hm...yeah she is her mom told me she was." Joe replied

"Make sense.."

"You look terrible Koromon! If only I hadn't acted like such a bonehead you never would of de-digivolved." Tai said

"Don't be so hard on yourself, although come to think of it you really have made a super-icky mess of things." Mimi said

"Thanks, Mimi.."

"Oh don't mention Tai. I'm glad to help with a pep talk now and then!" Mim said obviously not knowing what sarcasm is..for the 4 or 5th time.

"Mmm-hmm"

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleading tryouts."

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried."

"What we need is a bunch of shade!" Palmon exclaimed "A big umbrella or a giant tree! Or maybe I could grow into a giant cactus and smile down on all of you as I provide cool, refreshing comfort!"

"It's official. The sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a french fry." Matt said "Earth to Palmon come in!"

"Palmon look!" Mimi said pointing at a giant cactus

"Wowie! I did that? I'm amazing!" Palmon said

"Yeah, you better believe it, Palmon! Come on everybody, let's head for some shade!" Tai said

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Everyone shouted running towards the cactus when they arrive at the cactus, they find there is no shade behind it

"Aw! What happened to the shade?"

"Huh?"

the cactus disappeared in front of them

"It was just a mirage! We've been tricked!" Matt said

"Aw…" Everyone sighed as they collapsed to the ground

"Well, well. It's about time you got here! I was just about to give up on you!" A voice said

"It's Gennai!" Matt said

"Gennai, we found the tags and a couple of crests, like you wanted, but where we got into trouble, Our Digimon couldn't digivolve! They just ended up worst off than when they started! Just look at poor Agumon, he is just not himself, and I'm supposed to be helping him!" Tai said

"I think those crests are more trouble than they're worth!" Mimi commented

"Calm down, kids, let me explain! Those tags and crests are extremely important. You must not let anyone else get a hold of them! In the end, you will see that they will come together to create total harmony." Gennai explained

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"In English?" Mimi asked

"Just trust me. After all, I'm the floating, glowing guy! As for Koromon, he wouldn't be

so helpless if you had known how to care for him in the proper way." Gennai said

"But I did the best I could!" Tai defended

"Patience is what you need to learn, my friend. And you will learn it in time."

"But I want to have Agumon back now!"

"I'm beginning to lose my connection. That's something you're going to have to figure out by yourself."

"Wait a minute!"

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule!"

Gennai disappeared

"Huh?" Everyone gasped

"It never fails! Every time I need to know about something, he leaves me out to dry!" Tai said

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asked Gabumon

"If we were, Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards!" Gabumon replied

"Come on! Don't freak me out!" Matt said

"I'm...better with computers!" Izzy said

"That's ridiculous! As far as I'm concerned, you're the best!" Tentomon exclaimed

"You look bummed." Gomamon pointed out to Joe, still on Jayden's shoulders

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there an instruction manual somewhere? I feel very inadequate." Joe said

" Me too."

Jayden looked over at Jaxomon

"Don't ask you should know the answer." Jaxomon said with a smile

"Ok.." Jayden said

"Huh? Ah!" Everyone gasped as a large ship sailed towards them

"Is that a battleship?" Tai asked

"Could be! But it looks more like a fancy cruise ship!" Sora shouted

"The passengers will want their money back when they see this place!" Joe said

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed

"It may be just a mirage!" Tk said

"Yeah, it looks pretty real to me!" Matt shouted

"Ah!" Everyone shouted running out of the way when the ship came to a halt

"Ahoy!" A Numemon shouted

"Numemon!" Mimi shouted

Koromon started to cry

"Hey, fella! Could all of us come aboard and freshen up?" Tai asked

"Ugh…" Numemon groned

"If you don't mind, this needs a woman's touch. Well, hey there, big boy! Your ship looks so inviting! How about letting us on board so that we could check it out? Oh, please? Hmm?" Mimi said with a cute face making the Numemon fall in love

"Am I the only one who fells sick after seeing that?" Jayden asked the others a little green

"No…" Shay groaned with swirly eyes

The stairs to the ship came down

"Is it safe?" Joe worried

"I hope so…" Jayden said

"You've been spending to much time with Joe." Jaxomon and Gomamon said at the same time

"Huh?" Jayden and Joe followed everyone else up the ship

"Woah!" Shay exclaimed

"What? No linen table cloths? Well, I guess we can rough it!" Mimi said

* * *

**Mimi and Sora go to their own room**

"Wow! Nice!" Sora cheered

"*laugh* We can spend hours just pampering ourselves! Totally yes!" Mimi cheered

"Yeah, we were getting pretty smelly! They've even got little tiny soap bars!"

"Look, we can take a shower!"

"I'm in heaven!"

* * *

**Matt, Izzy, Tk, and their Digimon go to the Dining Room**

"Look at the incredible spread!" Matt said looking at the table full of food

"It looks highly edible." Izzy said

"Might I propose we eat a bit, and take the leftovers with us! Tentomon suggested

"Let's eat it all now!" Matt said

"Oh, I can't believe it!" TK cheered

"Remember when the food was just an illusion?" Izzy asked

"Another alien plot?" Matt asked

"It doesn't smell like an alien plot!" Tentomon said

"*burp* Excuse me!" Gabumon apologized

"Ugh...After extensive deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that it would be rude to allow this cuisine to become cold." Izzy said

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered

"Let's go for it, guys!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Tai, Jayden, Joe, and their Digimon are at the pool**

Koromon was on a table nearby. Tai and Joe were realaxing on inflatables.

"I'm confused, Joe. What do you think Gennai meant when he said we're not taking proper care of Our Digimon?"

"I don't know. We've done everything but give them an allowance."

Gomamon continued his swimming lessons with Jayden while Jaxomon "helped"

"Jaxo...stop splashing." Gomamon complained

"I thought you don't like getting your fur wet?" Jayden asked

"Um…." Jaxomon said

"Any reason why your swimming." Jayden said smirking

"What NO!" Jaxomon defended blushing

* * *

**Shay and Pixumon found a shuffleboard**

"Ohh! Suffleboard! I'm great at this!" Shay said "Wan-OH MY GOSH! YES!"

"What what?" Pixumon asked

"There an obstacle course! I love those! Hey, can you digivolve and hook me up?"

"Um sure?"

* * *

A man was watching the 3 boys at the pool

"Aha! I see the couple have taken the bait! Time for me to get started! They'll never

forget this cruise!" The man said. He started to change shape to become a Digimon

"I am Cockatrimon! My cock-a-doodle-doo will blow out your eardrums! Mess with

me, and you'll be pecked into surrender!"

"Etemon will reward me greatly when he finds out I've trapped the Digidestined on my ship!"

Cockatrimon tries to connect with Etemon

"Something's wrong. Etemon's network appears to be down. Aw, who needs him? I'll have the pleasure of plastering their feathers all by myself! Cocka! Cocka! Cocka! Cocka! It's amazing how my brains surpass my good looks!" Cockatrimon spoke through something to talk to the Numemon "Now hear this! I have an important message. Listen up! I'll give you Numemon an extra serving of dry bread and I'll even throw in some jelly if you capture those kids!"

* * *

Some Numemon threw a net over Tai and Joe

"Ah!"

"What!" Jayden shouted

"Ah!" Gomamon shouted

"They need me!" Koromon said

"Don't you know I'm claustrophobic?" Joe asked

"What's gotten into you Numemon?" Tai asked

Some Nume threw a net at Jayden

"Okay, you asked for it! Marching Fishes!"

"Gold Ribbon!" The fish held the net back and the ribbon broke it. Jaxomon and Gomamon both jumped out the pool

A Numemon reached for the 3 crests near Koromon

"You better keep your hands off!" Tai shouted

"Digivolve! Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon!"

"He's back!"

"Pepper Breath!" The fire blast went past the Numemon to a giant chicken "Ah!"

"That bad egg is Cockatrimon!" Gomamon said

"Tetra Fire!"

"Ah!" Agumon, Jaxomon, and Gomamon shouted before turning to stone

"Uh oh" Jayden said before getting captured by a rope

"Poor Agumon!" Tai said

"Gomamon!" Joe shouted

"Look, they left me a present!" Cockatrimon said taking the 3 crests "You're stuck without these! But I wouldn't worry. Now you've got yourself three nice Digimon garden ornaments!"

(With Shay)

"Did you see that!?" Shay exclaimed getting a high advantage point of the pool

"That was Cockatrimon." Pixicmon said

"We need to warn the others. So can you fly me to the end?" Shay asked still hooked up to the rope's obstacle course.

(The Dining Room)

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Bubble Blow!" The three Digimon attacked the Numemon

"It's your turn!" Cockatrimon said appearing in the room

"Ah!" The Digimon shouted

"Tetra Fire!"

The Digimon got turned to stone

"They've been turned into rock!" Matt shouted

"Impossible!" Izzy said

"Poor Tokomon!" Tk said

Cockatrimon was running through the halls until he ended up in the girls room

"*laugh* Where are the other children?" he asked

"Uh, we don't know!" A numemon replied

"Grr. Huh?"

"I'd give anything for a good moisturizing shampoo!" Mimi's voice was heard

Cockatrimon went into the Bathroom to see the window open

"Ah! Huh? Ah! You little chickadees think you're *so* smart! You won't get away that easily!"

"Ah!" Sora and Mimi shouted

Cockatrimon busted threw the wall

"It's Cockatrimon!" Biyomon and Palmon shouted

"Is that the Easter chicken?" Sora questioned

"He's bad news!" Biyomon said

"That omelet-head has Tai, Jayden, and Joe's tags!" Mimi pointed out

"I ran into some of your friends by the pool. But don't get your heads in a spin. They're just drying off! Nothing like little sunbaked faces! Burnt to a crisp with curly crunch spuds and lots of coleslaw!" Cockatrimon said

"Where are the Digimon?" Biyomon asked

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side, but that just happens to be my personal opinion."

"Your opinion stinks!" Palmon shouted

"Now you're about to meet the same fate! *laugh*"

"You've cackled once too often! Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Tetra Fire!"

"Ah!" The girls shouted

"Come back here, you chickens!"

"Who's he calling chicken?" Sora asked

"Come back!"

"What do we do now? We're trapped!" When Sora that she saw a little pink flash come towards them. Blasting Cockatrimon

"Ah! What was that!"

"Good hit Pixicmon!" Shay encouraged as the fairy landed near Sora and Mim

"Shay you're safe!" Mimi exclaimed

"Biyomon! Do your stuff!" Sora said

"Hmm! Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cockatrimon said

"Meteor Wing!"

"What's the matter you big cluck, can't you fly?" Sora taunted

"Palmon? It's your turn!" Mimi said

"Hmm! Palmon, Digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Pixie Magic!"

The three attacks hit Cockatrimon then Togemon punched the chicken sending him to fall down the smokestack

"Ah!" Cockatrimon shouted

"Fried chicken!" Mimi said as the three girls laughed

The stoned melted off the Digimon and they were back to normal

"Huh?" The 6 Digimon asked

* * *

"We're outta here!" The Numemon shouted

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship!" Tai suggested

"I guess it's a little late for a mutiny." Izzy said

"Don't worry, the captain's already been fricasseed!"

"Oh, my head!" Cockatrimon groaned "You may have ruffled my tail feathers, but I can still *crowing sound*! Okay, so maybe I've lost a little bit of my doodle, but I'm not finished yet! Oh!"

The group of kids were still walking in the desert

"Well, the weather sure hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe sighed

"Why...why...is it always deserts." Shay cried

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asked

They all turned to see the ship chasing after them.

Cockatrimon was laughing

They see a cactus in front of them

"Oh, no! Not another mirage!" Mimi whined

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?!" Tai asked

"Hurry, get over on the other side!" Matt shouted

"Ah!" Everyone screamed

the ship hits the cactus and spring back into the air

"Oh! I can fly! I can fly! Oh, I can't fly! Ah!" Cockatrimon screamed

the cord of the network is split, and the ship exploded

"Huh?" Everyone asked

above the cactus, a flower starts to open, and something comes from it.

"Oh!"

"What's that?" Mimi asked

"It's another crest!" Jayden said

"Oh!" Mimi's tag begins to float up

"Woah!" Everyone gasped

The crest slipped easily into Mimi's tag

"Oh! He was right! It's just like Gennai said! The crests and tags somehow work together, Mimi!" Sora said

"I wonder what crest it is. But if it helps me protect Palmon..I'll keep it!"

"Aw...thanks, Mimi!" Palmon said

"But I'm going to have to teach you some manners! Did you know you slurp when you eat soup? But don't worry a single leaf on that pretty little head! Mimi's going to take care of all of that!"


	18. Chapter 18

Last time the Digidestined went to a cruise ship in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately, the captain was Cockatrimon, a servent of Etemon. The boys got captured and their Digimon were turned to stone! Luckily Birdramon, Togemon, and Pixicmon took down that bad chicken. Mimi soon found her crest, I wonder where the other crest are.

"I have to admit a little breeze would be nice. Don't you think?" Tai asked

"Yeah maybe…" Agumon sighed

Mimi was holding her crest in front of her.

"It's beautiful isn't it Joe? And every crest we've found has been different." Mimi said

"Yeah but we have to learn how to use them." Joe said

"Or are Digimon are going to Digivolve all messed up?" Sora questioned

"I hope not…" Shay said

Matt stopped walking

"Yeah but none of that really matters until we find all the crests." Matt said

"Hmm...I think you're right about that one." Izzy said

"Well every crest we have has been a different color." Jayden said "Mine's gold, Joe's is silver, Mimi's green, and Tai's orange."

"They also have symbols on them." Mimi said

"They do?" Jayden looked at his tag. His eyes opened wide and he gasped

"What?" Joe asked

"I think I know what these crests mean...I saw something like this in the library.."

"Joe read?" Shay teased

"Har Har...They all mean something different like a personality trait."

"So wh-" TK started but got cut off by Tai who was way ahead of the group

"Hey! We gotta move on! We need to find some shade!" Tai shouted

"Thanks, Tai we were right in the middle of a conversation of the crests and everything and you made me forget what I was saying!" TK shouted back waving back at Tai with Tokomon waving back on his head "You be in charge of finding the shade and we'll catch up!"

Tai and Agumon looked at each other but were both suddenly pulled underground

"What happened..?" Shay asked worriedly

"Something grabbed them from underneath!" Joe stated

A red bettle appeared from the ground and everyone gasped when they realized who it was.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt shouted

Kuwagamon threw both Tai and Agumon were thrown into the air and landed face-first on the sand

"Is that the same Kuwagamon?" Izzy asked

"It's Kuwagamon all right. But he sure is bigger than last time we saw him." Palmon said

Agumon pulled his face from the sand and Tai got a distance away from the fight

"Pepper Breath!"

The fireball hit Kuwagamon causing it the roar loudly

"We have a big problem. This guy is a lot stronger than he used to be." Agumon said

"Oh no! Now digivolve Agumon! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon shouted

Tai looked worried

"Oh..oh right rethinking my training program. I sure hope Agumon doesn't freak out." Tai thought to himself

"What if something is wrong with me. What if I can't become Greymon." Agumon thought

Tai started to run towards the fight

"Agumon! Stay away from his chompers!"

"This doesn't look good…" Jayden said

Kuwagamon was moving closer getting ready to attack Agumon

"Move Agumon! Move! Move! Do something!" Gomamon and Jaxomon shouted

"He's screwed." Shay said "Well let's go."

"Shay!" Jayden shouted

"What...He should get his lazy google head butt up and fight."

"Shay... you're hopeless." Tk said

"Hey…" Shay pouted

Agumon was whimpering in terror. Tai dove on top of Agumon sending them both to the ground

"I got you." Tai said

"Nice one." Agumon said

Kuwagamon snapped his pincers above Tai and Agumon

"Has it occurred to anyone that we can help him." Shay said

"Yeah…" Tk replied

"So why aren't we..?"

"Umm..good point" Jayden said "Maybe we wait for Tai to get rescued by a pink powder puff with wings who has a secret base with food in it."

"Unlikely.." Mimi said

"Tai!" Sora shouted

"Pixie Bomb! Seek and destroy!" A high pitched male voice called out. The bomb destroyed Kuwagamon on contact

The group sighed in relief. Jayden ran over to the two and slid to a stop

"You okay?"

Tai and Agumon both nodded

"What just happened to us?" Tai asked

A small pink fairy walked in front of the group holding a spear

Jayden rubbed his eyes "I must be dreaming there is no way that is a pink powder puff with wings."

"Do you have powers?" Tk asked

"I don't think so…"

"Where's Kuwagamon?" Joe asked

"Maybe he turned into that?" Shay suggested "Hey! Are you the enemy?" Shay laid down next to the pink Digimon

"I am no enemy. Nope, if anything you are your own enimines." The Digimon said. Shay's eyes turned to swirls as she stood up.

"WHY! ARE THERE SO MANY RIDDLES!" Shay then started to cry and flop down. Everyone sweatdropped at the girl

"Wait a minute." Biyomon said "I've heard of you! You are the famous Pixiemon! Right?"

"Mimi picked up Pixiemon."

"You are?" Mimi asked

"Pixiemon is famous for his skills and training. But few have met him. His secret home is for all the great fighters to train in."

"And I have heard a lot about you to. But so far I'm not impressed!" Pixiemon said

"Huh?" Everyone gasped

"You nine are supposed to be the Digidestined. Ha! You better be more careful or you will end up Digi dinners. Yep! Yep! Without my spear and my magic. Kuwagamon would have eaten you with a side of Digi fries."

"That's gross. Thank a lot." Mimi said

"That's not all." He pointed his staff at the Digimon "You Digimon there. You are supposed to be protecting your humans. But half the time they are protecting you. I want to see some guts. I want to see some courage."

The Digimon moved out the way knowing Jaxomon's about to snap. Jayden noticed this and gulped

"Uh oh." Jayden went to grab Jaxomon.

"YOU THINK I DON'T PROTECT JAYDEN! I HAVE SINCE HE WAS BORN YOU LITTLE PINK B-" Jaxomon exploded before Jayden pulled him back

"Calm down think happy thoughts. Like Pizza! Pizza is good."

"You know you're getting me pizza sooner or later…" Jaxomon grumbled having calmed down

Everyone just stared at the little Digimon nervously until Izzy picked up on something

"Since he was born?" Izzy questioned and Jayden's eyes went wide open before he responded a little blue-eyed Digimon responded for him

"Yep! He was born in the Digiworld after all." Jaxomon said before looking at Jayden black face "Oh you didn't tell them yet..my bad. AH!" He shouted before hiding behind Gomamon

"I'm your shield now..?" Gomamon asked

"Yes. And your not being a good one."

Everyone but Joe and TK were staring at Jayden

"Ummm talk latter?" Jayden giggled awkwardly

"Yeah.." They responded

"So you are the Golden Child. Huh?" Pixiemon asked

"Yes...um..you know me?"

"Of course..Let's head to my base were getting special training! Especially you two guys." Pixiemon said pointing his staff at Tai and Agumon

"Huh?" They both gasped

"You heard me. You two need lots of help! I have special training program for you!"

"Did I hear that right?" Tai asked

"Sounds kind of extreme." Agumon said

"Follow me!" Pixiemon said JAyden started to follow but everyone else grouped together

"I have a question do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asked

"But he did save Agumon and me. Why would he do that if he was no good." Tai said'

"OH MY GOSH! HURRY UP!" Jayden shouted "He's a good Digimon I feel it!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone exclaimed running to catch up.

* * *

"So Pixiemon? You know I'm the Golden Child right?" Jayden asked

"Yep! Sure do!" Pixiemon said

"So do you know how I can unlock my Jaxo's golden evolution?"

"Patience...It could take 3 years or happen soon."

"Um..that's it…?"

"You'll know when it comes the time."

"Ok.."

"You know there more to it than that. You've done things that could hurt your friendships with these people."

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah just know your main goal is protecting the Digiworld."

"Right…." Jayden looked more scared than Joe during this whole adventure.

"Jayden. As your knight in shining armor. I promise I will protect you with my life!" Jaxomon bowed

"Thanks, Jaxo.." Jayden picked up his friend "You know you don't Digivolve into a knight right."

"Give it three years it could happen." Jaxomon cuddled up to Jayden's neck

"Are we there yet?" Mimi whined

"Just a little further." Pixiemon replied

"That is about the seventh time you said that." Joe said

"I think he's lost" Matt said

"So what do we do? Ask a cactus for directions?" Tai said

"Ice cream...cold root beer…" Sora said dreamly

"STOP THAT!" Everyone shouted at her

"Halt! We have arrived." Pixiemon said

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here."

"Pixie Portal!" A portal appered with a forest in the inside

Everyone but Pixumon gasped in suprise

"Someone's jealous." Two young voice said to her.

She looked over at Gomamon and Jaxomon the latter sitting on the others back

"Get a room you two." Pixumon giggled at the two blushing furiously

"I don't like him!" They both shouted before running in different directions.

"This looks like trouble." Jayden said

"And you've been spending to much time with Joe." Shay said taking the lead

"What does that mean?" Joe asked following after the youngest

* * *

The kids were all in there bedroom after a day of cleaning and climbing stairs...fun! Tai and Agumon were sent somewhere. Everyone was sitting in a circle looking at Jayden.

"So you were born here?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, Jaxomon spilled the beans about it when I went off with Joe back on File Island." Jayden said

"You knew?" Matt asked Joe. He nodded his head

"He wanted it to be a secret because he was scared." Tk said

"You knew as well."

"Uh-huh."

"Why wasn't I told?" Shay asked with tears in her eyes

"Believe me I wanted to tell but I was nervous about what you would think." Jayden said

"He'd probably be like 'no body likes me im gonna go run away and cry it off." Jaxomon said doing and accurate voice impression of Jayden who didn't find it amuzing.

"Ok you want to be like that huh Jaxo? Do Guys want to know who Jaxo has a crush on?" Jayden asked the Digimon

"WHAT!? I'm sorryyyy..Don't sayyyy!" Jaxomon cried

"Like it's not obvious the Digimon whispered to each other except for the seal laughing at his friend

"Another thing. What did Pixiemon mean when he said your the "Golden Child" sora asked

"Duh! It means he's Golden!" Mimi said

"I don't think that's it…"

"Umm...I don't know. All I know is that Jaxo apparently has 'Golden evolutions' Right?" Jayden asked

"That's right. I'm Superior! IM THE BEST! AHAHAHHAHA *coughs*" Jaxomon said

"Alright it's bedtime for somemon." Jayden said

* * *

Everyone woke up to banging on a bucket. The group walked out tiredly wanthing to know what's going on

"Rise and shine everybody! Up! Come on people!" Pixiemon said

"Why...it's too early." Shay whined

"Do you have food?" Jaxomon asked

"Yes but you have to earn it." Pixiemon said

"Another catch.." Gomamon sighed

"Hey does anyone know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon said

"And I can't find Matt!" Gabumon said

"What!? Did you send my brother somewhere?" TK asked

"Your brother and his pal left to look for crests about midnight." Piximon said

"Oh! I can't believe this! Why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon asked

"Isn't it strange? First, it was Tai and Agumon. Now it's Matt and Izzy gone. Ever since we met Pixiemon people starting disappearing." Sora said leaning close to Joe

Mimi leaned with an evil smile "Maybe next Joe will turn up missing."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shay screamed "Who else is going to watch me." She latched onto Joe's leg "Don't Disappear, please.

"Shay...it's just a story." Tk said

"Oh..Sora, Mimi you scared me! Don't do that..."

"Sorry…" the girls replied

Pixiemon was just watching until it was over "Attention training will now begin!"

"No." Shay said

"What?"

"I REFUSE TO TRAIN UNTIL I GET FOOD. THIS MUST BE A CRIME NOT FEEDING A SEVEN YEAR OLD WHEN YOU CLEARLY HAVE FOOD!" Shay spiraled until she calmed down "Well bye."

"Where are you going..?" TK asked

"To find food." was all they heard

"Joe...Shay scares me." Mimi said

-Time Skip-

The group was in the forest after the barrier was broken. Everyone but Tai, Agumon, Shay, and Pixumon were under the barrier.

"Tai! What are you doing? Your friends are in trouble. You got to come back before it's to late. Tai, can you hear me?" Pixiemon called out "I can't wait for Tai any longer. He needs this lesson but I got to attack. Everyone stand back

Everyone was in a barrier protecting them from Tyrannomon.

Suddenly Greymon appeared and knocked down Tyrannomon

"Hey! He Digivovled!" Gabumon said

"Nova Blast!" The blast took out a few black cords

Tai walked over to the group

"You made it!" Sora exclaimed

"Yeah." Tai replied

"Greymon lifted Tyrannomon into the air with the cords snapping

"Get him Greymon! Go! Go! Go!" Gomamon cheered

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Palmon cheered

Greymon slammed Tyrannomon on his back and the Dino dissolved away

The whole group started to cheer

* * *

Everyone but one loud little girl were waiting on Pixiemon's staircase

"Thank you Pixiemon. We learned a lot from you." Matt said

"Yeah like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe said

"Joe! That's just your stomach talking." Mimi said

"It's far from over. Your training lesson is your whole life. It's a huge training session. Earn all on your own." Pixiemon said

"Right" Tai and Agumon said

"Um, guys wheres Shay?" Tai asked

Everyone thought about before their eyes shot wide open realizing the one place she would be.

"She's about the eat everything!" Jayden shouted before making Jaxomon digivolve to get back up the stairs "Go! Go! Go!"

"Hey! I said no flying!" Pixiemon shouted


	19. UpdateAuthors Note

So It's been a while since I've updated this book. I've bee thinking for a while and I want to do this book differently. I'm probably going to only add fan chapter. (Jayden crest activation, a mini separation ark, stuff like that.) And chapters where Jayden and Shay do anything important. (When Tokomon got kidnapped or when Pixumon digivolved)

I'm going to try to update a bit more before school starts up.


	20. Chapter 19

**Episode 19: **Shay goes with Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Joe, she gets mad at Tai for his recklessness. During the confrontation a shadow figure grabbed Shay.

**Episode 20: **No changes, Shay's still missing

**Episode 21: **No changes

**Episode 22: **Jayden was with TK. He gets kidnapped by a shadow. As TK was about to eat the mushroom of forgetfulness a dagger goes into it knocking it away from TK's mouth

**Episode 23: **No big changes, The restaurant was destroyed by a small figure. All 4 boys get a different signal.

**Episode 24: **

"Ikkakumon how much farther until we reach land?" Joe asked

"Your the one tracking the signal." Ikkakumon replied

Joe groaned "We've been swimming for 3 hours. Wait what's that!" Joe pointed towards an Ice sculpture.

"Should we go around?"

"No the signals coming from inside. I guess we have to check it out"

One reaching land Ikkakumon de-digivolved. They started to head towards the ice temple.

"The signals coming from in there." Gomamon said

"It is but how are we supposed to get in there this chunk of ice is blocking the way." Joe said

"That's all? That's easy to deal with. Sharp Claws!" Gomamon slashed at the ice destroying it. " Let's go!" The seal lifted a flipper

"Are you sure it's pretty dark down there." Joe said nervously

"Don't be so chicken." Gomamon had climbed onto Joe's shoulders. "Forwards march!"

* * *

A small figure with a leather jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, a mask, and black-rimmed goggles on his head. The figure also had black sunglasses with red code appearing and disappearing each second.

The figure stared at a fire spreading over a town.

-Back with Joe and Gomamon-

"We're almost there!" Joe exclaimed

"I wonder who's it going to be." Gomamon said

They saw something that looked like a jail cell. Their eyes opened wide when they saw Jaxomon lying there basically lifeless.

"Jaxo!" Gomamon shouted before running over to his friend. He started to shake the Digimon to get him to wake up. "Joe! Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so he must just be tired." Joe responded.

The Digimon in Gomamon's arms opened his eyes. "G-Goma...is that you?"

"Jaxo!" The seal hugged the other Digimon.

"How'd you find me?" The monster Digimon asked

"We tracked the signal of Jayden's digivice. Speaking of him. Where is he?" Joe asked

Jaxomon's faced dropped. "I-I failed him.." Jaxomon looked on the break of tears.

"He's dead!?" Gomamon shouted

"No not that...let me tell you what happened."

*Flashback*

"So Matt had just left TK and Jayden. Jayden stayed with TK at the amusement park even though he wanted to look for the others. He knew TK was upset about not finding Shay and with everyone leaving him it probably hurt him some more."

_Jayden was shown having an arm around TK's shoulder comforting him._

"One day Jayden wanted to look around the area that wasn't too far from TK. He seemed to think Jayden hated him but Jayden calmed him down saying he was trying to find any clues, he also said…"

"_I'm making you a promise. I will always protect you from anything and I'll always be on your side. You could kill someone or be evil but I'd still stand by you. I'm going to be your friend until the day I die. And that's a promise."_

"Woah.." Joe said "That is like him "Always doing the right thing."

"Yeah…" Jaxomon sighed "Well anyways, we were walking and I saw a shadow beyond the trees. I didn't think it was anything important to I ignored it but then it came and stabbed Jayden in the neck with a needle. It started to pick up Jayden so I went into his bag and stayed there. I woke up in this cell in his bag."

_Jaxomon was shown looking around the room._

*End Flashback

"I looked around the room and I saw Jayden's whole outfit hanging in here." Jaxomon pointed to a little closet that had Jayden's whole outfit.

"Wow, even his jacket." Joe said picking it up he observed it. "I've never really seen it's design before, this is a flannel shirt and it's too big to fit him." Joe said looking at the flannel jacket. It was a red and black checkered flannel with a grey hood, there also looked to be some grey sleeves in the middle.

"He told me that it was his dad's it was the only thing he had of him." Jaxomon said

"And he can still be happy all the time." Gomamon said while Jaxomon shook his head

"He's not...it's a mask. You should see him when he's alone some times he breaks down crying...and I don't know what to do when he does."

"He does have a lot riding on his shoulders." Gomamon said "I mean think about it...most of his life he can't remember. He lived lonely for almost a year, and he was told a Digimon wants to kill him...just because of a decision his parents made."

"Well, I think that's why what happened next may have been easy for it to happen...because of how emotional he gets."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"I found out that he has a camera on his chest which is linked to that TV on the wall. What I saw wasn't anything like him. He was purposely doing mean or evil actions and it wasn't like his normal teasing ways. He set towns on fire. And he wouldn't wear anything like that."

"You right that doesn't seem like him at all." Joe said "Hey wait! Look at those sunglasses."

"What about them?" Gomamon asked

"Do you see what's on them?"

"It looks like a code. Maybe that's what controlling him!" Jaxomon exclaimed

"So maybe we could snap him out of it if we break the glasses!" Gomamon said

"I hope…" Jaxomon sighed. Gomamon went up to Jaxomon and rubbed his cheek to Jaxomon's in an act of comfort. Jaxomon's faced heated up from the action

"Don't worry Jaxo...well save him! Remember he's my family as well!"

"Thanks, Goma…" Jaxomon sniffed

"I like it when your happy more than when you're sad...it's gets me sad."

"Huh…"

"So stay happy for me 'Kay." Gomamon winked

"K"

"How touching." A dark voice called out

"W-Who's there?" Joe asked holding onto his bag

"You think you can steal my new toy."

"Who are you?" Jaxomon demanded standing in front of Gomamon protectively

"You think you can protect him now! You can't when I finally got my hands on him!"

"I think I know you're the one trying to kill Jayden your..."

"Apocomon!" The figure was blue with a black and red cape. It had a mask over its face. The figure also had bracelets similar to Devimon's

"What do you want Jayden for!" Gomamon shouted

"He's the reason I have no body. My life full of misery and despair. And all because he was born! He thinks because he was chosen to have golden digivolution he can beat me. Not when I feed off his darkness making me unlock my darkness digivolutions giving me the strength to reach my goals!"

"I'll stop you!" Jaxomon shouted

"Silly little Digimon. You can't beat me for darkness is inside everyone and he will always have darkness making me inevitable!"

Jaxomon growled at Apocomon

"I'll leave you. Because once he's done with his next assignment. I'll have my own body then I'll gut him. And shower you all in his blood." The dark Digimon disappeared

"That...was something." Joe said

"Yeah..but I got one thing that's really important. We need to save Jayden before it's too late

-Time Skip-

Joe and the two Digimon ran over to a nearby village. They saw Dark Jayden with 3 Digimon with him.

"Those are Mamemon. They can fire bombs at there enemies." Gomamon said

"So he's going to blow up the village?" Joe questioned

"Probably." Jaxomon said

"Jayden!" Jayden turned around.

"Joe?" Jayden asked "You should go."

"This isn't you Jayden! You're being controlled." Gomamon shouted

"No. I'm a bad person."

"I know you Jayden! You don't want to do this so stop! Please!" Jaxomon shouted with tears coming out of his eyes

"Jaxo…" Jayden started to tear "Mamemon stop…"

The bomb digimon smirked

"Uh... they're not stopping. It's too late. I am a bad person."

"Jaxomon see if you can talk to him." Joe said "Gomamon."

"Right! Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Jayden, please you aren't evil. You are the opposite of evil!" Jaxomon shouted

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I'm evil." Jayden toyed with a dagger on his belt

"No your not!"

"Yes I am. I left TK after I made a promise to him. And-"

"He kidnapped you! And I saw you, you stopped him from eating that mushroom." Jaxomon gave Jayden his crest and digivice

"Jaxo…"

"No, you are evil!" A dark voice boomed "You are a horrible person. Embrace your darkness."

"Apocomon" Jaxomon growled

"You can't even save him. Those glasses show him doing everything he did to hurt people."

"I'll make you pay." Jaxomon growled but turned to see Ikkakumon knocked down and de-digivolve. "Goma!" Jayden's digivice activated "Jaxomon digivolve to… Mystomon!"

"Mysto Blast!" The blast hit the Mamemon. He was about to fire again. Before getting thrown down to the ground.

"You will not interfere with me!" Apocomon shouted

"Mystomon are you alright?" Joe asked

"Don't worry about me… just get the Digimon out of the village." Joe nodded

Apocomon stepped on Mystomon and pointed a cannon at his face

"You've tried and to think your one of the strongest especially with your golden powers. I guess I was wrong but your death with be enjoyable."

Mystomon lifted himself off knocking Apocomon off him. "You're going to pay. I'll never be defeated by you." Mystomon groaned

"Don't think you can beat a darkness digivolution and three ultimates. Sure you can go against one but 3. It's laughable. You child can't even hel pyou since im making him think he's evil."

Jayden was on the sidelines and heard it all. 'He's been using me?' Jayden thought. He clenched his hands into fists. 'He made me do so many horrible things. Im going to protect the Digital world.' He took of the glasses and crushed it with his hands. He then took the dagger and cut off the mask.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Jayden screamed at the top of his lungs. His crest glowing gold. "Mystomon Digivolve!"

"Mystomon digivolve to… (The pink 'Y' shape got wide covering the digimon it glowed a light blue before turning into 4 crytals. 3 of the comined making a sword. The other one took it's place in between the digimon eyes. The digimon's body took a more humanoid form. His horns turned into antlers with a gold ribbon tied around them. His tail grew and his wings sparkeled gold before turning into a firey red. He swung his sword before pointing it towards the sky.) CrystalMystomon!

The digimon was the same magenta color. His body shape was more muscular. He wore silver armor overtop his chest and upper arms. He still had blue eyes and the pink markings. The end of his tail was sparkling gold. The crest presented proudley on his chest.

"I am CrystalMystomon. My crystal sword can destroy anyone who crosses my path."

Jayden smiled brightly at his digimon before getting a determinedlook on his face. "Get Them!"

"There as good as done!" The crytal digimon said "Crytal Light!" The digimon turned his sword horizontaly shooting beams of light at the three bomb digimon

"Well I'll take my leave now. No point since he's out of my control. But I will be back for you Golden Pest!" Apocomon flew away

"Coward…" Gomamon said

CrystalMystomon flew over to Jayden and de-digivolved back to Hojimon. Jayden held his arms out as his digimon flew into them. "Im sorry…"

"Don't worry Jayden. I'll always forgive you."

-Back at the cell-

"You were in here?" Jayden asked

"Yeah Joe and Goma appered earlier today." Hojimon said

"Here you go Jayden." Joe held out his regular outfit. Jayden changed into his regular outfit and was tying his flannel around his waist. For some reason he didn't put on his wristbands but kept in his fingerless gloves.

"Jayden your keeping those gloves?" Gomamon asked

"Why not? I actually like these." Jayden replied putting the dagger in a pocket in his belt

"Okay but your not taking the dagger." Joe said

"Cmon Joe...I can use it if I get kidnapped again."

"NO! No one will kidnap you ever again." Hojimon stated "Unless they wanted to get one-shot. Cause not to brag but im one of the strongest ultimate level digimon." The little digimon looked at his nails bragging.

"Good for you."

"Cmon we better hurry up to meat the others." Joe said

"Let's go!" Jayden shouted running with his hands on his bag's straps.

"Never change Jayden." Hojimon said to himself


	21. Chapter 20

TK and Patamon were walking through the forest.

"Patamon do you see that?" TK asked

"See what?" Patamon looked around. He then looked up and saw a building in the clouds.

"The signals coming from up there." TK said "But how do we get up there?"

"TK look!" Patamon floated over to a platform "I wonder what's on here."

"It says. Do you want to play a game in the clouds?" Tk read "I guess if the signal is coming from up there."

"Should we click yes?" TK nodded. Patamon clicked the button and the two started to be lifted into the air.

The two landed up in front of the building which looked like a studio.

"Should we go inside?" TK asked

"I guess so…" Patamon said

The two walked towards the door.

"Welcome!" A Digimon shouted flying through the door.

"AHH!" TK and Patamon shouted before falling down

"That wasn't nice!" TK shouted

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The Digimon sarcastically said "Anyways welcome im Hosutodramon and you're my next contestants!"

TK looked up and got a better look at the Digimon. She looked almost human-like except for the dark red dragon skin tone and tail. She had firey-orange hair and a black dress reaching her knees. Her green eyes danced with mischief.

"What do you mean contestants?" TK asked

"Oh you haven't heard? Well, I'm the host for lots of Digimon gameshows."

"Gameshows? Are they fun?" Tk asked

"Of course I mean some Digimon get deleted but where's the fun if they don't get deleted?"

"Uh…" TK said

"Is there a human child here?" Patamon asked

"Hmm… let me see? Oh you mean that young girl with a Pixumon I kidnapped 2 months ago?" Hosutodramon asked

Tk and Patamon gasped

"You have Shay? Give her back!" TK demanded

"What do you mean to give her back. She's my toy now! And she's doing well I mean I haven't shot her yet."

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked

The dragon Digimon smirked she reached behind her back and pulled out a Glock 22. "I mean I haven't put a bullet through her skull!" The Digimon laughed

TK and Patamon's faces dropped

"Oh man, you two have the same face she did."

"Is there a way to get her back?" TK asked

"Let's talk inside." The Digimon winked

Patamon went onto TK's hat as he walked into the studio. He saw a stage glowing with lights. Hosutodramon was sitting on the stage. The boy took a seat in the audience right in front of her.

"I think there is only one thing you can do to get your precious girlfriend back." Hosutodramon teased

"What!? Shay and I are friends! Not to mention im 8!" Tk shouted

The Digimon rolled her eyes "Anyways behind those doors is a nice house filled with necessities to fill every Digimon's needs. There are also lots of hilariously painful challenges!"

"This Digimon is insane." Patamon whispered to TK

"Once you walk into those doors I'll give you 24 hours to win 5 challenges. If you fail you'll stay here and suffer. And don't think of cheating there is camera's watching your every move. Even in the toilet!"

"This reminds me of a TV show.." TK muttered

"So we have a deal?" The Digimon raised her hand

"Deal." TK nodded

"Ok let me add your head to the player's wall!"

"What!?" TK and Patamon shouted

"I mean a picture… jeez, do you think I'm going to cut off my contestant's heads without playing with them first?"

TK and Patamon let out a sigh.

"You may enter the funhouse!"

"I thought you said it was a house." Patamon said

"It's a house filled with fun!"

"Ok…" Tk and Patamon walked into the house. The mouth dropped wide open when they saw the inside. There were lots of games and sweets everywhere. They saw lots of Different rookie-level Digimon all over the place. They walked over to the kitchen to see if they could find Shay and Pixumon anywhere.

"Tk...look." Patamon said.

TK saw the player's wall. There were 20 images. They saw their own, Shay's, Pixumon's and 16 rookie-level Digimon's. On some of the images was a blood splatter over them.

"I guess those Digimon got deleted…" TK said

"Let's just focus on these challenges." Patamon said

"Ok! But first I want a snack..im hungry…" TK said

Patamon's stomach rumbled and he blushed "I am two…" The two saw some sandwiches in a fridge adn they started to eat them.

"TK? Patamon" Two voices called out

"Shay?" Tk gasped

"Pixumon?" Patamon asked

"Oh no, she got you two aswell?" Shay said hugging TK

"No, we came here two save you!" TK said

"You did I thought you forgot about me…" Shay said

"We had to deal with some things. Tai went missing for a bit and we all kinda separated..I'll tell you the whole story another time but right now we need to get to the first challenge." TK said

"Don't bother...her games are twisted and hard." Shay said "I've basically given up think I would leave. It's a warzone when you get out there. I've seen Digimon die before my eyes because I had to fight for my own life." Shay started to cry

"Don't cry, Shay…"Pixumon said

"Now with the 4 of us, we can win!" Patamon said

"You can't" A new voice said

"Huh, why can't we." Patamon demanded

"She's cheats I hope you know that." The new voice floted down from the second floor and landed next to Patamon.

"Um, Patamon...why are you purple?" TK asked

"Im Tsukaimon...not Patamon." The purple Digimon said

"We're basically the opposite." Patamon said Tsukaimon nodded

"Anyways she's doing this for her own enjoyment. And it's not like we can team up on her."

"Why's that?" Shay asked

"She uses darkness digivolutions. The only way to even get close to beating that is with Golden Digivolutions."

"If only Jayden were here…." Shay said

"Who's that?"

"He's the golden child! He can uses that!"

"Unlikely...he probably wouldn't be able to use them."

"Why?" Pixumon asked

"We-"

"Challenge Time!" Hosutodramon's voice boomed

"Great.." Tsukaimon groaned

"Tsukaimon...do you want to help us?" Pixumon asked

"You want me to help you?" Tsukaimon looked skeptical "Hmm...sure I'll help you only cause I wanna fight. Not like I like you are something."

"Hello! Hi! Welcome, DigiPests!" Hosutodramon said laying on top of a shooting range. "For your first game, you have to pop these balloons with this bow and arrow."

"That seems easy." Pixumon said

"I would let you use guns but I can't risk losing my presious guns." Hosutodramon said as she started to..kiss her guns.

Patamon and Pixumon covered their partners' eyes

"I can never unsee that.." TK said

"Trying living with that for 2 months." Shay groaned

"Ok blondie you have 3 minutes. Starting...Now!" Hosutodramon

TK tried holding the bow steady. "Patamon can you help me?"

"Sure!" Patamon held the front of the bow as TK pulled the string back.

He let go firing the arrow going right past a balloon.

"Huh?" Tsukaimon asked himself 'That's balloon just moved.' He looked over to Hosutodramon. 'I see that. Evil Spell.' Hosutodramon started to cry going on her hands and knees. TK and Patamon started to hit every balloon. Popping them all.

"Yes!" TK and Shay hugged while Patamon and Pixumon high-fived.

The dragon Digimon growled. "You've completed your first challenge. I'll set the next one up for you."

Everyone headed back inside. Pixumon walked over to Tsukaimon.

"And to think you were mean the whole time we've been here." She said

"I don't know what you mean." Tsukaimon said

"You made her start crying. You helped them win."

"Fine..yeah I did but she deserves it! She's been cheating against the girl and now she's doing it to the blonde boy."

"Yeah she does. Anyways that was really cute of you." Pixumon winked making Tsukaimon blush furiously

"W-what?"

Pixumon lightly giggled. "Boys are so easy to mess with...well maybe the dumb ones."

* * *

"How did that kid win." Hosutodramon said will through her stuff around "No matter. This one he won't win at! Aw, man Apocomon will be so happy!"

-10:00 pm-

"NEXT CHALLENGE!" The Host Digimon said

"This late…" TK sighed

"You could go to sleep. You'll just lose most of your time." Hosutodramon said

"What is the challenge?" Patamon asked

"I'm glad you asked! For the challenge...you'll fight your friends!"

"What!?"

Hosutodramon pulled a level and hanging from some ropes where all of the other Digidestined.

"Who are those people?" Tsukaimon asked

"There are friends." Pixumon said

"I don't think so. They said they hate you. They called you crybabies. An- why are you laughing!" Hosutodramon demanded

"Because DemiDevimon already used that trick on me. I'm not stupid enough fall for it twice." TK said

"Nice try though." Patamon said

Hosutodramon growled "Ok you still need to fight them though."

"I'll do it." Tsukaimon said

"No you can't!"

"Why...if im with them I can do a challenge for them."

"But it needs to be a human so they can lose easily against Bakemon!" The dragon said

"Wow, you gave it away so easily." Tsukaimon smirked "I guess I'll definitely be fighting them.

"We will help!" Pixumon said as she and Patamon went over to Tsukaimon

Shay pulled out her Digivice. Hosutodramon saw this and dashed over to her grabbing it.

"No! We won't use your toys!"

"You're just scared." TK mocked

"JUST DO THIS CHALLENGE!" Hosutodramon demanded

The bakemon started to fly at the Digimon.

"Pixu Dash!" "Slamming Attack!" "Fluffy Attack!" The three Digimon tackled some of the Bakemon.

"Pixu Sparkle!" The pink Digimon shot her attack at some of the Bakemon

"Boom Bubble!" "Friendly Fire!" The two Digimon hovered next to each other shooting there attacks

"You aren't bad kid." Tsukaimon said

"Neither are you." Patamon said

Tk and Shay encouraged their partners from the sidelines. The dragon was looking at this angry.

"This game is over! Stupid Bakemon can't do anything right." Hosutodramon walked away "Im getting a sandwich"

"She's really mad." Shay said

Tk nodded and took her hand. "Cmon let's go to bed."

"Tsukaimon?" Patamon asked

"Hmm- yeah?"

"Do you think that she'll let you go after we win the games?"

"She should. I mean I helped you guys."

"If not we'll just have to beat her."

Tsukaimon smiled "I like the way your talking." Tsukaimon gave Patamon a light punch in the arm "Your human's probably waiting for you."

* * *

"Are you sure this food is disgusting?" Hosutodramon asked the Bakemon

"Yes look what it did to Bobby." The bakemon pointed to a Bakemon was on the ground passed out.

"Good…" The dragon smirked as she grabbed the pot at flew up to the backyard where TK, Shay, Patamon, Pixumon, and Tsukaimon were waiting. "Mrs. Pest, could you step up here, please?" Hosutodramon pointed right at Shay

"What do I have to do?" The Digimon smiled and ruffly slammed the pot down on the table

"You have to eat this pot of stew! It's should be very disgusting hopefully poisonous!"

Shay stared swirly eyed at the pot

Tsukaimon had a questioning look on his face "Why did her eyes become swirls?"

"It's a Shay thing…" Tk sighed

"What's in this?" Shay asked nervously

"Nume Sludge, Cherry Medicine, Some random seeds, vegiemon sweat, and lots of pig parts. You here that? She's about to eat your family." The Digimon winked at Patamon and Tsukaimon

"WE ARE NOT PIGS!" The two shouted

"Ok...jeez what's with rookie-level Digimon and their attitudes in this day and age?"

"I wish we could ducktape her mouth." Tsukaimon grumbled

"Agreed." Pixumon said

"Now I'm giving you 10 minutes to eat this whole pot. Starting now!"

Shay nervously took a spoonful and took a bite. Her eyes opened up wide as she tasted it

"This isn't bad! Tastes almost like ice cream" Everyone looked at her with disgust.

"What how!" Hosutodramon looked at the pot. "Melted Mint Chocolate Ice-Cream with chocolate bars and peanuts." She read off Her face turned dark red. "ARE YOU F-"

"Woah! Censer! Censer!" Pixumon shouted

"She's triggered." Tsukaimon said

"How do you know?" TK asked

"Look at the screen it's shaking rapidly and it has Triggered in all caps under her."

"Oh…"

The dragon kicked the pot away

"Hey, I was eating…"Shay said. Hosutodramon went right up to her face.

"You are doing your 4th challenge right now!"

"Could you brush your teeth please?" Shay asked

"How could you say something like that!" The dragon shouted

"Cause it's the truth." Shay said with her eyes watering

"Grrr..ok time for bowling!"

"Why bowling?" Pixumon asked

"Did I ask for your attitude! You know what you're doing this challenge you must hit get 5 strikes. GO!" Hosutodramon said

"Uh.. ok." Pixumon said walking over to the bowling alley

"Is anyone going to question why that's there?" Shay asked

"Nope." Tk said going over to the bowling lane. He picked a ball up and put it down for Pixumon

"Thank you, TK." Pixumon said. She aimed the ball and backed up. "Pixu Dash" The pink Digimon hit the ball head-on. Hosutodramon was laughing up a storm.

"Finally some pain!" She shouted

"Pixumon look!" Patamon shouted. The ball rolling knocking over all the pins.

"What!? H-How-but-you-head-pins-ball-space." The dragon stuttered

Pixumon was lining up to roll the ball again this time pushing the ball with all her might.

"Another one!" TK shouted

"That's my Digimon!" Shay shouted

The same thing happen 2 more times

Hosutodramon was getting angrier by the second "That's it if the games won't stop them I WILL!" she thought. She held out her hands as a dark sword emerged from it. She dashed right towards Pixumon.

Tsukaimon saw this. "Fluffy Attack!" The Digimon dashed right into the dragon making her lose balance. Shay's digivice also fell out of her pocket. Tsukaimon grabbed it, the digivice glowed a bit of yellow hitting him as he threw it to Shay.

Shay caught it and turned to her partner. "Pixumon Digivolve!"

"Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon!" The fairy flew over to the dragon

"You've ruined my games...I'll kill you!" The Digimon flew at the fairy.

"Wing Rain!" Magic Blast fell from Pixicmon's wings "Pixic Finish!"

"Nooo!" The Dragon screamed as the smoke disappeared the dragon wasn't there.

"You did it!" Shay shouted hugging the fairies leg.

The fairy smiled rubbing shay's hair.

"How about we blow up the place?" Tsukaimon suggested

"Shouldn't we get the other Digimon out first?" Patamon asked

"They'll be alright." Tsukaimon said

"We don't know that!" Patamon shot back

"You to need to stop!" TK said with his digivice in his hand which was pointing to Tsukaimon. The digivice gave off a golden blast hitting Tsukaimon more then before. "Maybe we could use this for something?"

His and Shay's Digivice glowed covering the whole studio destroying it. Every other Digimon" was looking at the group of 5.

"We can all leave now!" Shay shouted. The other Digimon cheered

"Now how do we get off the cloud?" TK said

* * *

Hosutodramon was looking at her studio from the ground.

"I hope Apocomon got that maze set up. And Myotismon better be ready with that portal." The dragon growled to herself.

* * *

"Cmon Tsukaimon! Come with us!" Tk pleaded

"Please!" Shay begged

"No." Tsukaimon said

"Cmon on come with us!" Pixumon said

"Ugh fine!"

Tk looked over at Patamon "Maybe girls are better at that."

"Maybe…"


	22. Chapter 21

Last Time TK and Patamon ended up in a studio in the clouds. That's were they found Shay and Pixumon. They were forced to be Hosutodramon's contestants. TK agreed to be apart of the game in order to save Shay. It would be alright if the host was sane...seriously who licks a gun? Anyways they found a purple Patamon who was actually a Tsukaimon, he agreed to help them even though he isn't the nicest..wonder why. After winning game after game, Hosutodramon got madder and madder making her not be able to cheat in her own games. The Digimon snapped about to hit Pixumon but Tsukaimon stopped the attack. Pixicmon defeated the dragon or so they thought.

* * *

"Because of DemiDevimon's tricks, we all became separated. Once we caught wind of that blowhard, we were able to find each other! Except for Sora." Tai voiced over

The Swan boat Tai and Mimi were in reached the shore. Tai and Agumon were peddling while Mimi and Palmon were on top of it.

"We're here!" Tai shouted

"Finally.." Agumon said

"Okay Mimi, get off your throne!"

"I wouldn't exactly call this a throne." Mimi said

"And I wouldn't call you a princess!"

"Guys over here!" A voice shouted. Tai and Mimi turned to see Matt with Izzy running over to them.

"It's Matt!"

"That's not all!" A new voice shouted. Jayden and Joe were riding on top of Ikkakumon's back. Jayden slid off the walrus' back. "Hi, guys!"

The Digimon were standing together.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you! My, you've...shrunk!" Palmon said to Hojimon, Tsunomon, and Motimon.

"Don't rub it in!" The 3 Digimon said turning away.

"TK isn't here yet." Matt said

"Don't worry Matt! I'm sure he's ok." Jayden said

"Maybe he found Shay or Sora." Tai said

"Guys!" Two voices shouted overhead. Pixicmon was carrying the two children in her arms with Patamon and Tsukaimon hanging onto her shoulders.

"Shay!" Mimi shouted running over to the little girl once the fairy landed, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Mimi…" Shay sighed. Once Mimi let go Jayden ran up and geve her a bear hug.

"Shay it's been so long I was so scared when you didn't come back and..and…" Jayden was crying so hard he couldn't get the words out. Once he let go he then took Tk out of Matt's arms and started to apologize.

"Jayden...I don't hate you and I'm not mad..so let go please.." TK gasped

"Sorry…"

"You'd think that was his brother sometimes…"Joe said

"Hey, Patamon why are you purple...wait but your Patamon..so who are you…"

"That's Tsukaimon. We met him in Hosutodramon's studio." Shay said

"I'm going to pretend like I know who that is."

The older kids were talking to each other while the younger kids continued to catch up.

"She licks guns!?" Jayden shouted getting Matt and Joe's attention.

"Who licks guns?" Matt asked

"This psychopathic dragon host Digimon! Apparently she hosts gameshows for TV and kills other Digimon! And she has a real gun!" Jayden started squirming "I hope I don't see her…"

"Jayden it's alright.." TK said

"It's not for him… He's really afraid of those things...It's a long story that i'm not allowed to tall." Joe informed

"Tsukai!" Hojimon said flying on top of the purple hamster's head "It's been so long!"

"It has been a while." Tsukaimon said

"You know each other?" Patamon asked

"Of course Pata! I thought you knew! He's the one who helps me with my pranks! Now that he's here I may have some ideas.." Hojimon smirked floating over to Gomamon

"Pixu...Im scared." Patamon whispered

* * *

"Oh man! This is going to be fun!" Hosutodramon said flying over a dark maze

"Yep! Minotaurmon is going to be feasting well!" Apocomon said. Hosutodramon flew into his arms.

"I can't wait to watch kids get devoured."

"Please, can you two not do that…" A new voice said

"Oh come on Hebimon! Let us have our fun! We'll release Minotaurmon on the kids then they die!" The dragon Digimon cheered

"You realize you need to get them here right and you need to Digivolve the Minotarumon." The Digimon said appearing from the shadows. The Digimon was a green snake with chilling light blue eyes and red fangs.

"Good thing we have you! Your the brains, Im the beauty, and Apocomon's the brawn!"

"I know well anyways here's my plan. You guys use the stolen data from that one Pest use it to Digivolve Minotaurumon…"

"Will that work…" Apocomon said

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Ok...wait aren't I the leader?"

"Do you know what to do?" The snake hissed. The black Digimon looked down "I guess not so let me finish explaining. While there in this maze Myostismon will be able to open his gate and get to the human world."

"I still don't get why we shouldn't take the human world ourselves. We can easily kill him once he opened the gate." The dragon sighed

"Because our goals are different. Plus he's under us. So once we are done here well rule both worlds. And if he tries us then he'll be deleted. Simple." Apocomon said

"Ooh, I like that!" The girl hopped up and down

"There's your brain finally working." Hebimon said "So I'll pay them a visit to get them separated. Scaring them, then I'll the rest will be easy. Just make sure...don't do anything stupid. Like underestimating a partner Digimon or letting your anger distract you." The two Digimon looked off to the side with there arms behind their backs.

A bat Digimon flew over to the two.

"Ah DemiDevimon ready to pay those kids a visit?" Hebimon asked. The bat nodded. "Well, let the games begin." The snake smirked

* * *

"Sora!" Tai shouted

"Sora! Where are you!" Izzy shouted

"Ugh. Why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet, the next few weeks my feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body." Joe said

"Cmon Joe it hasn't been that long." Jayden said

"Oh...I can't go another inch!" Mimi whined

"Hold on, I'm getting a reading on my Digivice." Matt said

"Really?" TK asked "What is it?"

"Oh, what's that buzzing?" Patamon asked

"Maybe it's Sora!"

"What's that sound?" Tai asked

a bee-like Digimon flies out of the forest at them

"Ah! Flymon's here!" Agumon shouted

"Brown Stingers!" Flymon shouted

"Maybe this Digimon Analyser Gennai gave me can help us out. Here he is! Flymon. He's classified as an insect Digimon. A Virus type. I think we already know what his attack is, and it's not pleasant! And here he comes now!" Izzy shouted

"Wah!" Jayden shotued

"Be Careful, Jayden!" Hojimon shouted

"Ah!" Matt shouted

"Look out, Matt!" "Tsumon shouted

Hojimon Digivolve to...Jaxomon!

Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon!

" Go! Agumon!" Tai shouted

"Jaxomon!" Jayden cheered

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted

"Pepper Breath!" "Horn Blast!" "Blue Blaster!"

Flymon dodges the attacks

"It's just not working! They need more help!" Motimon said

"Marching Fishes!" "Poison Ivy!"

Flymon once again dodges the attack

"Brown Stingers!"

"Ugh!" Tai groaned

Birdramon comes flying in from above the trees

"It's Birdramon!" Matt shouted

"Meteor Wing!"

the attack hits Flymon, and he falls to the ground, defeated

"If Birdramon is here, then so is Sora! Sora! Wait up!" Tai shouted noticing Sora

"Wait up, Tai!" Agumon shouted

"We're coming!" Gabumon yelled

"I'm going with you!" TK shouted

"Wait for me TK!" Patamon shouted flying to catch up

"Jayden you look different! Oh, where'd you get those gloves!" Mimi gushed "Please tell me where I need a pair that matches my outfit! And a new outfit."

"I'll tell you later right now let's go to the others." Jayden said

* * *

Sora kept running further and deeper into the forest. She stopped as Tai slid in front of her

"It's...you!" Tai said

Sora turns to go in the other direction, but is stopped by Matt

"Why were you running away?" Matt asked

"Enough running! Tell us what's going on!" Tai demanded

TK and the 3 Digimon caught up to the rest of the group.

"*pant* Sora, does this mean you don't like us anymore?" TK asked

"No. Of course not." Sora said

"Then what's wrong?"

Biyomon comes flying in

"Sora, why don't you tell them?" Biyomon suggested

"Okay. It happened the night Biyomon and I left camp to try and find Tai."

*Flashback*

"_Sh! Someone's here!" Biyomon said_

"_Huh? Oh!" Sora gasped. _*End FB*

"I saw a strange Digimon. He looked like a bowling ball with wings, and he was talking to something in a giant bubble." Sora said

"So, could you hear what he was saying?" Tai asked

"Yeah. He was saying something about our crests."

"What about them?"

"He was saying that each of our crests has its own special meaning. For example, Tai, yours is the crest of Courage."

"The crest of Courage. Ah!"

*Tai Flashback*

"_Gather your Courage!" Agumon encouraged_

*End*

"And then the crest started to glow!" Tai thought

" And the crest you have, Matt, is the crest of Friendship."

"Friendship…" Matt said

"And mine?" TK asked

"Yours is special, TK. It's the crest of Hope!"

"Alright! I hope we can get back home!" Tk said looking at Patamon

"Izzy's crest is the crest of Knowledge."

[Izzy hops over the stones in the river]

"Joe's is the crest of Reliability."

[Joe falls into the river]

"Thanks for being there, Joe." Gomamon voiced over

"Jayden's is a special crest to. The crest of Virtue."

[Jayden lent a hand to Joe from on top of a stone.

"Shay's crest is Tenacity."

[Shay was looking at the stones nervous]

"And Mimi's in the crest of Sincerity.

[Mimi was holding onto Palmon who fired her Poison Ivy to a branch on the other side.]

"And finally, mine...mine is the crest of Love."

"Wow, the crest of Love! That's just perfect for you, Sora!" Tai said

"No, it's not! Don't say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" Sora yelled

"But Sora, it is like you! You're always thinking of everyone else!"

"No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else! The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me! So back off! Oh! I'm sorry, Tai."

"Sora, what's the matter?"

"It's just that...my crest...it won't glow!"

"Huh?"

"It's because I don't have any love."

"You love us, don't you, Sora?" TK asked

"I don't get it. Why is it that girls have to get so emotional when it comes to love?" Tai questioned

"Leave her alone, Tai." Matt said

"I was just joking around!" Tai defended

"That Digimon thought I was pretty funny, too." Sora said

*Flashback*

"_Is your name by any chance, DemiDevimon?" Sora asked_

"_It sure is! And you're one of those kids, the DigiDestined! Did you hear about the crests?" DemiDevimon asked_

"_Yes, in fact, I did!"_

"_Oh, you're that kid Sora! Crest of Love." The Digimon laughed_

"_And what's so funny about that?"_

"_Ha. You just think you're *so* hot. But guess what? You'll never be able to make the crest glow!"_

"_Oh...oh!"_

*End Flashback*

"So that's it? I thought it was something serious, like they were going to stop making those stuffed bean bag animals. Besides, DemiDevimon is a liar!" Tai said

"It's true. It started back when I was on a girls' soccer team. My family owned a flower shop. It was my mom's whole life." Sora said

*Flashback*

"_Mom, I have to go to the soccer match! The girls are counting on me!" Sora yelled_

"_Don't yell so loud, dear. The flowers are very sensitive!" Mrs. Takenochi said_

"_But this match is to win the title!" _

"_Sora, you can't go with your knee injured like that!" Sora looked down at her knee wrapped up in bandages_

"_But mom! My leg's fine."_

"_I'm sorry. You can't go! Sit down, we need to talk."_

_Sora sits down by her mother_

"_I want you to stop playing soccer and come and work at the flower shop with me."_

"_What? I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers!"_

"_I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way! My decision is final."_

_Sora started to cry "Why can't you understand me?" Sora ran out of the flower shop_

"I walked around for hours. I found myself at the soccer field. The game had just ended." Sora said

"What happened?" Tai asked

"We lost the game, six to three. My teammates were so depressed, that they didn't even notice me when they walked by me."

*End Flashback*

"I felt that I had let them down. Like it was all my fault! My mom said I had to be a part of the family business, no questions. That's how she is. It's like that's the only thing that is important to her. She doesn't understand me. That's why I knew he wasn't wrong when he said I grew up not knowing what love is." Sora stood up trying to throw her crest away "Ah!"

Tai grabbed her hand

"Sora, stop it!" Tai shouted

"Let go!"

"Even if what you said was true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser, DemiDevimon! He's just a creep that's trying to hurt you!"

Sora pulls away and begins to cry

"Wah!"

"Wait, wait! Don't cry! Sora! Matt, help me out! I don't know what to do when she starts blubbering!"

Matt just leans against the tree carelessly

"Just let her go, Tai. She'll be okay." Matt said

"Wow, Matt's just like a real grown-up!" Agumon said

"Now, if only he would cut his hair!" Gabumon

"Sora? I forgot to thank you."

Sora stops crying and looks at TK

"Huh?" Sora gasped

"You told us not to eat the funny mushrooms, didn't you? I want to thank you for saving us and whoever threw that dagger."

"Right, TK! We thought DemiDevimon was up to no good, so we kept out of sight, and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble! We were even there when you guys were working in the restaurant, Matt!" Biyomon chirped

"Huh? I had no idea." Matt said

"You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried!" Tai said

"Sora just needed to be alone for a little while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys, please understand!" Biyomon said

"Hm. Sora? I like you. So, please, don't go away again. I don't like being away from you." TK said

Sora looks sadly at TK

"When you're around, I don't miss my mom as much!" TK smiled at Sora

Sora smiles

"TK! I'm so, so...sorry!" Sora said

"Hey!" Joe shouted

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Tai asked

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but Joe fell into the river." Mimi said

"Hey, Mimi, you were the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down every five minutes!" Joe shot back

"Calm down at least they know it wasn't my fault!" Jayden boasted

"Jayden where'd you get that dagger from?" Tai asked looking at it

"Oh funny story, well you see..what had happened was…"

"This is the same one! You threw that dagger didn't you!" Tai said

"Refresh my memory being brainwashed makes you forget some things."

*Flashback*

_Jayden was in the forest. He saw Tai hand TK a mushroom._

'_Is that a mushroom of forgetfulness that Jaxomon told me about...it is. Oh no, he can't eat that!' Jayden thought as he pulled out his dagger. 'Please don't miss' He threw the dagger at full speed at the mushroom. It went threw the mushroom and stabbed into the wall._

"_What was that?" TK asked Tai_

"_It came from here." Tai said walking over to the forest._

'_Gotta go.' Jayden ran away from the two as fast as he could without making a sound_

"_Well, here I'll get you another one…" Tai said_

*End Flashback*

"Oh yeah...That was me." Jayden said

"Next time can you not throw a dagger at my brother." Matt said glaring

"Ok…" Jayden said sheepishly

* * *

"Myotismon told me about your failures so you better not fail here. I won't hesitate to delete you." Hebimon said. DemiDevimon gulped "All you need to do is throw your Demi Darts at one of those kids."

"I know just to one." DemiDevimon smirked

"Good. Now Go!"

'How do I end up working for this kind of Digimon.' DemiDevimon thought

The bat flew up into a tree looking over the DigiDestined

"Good sound Asleep!" DemiDevimon said. "Demi Dart!" The tiny devil aimed his darts at Sora.

Biyomon woke up and saw this happen. "Sora watch out!" Biyomon pushed Sora out of the way getting hit by the darts.

"Huh? Biyomon! No! Biyomon! Please wake up! Biyomon!" Sora shouted

"Sora I will protect you…"

"Oh no…"

"Sora what's wrong?" Tai asked

"Oh! DemiDevimon's Here!" TK shouted

"That's Him?" Jayden asked

"Ah!" DemiDevimon gasped

"Well, you didn't completely fail." A new voiced hissed

"H-H-hissing?" Jayden asked wide-eyed

"Who's there!" Tai demanded

"Oh let me introduce myself." The Digimon slithered "I am Hebimon. One of the Darkness Demons."

"Who's that?" Mimi asked

"Oh you don't know them..I've could've sworn you've seen my two comrades. Maybe only a few of you did. Anyways...Viper Vang!" The snake flew high up into the sky. As his fangs shot out sending mini snakes at the DigiDestined.

"Come on guys let's go!" Agumon shouted "Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon! Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble! Pah!"

"Friendly Fire!"

"Pixu Sparkle!"

The attacks hit multiple mini snakes

"Jayden you don't need to be afraid I'm here with you. Nothing will happen to you." Jaxomon said Hebimon took note of this

'Looks like he doesn't like snakes. Interesting.' he thought

"Why are there so many!" Shay shouted

"They're coming after us!" Mimi shouted "Ah!"

"Mimi! Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Let me try to get my point across! Needle Spray!" The attack destroys some more snakes.

"Way to go! Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" The attack hits Hebimon creating an explosion

"Wow, way to go!" Joe cheered

"Huh?" Tai and Joe gasped

"Nice hit but I'm not done." Hebimon flew up into the air "Toxic Venom!"

The Digimon gets hit by the attacks. The snake laughed.

"I've got to do something to help them." Biyomon said

"Huh?" Sora gasped

"Im the only one who hasn't fought Hebimon."

"It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition!"

"Please understand I have to go Sora!"

"No, Biyomon, you can't! You'll get hurt, I won't let you! My decision is final!"

"Sora, why can't you understand me!" Sora gasped

*Flashback*

"_Why can't you understand me!" Sora cried_

_Sora runs out of the building while her mother watched her._

*End Flashback*

"I used to think my mom was thinking about the flower shop. But she was really worried about me getting hurt!" Sora thought

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Toxic Venom!" The attack hits Birdramon in the chest

"Ah!" The bird started to fall down

Sora begins to run over to Birdramon crying

"Birdramon! Birdramon, no, I love you!" Sora shouted as her crest glowed red

Sora's digivice turned red with yellow buttons. It shot energy out hitting her crest with shot out before exploding and shooting energy down on Birdramon. "Birdramon digivolve to…" fire started to cover Birdramon. A birdman took its place. "Garudamon!"

"What's that light?" Hebimon questioned

"Sora, I can feel your love. It's making me strong!" Garudamon said

"My crest...it glows." Sora said

*Digimon Analyzer*

"Garudamon is the ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky and protects the earth. Her attack is a flaming bird, called 'Wing Blade.'" Tentomon said

*END D.A.*

"The crest of love glowed. That's disappointing…" Hebimon said

"I'll protect you Sora! Wing-Blade!"

"Toxic Venom!" The attack hits but gets overpowered

"Come on everyone climb on!" Garudamon said

"Not so fast! Poisonous Cloud!" Hebimon shoots out 9 green clouds. A cloud hits Garudamon making her de-digivolve to Yokomon. Each bubble grabs each pair of partners.

"Ah!" Everyone shouted as they floated into the air. Each cloud floated away from each other

"And Pop!" Hebimon hissed making each cloud pop causing the DigiDestined to fall from the sky. (Think the Intro where each kid was falling onto the island) "The ultimate game begins now!"

"And to think we just got back together again. I hope we'll be able to find each other again. But I'm pretty sure the Darkness Demons have something planned." Tai's voiced over.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Before reading just note something may get dark. I changed the rating to T just in case. It may not be all that dark but just to be sure I add that.

Also, this Chapter is a flashback in Jayden's life so you'll know a bit of his character. Please enjoy

* * *

August 1, 1990, In the Digital world

Two 16-year-olds were in a room with Gennai. The female was in a bed with the male looking scared.

"Why...why...why did I-we do that?" He thought to himself "Im not ready to be a parent..." Soon after all the stress he passed out.

*3 hours later*

The man woke up and saw another woman in the room about 15 years with her arms crossed with a disappointed look.

"So...Gennai was telling the truth...Your giving birth." The 15-year-old said, "I can't believe it...you were my best friend Sara and Kai im disappointed that you let it happen."

"Look I don't need you to tell me everything wrong about my life Leah! It's not mine or his fault-" Sarah shouted

"Yes, it is. There is no way that it isn't your fault. We were part of the Digidestined I thought you'd learn responsibility, guess not. Good Luck raising a child at 16 especially since your parents will never let you back into their houses again." Leah walked out of the room

Sara and Kai looked at each other.

"She's right you know…" Kai said "We'd be out on the streets with a child Daigo and Maki wouldn't be able to hold us, there's also school...we messed up."

"So what should we do…?" Sarah asked

"I think I know…"

* * *

"Gennai were serious! We want him to stay here with you!" Kai shouted

"Fine it looks like I can't persuade you...but at least you'll name him right?" Gennai asked

Kai and Sara looked at each other, they both nodded "We'd like to name him Jaiden."

"Ok."

"Um…" Kai and Gennai turned to see Sara looking nervous. "If it's not to much to ask can you have those DigiEggs near him." She pointed to the 9 DigiEggs that were close by all colorfully designed.

"Why…?" Gennai asked confused

"I want them to protect him for us be his family...his friends. I want them to come into this world together...for them to have a special bond that can't be destroyed."

"Also can you give him this." Kai handed him a red and black flannel with a grey hood.

"Ok." Gennai said

Everything went smoothly Sara gave birth to the child and the eggs hatched. 9 Digimon came out Botamon, Gorumon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon, Yuramon, Pichimon, Poyomon, and Mazenmon. The Fresh Digimon all went to Jaiden after laying eyes on him. The two humans then left.

Gennai walked outside. "Now I hope this works." He fiddled with a small cube he had in his hand before throwing it the cube raddeled a bit before shooting out a blue light. The form started to change into a house. A barrier fell over it before reaching the ground. "Good that should be able to keep him safe." He turned to see the Digimon looking at him.

"Listen to me. You have to protect that child with your life. Like he's family it's a special bond that you have that can't be broken. You may not know it but he'll be very important."

"_That is how we met Jayden and when we knew he was our responsibility and I knew he was someone I'd risk my life for." Jaxomon voiced over_

* * *

1992, Human world

Kai and Sara were looking at each other worried. They both nodded as Kai knocked on the door. Leah opened the door and looked at the two in shock. "You went and did it again." The two looked sheepishly at each other. Sara was holding a child this time a girl. "What do you want?"

"Look can you adopt her?" Kai asked

"Why? I'm younger than you two you know."

"We know but your parents would be more caring if she was with you." Sara said

"So you want me to adopt your child because of your parents. You know what..fine." Kai and Sara looked happy. "But don't expect me to tell her about you being her real parents, I want her to be happy, I don't want her being depressed that her parents gave her up because they made a bad choice and that she's separated from her brother because of this decision."

Kai and Sara looked at each other "Ok."

"Anyways what's her name?"

"Kamuy." Sara said

"Gotcha."

* * *

1995

Jaiden or Jayden as his family called him was running throughout the halls. Hojimon and Bukamon were floating behind him trying to catch up. The boy was wearing his favorite fox onesie.

"Jayden please slow down!" Bukamon shouted "You're to fast for us!"

"Speak for yourself I just slowed down so you wouldn't look bad." Hojimon shouted

"What no you are definitely tired!" The two started to argue not paying attention to Jayden who ran outside.

"I know your jealous of my awesomeness and my incredible strategic pranks but stop trying to make me look bad!" The two growled at each other before lunging at each other. The loudness made the other In-Training Digimon come out into the halls.

"They're at it again…" Tokomon said

"Yep." Lotamon agreed

"Hey where's Jayden?" Tanemon asked

"Weren't you two supposed to be watching him?" Tsunomon asked

Hojimon and Bukamon stopped wrestling and looked scared.

"Oh, Crap…" They muttered

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The 9 Digimon turned the heads towards the direction of the scream.

"Jayden..." Hojimon said before taking off the others following.

The little sea lion opened the door and saw Jayden looking scared at a Sandrimon outside of the barrier.

"Hojimon...what was that thing?" Jayden asked

"A Sandrimon a snake digimon." Hojimon said

"I don't like sankes..I hate them in fact." Jayden said messing up the word

The other Digimon got outside.

"Cmon...Jayden go inside" Yokomon said

"Ok…"

"_That's when he first started hating snakes and the first day I knew how overprotective I could get." Jaxomon voiced over_

* * *

1998, Digiworld

"_This was the worst day of my life...the day my pride was stripped away from me."_

"Jayden! Jayden!" Jaxomon shouted flying around

"It's no use we've been looking for days...Maybe he went back to the house." Agumon said

"No! I have to find him! A made a bad decision and know he's gone! If I don't find him then, then I would have failed." Jaxomon started to cry

"_I thought exploring would be good I thought he'd like to because it was finally his birthday. He has to wait over a hundred years for himself to age, so I thought I'd do something special as I'd always do. I guess I made a bad decision...like his parents." Jaxomon voiced over "I remember being so bummed that I De-Digivolved back to Hojimon as well as everyone else."_

"Jayden...im sorry…" Hojimon said as Agumon picked him up taking him back to their house

* * *

Jayden woke up on the ground in front of an Adoption Center. He saw a boy about the same age hold his hand put to him.

"Sorry, Jayden guess I should've been paying attention." The boy said

"_When I woke up all I remembered was being there my whole life. And how I ended up there. I didn't even remember the Digital World...Jaxomon." Jayden voiced over_

"It's okay Hironaka." Jayden said

"Jeez, Jayden your the only one who calls me Hironaka or Ryoma, I told you just call me Hiro."

"Ok..."

"_Hiro my best friend...the person I felt closet to there mainly because we were the two youngest." Jayden voiced over "We had everything in common. Video Games, Food Preferences, Anime, everything you could think of we had in common. He even stuck with me when I found out about how I identified."_

"So you're Intergender?" Hiro asked

"Yeah…" Jayden said

Hiro took his friend's hands "I don't care. You are the sweetest person I've met." Jayden blushed at his statement "People should see you for how you act not your gender."

"_I honestly thought we would be together forever until this day….my least favorite day."_

Jayden and Hiro were walking into the changing room at the pool.

"Don't worry your gonna become great at swimming!" Hiro cheered "Then we can play water polo together!"

"Yeah!" Jayden cheered

After the two changed into there day clothes they were about to walk out of the pool.

"Oh wait I forgot something. I'll be right back!" Jayden said

"Ok, Im gonna get something from the vending machine." Hiro said

Jayden nodded as he turned around. He was about to walk in until he heard a gunshot, he then heard a little scream he identified as "Hiro.." He turned to see Hiro fall down to the ground with bullet holes in his chest. "Hiro...please tell me your ok."

"J-JAyden...hide please don't worry about me...call the police and get out of here." Hiro said handing Jayden his phone

"No. I can't leave without you." Jayden started to cry harder

"It's to late-please I want you to be safe...I love you..your my family...Go, please. My phone has everything on it…" Hiro pushed the phone into Jayden's hands.

"I'm sorry. I love you two Hiro." Jayden hugged Hiro before running to the opposite exit.

"I love you…." Hiro said before passing

"_I love you... The last words I ever heard from him. The most traumatizing things to ever happen to me. I never wanted to leave my room after that. Everyone at my building was worried for me, they signed me up for therapy. She suggested that I go to summer camp to help me open up. I guess it worked if you saw how I act now. Even though he's gone I'll him through the last thing he gave me…"_

"Here you go Jayden!" Hiro handed Jayden a red bag

"Huh? What's this for?" Jayden asked

"It's so you can carry your things in it! The inventor guy gave it to me so I thought I give it to you since I already have one."

"Thanks Hiro."

* * *

"Those experiences made us who we are." Jayden voiced over

"We protect people who we care for." Jaxomon voiced over

"I've become strong because of my backstory." Jayden told Jaxomon

"Yep! I know you have." Jaxomon said "Even if you have fears you are still the best person I've ever met!"

"Thanks, Jaxo." Jayden said falling asleep with Jaxomon cuddled up to him.

"_I wish Hiro could see me/him now…" Jayden and Jaxomon thought_


	24. Chapter 23

"Any idea where we are?" Jayden asked his partner

"No...but I think I saw Mimi fall over this way." Jaxomon pointed to the right

"Okay well let's head that way."

Unknowingly to them, someone was watching them.

* * *

"Sora! Izzy! Matt! Anybody!" Tai shouted

"Gabumon! Jaxomon!" Agumon shouted

"No good.." Tai sighed "It's all thanks to that creep Hebimon we got separated again.

"Such a sore loser." Agumon commented

"Tai is that you?" I sweet voice asked

"That sounded like Pixumon." Tai said running in that direction

"Pixumon!" Agumon shouted

"Agumon! Tai! Shay isn't waking up!" Pixumon ran into some bushes and saw Shay laying there

"Hey Shay, Shay wake up!" Tai started shaking the young girl.

"Should we hit her? Ow!" Agumon cried getting hit by Pixumon

"How is that a good idea?" Pixumon asked

* * *

"Mimi!" Mimi turned to see Jayden running up to her

"Jayden! Finally a friendly face!"

"It hasn't been that long…" Jayden sighed

"Jayden? Mimi?" A new voice asked

"Matt?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, it's me." Matt said with Gabumon right next to him.

"Alright! That's three out of nine! Tic-Tac-Toe!" Jaxomon shouted he then heard some rustling in the bushes "Huh?"

Jaxomon flew over to the bushes and saw Tsukaimon there.

"He looks hurt." Mimi pointed out and she was right. He had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"If only Joe were here." Matt said

"Don't worry! Mini Joe is here!" Jayden shouted dramatically

"Huh?" Looked at Jayden confused

"Hm. Oh Joe gave me lots of emergency supplies when he found me. Now Time for Operation Save Tsukaimon!"

"I have no idea what im doing." Jayden said but his arms behind his head

"It's been 5 seconds you're giving up already?" Gabumon asked

"Yeah."

"I think you need to cover up the cuts." Palmon said

"That could work!" Jaxomon said

"Let's do this!" Jayden shouted fired up again

* * *

"Izzy shouldn't we get walking?" Tentomon asked

"Not right now i'm trying to figure out where we are." Izzy said

"But we're in the middle of nowhere!" Tentomon turned around and saw Sora walking around "Sora! Over here!" Tentomon flagged Sora down

"Tentomon! Izzy! Finally, we found someone." Sora said with Yokomon in her arms

"Hey!" A new voice shouted as TK ran up to the group "Izzy! Sora!"

"Hey TK." Sora addressed the boy

* * *

"Maybe we could splash water on her face?" Agumon suggested

"She would flip out." Pixumon said

"Hey, Pixumon?" Tai asked

"Yeah Tai?"

"Where's her tag at?" Pixumon looked down

"Hosutodramon has it. Once she brought Shay and I to her factory she stole it once it glowed. I think her crest was somewhere in the building but we could look for it without her tag."

"Then we'll have to beat her to get it back." Agumon shouted

"Guys!" Joe shouted running over to the group

"Joe we need your help!" Tai shouted "Shay's not waking up!"

Joe looked at Shay. "She's napping." Joe stated

"WHAT!?" Tai shouted "Why isn't she waking up then!"

"She barely got any sleep in Hosutodramon studio. She's probably just trying to get her energy back." Pixumon said

"Well, we can't wait! Let's go find Hebimon and give him a piece of our mind!" Tai shouted

"Shouldn't we find Hosutodramon?" Agumon asked

"Or how about the others?" Pixumon asked Gomamon nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So you cloned Minotarumon?" Hebimon asked over the speaker

"Yes! But the 2nd one digivolved into the fiercer MetalMinotaurmon!" Hosutodramon said shakily

"This is good! May not have been the digivolution I was expecting but twice the Minotaurs to catch the children. Now I'm going to send you the coordinates of two of the groups. Go to one and tell Apocomon to go the other. Then the real fun will begin."

"Are you sure all the children will be at the maze?" Hosutodramon asked

"I'm sure? Why?"

"Really? Are you sure your not going to scare that brat to death just from your appearance?" The dragon smirked

"Sure that would be funny but Apocomon would miss it. The shame."

* * *

Sora, Izzy, TK, and their Digimon were walking around in the open field

"Congratulations!" The three kids jumped in shock as a dragon landed in front of them "You've been invited to a fun game. So come on and play. I promise your friends will be there."

"Hosutodramon. Open your eyes." Tk said The dragon's eyes shot wide open as she heard the child of hope's voice

"YOU! It's because of your giving hope to that girl that she escaped! My whole studio was ruined. No matter because I have a new play place. And you're coming along!"

"I don't think so!" Tentomon shouted as Izzy's digivice activated.

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon digivolve to…..MegaKabuterimon!" The giant red beetle flew at The dragon.

"Sora..Im ready." Yokomon said as Sora's digivice activated

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon...digivovle to...Garudamon!"

The giant bird flew at Hosutodramon

"Hmmm...Two vs one huh? Not that hard especially since you can't catch up to me." The dragon flew around the two Digimon faster than they could see.

"Dragon Spark!" The digimon shot out her attacks hit both of the digimon

"MegaKabuterimon/Garudamon!" Sora and Izzy shouted

* * *

"Something's coming." Agumon said

"This isn't going to be good." Joe groaned

A black mist appeared in front of the group and a figure appeared

"Not him again…" Gomamon sighed

"Yes me again! Hi, miss me!" Apocomon waved at Gomamon

"Why are you here?" Joe asked

"Believe me I don't want to be here but the golden brat is afraid of snakes so Hebimon is with him to give him a good scare while I take you to your doom. I suggest you come with me willingly."

"Never!" Tai shouted "Agumon Digivolve!"

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon!"

"You two Gomamon." Joe said

"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon"

"Don't leave me out! Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon! Joe, Tai watch Shay please."

"Don't worry about it!"

"And I wanted to get this over with quickly to have a nice cup of tea. Guess not." Apocomon sighed

"Giga Blaster!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Pixie Magic!" The three digimon attacked Apocomon. When the attacks hit the ground blew up

"Did that work?" Tai asked

"Of course not!" The dark voice laughed

* * *

Jayden was shaking infinitely as Hebimon slithered around him.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Hebimon taunted

"N-no." Jayden stuttered

"Well since it seems you won't come willingly...Bakemon!" Hundreds of the ghost Digimon came after the three kids. Gabumon and Palmon stepped forward

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon digivolve to….WereGarurumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Needle Spray!" The digimon started to attack the Bakemon

"Jayden cmon! Let me digivolve!" Jaxomon shouted

"I-I-I…" Jayden stuttered

"Are you scared?" Jaxomon asked

"What do you think!" Matt shouted

"Ok, I guess stupid question... look Jayden it dosen't matter if you're scared. You've dealt with scarier and it was with me by your side...all of us."

"Yeah...we have...trouble." Jayden gasped. Jaxomon turned around and saw a horde of the ghost Digimon coming after them.

"Jaxo Lust…" Jaxomon stared at the Bakemon innocently when the pink marks under his eyes glowed catching the ghost in a spell. "And blow up.." After saying that the ghost seemed to explode getting flung backwards.

"What type of attack was that!?" Jayden cried with his hands on his head

"Hm..oh you know...simple mind control...Cmon you should have figured out most of my regular attacks are magic based." Jaxomon said winking

"So why don't you use that on…"

"Great to have you back!" Jaxomon said loudly interrupting

"Huh?"

"That's one of your regular tease lines! Which means your back to my Jayden!"

"What..."

"I'm so glad im really helpful with feelings!" Jayden sweatdropped "Now….TIME TO TEACH THIS JERK WHAT HAPPENS WITH YOU MESS WITH WHAT'S MINE!"

"I'm yours?" Jayden asked as his digivice and crest glowed

"Jaxomon digivolve to…Mystomon digivolve to…CrystalMystomon!"

"Hmm...oh my now the game begins." Hebimon said throwing down a now de-digivolve Tsunomon and Palmon.

"Tsunomon!" "Palmon" Matt and Mimi shouted respectively

The beast's sword started to glow "Sparkling Slash!" He swung the sword taking out all of the Bakemon and harming the snake.

"That's my Digimon!" Jayden cheered running over to Matt and Mimi

"Toxic Venom!" The snake shot a green gas at the mystical Digimon

"Crystal Light!" The two attacks hit each other but CrystalMystomon's proved to be stronger. The blast hit Hebimon flinging him back.

The Virtue Digimon flew over to the children. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice still light but deeper than Mystomon's or Jaxomon's.

"Were fine." The chosen of sincerity said

Hebimon got up and hissed "Poison Spear" The attack went straight for the other ultimate level Digimon. CrystalMystomon spread his wings open, then attack absorbing into wings.

"You should know that sneak attack on my back won't work." He mocked "My wings will absorb and then I'll send back the attack back stronger." His wings burning on fire. "Burning Wing!"

"Noooo!" Hebimon hissed before the attack hit.

"Did that work?" Mimi asked

"I don't know but stay alert." Matt warned. Jayden didn't pay attention and ran over to the bushes where Hebimon first appeared where Tsukaimon

_*flashback*_

"_And we do this and we should bee…" Jayden started before something crashed in front of them. When the dust and smoke disappeared Tsukaimon wasn't there anymore but instead, there was Hebimon._

_*End FB*_

"_I wonder if he's here." _Jayden thought

"What are you looking for?" Matt questioned

"Tsukaimon...he's nowhere to be found." Jayden said

"Well that's weird but can we find some food or a bath..or new clothes these are also dirty." Mimi whined

"Our clothes have been dirty this whole time Mimi." Matt said

Jayden chuckled before noticing a green light.

"Hey, CrystalMystomon...can you look at that green light?" Jayden asked

"Hm..yeah" The Digimon flew off to the light. HE flew back a few seconds later with something writing in DigiCode. He handed it to Matt.

"What's it say?" Matt asked

Palmon looked at it before gasping

"What?" Mimi gasped

"I have your friends...Palmon started. (Images of the other 6 DigiDestined being captured were shown)

"If you want them back follow the darkened path…." It was now being read in Hebimon's voice

The group was now shown on CrystalMystomon's back. Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon just in case. They were flying in the forest.

"There you will find the Minotaurmon Maze. There you'll find your friends and you can have them back. No Problem." Hebimon finished

CrystalMystomon was getting closer to the Maze.

"Are you sure that can work?" Jayden asked Matt

"Yeah we know it's a trap so if me and Mimi sneak around we can get you all out."

"Im just scared of the name." Mimi cried "Minotaurmon's maze...it's like the legend."

"What's Minotaurmon like anyways?" Jayden asked

"No one knows." Gabumon said

"EH?!"

"Yeah it's a legend but maybe it's like Minotarumon." Palmon said

"So there like related closely I guess." Matt said

"Minotaurmon is probably way more vicious..we better be prepared for anything." The ultimate level Digimon said "Nobody knows wh-ARGH!" Something stung the Digimon as he fell to the ground de-digivolving in the process.

"Finally there here!" A dark voice shouted "Now it's a party!"


	25. Chapter 24

"Hojimon!" Jayden shouted as they fell to the group fell to the ground.

"And you call me dumb Hebimon…" Hosutodramon mocked "I did your job for you couldn't figure out how to do it? Huh? Hu-AaH!" The giant snake pushed her off her throne

"Shut-up last time I checked you're the one getting beat by a champion."

"DON'T GO THERE! AAAHHH! Do you not know what I'll do to you! I'll make your life hell!"

"You already do…"

"Can you two stop your bickering…" Apocomon groaned

"Anything for you." Hosutodramon said. The three chosen sweatdropped at the trio

"For being a team they sure do fight a lot..." Jayden said

"Yeah none of us what fight each other like that." Matt said

"I'd think there love would be sweet if they weren't you know..them." Mimi commented

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Gabumon asked

"Hm, yeah, shouldn't they be here?" Palmon questioned

"Hmm... let me check." Jayden coughed as he looked over at the 3 Digimon "Hey idiots where are our friends!"

"In the maze brat, wait who you callin' an idiot!" Hosutodramon shouted

"You!" Hosutodramon started to cry

"You're words hurt me. You're going to pay!"

"What's here deal? She's really annoying." Matt said

"So the rest are in the maze...the Minotaur's Maze." Mimi said shakily

"Crap there going to get eaten if we don't do something." Matt said "Let's think of a plan..Mimi? Jayden any ideas?"

"Wait where did Jayden go?" Gabumon asked

"I'm keeping my promise!" They heard Jayden shout "No one is touching any of you!"

Matt and Mimi sweatdropped

"So he's back to rushing in without thinking." Matt sighed

"I remember when he was that shy kid at camp…" Mimi said "He was so adorable back then."

"I'm not now Mimi?!" They heard Jayden shout and Mimi paled

"How'd he hear I thought I was whispering!"

"Well, you are kinda loud." Palmon said

"So what should we do Matt?" Gabumon asked the chosen of friendship

* * *

"Is that brat running into the maze without a plan?" Hosutodramon asked

"Looks like it." Hebimon said

"Ha! He thinks he's a hero well think again! Once Minotaurmon sees him hell be finished." Apocomon smirked

"Hey where did you put the other kids at anyways?" The snake asked

"In a cage…" Hosutodramon said instatly "Not over lave tho…"

"Why are you such a psycho."

"I don't know but it's fun!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe Jayden?" Hebimon asked waking up

"No but he has are friends and I have to keep my promise. I won't be weak this time." Jayden said

"Does he have Gomamon?" Hebimon asked

"Yeah."

"Hebimon digivolve to...Jaxomon! Cmon Jayden hurry up!" Jaxomon shouted suddenly getting a burst of energy

"My legs are short and I can't fly so sue me!" Jayden shouted sarcastically

Once the two stepped inside the hedge maze the entrance closed behind them.

"Oh crap…" Jaxomon said

"Man I fell like a goggle head right now.." Jayden sighed

"Maybe this means you are one!"

"What! No! Never!" Jaxomon landed on Jayden's shoulders as he walked around "Hey look a sign."

"What's it say?"

"You have released the minotaurmons by reading this out loud. Ha Ha, you idiot." Jayden read "Oh...oh...OH!" Jayden paled

"What!" Jaxomon cried

"This is the Minotaurmon maze and it says I just released the minotaurmon."

"I still don't get it."

"Minotaurs are coming for us!"

"What if they have Goma! I mean th others..yeah that's what I meant."

"Everyone knows you like him except for him. Dense-mon." Jayden commented

"Roar!" The Virtue Duo's eyes shot wide open

"Crap...RUN!" Jayden shouted

"Shouldn't we be quiet?" Jaxomon asked

"I dunno man I really freaked out..I should have read the story.." Jayden cried

"Aren't you in third grade...is that a third-grade reading level?" The Digimon asked

"Who knows...maybe Joe will." Jayden said

"I wonder where they are..." Jaxomon questioned aloud

"Have you realized this scene is just a repeated image of us running over and over." Jayden asked

"Yeah...let's turn the corner to add something different."

"Ok…" They turned and saw a feast laid down on a picnic mat. Jayden picked up a card

"This is the middle of the maze. Here replenish your energy. Wow, Convenient!" Jayden beamed

"Should we think of a plan?" Jaxomon asked

"Yeah...I have great plans so this one will work for sure!"

"Great plans? Do you not remember 'Somebody jump down there so your partner will digivolve'?" Jaxomon asked

"Look..that was one time." Jayden said

"And the time we ran into Monzaemon."

"Stop going over my screwups! Let's save our friends!"

* * *

"The gates locked." Gabumon said

"Do you think a window will be open?" Mimi asked

"Mazes usually have exits so we should look around the maze." Matt said

"But this maze is long…" Mimi groaned

"Then let's start walking." Palmon chirped

"I don't wanna…."

"Why me…" Matt sighed

* * *

Tai woke up and looked around. He instantly shot up notcing he was in a cage.

"Guys wake up!" He shouted

"What is it Tai-Woah!" Sora shouted

"How'd we get in a cage?" Shay asked

"Shay your finally up!" Tai said

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't wake up earlier." Pixumon said

"Oh...Yeah, I was just really tired ya know." Shay smiled

"Doesn't whoever put us in here know im afraid of heights." Joe said

"I'm pretty sure I know who it was." Izzy said

"Yeah...those Darkness Demons." Sora said

"Hey, guys.." Tk spoke up "Where's Matt and Jayden and Mimi?" He asked

"I don't know about most of those brats." A dark voice said "But I do that that the Golden Brat ran into the maze like an idiot, not even having a plan."

They all turned to see a screen

"Apocomon…" Tai said

"Hello! Thank Hosutodramon for setting up all the cameras!"

"BOO!" Shay shouted

"I hate that brat!" A faint shout was heard

"Now Now let's not fight. Let's send them into the Minotaur's maze!"

"The Who's What?" Shay asked

"Minotaur?" Sora asked

"Yep also were not asking." Apocomon said clicking a button "Have Fun!"

"What's with those people and their psychotic games!" Joe shouted

"I don't know." Tai said

"What should we do?" TK asked

"Find Jayden!" Shay pronounced

"Knowing Jaxomon he's probably going to go over-protective if he knows a certain someone is in danger." Pixumon said winking at Gomamon

"Who?" He asked densely, the pink Digimon sweatdropped

"And he might do something stupid like always!" Biyomon stated

"He's not always stupid." Gomamon said

"Why are we still standing around! Isn't there a Minotaur after us!" Joe shouted

"Yea let's go!" Tai shouted

"Tentomon? Do you know anything about Minotaurmon?" Izzy asked his partner

"Well there's Minotarumon who's really dense but then there's Minotaurmon. No-mon knows anything about it. It's a myth really."

"Some say it's a stronger species of Minotarumon." Agumon added his input

"Ah-Ha! I figured it out! We need to solve a puzle to get out." Shay stated

"Um...are you sure?" Tk asked

"No! But I think the puzzle is figuring out how to escape." Shay says "We probably have to defeat the Minotaurmon."

"Im so confused.." Patamon muttered

"So you think we should defeat the Minotaurmon?" Izzy asked

"Yep!"

"That could work." Joe said

"Well let's get to digivolving!" Tai shouted "Go Agumon!"

"Right! Agumon digivolve to…Agumon? Huh?"

"Did it fail?" TK asked

"It should work! Here Pixumon you try."

"Ok- Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon, Nope still me."

"How could it fail…" Shay cried

"Probably cause we don't have any energy." Tentomon said

"Dangit! So we can't knock down the maze…" Shay said

"GRRRAWW!"

The kids jumped when they heard the growl

"AAAHHH!" Shay shouted before disappearing into Joe's arms even tho he wasn't holding up aswell

"This isn't a joke." Tai stated

"An exit!" TK said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked

"Mazes usually have exit's I remember doing one on a menu."

"So we find an exit ok!" Jayden said appering next to the group.

"Jayden? How'd you find us?" Tai asked

"I heard Shay yelling." Jayden bluntly said

"Excuse me for being scared!" Shay said angered

"How come you weren't in the cage?" Sora asked

"Oh Matt, Mimi, and I defeated Hebimon but he tricked us."

"I did everything like the strong beast I am." Jaxomon flexed his "muscles"

"Hey Goma..how much attacks does he have.." Jayden asked the seal

"I guess you found out about Jaxo Lust huh?" Gomamon asked

"Jaxo Lust? What's that?" Tai asked

"We don't have time for this! Let's go!" Jaxomon stated flying ahead

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Gomamon said "Oh and to answer you're question I think 5 or 6. Adding the golden attacks probably 13 in that form alone."

"How come you don't use your other attacks?" Tai asked

"The writers." Agumon replied

"Huh?"

"Jaxomon says and I quote 'I'm the best so I'm the only one allowed to use my other attacks." Patamon said

"Humblemon isn't he." Sora said

* * *

"How much further!" Mimi shouted

"I don't know…" Matt said

"Well, my feet are hurting a whole lot! I'm probably going to end up with blisters!"

Matt looked ready to give up with Tk being in the maze and Mimi's constant complaints.

* * *

"Hey, guys does it feel like where being watched?" Tai asked

"There are camera's recording us." Izzy said

"I know that but it doesn't feel like that."

"Then what?" Sora asked Shay turned around then he eyes shot wide open

"Guys…"

"What?" Joe asked

"RUN!" Shay shouted taking off like a light

"What does she mean by that?" Joe asked

"Probably something bad!" Jayden said taking off followed closely by the others "Hey Jaxomon...do you happen to have an attack that will work on those guys?"

"If you mean that attack then no. But I can use this. Gold Ribbon!" His ribbon flew off to the Minotaurs. The champion level one stopped but the second one kept running after them. "He must not be affected by attacks that easily. My golden attacks can slow down stronger level Digimon."

"Guys this way!" Tai stated the group ran until they came to a stop.

"This is what I was afraid of.." Joe said

"Let's hurry before…" Agumon started but turned to see the Minotaurmon looking right at them.

"Well, we just have to wait until we get save miraculously." Jayden said

"What do you mean this is the end for us." Joe said

"Where the main characters...like we'd be killed!" Jayden said

"What does that mean?" TK asked

"It means that Matt going to drop in to save us in 3...2...1."

"Wolf Claw!" An attack was shot at the Minotaurs

"Told Ya!" Jayden said

"Guys!" Matt shouted running with Mimi beside him "Come this way!"

The group ran towards him and got out of the maze

"Great! Now it's time for revenge!" Jayden shouted "Time to Digivolve!"

"But our Digimon have no energy…" Izzy said

"Actually we couldn't digivolve in the maze I should know Jaxomon was full of energy when we entered but he couldn't Digivolve in the maze."

"Well in that case." Tai said

"Agumon/Jaxomon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Gomamon/Pixumon digivovle to…..Greymon/Mystomon/Birdramon/Kabuterimon/Ikkakumon/Pixicmon

"Nova Blast! Mysto Blast! Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! Needle Spray! Harpoon Torpedo! Pixie Magic!" "Wolf Claw!" All the attacks hit the Minotaur destroying the champion level but the ultimate was still standing

"Huh?" The kids gasped

"Wow, he really can take all those hits." A new voice said

"Hosutodramon.." Shay said

"Hi, brats. You've escaped. Now it's time we end you permanently!" The dragon said as Hebimon and Apocomon landed next to her.

"But it's opposite day." Jayden said

"Huh? What's that mean."

"He means we're going to defeat you!" Tai shouted

"Greymon/Mystomon/Birdramon/Kabuterimon digivolve to….MetalGreymon/CrystalMystomon/Garudamon/MegaKabuterimon

CrystalMystomon glared at Apocomon before turning to his friends who nodded. "Apocomon it's you vs me!"

"A challenge huh? Fine Dark Oblivion." He shot a dark matter of energy at the Virtue Digimon

"Like I can't see that from a mile away." The Digimon said

"Get him CrystalMystomon!"

He swung his sword at Apocomon sending him flying

"If it's a sword fight you want it's a sword fight you'll get." Apocomon said raising his hand summoning a sword.

The two Digimon flew directly at each other engaging in sword to sword combat.

* * *

"Hey, there little fairy." Hosutodramon said "I've been thinking it's time for a rematch."

"Mad cause you lost?" Pixicmon said

"Pfft, no Im mad you ruined my stage! Dragon Spark!"

Pixicmon flew out of the way from the attack.

"Pixie Clone!" Suddenly plenty of Pixicmon was surrounding Hosutodramon.

"Hey, no fair!" The dragon complained

"And you say Champion vs Ultimate is fair." Shay shouted from the ground

"Who cares like it will make the difference."

"Aura Hands!" Every clone of Pixicmon rushed at the dragon slapping the dragon with lots of force sending her to the ground

"Im so happy im not the one getting slapped by that." Shay said

"Im not giving up." The dragon said trying to stand

"Well, I'll just finish you." PIxicmon said flying down with her foot out kicking the dragon, she then flipped before unleashing her most deadly attack. "Pixic Finish!"

"Nooooooooo!" The dragon screamed before dissolving

"Yay!" Shay cheered

"One down." Pixicmon said flying down

* * *

"Trident Arm" MetalGreymon fired his attack at Minotaurmon finally destroying him after a long fight

"Good Job guys!" Matt said

"It's up to the other 5 now." Tai said "Didn't you guys beat Hebimon before?" Tai asked Matt

"Well CrystalMystomon did Hebimon's abilities shouldn't be doubted. He's a smart fighter."

"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spray!" The two attacks hit the snake who was visibly tired from this fight and the one earlier.

"All together!" Garudamon said

"Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spray!"

"Nooo!" Hebimon hissed before getting destroyed

"1 left…" Sora said

"The strongest one." Izzy said

"Apocomon." Joe finished

* * *

CrystalMystomon and Apocomon were still locked in sword combat. The Beast digimon having a clear advantage.

"You know you can't beat me." CrystalMystomon said

"Maybe not with swords. Dark Playground!" A ring of darkness covered The ultimate.

"Cheap Shot!" Jayden shouted

"Oh come on you should know I'd never play fair. Now to finish you." He threw his sword at Jayden "Finally I got the Golden Brat!"

"Look again.." CrystalMystomon said

"Huh?" Apocomon saw the sword had missed with Patamon in front of Jayden

"You seem to forget im not to only one who grew up with him or who'll protect him. Anyways Crystal Light!" The attack hit Apocomon which destroyed him

"I can't lose...AAAHHHH!" Apocomon shouted before getting deleted.

"Thanks, Patamon." Jayden said

"Of course, Jaxomon mon maybe your partner but were all your family." Patamon said

* * *

"Well now what?" Tai asked

"Along deserved nap." Jayden said before flopping onto the ground.

"Agreed!" Shay said

"Gomamon...Why'd you tell him about my attack! You know I don't like to speak of that attack."

"Jaxo...it was one time plus he's back now isn't he?" Gomamon asked

"Yeah but-" Hojimon was cut off by Gomamon pulling him close

"None of us are mad...it's in the past. You don't need to use it if you don't want to."

Hojimon cuddled up to the warmth. "Thanks, Goma…" Hojimon fell asleep in Gomamon's arms

"Shay...take it. Take it!" Pixumon said

"Got it!" Shay said with a devious glint in her eyes. She also had devil horns and tail. Pixumon also had the same look

"Heh Heh Heh."

"Shay…" Joe sighed "I give up…"

"I will have all the blackmail." Shay then pointed straight at the screen "Even Blackmail from You guys!"

"And that's enough of you and this chapter." Novaxao said grabbing Shay

"What NO!"


	26. Chapter 25

Episode 27: Gateway to Home- No big changes; Shay finds her crest (Tenacity) from where Hosutodramon was defeated.

Episode 28: It's all in the Cards- No big changes; Jaxomon teases Gomamon about his card while also trying to keep it for himself

Episode 29: Return to Highton View Terrace- No big Changes; Jayden is the only one who never lived at Highton View Terrace

Episode 30: Almost Home Free- No big changes; Shay is with Joe and Izzy when the group separates

Episode 31: The Eighth Digivice- No big changes; Joe walks home Shay with Jayden staying with them. Shay's mother spots the Digimon as has a weird reaction

* * *

Recap: "Mimi, Matt, and I went looking for the others. Jaxomon and I got trapped in the maze. We found the others then escaped for the final battle between us and the Darkness Demons. Now in the Real World to stop Myotismon we ran into some trouble. We all got home but why does Shay's mom know about the Digimon?" Jayden recapped

* * *

"Hi, mom I'm back!" Shay exclaimed walking through the door

"Hey, sweetie! Did they cancel camp cause of the snow?" Shay mom asked

"Yeah...how'd ya know?"

"I heard the news report. I was going to go pick you up but I knew Joe would bring you back. Speaking of Hello Joe."

"Hi Ma'am," Joe replied

Shay's mother walked around the corner from the kitchen. She wasn't that tall being a bit taller than Joe. She had light green eyes, peach skin, and short burgundy hair, about Sora's length. She was wearing an orange shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with white socks, a blue apron, and tan gloves.

"Oh? Who's this?" She asked referring to Jayden

"Im Jayden Kojima." Jayden introduced bowing

'Kojima?' Shay's mother thought to herself. As she looked down at the kids she noticed something in their arms "What are those?" She asked taking a closer look

"Oh, Just toys don't worry about it!" Shay said as her mother got a closer look. The three chosen started to get nervous.

"No way.." Shay mother gasped "Digimon…" The three chosen plus there Digimon started to sweat nervously.

"What…?" Joe questioned

"Who else do you know that went there?"

"Went where…?" Shay asked playing dumb

"How much more Digidestined are there?" Shay's mother asked more sternly this time.

"6…" Shay said

"Call them and tell them to have a meeting here tomorrow."

"Yes, mom!" Shay said running to the phone

"Excuse me for asking...but how do you know Digimon?" Jayden asked

"A Gomamon, Pixumon, and Jaxomon...hm… those were the Digimon in the eggs." Shay's mother said

"That didn't answer the question." Jayden said

"Don't worry I'll answer it tomorrow. Make yourself at home." Shay's mother walked to her bedroom.

"Joe Im scared." Jayden said

"I am too." Joe said

* * *

Ria, Shay's Mother, was scrolling through her contacts until she found one name. 'Kaito' she called the number sighing as she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She heard a man ask

"Kaito. You and Sara come over to my house. A meeting's happening."

"Um..ok..this is Ria right the one who didn't talk to me for 7 years."

"Yes...just come over it's a meeting about the Digiworld."

"Are the other two coming?"

"No...I don't have contact with them. Be here at 10:00 am. Trust me you don't want to be late."

"Bye Leah!" Kaito said hanging up.

'I really don't want to face those two again. They better have changed from their teenage years

* * *

Leah was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Shay and Jayden, who stayed the night, we're sitting in the living room when the door knocked.

"I'll get it." Shay said running to the door. She opened it and saw Joe and Sora standing there with there Digimon in their arms.

"What's this about Shay?" Sora asked

"I don't know how but my mom knows about the Digimon." Shay said

"That's not good is it."

"Well come in my mom's making some food right now." Sora and Joe walked in with their Digimon.

Soon one after the other the DigiDestined started to arrive. They all waited in the Shaito's living room talking and eating when a knock was heard at the door. Confusing the 9 kids. Weren't they all their.

Leah walked to the door and opened it revealing a man and a woman.

The man had spiky light brown hair swept up to the right, tan skin and brown eyes. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt, An open light blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

The woman next to him had a dark pink ponytail that reached just under her shoulders, blue eyes, with a slight tan. A pink shirt with a gray collar, a long magenta skirt, brown boots, and white socks.

"Hello, Leah." The woman greeted "It's been way too long."

"Hello, Sara." Leah greeted

"Mom who is this? Shay asked

"This is Kamuy?" Sara gasped

"Huh, how do you know me?" Shay asked scared

"Let's sit." The children looked at the two nervously. "Sara, Kai these are the new Digidestined. Tai, Jayden, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Shay who you know. Children these two are Sara Akamine and Kai Kojima."

"Ko-Kojima." Jayden asked "But that's my last name…"

"That's Jaiden?"

"How'd you know my first name."

"Because he is your father, and he knew you, Shay, because..he's also your father." Leah said

"WHAT?!" The two shouted simultaneously

"So that would make them..siblings." Joe said

"Correct."

"WHAT!?" The two shouted again

"Me and Shay? Shay and me?" Jayden questioned

"It makes sense. Jayden did say he'd protect Shay as an older brother would." Jaxomon said recalling what Jayden said

"Oh, a Jaxomon...I haven't seen one before." Sara said

"How do you know about Digimon?" Tai asked

"Because…" Sara started reaching into her pocket. "We were part of the original DigiDestined." She pulled out her Digivice, the same as the kids' version.

"WHAT!?" The 9 children shouted

"Can you tell us more?" Izzy asked

"Nothing really to it. We were chosen like you guys and went to the Digital world." Leah said

"That explains everything." Tai said

"No, it doesn't! Jayden and I are brother and sister! How come you never told me I had a brother when you told me I was adopted?" Shay asked her mother

"I-I didn't want you to know you had a brother you'd probably never get to see." Leah said

"And what about you two!" Jayden shouted "How come I was born in the Digiworld!"

"How old are you?" Mimi asked

"Mimi...not the time." Sora asked

"What! They look young!"

"Well we're 25." Kai said pointing to himself and Sara.

"You had me when you were 16!?" Jayden shouted "and that means you had Shay at 18. Well now I know my parents and I know they left me!" Jayden picked up Jaxomon and ran out the door.

"I've never seen him get that mad before." Gomamon said

"Im going to check on him." Kai said running out the door

"So why did you leave him?" TK asked Sara

"Um well…"

* * *

Kai was trying to catch up with Jayden. He soon saw Jayden sitting alone in a field giving eating Pizza with Jaxomon.

"Jayden." He said walking over to the duo

"What do you want?" Jayden asked

"I want to talk."

"I don't. So if you'd excuse me I'd-"

"Im sorry."

"What?" Jayden looked at his father

"Im sorry for abanding you in the Digi world. I was just scared then for me and Sara. For what our parents would think. I guess we should have thought about our son."

"What about Shay? You were 18 then right why didn't you keep her?"

"We were scared then to so we gave her to Leah. Maybe not the best choice."

"What I don't understand is why the Digiworld?"

"Well, we were in the Digiworld when it happened cleaning it up. We didn't know what would happen if we went through the gate so we stayed. Once Sara gave birth we asked Gennai to have the 9 Digimon in the DigiEggs be your family the none we couldn't."

"So you did ask Gennai?" Jaxomon asked holding onto his pizza slice.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't like you leaving me but the Digimon have been the best family I could ask for." He hugged Jaxomon from the back. "But it was nice to see you...dad." Jayden picked up his and Jaxomon's pizza while Jaxomon got on his shoulders.

"Wait how much pizza did you buy!?" Kai shouted

"26." Jayden said casually

"H-How'd you get that kind of money?"

"I got for free. I knew the owner." Jayden started to run back to Shay's apartment while Kai stared.

'Wait he's wearing my flannel' Kai thought

* * *

"So this is Pizza!" Gomamon shouted. The chosen kids were in the park now eating the pizza Jayden got before separating.

"I know!" Jaxomon shouted

The two of them were away from the group.

"So your still scared about 'Jaxo Lust' huh?" Gomamon asked

"Yeah…" Jaxomon sighed

"You know it was an accident."

"But I hypnotized the guy! He fell on the button opening the rift!"

"No one blamed you but yourself! And look you used the attack and nothing happened this time did it?"

"No but…"

"So stop with the pity party and get over it!" Gomamon suddenly pulled Jaxomon into a hug. "Cause when your sad im sad. Plus I can't stand it when you're sad. So please stop blaming yourself." Gomamon held on tighter

"Thank you...Goma…" Jaxomon said

"Cmon Kiss! Do It!" Jayden and Shay exclaimed from the bushes

"Huh!?" The two Digimon shouted looking at the two

"Man you two had to ruin the moment didn't you!" Pixumon shouted

"No we didn't! They should just do it! 'M not giving up until it happens!" Shay said determined

"Oh, sis…"

"No wonder she got the crest of Tenacity." Tk said

"Were you all watching?!" Jaxomon shouted

"The two off you separate from the group...you think we wouldn't?" Patamon said

"Anyways Jaxo come on were bout to go." Jayden said

"Ok…" Jaxomon said flying over to him.


	27. Chapter 26 and 27

No Big Changes for any episodes not written. Jayden goes with Joe to his exam.

* * *

Flower Power + City under Siege

"How long is this going to take?" Jaxomon whined

"It shouldn't be much longer." Jayden said taking a slice of pizza

"Do you know why he's taking the test?" Gomamon asked

"Medical School or something. He's trying to become a doctor." Jayden answered

"Wait I thought it was summer school?" Jaxomon questioned

"Probably both." Jayden grabbed another slice pizza

"How much pizza can you eat?! You've had 2 boxes today!" Gomamon shouted

"Who knows?" Jayden shrugged "My record is 10."

"Maybe he was born a Digimon. Especially with those eating habits." Jaxomon said

* * *

Shay was walking around with Pixumon in her arms. The duo saw a fog barrier.

"Huh, that's weird." Shay said

"What is?" Pixumon asked Shay pointed at the fog

"The fog...I've never seen anything like that before."

"Maybe it's Digimon related." Pixumon suggested

"I think I know which Digimon is behind this." Shay said.

The two continued walking before they saw a crowd of people gathered around with Bakemon hovering over them.

"Hide." Pixumon whispered to Shay who nodded before hiding behind a wall

"What are those Bakemon doing?" Shay asked

"I don't know but if I had to guess...taking hostages." Pixumon said "Let's move."

"Move where?" Shay asked a bit nervous

"Let's try to loop around to see where they're taking them." Pixumon said and Shay nodded "Stay as quiet as you can."

* * *

"I can't believe I got a C!" Joe said "There goes med school and my dad wanted me to call right away and tell him my grade."

"Tragic." Jayden said standing behind Joe

"A 'C', forget about Myotismon this is a real disaster!" Gomamon said in Joe's bag

"Your right clearly the result of this grade is from the stress of the monster attacks."

"Well if you can't get into medical school I'd try politics." Gomamon said

"Or Law School." Jaxomon said next to Gomamon

* * *

Shay and Pixumon were sneaking around the building. SHay thought she heard something behind her.

'What was that?' Shay thought turning around. She started to walk backwards before running into someone's back. She turned around and smiled.

It was a boy about her age and height. He had blonde hair that was spikey and swept to both sides. He was wearing a purple hoodie, black gym shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Paul!" Shay shouted giving the boy a hug.

"Kamuy? Why are you here?" Paul asked

-Pauru "Paul" Ake, Shay's best friend and classmate. Loves basketball acts shy but loves having fun with friends.-

"I was seeing where those Bakemon were taking everyone. Why are you here?"

"Well, my parents saw the Bakemon and told me to jump out of the window." He said pointing to the window on the first level.

"I forgot you lived on the first floor." Shay said sighing

"Wait how'd you know that was a Bakemon? I mean we didn't see a Digimon like that 4 years ago." Paul said, "Or the one in your arms, And before you said otherwise, she blinked in surprise when I told you why I'm here."

-He's also very observant and smart-

"Wait you were there?" Shay gasped "Wait you know there Digimon?"

"I heard you talking. Walkie talkies remember." Paul said showing his

"YOU'RE TO SMART FOR A 7-YEAR-OLD!" Shay shouted pointing a finger at him.

"You're fault for carrying it with you today." Paul smirked

Shay pouted before remembering what she was going to ask, she pulled out her Digivice.

"Do you have something like this?" She asked

"Nope never saw anything like it before. And why do you have two?"

Shay looked confused before reaching into her pocket pulling out a second one.

"Eh, probably not something to worry about." She shrugged

"Guys we should probably follow the Bakemon." Pixumon said

"Yeah. Can you Digivolve?" Shay said readying her Digivice.

"Pixumon digivolve to….Pixicmon!"

Paul stared in shock. "Wow, not something you see every day." Paul said

Pixicmon grabbed Shay. "Wait!" Paul shouted, "I'm going to!"

"But you don't have a Digimon.." Shay said

"That doesn't matter, I can still help."

'Seems like they both don't give up.' Pixicmon thought "If you come stay close to me." The fairy said

"Huh?!" Shay gasped

"Yes, Ma'am!" Paul cheered as the fairy grabbed him.

* * *

Jayden, Joe, Jaxomon, and Gomamon were waiting at Shimbashi Station waiting to get back to town. Unfortunately, the trains weren't running because of the fog.

Joe stood up and started walking away.

"Joe were are you going?" Gomamon asked

"Down to the pier maybe we can get in by boat." Joe replied

Jayden was sleeping on his back.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Shay asked

"We lost them…" Paul said

"Don't worry we will find them." Pixicmon said

"So what do we do when we find the Bakemon?" The blonde asked

"We fight them and free hostages." Shay said

"But what if we fail?"

"Then we keep trying! We'll never give up!" Shay shouted determinly. Her crest glowing a bit of teal.

"Well we should have a plan first." Paul said

"How about we try to hide anyone near the area then we free the kids." Shay said 'Especially since Myotismon is looking for the 10th child'

"Sounds good."

"Paul. If we see a vampire creep I want you to run away and hide." Shay said

"Ok…" Paul said "When did she become like this?" Paul whispered

"You say something?"

"Huh..nope! Nothing at all."

"Hey what's that light?" Paul asked

"Looks like digivolution. Wait on the other side of town! But they were just over here! And I'm hungry!" Shay whined while Paul sweatdropped

* * *

"I should of known, what made me think the boats would be running when nothing else is?" Joe questioned

"It could be worse we could be stuck in-" Gomamon started

"Please stop saying it could be worse. I have news for ya pal it is worse, the whole world is stuck in turmoil and were waiting for a ride into town." Joe said

"When you put it like that we should just give up." Jaxomon said

"Well I wouldn't go that far after all it could be worse."

"Wait didn't you just say?" Jayden asked

"Huh?" Joe gasped as they heard a laugh from inside the barrier.

* * *

Episode 36

"Those Bakemon are going after lots of people know." Paul stated

"Let's get them! We may not be able to save everyone but we save a few!" Shay shouted. "Pixicmon clone your self to go up against all the Bakemon."

"Got it. Pixie Clone!" Soon there were a bunch of the fairy girl flying around beating up the Bakemon.

"Yeah! Teach them a lesson!" Shay shouted

"Man your intense…"

"You don't know who I've been around for 2 months…" Shay said

"Hey were are your glasses?" Paul asked

"In my side pocket...why?" Paul grabbed to glasses in Shay's bag before aiming them at some Bakemon.

"I want to try something. I want to see if we can reflect the sun...to create a fire." Paul said he kept trying but it didn't work. "Guess not."

* * *

"Hey Slow Down!" Joe shouted as bunches of people we running around in the pier. J+HE and Jayden finally escaped the group of people. Joe was gasping very loudly while Jayden laughed. "I thought we were going to be goners." Joe gasped

"You would've but I was alright!" Jayden said

"Jayden! Joe!" A new voice shouted they turned to see TK and Patamon next to them.

"TK!" Jayden shouted running over to him.

"Hey TK." Joe greeted

"I'd thought you two would be in town with the others." TK said

"No, we were across the harbor when the power went out." Joe said

"So we're all stuck out here when everyone else is in there."

"Yeah, with that creep." Jayden said

"Who knows what Myotismon is going to do in that evil blanket of fog." Joe said

"Not so good…" Tk said

"Alright enough talk it's time for action." Joe stated "We've gotta get there.

"I know but what will we use to get across?" Tk asked

"It's obvious." Jayden winked

"This is what." Joe said holding out his bag. "The answer is right here."

"Ta-Da!" Gomamon popped out

"Gomamon!" Tk shouted

"I'm here too!" Jaxomon shouted popping is head out

"Jaxo!" Patamon shouted hovering over the bag

"Ahh fresh air." Gomamon said

"Are you ready to give it a try?" Joe asked

"Sure if you are." Gomamon nodded

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikakumon!"

The walrus jumped into the water.

"All aboard!"

At that moment people started to walk outside

"It's another one!" A man shouted pointing at the Digimon

Joe climbed onto Ikkakumon letting down his arm so Tk could grab on while Jayden jumped on next to him. Jaxomon and Patamon flew onto the Digimon. Once they were all on Ikkakumon took off.

TK's mom pushed threw the crowd off people.

"TK!" She shouted

"Uh-oh." Tk said

"TK what is that thing get down from there!" She shouted

"Oh it's ok mom by the way these are friends of mine, Jayden and Joe."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am!" Joe shouted and Jayden waved "I was into TK's woodworking class in summer camp. He nearly cut off one of my fingers. But that's a whole different story I won't get into it right now."

"Please stop I don't understand!" TK's mom shouted

"Don't worry the saw slipped but I missed him by a mile he wasn't hurt!"

"He missed me by an inch though and now I'm nervous around sharp things though but it's ok since we're best friends now!" Jayden shouted

"That's not what im talking about!" She shouted before reaching the end of the dock

"So long Mom I'll be back with Matt and Dad before dinner time!" TK waved before being out of sight.

"Oh no, I've lost all of them now." She sulked watching the Digimon swim in the distance

* * *

"Paul hide the kids here and keep them safe. If a Digimon comes close use the walkie." Shay said

"But what about you?" Paul asked

"Don't worry about me I'm going with Pixicmon so I'll be fine. I'll come to get you when I can." Shay said running off

* * *

"Were almost there once we get past the bridge we'll be through the barrier." Joe said

The trip was going smoothly until the heard a growl

"Is your tummy rumbling or did I hear something?" Joe asked

"Like what?" TK asked

"Maybe that" Jayden said pointing at s figure by the bridge.

"AAH!" The kids shouted

"I'd knew this be too easy." Patamon said, "That's MegaSeadramon, the regular old Seadromon was bad enough but compared to this fully digivolved version it was just an angry guppy!"

MegaSeadramon growled before breaking the bridge. The kids covered themselves to protect them from falling debris.

"Oh, great well probably get blamed for this." Joe said

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired his Torpedo's and the sea monster.

"Bullseye! Your right on the button" Joe shouted pumping his fist

"Thunder Javalin!" MegaSeadromon attack Ikkakumon making him fling the 3 boys off into the water.

"TK? Joe? Jayden?" Patamon and Jaxomon asked.

Jayden popped his head out of the water holding onto TK with all his might while trying to stay above water.

"Help Pata and Jaxo I can't hold him much longer!" Jayden shouted. Patamon grabbed onto TK trying to hold him while Jaxomon looked for Joe.

TK fell from Jayden and Patamon's grasp and started to sink.

'Matt brother I need you." TK thought as two arms grabbed onto him swimming him up to the surface. Tk gasped for air when he reached the surface

"What was that?" He asked

"Grab on!" Joe shouted putting a piece of wood in TK's hands. Jayden swam over to help.

"Joe?" Tk asked

"Just hang on tight to that and you'll be alright, I wouldn't want your mom to worry about ya. You're just a kid, I'm responsible for you." Joe said before he started to sink.

"Joe? Joe!" Jayden and TK shouted

As the bluenette sunk further his crest started to glow. His digivice turned gray shooting energy into the crest. The crest exploded into energy before flying down to Ikkakumon.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…." A wave of water covered the walrus spinning in a column before a giant turtle beast appeared. Lightning struck into the form of a hammer that appeared in its hand. He swung the hammer before finishing in a fighting pose. "...Zudomon!"

"Woah! Who's that Patamon?" TK asked

"Don't worry, he's one of ours. That's Zudomon the fully digivolved form of Ikkakumon. I was wondering when he would finally show up." Patamon said

"I could say the same about you Patamon." Jayden said'

"Huh?" Patamon asked

"My muscles are bigger as CrystalMystomon" Jaxomon said

Zudomon grabbed the group in the water in his freehand

"Joe!" Jayden shouted kneeling next to him.

Tk gasped as the light from Joe's crest and digivice shot a whole in the fog.

"It's cutting a hole in the fog bank." Joe said

"Thunder Javalin!" MEgaSeadrom attack Zudomon and the group.

"I don't think so." Zudomon said as he turned to the attck would hit his horn before hitting the attack away.

"Yippie!" TK shouted

"That's my Digimon!" Joe fist-pumped

"Go Zudomon!" Jayden shouted

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon swung his hammer hitting MegaSeadramon who fell into the ocean.

The three humans cheered in his hand once the dragon was defeated.

"Hey we better get going before the fog bank closes again." TK said

"You've got a point." Joe said

"Engine, Ahead, Full Zudomon!" Jayden shouted

"Hey, that's my line." Joe said

* * *

"I can't see anything here." Tk said

"I just hope we're not going in the completely wrong direction." Joe said

"Take me to Gatomon!" A voice shouted "Please"

"Who's there!" Jaxomon shouted. The saw a Digimon floating on a piece of wood just ahead of them.

"Im Wizardmon. Must..find..Gatomon..important." Wizardmon said

"Not so fast there aren't you one of Myotismon's henchmen." The oldest said

"He looks beaten up pretty bad." Tk pointed out

"Gotta give Gatomon..this." He pulled out a tag with a pink crest inside

"Looks like he's got someone's crest." Jayden said

"Yes..it belongs to the 10th child."

"Wah! The 10th child!" The 3 shouted

* * *

A bit later…

The crest started to glow pink.

"Woah what's it doing?" Tk questioned

"Why is it glowing?" Jayden asked


	28. Christmas Special

"Hiro! Hiro! Come on! It's time to open gifts!" 8-year-old Jayden shouted to his roommate.

"Jayden...why are you shouting…" Hiro groaned throwing his pillow at the other boy who caught it.

"Because it's Christmas! Time to open gifts!" Jayden grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him out of bed.

"Oi! What was that for?" Hiro grumbled

"Everyone is waiting for you lazy one. And if I remember correctly that cute girl Kawai wanted to sit next to you." Jayden smirked and made kissy noises. "Must be looove." Jayden sang

A now red Hiro grabbed Jayden and glared at him.

"Oh, what's this Ryoma Hironaka is glaring at me! He knows mines way scarier though." Jayden teased

"Cmon Kojima let's go." He may be his surrogate brother but he knows how to get under your skin. 'I guess that's what brothers are for.'

The two of them finally got to the living room where they were greeted by an 8-year-old girl.

The girl had brown hair in a split ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore a Christmas sweater that was open, a red and green skirt, with a snowman tie that hung over the skirt.

The girl went over to Hiro and rubbed his orange-brown hair.

"Hey, there sleepy head." The girl greeted with a closed eye smile.

The boy in question turned red. "Hello, Kawai."

"Sup, Hirobaka," Kawai said

"Oh! A new nickname! I'm using that one!" Jayden said

"And Hello Kojima," Kawai said looking at the brown-haired boy in one of his signature animal onesies, this one was a dragon with a Christmas hat.

"Hello, Kawaii." Jayden greeted with his one closed-eyed smile

"Still young and immature," Kawai said

"We are the same age." Jayden huffed

"But you are still younger than me," Jayden growled as he faced away.

"Come on the rest are waiting for us."

The group was filled with other 8 and 9-year-olds. The Center had separated to kids based on age. 8-9, 10-12, 13-15, and 16 and up.

"Alright, kids! Now that everyone is here let's begin opening gifts!" The lady in charge said. "How about we start with the runt." She pointed right at Jayden.

"Runt!? Le gasp." Jayden popped the 'P' "Ms. Homura I am Not the runt!" Jayden said but it's true he's the runt being the smallest and youngest.

"Come on runt open your gifts!" Hiro and Kawai both teased

Jayden mumbled under his breath before being to open his gifts.

* * *

All the kids were enjoying their gifts. The trio as everyone calls them were playing on their new Nintendo 64 after they broke their last one.

"I can't believe they gave the runt a 4th one." A kid grumbled

Jayden and Kawai were both playing while Hiro took a break. The boy got a snack from the kitchen and ate it on the couch. He stared out the window looking out the window. He saw something with red eyes in the shadows before it disappeared.

"Huh what was that." Hiro thought before running out the building looking for what he saw. He heard some rustling in the bushes. Following the sound, he saw a little dragon with a Santa hat on. "Huh!? What are you!" Hiro shouted

"Wait don't be afraid of me! Im not bad." The dragon said

"What are you then?"

"Im Veemon! Nice to meetcha!' Veemon had his fingers in the shape of a V

"I've never heard of Veemon," Hiro said

"Well, I'd think so. I'm a Digimon."

"A Digimon?"

"Yep. A Digital Monster."

"Wow, that's cool! So why are you in a Santa Hat?"

"Oh! I saw some fat man in a red suit deliver presents to that building so I thought I'd do the same! But then you spotted me so it would ruin things." Veemon played with claws. Hiro noticed the bag of toys Veemon had with him.

"Hey, I know a secret way you can get in. Be right back." Hiro took off before coming back with a blindfolded Jayden.

"Hey Hiro I know you could be mad for earlier but this is cruel!" Jayden yelled scared for his life. Veemon stared at the kid in wonder. "He reminds me of someone" Veemon thought.

Hiro put Veemon and Jayden next to each other.

"Same size, same color, same thing!" Hiro cheered

"What!? Hey, what's happening!" Jayden shouted

"Jayden stay here I'll be back for you in a bit," Hiro said running off dragging Veemon with him.

Jayden sat there before he started singing his alone song.

"I'm alone… And lie's probably going to come to an end soon. Please remember my existence and don't turn me to dust…." Jayden started to sing

* * *

"Once your in there keep your head down and move fast. To the tree over there. Also if someone talks to you act mischievous and playful." Hiro said

"Ok…" Veemon said

"Mr. Suzuki!" Hiro and Veemon turned to the kids inside. They saw a man with a backpack full of stuff.

"Who's that?"

"Mr. Suzuki and inventor who comes here weekly to give us free stuff. If he says something to you say. Hello, Mr. Inventor Guy man dude!" Hiro impersonated Jayden

"Why?"

"Because Jayden likes to troll people. He gets away with it being the runt and all."

"What's your relationship?" Veemon asked

"Oh well we are best friends but we see each other as brothers," Hiro said

"Is there something off with him?" Veemon asked

"He's kinda weird...sometimes a golden light shines when he sleeps but it's very dim," Hiro said

"Then is it him...the golden child?" Veemon thought

"Alright! Ready Veemon!"

"No…"

"3...2…1...GO!" Hiro shouted running through the doors.

Veemon went around the kids and walked that only his side was showing. Once he got to the tree he threw the bag down and walked back to where he came.

Veemon walked back to the bushes to where Jayden was sitting. Veemon studied the boy looking for anything that would prove his theory.

"His figure looks like him and his hair." Veemon thought "Maybe I should take off the blindfold." As the dragon reached for it

"Sucess!" Hiro shouted running back into the bushes

"Sucess what!" Jayden shouted "Ryoma you better explain what's going on. And why you decided to kidnap me!" Jayden yelled

Hiro told Veemon to hid in the bushes before dragging Jayden back inside and taking off his blindfold. The orange-brown haired boy snuck back over to Veemon.

"Um...Ryoma?" Veemon asked

"Yeah?" Hiro answered

Veemon knew this might be the only way to find out if Jayden is who he thinks he is. "Can I stay with you?" Veemon asked

Hiro thought about before smiling "Sure! I know of a hidden place in Jayden and I's room!" Also, you can stay in this spot!"

"Thank you!" Veemon cheered before hugging Hiro. The boy was surprised before hugging back.

"Best Christmas ever." Hiro decided in his mind.


	29. Chapter 28

Matt's Dad and Izzy are in the TV station and Izzy looks through the window.

"Hey, it's Matt and Sora." Izzy pointed out

"What Matt what's he doing here?" Matt's Dad questioned "Ah! monsters"

"Actually sir, the technical name is Digimon." Izzy explained "You see they are not like the pretend monsters you see in old movies destroying a bunch of Japanese cities. Hey well, maybe that's a bad example but anyway. The Digimon Matt is riding on is definitely on our side."

"What do you mean on our side?" Matt's dad asked

"You see there's good Digimon and bad Digimon. The Good Digimon are our friends, just like Tentomon here."

"I'm more than good, I'm exceptional." Tentomon boasted

"I wouldn't dare doubt ya." Matt's dad said

* * *

Out at sea, Zudomon is carrying Jayden, Joe, TK, Jaxomon, Patamon and an unconscious Wizardmon.

"But, why does Wizardmon have a tag and a crest," TK asked

"He said it belonged to the Eighth Digi Destined. You think it could be true." Joe asked

"I guess so why would he lie?" Jayden questioned

Wizardmon stirs and begins to wake up.

"Are you ok?" TK asked

"Huh? Who are you?" Wizardmon asked

"I'm Tk nice to meet you." The blonde introduced

"And I'm Jay-" Jayden started

"Kari! Where's Kari?" Wizardmon interrupted

"Oh, Alright then." Jayden sobbed

"Who's Kari?" TK asked

"You've got to give this crest to Kari," Wizardmon said

"You mean you want us to give this to Tai's little sister Kari? But if we need to deliver this crest to Tai's sister Kari...but that must mean she's the Eighth Digidestined child we've been looking for all along" Joe deducted

"Eh?!" Jayden shouted

"Gee, I'm always the last one to find out." TK pouted

"We have no time to waste, Kari and Gatomon need this crest," Wizardmon said

"Gatomon?" Jayden questioned

"But she's one of the bad Digimon that works for Myotismon," TK said

"Are you saying that Gatomon is one of the good guys?" Joe asked

"Exactly," Wizardmon said

"EH!?" The brunette shouted

At the Communication Center Izzy and Matt's Dad wait for Matt and Sora.

"Matt! Sora! Hey you guys!" Izzy shouted

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Matt," Hiroaki greeted

'"Dad." Matt answered

"I told you to stay out of sight."

"I'm sorry Dad."

Garurumon's enormous head lowers and sees Matt's Dad.

"Hello, Matt's Dad, good to see you again." Garurumon greeted

"What do you mean again? Who are you? Have we met?" Hiroaki questioned

"You know me, I digivolved from Gabumon."

"Gabumon? That's you?"

"Hey!" TK shouted running towards the group followed by Jayden, Joe, Jaxomon, and Zudomon.

"Joe, Tk, Jayden!" Sore shouted

"Tk…" Hiroaki gasped

"Daddy!" TK shouted

"Tk, what are you doing here?"

"When I saw all that stuff on television, I just couldn't stay home anymore. Mom wanted to come too, but we couldn't bring her."

"It's ok son."

"I missed you, Daddy."

"It's Wizardmon." Izzy pointed out

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked

Wizardmon ignores Matt's question and sees Lillymon lying in Garudamon's claws.

"Hmm, she was attacked by Myotismon wasn't she?" Wizardmon asked

"So what if she was?" Sora said

Wizardmon looks over Lillymon. He summons his power and makes some symbols with his hands. A green light is emitted and he waves it over the still Lillymon. The light engulfs her and slowly her color is back. She wakes up.

"Lillymon," Sora said

"What's this? Wizardmon? Hi-yah!" Lillymon attacked

"Wait! Stop! Don't attack him. Wizardmon's a good Digimon. He's got the tag and crest." TK said running in front of Wizardmon with his arms out

"TK, he could be lying," Sora said

"No, Sora it's all true, just look," Joe said

Wizardmon shows them the Tag and Crest

Matt and Sora gasped

"This tag belongs to Kari. We've got to help Gatomon. She was captured by Myotismon." Wizardmon explained

"Gatomon?" Matt and Sora questioned

"Yeah, Wizardmon says Gatomon belongs to Kari," TK said

"Now, where is Kari?" Wizardmon asked

"He's got her," Matt said sorrowfully

Inside the convention center, Phantomon holds up his scythe. Kari is staring bravely at him, not showing her fear.

"Gennai sent me an email a little while ago if I recall correctly he said the TV station is the channel of Myotismon's fog barrier," Izzy said

"Look its Myotismon." Matt pointed out

The group all lookup. They see Myotismon flying past them holding Gatomon in front of him with his bats all flying around him.

"He's got Gatomon. But not for long." Wizardmon said

"Quick let's head to the viewing platform," Matt suggested

"Right, I'll show you the way." Hiroaki nodded

Matt's Dad turns around, they all take a step when suddenly in front of them. Snimon and Tuskmon appear from the ground. Snimon almost hits Sora. Matt's digivice goes off and his Crest glows.

"Garurumon digivolve to… Weregarurumon!"

Weregarurumon, Garudamon, and Zudomon battle the Digimon.

Garudamon: Leave the battle to us.

Zudomon: We can handle these Digimon. Go inside and get Kari.

The DigiDestined all nod and head forward. Wizardmon falls to his knees exhausted.

"Hey, Wizardmon are you alright?" TK asked

Matt's Dad bends over and helps Wizardmon up.

"Here let me give you a hand."

Bats make a portal allowing Myotismon to enter through the roof to the area where Kari is.

"I've got you my pretty and your little cat too." Myotismon held out Gatomon.

Outside, trying desperately to make it to the Communications Tower is Greymon. Riding him is Tai and Mimi.

"What's that?" Mimi asked

"Greymon hurry they need your help," Tai said

"Tai, Mimi there you are!" Shay shouted flying in on Pixicmon

"Shay! You're here?" Mimi asked

"Yep now let's help out the rest!"

Back inside the tower, Myotismon has Kari.

"Little girl, why have you chosen to show yourself to me? Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you?" Myostismon asked

"I've got a guess," Kari said looking determined

"Then why?"

"Cause you were hurting all those people someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!"

Myotismon looks at the small girl and is surprised by her bravery. He smiles.

"My, what a thoughtful little girl you are."

The Digidestined are all running up the many flights of stairs, heading toward where Myotismon is.

"Why won't you look at the Eighth Child's face?" Myotismon asked the cat Digimon

"Because she's not the Eighth Child," Gatomon said "Who is she? I've never seen her in my life."

"Is that right?"

Myotismon smiles and snaps his fingers. Demidevimon flies to Kari and pulls her hair. The girl screamed a little

"Kari NO!" Gatomon shouted

Gatomon looks and tries to go to Kari.

"Kari interesting you know her name since you never met her before," Myotismon said

* * *

"Hurry, it's up here." Matt's dad said

"Got it, Dad," Matt said as he and the rest of the DigiDestined carried on

"Thanks for the help," Wizardmon said running off with the others.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hiroaki asked

"Sure, Digimon heals fast," Wizardmon said looking over his shoulder. The Digimon then continued darting towards the room.

* * *

Gatomon breaks free of Myotismon grasp and stands in front of Kari

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted

"Together again, too bad it'll be short-lived" Myotismon taunted

Kari and Gatomon look defiantly and strong.

"Grisly Wing."

"Jaxomon/Tentomon digivolve to...Mystomon/Kabuterimon!"

"Hmm," Myotismon said

"Mysto Blast!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Mystomon, Kabuterimon, and Lillymon fired their attacks. Myotismon stops his attack and blows a breath at the two attacks. The two energy clusters turn and go through the roof blowing the glass out of the windows.

"It's getting a little noisy here, let's find a place quieter." Myotismon flew up through the roof with Gatomon, Kari, Demidevimon, and Phantomon.

"Not so fast! Weregarurumon!" Matt shouted

The Ultimate Digimon below are just about finishing the Evil Digimon. Weregarurumon is putting a headlock on one of the giant Digimon. He looks up hearing his name being called. He sees Matt calling him, he finishes off the evil Digimon and climbs straight up the building. Digging his claws into the cement building, he runs up it. He reaches the top. Myotismon sees this and laughs.

"I am really getting sick of that laugh." Sora sighed

Garudamon holds onto Zudomon's back horn and flies up after defeating the evil Digimon.

Mystomon/Kabuterimon digivolve to… CrystalMystomon/MegaKabuterimon

All the Ultimate Digimon surround Myotismon.

"Megakabuterimon get Kari go," Izzy instructed

"Horn Buster" MegaKebuterimon attacked the Vampire

Myotismon laughs and waves his hands toward the oncoming electric ball. Megakabuterimon's attack is waved away and it misses its target. Myotismon uses his power and flicks Megakabuterimon to the right and knocking down Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon falls off the ceiling but manages to grab on to the edge.

"Crimson Lightning"

Myotismon's attack hit Weregarurumon's hands. Weregarurumon let's go and plummets down.

"Weregarurumon!" Matt shouted

"Oh, that's going to hurt," Myostismon smirked

Myotismon is hit from behind. He isn't hurt he turns around to see who it was. It was Wizardmon.

"What?" Myostismon growled

"Kari! Here catch!" Wizardmon throws her the crest and tag and Kari catches it.

"It's Wizardmon!" Gatomon shouted

"So you're still alive?" Myotismon questioned

"That's right it'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me," Wizardmon said

"We will see!" Myotismon sends a sphere at Wizardmon knocking him into the wall.

"Oh no Wizardmon" Gatomon gasped

"Now give that to me you little brat!" Myostismon ordered Kari

"NO!" Kari shouted

"That wasn't a request." He puts up his hand as if to fire another sphere but at Kari.

"WAIT!" Tai interrupted

Mimi and Shay go to the other children.

"Mimi!" Lillymon shouted

"Sis!" Jayden shouted running over to Shay

"You've just picked on the wrong guy's little sister fang face! Kari here catch!" Tai throws Kari her digivice she holds it up for all to see but Demidevimon swoops and steals it.

"Hey!" Kari shouted

"I got the Digivice, you can thank me after you take over the world boss." DemiDevimon flew over to Myotismon

"That's nice work. Go get them Phantomon" Myotismon orderer

Phantomon goes out towards Tai and Greymon.

"Huh" Tai gasped

His digivice reacts and his Crest glows.

Greymon digivolve to…. Metalgreymon!"

"Woah Time out," Phantomon said

"Go get him MetalGreymon," Tai shouted

"Giga Blaster." MetalGreymon attacked

The attack heads for Myotismon but he raises his hands disintegrating the attack.

"But how?" Tai asked

"Crystal Light."

"Horn Buster."

"Vulcan's Hammer."

"Wing Blade."

"Flower Cannon."

All the Ultimate Digimon's attacks head straight towards Myotismon, but once again, he raises his hand and all the attacks disintegrate.

"He's strong, too strong," Matt said

"Stronger than the Darkness Demons even," Jayden said

TK looks into Patamon's eyes. They both nod, knowing what they must do.

"Are you done? I'm bored, it's time to finish you off. Nightmare…" Myotismon started

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Now what?" The vampire asked

"Hand of Fate." Angemon attacked Myotismon and Phantomon

Myotismon had no time to block and is hit by it, he covers himself with his cloak. Phantomon who is beside him is destroyed. Myotismon holds himself shivering from the attack

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Angemon asked

"Actually I was about to ask you the same question Grisly Wing." Myotismon attacked

Myotismon launches his attack but the attack isn't aimed at Angemon but at Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari" Tai gasped

Wizardmon gets up and runs just in time to take the full force of the attack. With arms, outstretched Wizardmon sacrifices his life to save Kari and Gatomon. Gatomon sees Wizardmon's noble act and sees his cloak being shredded. Gatomon can do nothing but look.

The bats disappear and Wizardmon falls down on his back.

"Next time, don't get in my way!" Myotismon shouted

"Oh no!" Gatomon gasped

"Wizardmon...your going to be alright please don't leave." Kari cried

Gatomon kneels beside her fallen friend and comrade.

"Are you alright Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked

"You saved me. I'm sorry." Gatomon cried

"About what?"

"Sorry for getting you involved in this."

"Don't be sorry, I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you...My life would have had no meaning...I'm glad you and I are friends."

"Best forever."

"Thank you for everything."

"Wizardmon are you going to be ok? Please answer!" Kari pleaded

Kari's digivice glows

"I can't hold on!" DemiDevimon shouted

He lets go, and Tai grabs the Digivice right from the air and with one continuous motion throws it towards Kari. Kari catches it.

"Not her NO!" Myotismon shouted

Kari's crest shines and Gatomon starts glowing.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

"Gatomon is an angel?" Kari asked

The other kids all gasped at the scene before them.

"Myotismon you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and tried to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the life of Digimon and humans alike. How do you justify yourself?" Angewomon gasped

"I don't like to explain myself to the likes of you. It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become King of the Digi World. And no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!" Myotismon shouted

"Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon asked

"Hah Nightmare-"

"Heaven's Charm."

A yellow glowing ring appears above Angewomon's head. Inside is a shifting of rainbow color.

"My power...it's..it's growing," WereGarurumon said

"Everyone give your power to Angewomon!" Garudamon ordered

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

" Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Crystal Light!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Pixic Finish!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All the attacks are directed at the ring. The attacks are absorbed, changing the rings color.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon raises her hand and an arrow comes. She aims at Myotismon who is practically frozen in place.

"No Don't!" Myotismon shouted

She fires the arrow and it hits him straight through his heart. Myotismon cries out as the area turns black and Then a flash of light and Myotismon disappears.

"Myotismon is gone!" Kari cheered

"Kari!" Tai shouted

"Alright, we did it." The rest of the kids cheered

The building starts to shake.

"Let's get out of here before we're crushed," Sora suggested

They all hitch rides on the Ultimate Digimon that can fly.

"You guys were the bomb, I don't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!" Tai shouted

"That wasn't so tough after all." Joe sighed

"Yeah!" Mimi shouted

"Hopefully now the real world will return to normal," Matt said

"Hey you four, what's wrong?" Sora asked the 4 younger kids

"Look up there." TK pointed up

"The fog it's getting thicker," Kari said

"Impossible." Tai gasped

"Huh!" The others gasped

"But I thought Myotismon was gone," Jayden said

"Maybe he's still out there somewhere, what if we've just made him stronger," Joe said


	30. Chapter 29

"Ahhh, gimme a break!" Tai kicks Myotismon's red mask across the ground in frustration."

"That lousy fog barrier is still up." Matt said

"So, beating Myotismon didn't solve anything." Mimi said

"Stupid Vampire." Shay grumbled

"Hang on! We've got mail from Gennai!" Izzy's computer beeps, and the kids and digimon crowd

around the screen to watch.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all!" Gennai Announced

The image of an old carved tablet appears on the screen.

"Although this looks like a graham cracker, it's actually an ancient text which I've translated:

The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats.

The fallen people will invoke the name of the

undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the

hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself

in his true form as the beast. A Fairy will cover the golden radiance with a Holy Light

Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those

they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will

happen. Please always recycle.

"That last part seems weird, but good luck!" Gennai's image fades from the screen, leaving the kids looking at the computer in confusion.

"Why...Why does it always have to be riddles!" Shay cried on the floor

"Well, that was about as clear as mud. Can you make heads or tails of it?" Sora asked

"Uhh, well..." Izzy said

"Listen, Tai. Maybe we should try and find Mom and Dad." Kari told Tai

"You're right." Tai agreed

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place, either." Joe said

"And I'd like to change my pajamas. Or at least get a matching robe." Mimi said

"And I'm hungry." Shay said

"Yeah, let's go. No reason to stay here." Tai said The kids walk away together, and the discarded red mask of Myotismon seems to watch them leave.

* * *

Izzy's parents walk out of Odaiba Mansion with Izzy, to see most of the kids and their digimon, as well as Matt's dad, Paul, and Jayden and Shay parents

"Alright. Can someone explain what's going on?" Izzy's dad asked

"It's a pretty long story, but I'll try." Hiroaki said

"No I'll do it." Kai said

"Hey everybody, wait for me!" Mimi shouted running towards the others with Tanemon in her hands "Sorry I'm late. Huh? Aren't we missing somebody?

"We're waiting for Joe. He's still upstairs." Sora told Mimi

Joe and Bukamon are walking through the rooms of Joe's house. Books and papers are strewn everywhere across the floor.

"Mom? Dad? There's no sign of anyone." Joe said

"Do you think they've been captured with all the rest? That would be sad." Bukamon said

From behind the two, a door slid silently open. A hand sneaks out and grabs Joe's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Joe cried out

"Don't do that!" Bukamon shouted

"Relax, it's only your brother. Who's totally freaked." Jim, Joe's brother said

"Jim! What are you doing hiding in there?" Joe asked

"Well, I'm not playing hide and seek. Those creepy things tore the place apart."

"They are creepy, aren't they?" Bukamon mused

"Frankly, I wouldn't talk if I were you." Jim told the seal

"Hey, don't worry about this little guy, Jim. He's a friend of mine. And I've got more good news. Myotismon's been destroyed!" Joe exclaimed

"Just who is Myotismon? For once in your life, Joe, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Mmm hmmm."

"There's a first time for everything."

Later, the group waiting downstairs is joined by Joe and his brother.

"Finally your here slowpoke." Jayden mumbled

" Find out what's happening at the convention center. And we'll try to find a way through the fog barrier, right, T.K.?." Hiroaki asked

"Mmm hmm!" TK exclaimed

Jayden, Shay, Their partners, and their parents were traveling around Odaiba, more specifically Jayden's favorite pizza store.

"Jayden why are we at this Pizza place?" Leah asked

"Because Shay is hungry! And it's my job to make sure she's fed properly!" Jayden exclaimed

"Plus he's a total pizza addict." Shay said

"Also that."

"How much boxes are you going to get this time?" Kai asked

"Well I'm pretty sure we may need to be well fed, so...about 100."

Sara passed out at hearing a number that large

"Do you think we have that much money?" Leah asked

"No...but watch this." Jayden said walking in "Hello Mr. Inventor Guy Man Dude!"

"When was the last time you called me that?" Mr. Suzuki said

"I know! Anyway, may I have 100 pizzas in those special heating boxes?"

"Aren't you on a quest sure I'll have it done in a jiff!" The man walked into the back

"You know him?" Shay asked

"Yeah! Remember what I told you and the others? He's the guy who brings the inventions! He's way ahead of his time."

"So cool! Maybe he can design a hat with ears that move with emotions!" Shay cheered

"Not yet but it is the work." Mr. Suzuki said

"Prodigious!" Shay exclaimed quoting Izzy

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did the Bakemon not get you?" Leah asked

"How did they not get you?" The man countered

"Tu Shea."

"Well anyways here's a hundred pizza boxes...good luck with carrying them all." Mr. Suzuki said

"Thank you!" Jayden grabbed the boxes and ran towards the door. Well actually he ran into the door.

"Oi vey" Jaxomon sighed

* * *

After Jayden's group lowered the amount of pizza down. They found a way to carry the pizzas. Let's just say that Shay's bag has become 10X bigger.

"I still don't understand why you have half of my belongings from camp in your bag. Hey when did you get my wristbands!" Jayden shouted

"Don't worry about it." Shay said offering a mysterious smile

"Well we should meet up with the others." Jaxomon said

"Right! What time is it?" Pixumon asked

Sara looked at her watch the time showed 6:06:06

"The hour of the beast." She announced

"Eek! The Prophecy said that time!" Shay cried clinging onto Jayden

The group saw beams of light shooting from the Convention Center with a creature starting to emerge. They saw the building get torn apart from a Digimon with Black and Red and blonde hair

"Is that Myotismon?" Shay asked

"Yes but actually no." Jayden said

"What does that mean?!"

"Shouldn't you to head over there?" Kai asked

"Ha Ha Ha! You think I'm going over there? Nope! No way!" Shay declared

"But your DigiDestined." Leah said

"You shouldn't run from a battle! Especially if it's your duty to protect everyone." Sara said

"Don't give up! And don't lose hope." Kai said

"There right!" Jaxomon chirped

"Plus will be with you the whole time." Pixumon said

"You know how overprotective I am." Jayden said "So you should know nothing will get 10 ft close to you unless they want to get knocked into another century!"

Shay seemed to perk up after that "Alright I'm ready!"

"Well Jaxo, Pixu, your up!"

"Right!"

"Jaxomon/Pixumon Digivolve to… Mystomon/Pixicmon!"

"Go one more!" Jayden shouted

"Right!"

"Mystomon digivolve to… CrystalMystomon"

Jayden and Shay mounted their respective partners. Kai, Sara, and Leah all go onto CrystalMystomon since PIxicmon wouldn't be able to hold all of them.

"Go!" Jayden and Shay shouted simultaneously

* * *

VenomMyotismon punches MetalGreymon out of the air, and he falls toward WereGarurumon, standing on the ground.

"Looks like trouble!" WereGarurumon shouted

With a crash, MetalGreymon lands just in front of WereGarurumon, and skids uncontrolled into him. The smaller digimon tries to hold him back, but is pushed along the ground until both digimon are surrounded in light, and revert back to their rookie forms.

"What happened to them? Tai asked

"He must have drained them of their energy!" Izzy shouted

VenomMyotismon turned and saw CrystalMystomon flying in the air and punched him down to the ground. The beast man turned back into Jaxomon hitting the ground with a thud.

"I am so happy. He dropped us off." Jayden sweatdropped running over to the others

The evil digimon raises a giant foot, intending to stomp on Agumon and Gabumon, when Angewomon and Angemon appear.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

The two attacks hit VenomMyotismon in the chest, and he is knocked back a few steps, He laughs at Angemon and Angewomon

"This won't be easy." Angemon

"Nobody ever said it would be, Angemon."

Tai and Matt rush up to their digimon.

VenomMyostismon turned towards Jaxomon and raised a fist preparing to crush him when Pixicmon appered.

"Pixic Finish!"

VenomMyostismon stumbled back from the attack while Jayden took the chance to grab Jaxomon.

"I shall enjoy devouring you. Angel Food and Fairy Food are some of my favorites!" VenomMyotismon boamed

"I'm so sorry, Matt. We tried." Gabumon groaned

"He was too much for us." Agumon moaned

"I'm sorry Jayden he took me by surprise. I'm pathetic." Jaxomon said

"Why is that monster so much bigger than the other digimon?" Izzy's dad asked

"That's one of a completely different level." Leah said

Izzy opens up his computer and takes a look.

"Shes right, (DA) but he found some way of digivolving into an even higher level. Some kind of Mega Ultimate level." Izzy explained

"Hey, that's not fair. It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!" Matt shouted

"Stop it, you're tickling me! Now it's my turn!" VenomMyotismon shouted

"You got Pixicmon!" Shay shouted

"You can do it, Angemon!" Tk encouraged

"Go, Angewomon!" Kari cried

"Wait a minute, the prophecy, that's it!" Hiroaki shouted "Quick, Izzy, what did it say in there about fairies angels?"

"I begin to grow bored with you!" VenomMyotismon said attacking Pixicmon, Angemon, and Angewomon

"What does the prophecy say?" Izzy's mom asked

Eyes on his computer screen, Izzy reads over the prophecy again. A picture of Pixicmon Angemon and Angewomonare defending themselves against Venom's attack as the prophecy is read.]

" A Fairy will cover the golden radiance with a Holy Light. Then Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they had been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen."

"Okay, if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy..." Izzy mused

"So then who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" Hiroaki asked

"Go for it, Angemon!" Tk shouted

"Yeah, knock him right out!" Kari cheered

"That must mean T.K. and Kari! The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones!" Izzy exclaimed

"It's simple. Allow me to explain. Say I'm kind of like a guardian angel. Whose guardian angel am I? Yours. And who do you love the most?" Tentomon asked Izzy

"I was getting to that! My mom and dad, obviously."

"Exactly. But T.K. and Kari not only have moms and dads, they have something else, too."

"They have brothers!" Hiroaki shouted

"In a word, bingo!"

"Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones? Sounds dangerous to me." Izzy said

"They're angels, Izzy. Maybe they're like Cupid. He was sort of an angel. When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love." Izzy's mom explained

"Mom, isn't that a little corny?" Izzy asked

"It may be corny, but I buy it. All we've got to do is get Angemon and Angewomon to hit you guys with their arrows of love!" Tentomon said

"Let's not forget about the fairy and the golden radiance." Sara butted in

"Yeah. So if Pixicmon is the fairy who's the Golden Radiance?" Hiroaki asked

"Jayden obviously." Tentomon said

"That's right! The Golden Child would be the Golden Radiance." Izzy said

"So Pixicmon has to cover me with with a Holy Light?" Jayden asked

"Yes then Angemon and Angewomon should hit Matt and Tai with their arrows respectively."

"Well I'm ready." Jayden turned to Tai and Matt "What about you two?"

Matt turned to Tai "What do you think?" He asked

"It's worth a shot! Kari!" Tai shouted at Kari

"T.K.!"

"Shay!"

"You sure you wanna?" TK asked

"Show the Holy Light!" Jayden shouted

"Let's see these arrows of hope and light!" Tai shouted

"You two have got to get them to shoot at us." Matt said

"They'll only do it if you tell them to!"

"You really want them to shoot you?" Kari asked

"What if you get like, dead or something?" Tk questioned

"Never happen. Right?" Matt asked

"Right!" Tai exclaimed

"Okay." Kari agreed

"Shay it's starts with you and Pixicmon." Jayden said

"Okay." The girl nodded

Shay, Kari and T.K. hold their crests up and speak into them

like walkie-talkies

"Pixicmon!"

"Angewomon!

"Angemon, listen up!" They shouted at their partner

Beams of light travel from the crests to the fairy and the angels circling VenomMyotismon. A bow and arrow appears in Angewomon's hand and a spear type arrow in Angemon hand while Pixicmon started to glow

"I know this might sound crazy, but you must use your Holy Light on Jayden!" Shay shouted

"Then you have to hit Matt and Tai with your arrows!" Tk shouted

"She's right." Angemon said

"Sounds crazy. But..." Angewomon

Pixicmon turned to Jayden while the angels turn around and hover over Matt and Tai's heads. Agumon and Gabumon look uneasy but Jaxomon looked confident.

"Wait, you sure about this?" Gabumon asked

"What if that prophecy's all wrong?" Agumon questioned

"Cmon have a little faith!" Jaxomon shouted

"Jaxo's right." Jayden said

"You guys want a miracle to happen or not?" Tai asked

"Yeah. Miracles require a little faith. Scared, Tai?" Matt asked

"No, not at all. How about you, Matt?"

"Course not. Piece of cake. But maybe I'll just hang on to you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything."

Matt's holds on to Tai's hand, and they stand together.

"Yeah, right. I'll do the same for you, buddy."

"Oi! Are you ready!" Jayden shouted a bit away "Then let's go!"

"Pixic Magic!" Pixicmon shot the Light at Jayden who started to glow a Bright Gold "Hurry!"

"One miracle…" Angemon started

"Coming up!" Angewomon finished

The angels throw their arrows. Gabumon and Agumon watch worriedly, and Kari, T.K., and the others watch, tense. The arrows fly threw the golden light above Jayden before hitting their marks in the boys' backs, and light explodes from where they and Jayden stand.

Even VenomMyotismon is startled by the force of the last. Agumon back flips as he starts to Warp-digivolve.

"Whoa! Agumon warp digivolve to...

The little digimon is surrounded in fire as he jumps from one digivolution to the next, faster than ever. From Agumon to Greymon, to MetalGreymon, the digivice propels him further, into a new form.

Standing straight on two feet, with a body made almost entirely of metal, the mega slashes the air with the deadly metal claws at the end of each long metal arm.

...WarGreymon!"

"Jaxomon warp digivolve to...

Jaxomon is surrounded in a glowing gold light. With power flowing in him he does a backflip causing him to Warp Digivolve. From Jaxomon to Mystomon to CrystalMystomon until reaching his most powerful form

Also standing on two feet covered in a mixture of Gold and Magenta armour. His wings showing a space pattern with gold dust. The beast also had two darker blue crystal swords on his back. His claws longer and with the same night pattern. And of course he still had his gold bands tied around parts of his arms.

The Digimon flew through a gold cosmic background before slicing his swords.

...CosmicMystomon!"

Gabumon is surrounded in a glowing blue light. The power flowing through him causes him to do a backflip as well, before he, too, races through his more powerful forms.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...

From Gabumon to Garurumon to WereGarurumon, he finally stops at his new mega stage. The metal wolf tore through the air, extending wings that look like razor sharp blades, then lands. Compartments open up all over his body, shooting out beams of blue energy, and missiles that form pillars of ice out of the rocky ground.

...MetalGarurumon!"

"Whoa!" Matt gasped

"Cool..." Tai gasped

"Awesome!" Jayden cheered


	31. Chapter 30

So before this chapter starts I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, read, or reviewed. It means a lot! Also, I will continue this book into season 2.

Now to explain CosmicMystomon's design. He has armour covering most of his body. On his arms he has gauntlets Instead of armour. His armour is a mixture of a magenta and gold color. The gauntlets are gold and his skin is magenta. The gold bands cover his arms around his muscles. His tail was also covered with armour with the bands wrapping around it. The end of the tail had a blade. His wings look like a cape when he stands normally or there together, they look like wings when the flap or when he flys. The Inside design is a cosmic pattern. The outside is a sunset pattern on the left and a space pattern on the right with the crest of Virtue in the middle. His claws as long as WarGreymon's with a night sky pattern. He has 4 swords. Most of the time two will be sheathed will two hover around him. The swords all have different colors and patterns. One is a dark blue. One is light blue and it looks like crystals stacked on each other. One is magenta with a cosmic pattern. The last one is purple with a night sky pattern. The Blue ones are usually sheathed with the sheath being gold. His blue eyes mesmerizing when stared into, anyone could see the space like pattern in his eyes with a speckle of gold shown at certain parts.

* * *

"Woah! Agumon, warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!"

"Jaxomon, warp digivolve to...CosmicMystomon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"It's WarGreymon! It says here his attack is Terra Force - gathering the energy around him and focusing it in the palm of his hand! That's CosmicMystomon! His main attack is Cosmic Raider, his swords combine to shoot out a blast of cosmic energy. And MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies, then blows them to pieces! Mega digimon! They digivolved to their Mega digimon forms!" Izzy read off from his computer

"That's great, 'cause we'll need them to beat VenomMyotismon!" Tentomon exclaimed

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Matt shouted

"Good luck! I'll wait here."

WarGreymon gathers energy around his body, and slams into VenomMyotismon, knocking him back.

"Way to go WarGreymon! You creamed him...I think..." Izzy said

"Look, there they go! Get after him, WarGreymon!" Tai encouraged

"Put his lights out!" Kari shouted

The three Mega digimon fight, moving further away from the area. The group follows in Matt's Dad's and Shay's mom's van

"Ice Wolfclaw!" MetalGarurumon attacked

Icy missiles blast from MetalGarurumon, freezing VenomMyotismon.

"Frozen!" Tk shouted

"Solid," Matt finished

VenomMyotismon's icy façade breaks apart.

"It didn't work!" MetalGarurumon growled

"Your miserable attempt to destroy me has failed! Now you will pay!" VenomMyotismon laughed

He fires powerful beams from his eyes at the vans but CosmicMystomon covered the vans allowing everyone to get out.

"Everybody out! Get clear of the van!" Hiroaki ahouted

They run away from the van. Matt's Dad is helping Izzy's Dad walk.

* * *

"Jim, how's Dad? Is there any improvement yet?" Joe asked

"No. Still exactly the same." Jim sighed everyone groaned at that

"All right, I'm tired of fooling around! We have to defeat Myotismon once and for all!" Gomamon declared

"Our parents always protected us. Now it's time we came through for them!" Mimi exclaimed

"Mimi, if we do it together, we can beat him!" Palmon agreed

"Think so?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'll try." Biyomon announced

"You will?" Sora asked

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ok."

"We already tried." Joe said

"So we'll keep on trying, Joe! Because digimon never give up!" Gomamon announced jumping onto Joe's head He jumps onto Joe's head. "Like they always say, all for mon and mon for all!"

"You're right! We can do it! Let's get'm, guys! Aaaaaahhhhh!" The bluette ran off towards to battlefield

"You'll have to excuse Joe. He's a little hyperactive. Aaaaahhhh!" Sora followed

"Please take care of my parents, Jim. Oooooohhhh!" Mimi followed as well

"Good luck, you guys." Jim said

VenomMyotismon is now firing power beams from his groin.

"Wait what?" Shay questioned as the attack hit Pixicmon created a huge blast

"Kari!" Tai shouted

WarGreymon is swatted away by one of VenomMyotismon's huge arms.

"Where are you, Tai?" Kari asked

Angewomon is hit by falling rubble.

"Get'm, Angemon!" TK encourage

Angemon gets hit by a massive hand and smashed into a wall. He slides down, as Izzy's parents look on in horror.

"Mom! Dad! I'm coming!" Izzy shouted

"Look, Izzy, all the others have digivolved too! There's Ikakkumon and Togemon and Birdramon! I'm going in!" Tentomon shouted

"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Everyone, attack at the same time!" WarGreymon shouted

"Ok, how 'bout a little Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!

"Hand of Fate!"

"Pixic Finish!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Metal Wolfclaw!"

"Cosmic Raider!"

All of the attacks hit VenomMyotismon

"And now, to wind things up!" WarGreymon shouted He spins himself into a tornado. "Mega Claw!"

VenomMyotismon sinks to his knees in pain. WarGreymon has busted a hole straight through his groin.

"Yesh.." Jayden said

"That did it…" Hiroaki said

"Ohh…" Sora gasped

"You think you can defeat me? You've only awakened the beast within!" VenomMyotismon

Out of VenomMyotismon pops an ugly black thing.

"Aaah!" Mimi squeaked

"What is that thing?" Tai asked

"It's creepy." Jayden said

The creature shoots out dark rings of power, flooring everyone.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted

"Now, to devour all you so-called digi-destined! You've stood in my way for the last time!" VenomMyotismon shouted

"It can't end like this…" Mimi mused

"No way…" Shay thought

"I've let everyone down again…" Matt grumbled

"I wish I could've done more…" Sora thought

"It's impossible he survived that!" Izzy mused

"Maybe we should surrender." Joe shuttered

"This is scarier than the movies!" Tk shook

"We can't let him win…" Jayden mused

"I will never give up!" Tai thought

Tai's Crest glows.

"Huh? My Crest! Everybody, look at your Crests! They're all starting to glow!" Tai shouted

Everyone's Crests glow. Light shoots from them and ties VenomMyotismon up.

"Curse you digi-destined! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!" The Beast Within growled

"Look at that! Mega-freaky! I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form...WarGreymon!" Tai shouted

"Pass me the ball!" WarGreymon shouted

MetalGarurumon throws the ball of the TV station towards CosmicMystomon who hit the ball with his swords towards WarGreymon.

"Nice pass." Sora shouted

"Shoot!" everyone shouted

WarGreymon kicks the ball at the beast. It hits.

"Terra Force!"

"Cosmic Raider!"

"Metal Wolfclaw!"

The attacks hit. VenomMyotismon dissolves into digi-dust.

"Yeah!" Tai shouted

"We did it!" Sora shouted

"He's gone!" Jayden cheered

At the convention center, everyone is waking up.

"Hey, what happened Jim?" Joe's dad asked

"It must be Joe and the others! They did it! They won!" Jim cheered

Koromon hops towards Tai.

We did it, Tai! We did it! Yay!" Koromon cheered

"Wasn't that cool, Matt?" Tsunomon asked

"Great job, Tsunomon." Matt replied

Hojimon flew over to Jayden and nuzzled the boys neck

A small digimon who looks like a puppy is standing next to Kari.

"Hey, look! A stray digimon!" Mimi pointed out

"Don't you recognise me? I was Gatomon, what do I have to do, cough up a furball?" The Digimon said

"That's Salamon, the Rookie form of Gatomon. Isn't she cute? Much more cuddly than her Ultimate form of Angewomon. But I guess she's back to being a Rookie because she used up all her energy during the fight. What are we going to do? They don't allow pets in our apartment!" Kari explained

"Drag…" Joe said

* * *

The group had decided on going back to the Digiworld put Kai and Sara had pulled Jayden aside.

"So we wanted to ask you something...are you going to stay there?" Sara asked

"I've thought about it alot and yes...I'm staying there." Jayden said

Sara and Kai looked at each other "We figured as much. Well...be safe." Kai said

Jayden stared up at the two before hugging them "I'm glad I met you."

The two hugged back as Sara broke into tears.

Jayden ran back towards the group and steps into the light and floats up

"Matt! TK! Take care of eachother!" Nancy, Tk's mom shouted

"Watch out for your younger sister Jayden!" Leah shouted

"I will!"

"Sora! I love you Sora! Please come home soon! I'll be waiting here for you!" Sora's mom shouted

"Bye mama…" Sora said

Realising that she may never see her mother again, Sora tries again, with more feeling.

"Bye mama!" Sora shouted

"Mama! Papa!" Mimi shouted

"Bye, Dad!" Tai shouted

"Bye, mama!" Kari waved

"Oh Tai, be careful!" Their mom shouted

"And take care of your sister, son!" Tai's dad shouted

"I'll be alright! Don't worry, we'll all be back!" Kari shouted

"I never thought we'd volunteer to leave our families behind. It's weird. I'm not sure if we'll ever see them again, but I'm not afraid. It's like just knowing that they love us gives up the power that we need." Tai mused

Everyone shouted there goodbye before the chosen disappeared into the sky.


	32. Chapter 31

Episode 40- No Big Changes

Episode 41- No Big Changes

Episode 42- No Big Changes

Episode 43- No Big Changes, Puppetmon takes Shay as well

Episode 44- No Big Changes, Jayden disappears from the group to look for Matt.

* * *

In the clearing, Matt and Metalgarurumon are facing the rest of the group.

"Calm down, Matt. Don't get so bent out of shape. The last thing we need right now is a hothead with attitude. We've got more important things to think about." Tai tried to reason

"Everyone's upset." TK said

"Look, all I know is that this stupid bickering is giving me a gigantic headache!" Joe shouted

"Chill out." Matt said

"Matt, have you forgotten that we have been chosen to be the digidestined?" Joe asked

"Hmph. And would you mind telling me who exactly chose us for this dumb job anyway?"

"I - uhh..."

"Come on, I want some answers and you can't seem to give 'em to me."

"You have a point there. But ahh…"

"Don't waste your time, Joe. Matt's just being a big spoiled brat!" Tai shouted

"You're the brat! Why don't you mind your own business?" Matt questioned

"The problem with you is pretty easy to figure out. You're upset because you wanna be the boss." Matt smirked at that

"Yeah, like I wanna be boss of this sorry group. If any of you brainiacs wanna take charge, be my guest. I say we should just take care of ourselves." Matt said

"Stop fighting, you two! We've got to stick together." Sora shouted

"Don't look at me, Matt's the one who started it. He's got a bug up his nose. I don't have to listen to this." Tai walked off followed by Agumon

"Bug up the nose? That's a bad thing?" Agumon asked

"One moment." MetalGarurumon said. In one leap, Metalgarurumon lands crouched, blocking the path of Tai and Agumon.

"Ah! Don't push me too far!" Tai yelled

"Oh, I'm scared." Matt sarcastically said

"You had better be scared. I'm getting really mad!"

"Excuse me, but what are you going to do about it?" MetalGarurumon growled

Puppetmon looks on at the exchange from a treetop "So, those little twerps are about to self-destruct. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show!" Puppetmon laughed

"Stay right there!" MetalGarurumon growled

"Get real, dude!" Tai yelled

Agumon moves to stand in front of Tai. "Watch it! Stand back!" Agumon shouted

Metalgarurumon leaps into the air, and Agumon warp digivolves to Wargreymon. Wargreymon blocks Metalgarurumon's leap with a swing of his metal arm.

"There is no need for us to fight!" WarGreymon said

"I must." MetalGarurumon said hints of resignation colours his voice, and he leaps, snarling, at Wargreymon again, knocking the other digimon back into a tree.

Wargreymon takes off, flying above the leafy canopy, and Metalgarurumon follows. The children below cover their heads as leaves fall down on them from the digimons' passing. Alone in the sky, the two megas face each other for a moment. Then Wargreymon swipes, and metal clashes against metal. Metalgarurumon returns with a powerful bite into the soft flesh of Wargreymon's arm, and the other digimon rears back in pain. Matt watches silently as the battle rages, one crashing into the other, only to turn around and be rammed by the other's attack.

Tai walks up to Matt, who smirks and raises his fists tauntingly.

"What's the matter? You chicken?" Matt Taunted

"That's it!" Tai shouted as he punched Matt.

"Matt, I'm gonna tell Mom that you were fighting." Tk said

"Sorry, T.K., but I have to do this." Matt said

Matt returns Tai's punch. Meanwhile, over their heads, the trees below race by as the digimon fly toward each other at top speed. They pass each other and turn. Metalgarurumon slams into Wargreymon and the two fall into the trees. Below, the other kids watch Tai and Matt fight.

"Both of you stop it, right now!" Joe shouted

"It's ridiculous." Izzy said

"You two are just making things worse!" Sora shouted

"He's gotta be taught a lesson, and fast! Here, take this!" Tai shouted Tai punched Matt, who fell to the grass. He gets up on his knees, and Tai grabs his shirt. "I'm only doing this to honour the memory of all the brave digimon that have helped us. They trusted us and believed in our commitment. We can't let them down."

Matt visibly struggles with Tai's words. "What if we made a mistake?" Matt asked

Matt swings again at Tai. Above, Metalgarurumon fires a volley of rockets at Wargreymon, who dodges them. Palmon and Biyomon look up at the explosions, horrified.

"This is awful!" Palmon cried

"We have to stop them!" Biyomon shouted

Metalgarurumon fires another trio of missiles. Wargreymon flies out of the path of two of them, but is hit straight on by the third.

"Unfortunately, they're mega digimon, and there's nothing any of us can do about it." Tentomon said

"Best thing is for them to duke it out." Gatomon said

"I just hate fighting, and we can't let our friends destroy themselves. If only Jaxo were here to stop them." Gomamon whined

"It's a dog-eat-dog world, isn't it?" Gatomon questioned

"They're not dogs." Gomamon said

"The deal is this: We just sit and watch them take care of business." Gatomon walks away and Gomamon takes an angry step toward her.

"Oh yeah? I don't have to like it!" Gomamon growled

"Goma, get a grip! The last thing we need is any more fighting around here!" Pixumon said "Plus I'm scared of what will happen if Jaxo saw you injured." She mused but no one seemed to hear her

Puppetmon watches the scene, laughing. "I'm a genius! They're all gonna hate each other!"

"Jaxo do you think we are missing something?" Jayden asked

"Yeah...let's get back to the others." Jaxomon said

The battle has increased in intensity, as Metalgarurumon rushes at Wargreymon, missiles firing. Wargreymon spins until he's just a blur in the sky.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted before attacking. It's a direct hit, and Metalgarurumon is thrown to the side. Puppetmon dances joyfully.

"Weee! Go get him! Oh boy, I love a good fight!" Puppetmon cheered

Matt throws Tai to the ground, but Tai flips them both over so that he is straddling Matt, fist raised.

"Uh! I've had it!" Mimi shouted

"Mimi!" Shay shouted running over to her

Mimi runs to the edge of the clearing and crouches, facing the bushes.

"I'm gonna sit here and stare at the flowers until everybody starts getting along!" Mimi shouted

Shay and Sora run up to her..

"Oh, like that's gonna help." Sora said

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

The blast of blue energy and the ball of fire meet, producing a blinding white light in the sky.

Kari is standing alone in a section of the clearing near the forest edge.

"I'm not afraid. Well, maybe a little." Kari said

She sees twinking little lights in a tree, and speaks to them.

"My name's Kari. Please tell me who you are. Do you want to be friends with us?" Kari asked

Gatomon and Izzy watch from a short distance.

"What in the digi-world is she doing?" Gatomon asked

"She appears to be conversing with herself." Izzy noted

"She's losing it." Gatomon said

"You seem to be nice enough." Kari

The light gets brighter, and engulfs Kari, until it seems to come from within her. Gatomon and Izzy run to her.

"Kari!" Gatomon

Kari holds up her crest, which shines with a light so bright it is almost painful. Kari, Izzy and Gatomon are lifted into the air.

"Izzy!" Tentomon shouted

The light reaches out to the other kids and the digimon. Jayden was about to reach the group before he got swept up to. He decided to stay behind and keep his presence hidden

"What's happening?" Tai asked

Soon, everyone on the ground is engulfed in the light. Jayden was about to reach the group before he got swept up to. He decided to stay behind and keep his presence hidden. As the brightness fills the area, Puppetmon is sent tumbling away.

"Hey, wait a minute, whoaa!" Puppetmon shouted

Both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon dedigivolve to their in-training forms and are pulled into the light as well. The group finds themselves in a place with a white floor, white walls, white fog

"Where are we?" Tai asked

"No idea." Matt said

"In this world, there is a balance of darkness and light. The light represents all that's good in the world, and the darkness is the evil. When the darkness becomes larger than the light, it upsets the balance." Kari said

The kids' shadows grow and climb up the walls, until the place is entirely black.

"Whoa! The balance seems to be really outta whack!" Tai shouted

"So, somebody find the switch and put the lights back on." Joe said

"There's something over there!" Sora pointed out

The group turns to see what Sora is looking at. The image of a city takes form in front of them.

"I know this sounds incredible, but could we be home again?" Shay asked

The group gasps, and within a shaft of light, Greymon and Parrotmon face each other.

"I've seen that digimon before!" Izzy gasped Izzy types at his computer.

"Why of course! That's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious digimon that appeared in Highton View Terrace approximately four years ago. Now he's completely digivolved."

"He passed through the dimensional divide. Some time ago, a digiegg fell through a hole from our world to yours." Kari said

"Kari, what are you talking about?" Tai asked

"I think Kari's had too much catnip." Gatomon said

"My theory is that someone else is using Kari's body to speak for them." Izzy said

"My wish is that there be peace and happiness for everyone." Kari said

"I don't understand. Are you some kind of super being or something?" Sora asked

"No, nothing like that. I am similar to the digimon. I was produced by data bytes taken from the Internet. But there's a difference. Unlike the digimon, we are unable to take a shape in the form of a physical body. In order for me to communicate to you, I had to temporarily borrow Kari."

"Couldn't you have taken Joe instead?" Tai asked as Shay nodded

"Hey!" Joe cried

"I had to take Kari. She's the only one that I'm able to communicate with. To be honest, I wanted to contact you when you arrived at File Island, but it was completely impossible under the circumstances." Kari said

Everyone is lifted into the air, and they float over the city, following Kari.

"Wow, it's a blast from the past. That's us four years ago." Tai said

Below, a young Tai and Kari are huddled together in a column of light. Bathed in columns of their own are each of the other kids as well.

"Hey, that's me. How typical. I'm on the telephone." Joe said

"Baby me is adorable!" Shay cheered

"I was so cute." Mimi cooed

"Hard to believe we were that little." Sora said

"There's my brother and me!" TK shouted

"That's definitely me. But what's with the light?" Izzy asked

"Its purpose is to process all of your vital information."

"That's kind of freaky. Why's it doing that?" Matt asked

"Look-it!" Tk shouted pointing up. They looked up and saw Jayden in a fox onesie standing on Bukamon and Hojimon as they hovered by a desk. The boy seemed to be clicking on each chosen.

"That's me?" Jayden whispered to Jaxomon who was narrowing his eyes

'Please don't show that.' He mused obviously thinking about something he didn't want anyone to know about

"What's he doing?" Shay mused

"Choosing the next generation of Chosen." Kari said

"Eh?" Shay asked

"Just follow me. I'll explain it to you."

The group floats up to the image of Jayden, and all are sucked into the light.

"Here we go again!" Joe shouted

They are now inside a house from what it looks like

"Where are we now, whoever you are?" Sora asked

"A rather bizarre place, indeed." Izzy said

They walk along, and T.K. spots a bed with 9 Digi Eggs on them and a boy

"Check this out!" Tk shouted He runs toward it, and the others follow, oohing and ahhing. "They look like digieggs!"

"Look, crests and digivices!" Koromon shouted

"Okay, this is getting weird." Matt said

"Oh, and floating in the sky is normal?" Joe asked

"Hey who is this and what is this?" Shay asked

"The Golden Child. You are witnessing the birth of your Digimon partners." Kari said

"Woah really?" Mimi asked

As if on cue the Digieggs started to hatch one after the other a minute after each other starting with Botamon, then Yuramon, Pabumon, Mazenmon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Punimon, Pichimon and Poyomon. The only one left was the magenta egg with pink stripes. The baby Jayden looked like he turned to the egg and cuddled up to it. The connection of the two sparked a gold light. Then like magic the Gorumon hatched. He seemed to notice Jayden he then jumped out of the egg and cuddled up to the boy. The girls cooed at this. Jayden and Jaxomon looked at each other seeing this.

"Each of these Digimon were eggs especially chosen by the original digidestined. Each would be partnered to a crest and a Digivice." Kari explained

"Wait but what was that image with Jayden though? The gold spark?" Sora asked

"That was the golden light choosing who'd represent the form of the God of the Digital world." That made everyone gasp in shock even Jaxomon.

"But I thought there wasn't a God figure in the Digital world." Tentomon said

"Of course you wouldn't know about it if the God figure doesn't know either. Anyways The Golden Child was born into a power position. From what I know now if he represents one half of the Digi World while That Jaxomon represents the other. But that's only a myth. Also it said the final golden form will represent the God of the Digital world. Of course that is also a myth as well. This being said the reason I made sure The Golden Duo wasn't here when I told you this. We can't have them knowing about this and trying to create that Digimon for reasons that I'll explain soon." Kari explained

"That just made my head spinny." TK said

Then a gleam of light seemed to cover them again. The then end up in a factory of some sorts

Joe hears a noise behind him and turns around. He screams when he sees ghostly figures wearing long coats with hoods covering their faces.

"Okay, it's official. This is definitely giving me the creeps." Joe said

The figures ignore the group, and go to work on big machines nearby.

"What's the matter, fellas? Can't you say hello?" Gomamon asked

"These men are just computer images. They are figments from the past who have been digitally transmitted to your present. They're fighting off what the Golden Child started.

"What did he start?" Shay asked fearfully when she said that the light glowed covering them before disappearing right behind Jayden, their Digimon, and another egg.

"Hey is that my egg?" Gatomon asked

"Joe isn't that how Jayden looked when he went evil for that period?" Gomamon asked

"Hey your right." Joe agreed. The image Jayden was about 6 years old.

"What's he doing?" Tai asked

Jayden's hand turned red when he touched the egg. Then he scanned it onto the computer.

"Two easy." When he spoke the children gasped. Unlike the innocent and mischievous tone Jayden usually spoke with this one sounded like a deep suave voice, Apocomon's "Darkness of the Digital World rise." On his command dark shadows of every villain they've fought so far. He then threw the egg with the crest of light to the Myotismon shadow. "Perfect…"

Jayden then turned back to normal and looked back at the Digimon who seemed to be eating a snack. "Hey save some for me!" He spoke with his regular tone

"As you can see Apocomon was wrong with his explanation. He isn't Jayden's dark thoughts exactly. He's half of Jayden. Being born here isn't something that shouldn't happen to humans. So when he was born a Digimon was fused with him. The Digimon was scraps of failed Digivolutions un able to have a body. And that's why it merged with Jayden. That's why most of the Golden Child's words cannot be believed because there is no way to know who's talking. Jayden or Apocomon." Kari explained as they flew away from that but to another field

"We knew of what Jayden Kojima did so we needed to get rid of him and send him away from the Digital world and back to the human world." Kari explained

When she said that a blast happened. They saw the champion forms of all their Digimon, minus Gatomon and Jaxomon, they were fighting an army of Guardromon.

"Oh no.." Gomamon gasped

"What?" Joe asked

"We remember this day." Agumon said

Some Guardromon singled out Jayden who was with Jaxomon. Jaxomon glared at them before looking at them innocently while the pink marks on his cheeks glowed pink. "Jaxo Lust.." He whispered making the Guardromon under his spell. "Hmm...blow up." Jaxomon said. The Guardromon blast but the blast flung Jayden backwards into a portal. "Jayden! Jayden!" Jaxomon shouted flying around. The other digimon digivolve to go by Jaxomon

"So that's why he was being weird after he used that attack." Matt said

"Now the last thing I'll show you." Kari said flying through the portal. They then ended up at a pool in Odaiba. They saw Jayden with a boy with orange-brown hair. They saw a smirk on Jayden's face as he walked away from the other boy. A shadow came out of Jayden holding a gun. It took the form of a different human in the area near the other boy. "For making me despair." The figure growled before pulling the trigger at the boy, Ryoma Hironaka Age 8. It then laughed before leaving the man and going back to Jayden leaving the gun in the man's hand.

The kids looked away from the scene.

"That's right the boy you know...killed his supposed best friend Hiro." Kari said

"No, that's wrong!" Shay shouted, pointing an accusatory finger. "That was Apocomon not Jayden!"

"Believe what you must. The question now is, what exactly are the dark masters planning? We are working day and night trying to find out. For now, all we can do is guess, and try to outwit them before something terrible happens. You must also outwit the Golden Child knowing what you know now."

"Wha- Well if that's true, what should we do now?" Tai asked

"It's hard to say. But I believe you'll all find an answer on your own." Kari said

Kari opens her eyes to see Tai and Gatomon hovering over her.

"Hey." Tai said

"Are you gonna be alright?" Gatomon asked

"Oh, hi there. What's wrong?" Kari asked

"You've come back!" Tai shouted

"We missed you." Gatomon said

"Hey...guys!" Jayden shouted running over to them with a smile on his face but his eyes looked like he's seen something he never wanted to relive. Noticing the looks they gave him he asked "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Shay shouted

"Did... a-anything happen? I c-couldn't find you... guys." Jayden said

"Nope we just saw how we became the DigiDestined. Well, Matt, there's no doubt about how we became the digidestined. We saw it happen." Tai said turning to Matt

"We sure did." Matt said

"So now the entire world is depending on us. And we all have to save it together! How about it, Matt? Are we still a team?"

Tai holds out his hand for a handshake, but Matt closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"What's wrong?" TK asked

"Hey, let's put the past behind us." Tai said

"I know, but you wouldn't understand." Matt sighed

Matt turns and walks away.

"Sure I would. I say that you and I should let bygones be bygones."

"That's not the problem, Tai. This thing is bigger than either of us. It's not about right or wrong. I have my path and you have yours. And I'm not even sure where this path is going to lead me, but I know I have to find it for myself. But I still believe in all of us. I mean, without any of you, where would I be? This is all just so confusing, and I let it get to me. Ah, that's why we fought. It's important that you guys can count on me, but... I'm going to do this because I have to! Tsunomon will be with me, so I'll be alright. Don't worry, it'll be a lot better this way."

"Matt, if you approach this logically, I'm sure you'll reconsider your decision. Your crest. It's theme is to promote..." Izzy stated

"Friendship, I know. But I haven't been too much of a friend in case you haven't noticed. Maybe it's because I don't know the true meaning of the word, or maybe I've just forgotten." Matt said

" Here's a good idea. Let's break up into two groups instead of one big one." Sora suggested

"I'm sorry... but I really need to do this alone."

"Oh. Well, I believe in you, and I'm not going to stand in your way."

"What am I supposed to do without you, Matt?" Tk asked

"You're a big kid now. You can take care of yourself, T.K." Matt said

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry, we'll be here for you. Besides, you know how big brothers are, they need their own space. Everything will be fine." Sora said

T.K. nods, comforted.

"We'll see ya. Good bye, everyone." Matt waved

Matt walks off alone into the forest, and the kids watch him go for a moment. Shay breaks the silence.

"I can't let him do that...He needs someone to help him...I'm going with him." Shay growled following Matt "You can't change my mind so I'll see you later as well." Shay waved as she caught up to Matt.

The others seemed to hear a small argument before hearing a loud slapping sound.

"A famous Shaito slap." Jayden said rubbing his face like he personally felt that "Gets anyone to agree with them."

"We'd better move it, troops. We've got the world to save! So we're down two digidestined. That's no problem. We can do it, right?" Tai asked

The group follows Tai, but Mimi stops. Sora turns when she notices Mimi isn't walking.

"Mimi?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm not going." Mimi stated

"Huh? Why not? Come on, what?"

"Well, I just don't want to see anybody else fight, or hurt themselves. I hope you understand."

"Then I'm staying, too." Joe stated

"But why?" Izzy asked

"It's not safe for Mimi to be here all alone. I'll make sure she's okay, and then hopefully later, we can rejoin you guys, okay?"

"Then... I'll stay as well." Jayden said

"You two?" TK asked

"It's...not wise if each group d-doesn't have a mega...with them..especially..since there are 3 Dark Masters left." Jayden said walking over to Joe "I can't..say I'll join you guys after Mimi is all better...so this is probably goodbye...Good Luck."

"Okay. Good luck, Joe and Jayden." Tai said

"Thanks." Joe said

Joe and Jayden walk over to Mimi. Jaxomon grabs Gomamon to catch up.

"Wait for us!" The two shouted

"Gee, now we're all gonna be split up again." Patamon said

"Just when we were finally all together." Biyomon said

"You may think we're separated, but we're really not." Gatmon said

"Huh?" Patamon and Biyomon gasped

"The roads might be different, but the place we end up in is the same. I mean, think about it. If they truly are the digidestined, they're destined to be together once again. At least, that's the way I hope it works out..."

* * *

Is Gatomon right, or is this the end of the digidestined? And what's up with Jayden. Tune in to the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	33. Chapter 32

Jayden, Mimi, Joe, Jaxomon, Palmon, and Gomamon were eating. Jayden and Jaxomon were sitting away from the group.

"This is good!" Gomamon commented

Mimi looked down "Joe can I tell you something.."

"What?" Joe asked with a mouthful

"I hope I wasn't too selfish for saying I didn't want to fight anymore.." MImi sighed

"I don't think what you said was selfish in fact I think it was pretty brave. Fighting leads to more fighting and nothing ever gets resolved." Joe said "My brother Jim used to say the same thing when he got beat up." Joe sighed

"Joe?" Mimi asked "What is it Joe?"

"It's nothing, nevermind…"

"Joe?" Gomamon questioned

"What?"

"Don't keep things bottled up inside, it's not healthy!"

Joe stood up "Don't tell me about not being healthy, I've haven't been healthy my whole life so I'm an expert. Besides, if I want to keep things bottled up I will."

"Wow looks like someone needs time in the timeout corner. I was just trying to lend a friendly ear."

"I know you were Gomamon sorry buddy." Joe said.

The group gasped when they saw a black shadow over top of them.

"What is that thing?" Palmon asked

They watched as the black shadow turned to a red ball.

"It looks like a meteorite!" Joe pointed out

The meteorite was falling down to the ground

"Look out!" Joe shouted "It's coming this way!"

* * *

"Look there it is!" Joe shouted as the group ran to the crash scene "The meteor landed up on that cliff!"

"I wonder where on earth it could have come from.." Mimi pondered

"Probably LA." Palmon said Gomamon gasped "What?"

"I smell something from over there!" Gomamon shouted running over with Jaxomon and Palmon in tow

"Wait!" Joe shouted as he, Mimi and Jayden started following

"Hey! Not so fast or I might sweat!" Mimi whined

"And I keep tripping on my roots!" Palmon shouted

The group came to a stop as they saw something covered with tree branches

"What's...that?" Jayden asked

"I think someone's hurt." Palmon said

"Hang in there! We're coming!" Gomamon shouted

"We gotta get these branches off of him!" Palmon shouted, running towards the branches. She grunted as she pushed off the branches "Ogremon! Yikes, we better get out of here before he wakes up!" Palmon shouted backing up

Ogremon grunted as he tried to stand up but failed

"It looks like he's hurt." Mimi said

"Good then he won't be able to chase us." Gomamon said

"Remember him from File Island? He was meaner than a cat getting a bath. Let's pretend like we never found him." Mimi pushed past him and walked up to Ogremon. "Hey! Mimi! What are you doing?"

Mimi was standing over Ogremon with a white cloth. "This cut looks bad." Mimi bent down and started rubbing the cut. Ogremon growled and Mimi gasped standing up.

"You're the Digidestined!" The ogre pointed out

"Well I guess you don't have amnesia. But try not to move anyways ok?" Mimi said as Ogremon groaned "Palmon go look for some healing herbs. Gomamon and Jaxomon go see if you can find some water."

"Right!" The three shouted

"Now Joe, I want you too.."

"I know. My father's a doctor and he taught me a lot. I used to practice on my toys." Joe said

"Toys?" Ogremon asked

"I told you not to move!" Mimi exclaimed

"Ok." Mimi started to take care of the hurt Digimon "Ow! Hey that stuff burns! Be careful."

"Big baby! Don't you want to get better?"

"It looks like his arm may be broken." Joe said "We're gonna have to put it in a sling. Oh Toilet Paper!"

"Do you have to do that now?" Mimi asked

"Really Mimi? I'm using it as bandages. Before we came back to the Digital World I thought of things we might need and toilet paper was the first thing that came to my mind." Joe said wrapping the toilet paper around Ogremon's arm "There finished here."

"It feels soft, it must be two-ply." Ogremon commented

"Lay off the Digivolving for a few days and you'll be as good as new!"

"Dawwww!" Ogremon groaned

"Wow Joe I never knew you're so resourceful." Mimi said

"Why are you DigiDestined being so nice to me especially the way I tried to destroy you on File Island. You could have left me here to rot but instead you saved me. Why?"

"Well we were taught that whenever someone is trouble then you have to help them out. That means even if they were trying to pummel you into oblivion." Mimi stated

"Wow I never thought of it that way, thanks I owe you one."

"Don't mention it besides that's what friends do. They help each other out."

"Bye." Joe waved

"Wait! Don't leave now!" Ogremon cried "I've.. never had any friends."

"Aww!" Mim gasped "Well you have them now." Ogremon started to cry

"I've never seen an Ogremon cry before." Gomamon commented

"Don't tell me you need more toilet paper to blow your nose." Joe sighed

"It's alright I'll just use my sleeve." Ogremon said

"That's gotta hurt with all those spikes!" A new voice said. The group gasped at the new voice

"Here's a riddle. What has 4 strings and is made of wood?"

"Puppetmon!" The group cried

"No a violin. But that's a good guess." The puppet said "I guess you guys aren't music lovers."

"No it's you we don't like!" Gomamon shouted

"Oh yeah do you like this!" Puppetmon shouted, shooting bullets out of his hammer at the seal who dodged them. "I can also play a really mean saxophone."

"And I can play you Jaxomon warp digivolve to….CosmicMystomon!" The beast man flew off at Puppetmon

"Mimi, I've got to Digivolve!" Palmon shouted

"But…" Mimi said things about what might happen to her friend. 'What if Togemon gets hurt during the fight.'

"Gomamon digivolve!" Joe shouted

"Right! Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" The walrus joined the mega to fight to Puppet.

"Cosmic Raider!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The puppet dodged the latter's attack but wasn't so lucky with the former's

"Oooh, Now I'm mad." Puppetmon growled Joe gasped as his crest started to glow.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!"

"Take this Puppet Pummel!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Cosmic Slash!"

The Digimon ran at each other attacking each other. Puppetmon's attack was able to hit Zudomon and CosmicMystomon but it didn't do a lot of damage to the latter.

Zudomon groaned as he fell backwards.

"Zudomon!" The Digimon of Virtue shouted as the Ultimatte de-digivolved back into Gomamon

"Don't tell me playtime's over." Puppetmon said

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone turned to see a shadow swinging from the trees

"Alright already!" Puppetmon shouted getting annoyed

Everyone saw a metal monkey land on a tree branch.

"Get Digi with it MetalEtemon in the house!" The monkey shouted

"Who's that guy?" Puppetmon asked

"A superstar like me deserves some praise baby. After all it's been so long since we've seen each other!"

"Oh no! It's Etemon!" Joe shouted

"I used to be Etemon kid but that was a long time ago. Now i'm MetalEtemon! Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Oh man if you thought Etemon was tough, MetalEtemon's a mega Digimon after his Banana Slip attack he'll have to peel us off the floor."

"Just what we need new and unimproved." Palmojn said

"Let me tell ya how I became to be." The MetalDigimon said before he started to sing

"And this is where we'll leave." CosmicMystomon said picking up all the kids. He then went in front of Ogremon. "Hold on tight or you're better off eating dust."

"I'll be fine. Besides how fast can you be." Orgemon said and the Mega smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." CosmicMystomon said taking off.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ogremon shouted as the mega flew at least Mach 10 maybe even more.

"Alright, we're a good distance away." CsomicMystomon said before turning back to Hojimon. "Told ya to hang on."

"So does it still hurt." Mimi asked

"No not really. I need to know how I can ever thank you all." Ogremon said

"Oh forget about it you don't need to thank us."

"No, I have to. It's an ancient tradition to repay all acts of kindness. It's my sacred moral code of an Ogremon."

"Sacred moral code? What are you a member of King Arthur's court or something?" Joe asked

"Oh that's so romantic." Mimi gushed

"Im sorry I'll try to be meaner next time." Ogremon said

"Yeah you'd ruin your reputation." Gomamon said and the whole group laughed

"Ogremon may I ask you a personal question?" Mimi asked

"Yes it's true I don't floss." Ogremon said

"That's not what I was going to ask. Why do you fight with Leomon? Do you hate him?"

"No, no it's not a question of hate it's our destiny to fight each other. He and I will be rivals for all eternity."

"Well if that's your only purpose in life what would happen if you actually won?"

"I'd never really thought of it before. Maybe I'll take a vacation. A cruise is always nice."

"And after that?"

"What do you mean after that?"

"After the fights over you wouldn't have a rival anymore."

"Of course I would he and I are like two old warriors fighting a war that has no beginning and no end. Why that's the only reason I exist at all is to defeat Leomon and if he were gone..well...I'm so confused." Ogremon put a hand on his head

"You've got to have a purpose in life than to just defeat Leomon."

"Leave me alone you can't possibly understand this rivalry is as old as time itself. I don't care what happens, I'll think about it after I've defeated Leomon!"

"You're getting way too excited. I better take your blood pressure." Joe said

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"What's that?" Joe asked "It came from out here." Joe said walking out of the tree stump

"I found you!" MetalEtemon shouted hopping down from the tree

"Run!" Joe shouted

"You can't hide from me! I'm the king of swing!" MetalEtemon shouted swinging from a vine.

The group had hid some plants on their head and hid in some bushes

As MetalEtemon swung from a vine a growl was heard from some nearby bushes

"What was that?" Mimi gasped

"Friend or foe?" Joe shuddered

The shadow had jumped from the bushes. It was a Saber-Tooth Tiger like Digimon.


	34. Chapter 33

The new Digimon was now in front of the group of 3 chosen and their Digimon

"Who's that?" Mimi asked

"Hey don't you come any closer!" Gomamon growled

"Wait I won't hurt you" The digimon said

"Do we believe you?" Mimi asked

"He sounds familiar." Joe pointed out

"He does…" Jaxomon who had recently Digivolved said

"Wait I don't trust him!" Ogremon stated

"Don't give me any of your chap baby. Come out, come out wherever you are!" MetalEtemon shouted

The kids gasped

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get out of here!" The Digimon said. The DigiDestined had got on the Digimon's back and he started to take off.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me here with this wacked out monkey!" Ogremon shouted running behind "Slow down you 4-footed giant fur-ball!"

"This is certainly more convenient than waiting for a taxi!" Mimi shouted

"If I'd known we were going to go riding I would've worn long pants." Joe said

"Me two! I need a side saddle."

"This place doesn't look very lively."

"It's kinda spooky."

"Look up there!" Gomamon pointed in a direction. He was pointing at a restaurant that was broken down like everything else in the town.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Joe said "That's the restaurant they made me work like a slave. I'm still trying to get the greasy spoon smell out of my sweater."

"But this is all wrong, it's supposed to be near a lake." Gomamon said

"Everything's changed. Hurry, we better find shelter." The Digimon said

"This place is depressing." Joe said

"There's not even a clean chair to sit on." Mimi complained

While they got settled in the Digimon behind them started to glow and turn back into the noticeable form of Leomon

"Awesome!" Gomamon shouted

"Leomon you wouldn't believe what you missed!" Joe shouted

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" Mimi cried giving the Digimon a hug

"I am truly happy to return and find my friends." Leomon said

"You digivolved." Palmon pointed out

"A Lot has happened to me after being set free from the black gears and their evil power." Leomon said "Being exposed to the Digivice and enabled me to Digivolve. But there is one problem!" Leomon shouted punching the wall "I am unable to control it. I haven't learned the secret yet it's all still new to me."

"You think your special you oversized doggy chew toy." Ogremon said "Let's see how many lives you have left!" Ogremon swung his club at the floor and ran towards Leomon. The lion dodged the attack and put the Ogre into a hold. He then threw the green Digimon to the ground.

"There is nothing more pathetic than a whiner you don't deserve to be called a Digimon." Leomon stated while the Ogre just groaned.

While the confrontation was happening something from a crack in the restaurant tried to move a piece of wood to cover themselves but just attracted attention to themselves

"Waahh!" Palmon gasped before running away

"Who's in there. Show yourselves." Leomon demanded

"Please don't squish us!" The two Digimon shouted hopping out of the hole. "We're friends!"

"The last thing we wanna do is cause trouble!" Jayden and Joe didn't seem to know the Digimon but Mimi did

"Palmon look!" Mimi gasped

"They delivered the triple hot fudge sundaes!" Palmon cheered

"Huh? Wha! The princess! Look look!" The frog shouted

"Huh?" The other one look up

"Princess Mimi!" The two shouted running over to the girl

"How come you two were hiding what happened to your palace?" Mimi asked

"The palace was completely destroyed by those creepy dark masters." Gekomon cried

"Yeah it was horrible! They attacked us just for the fun of it. We all had to run for our lives." Otamamon cried "We were all separated and we've been hiding here ever since."

"That's just awful." Mimi said

"Those guys make me sick, who do they think they are, picking on poor defenseless Digimon. I mean is that fair?" Ogremon growled

"The Dark Masters have to be stopped if we expect to survive." Lemon said "I've spent all this time searching for you but it hasn't been easy. The Dark Masters have seen to that. You three have the power to defeat those beast but you must work together and join up with the other DigiDestined. Only then will you succeed."

"Are you saying we wasted time fighting everyone else?" Mimi asked "I mean I could've stained my clothes with perspiration."

Ogremon laughed "Listen girly if you would've fought those guys at the start you would've broken way more than just a sweat."

"Maybe...but what about the good Digimon on File Island that sacrificed themselves to help us."

"Mimi?" Joe asked

"Yes, this is true." Leomon said

"What do you mean?"

"You think you were brought to File Island to prove that you were capable of working together as a team. It could've been a test to make sure you were the Digidestined."

"Did we pass?" Palmon asked

"You did. It actually makes sense, If Devimon had defeated you then you would not be ready for this bigger challenge. Devimon's power was nothing compared to the Dark Masters, he was merely the beginning. But you've proven yourselves over and over by defeating one evil Digimon after the other. You're ready to take on the Dark Masters. Come on, we must find your friends immediately. So tell me where did they go? We can't do this all alone"

"Some of us needed a timeout from each other, you know how it is" Joe explained

"You needed a timeout?"

"Yeah you might say it's another kind of test."

"It's showtime baby!" The group heard from outside

"It's MetalEtemon!" Leomon shouted

"He never quits." Ogremon said

The monkey kicked down the door "You trying to pull a number on me bro well I'm gonna lay down the line cause i'm so fine." MetalEtemon said

"Deal with me then we will see who's truly fine. Leomon digivolve to….SaberLeomon!" SaberLeomon jumped out of the wall

"Well I see we've been taking our vitamins but it's time to put the cat out with the garbage."

"SaberLeomon may have a heart of gold but he'll crush his opponents with his claws of steel." Gomamon explained over the Digimon Analyzer

"Don't do it!" Mimi shouted

"I'll be alright now run before it's too late!" SaberLeomon shouted "Howling Crusher!" The yellow Digimon jumped at the Mega Digimon.

"Banana Slip!" The monkey attacked SaberLeomon in mi-air

"Jaxomon." Jayden said puling out his digivice.

"Jaxomon warp digivolve to...CosmicMystomon!" The beast man flew off at the two

"I'm not just gonna stand here! CosmicMystomon wait for me! Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Mimi please let me fight with them!" Palmon cried "They need me what should I do?"

"Mimi…" Joe started

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon prepared to attack

"Wait!" Joe shouted running to his partner

"What do you mean wait we gotta help them out!"

"But don't you think it's a better idea to leave like he told us to?"

"It's not, we can't leave him here by himself." ComsicMystomon said landing next to the boy

"Twin Fang!" Leomon attacked but it seemed to not work.

"I really think we'd better leave before it's too late!" Joe shouted

"But Leomon!" Mimi cried

"Hahahaha! You call that your best shot!" Etemon mocked "Metal punch!" The monkey punched the tiger

"He's nothing if you want a real challenge it's right here!" Ogremon shouted

"What?"

"Ogremon don't ridiculous! You're no match for him." SaberLeomon said

"Hey you listen I can take on this tin can if I want to."

"Wait no!" Mimi shouted running towards Ogremon

"Mimi?" The others gasped

"You're in no shape to fight! Now stop it and quit trying to be a hero."

"Now everyone's welcome as a matter of fact im offering a special group discount besides it saves me time to destroy all of you at once." MetalEtemon pointed towards the sky blasting a bolt of dark energy right at Mimi

"CosmisMystomon!" Jayden shouted but it was to late

"Mimi no!" SaberLeomon jumped over top of the girl and got his with the blast instead. "Aaaagggghhhh!" The mega fell onto the ground once the attack was gone. Jayden looked at what happened with nervous eyes and tears started to form. It looked like he felt like he failed

"Ok that does it!" Joe shouted holding his digivice

"Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!"

"Leomon wake up! Please tell me your alright." Mimi sobbed

"Vulcan's hammer!"

"As you can see that did nothing but graze me. My body is made of chrome digizoid, the strongest metal there is." MetalEtemon mocked

"Then maybe you'd like this! Vulcan's Hammer!" This time he didn't slam down the hammer but threw it like a boomerang. CosmicMystomon was getting prepared pulling out the dark blue sword from his sword pack. The sword started to glow.

"No matter what you attempt it's useless! Cause I'm invincible! AAh!" The hammer hit the mega forming a crack in his armor.

"I'm breaking apart! This is terrible! I lost my luster why does this keep happening to me!" Etemon shouted as the hammer returned to Zudomon

"Because my hammer is made of Chrome Digizoid metal." Zudomon said

"And my sword." MetalEtemon turned to the sound of the voice but saw no one there. "Is made to destroy Chrome Digizoid. Digi Breaker!" CosmicMystomon shouted flying towards MetalEtemon so fast he didn't have time to dodge as the sword was stabbed right through the monkey's chest.

"AAHH!" The monkey shouted as he started to disappear

"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon shouted as he attacked the monkey finishing the job

"You'll pay big time!" The metal Digimon shouted has he finally dissolved

SaberLeomon had landed and digivolved back to Leomon.

"They did it." Joe said

Leomon fell back to the ground once he finished De-digivolving

"Leomon!" Mimi cried

* * *

"Cherrymon? What is it those kids have...that I don't" Puppetmon asked as he laid dead on the ground. MetalGarurumon, Matt, Shay, and Pixumon stood by Puppetmon. One duo looking serious the other looking sympathetic.

"Friends…" Cherrymon said

The giant house monster Puppetmon made fell over completely destroyed. The puppet also dissolved disappearing for good.

"Thank you Matt!" Sora shouted

"Huh?" Matt gasped before walking away MetalGarurumon in tow.

Shay turned to the group and gave them a sympathetic look. Although it was towards the whole group it was more focused towards TK. She then turned and followed behind the older blonde.

* * *

"Leomon it's me!" Mimi cried

"Come on man!" Palmon cried

"Yeah wake up." Gomamon said

"This stupid toilet paper isn't going to be good this time." Joe sniffed with tears in his eyes. He got on his knees and threw his bag down.

"The forest is disappearing…it's a sign that something positive happened...the others must have defeated Puppetmon...that's good. I expected that they would." Leomon said

"Oh Leomon, please don't leave us we depend on you." Mimi sobbed

"You have no reason to worry...I must go now and rejuvenate myself at the Primary Village."

"But.." Ogremon said

"Ogremon I'm sorry...it's not the time for us to resolve things...but I promise we will meet up again.." Leomon reached out his hand

"You're a good rival…" Ogremon cried reaching out his hand towards Leomon's. Before touching Leomon started to degenerate. Everyone cries when he was gone for good.

"Jayden...Mimi.. let's go to the primary village." Joe said

"Yes we need help and if what Leomon said is true then we'll meet some old friends there. And it would be great to see Chuumon and Pixiemon again." Mimi sniffed

"Well then the matter is settled. We're taking a trip to find the Primary Village. Alright?"

"There's just one problem it doesn't exist." Ogremon told them "There isn't anything there. It's a ghost town, it was destroyed after the Dark Masters poisoned it with their evil. No one is left."

"It can't be." Mimi gasped

"It will never return to the way it was until the Dark Masters are eliminated. Any ideas?"

"I say we throw them out and save the village." Joe said

"That would be great! Better than sitting around and doing nothing." Gomamon said

"Okay Mimi and Jayden. Jayden?" Joe looked around for the boy "He's gone, so is Jaxomon."

"Where'd they go?" Palmon asked

* * *

Jayden was in CosmicMystomon's grip. The boy looked like he was crying.

'Everything I try to do fails...my plans fail...and I can't save anyone….why..why does everything I try to do end badly." Jayden mused

His Partner looked at him with a sad look in his eyes.

Unknowingly to them something was staring at them from the clouds.

* * *

Tai's group was walking down a road of some sort. Unknowingly to them they were being stalked by something...or should I say someone short.


	35. Chapter 34

Jayden and Jaxomon were walking up in the mountains. Jayden didn't even bother trying to look happy, the tears just poured from his face without stopping. Jaxomon stared at his friend with sad eyes.

'I know he's sad about Leomon but what can I do.' Jaxomon mused 'He's my partner...no my brother.'

"Jaxo.." Jayden said. Jaxomon perked up and looked at his partner hopeful "Why me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why is everything collapsing? Why didn't we save Leomon? Why...did I kill Hiro?" Jayden asked.

'Of course...he still believes what the possessed Kari said.' The dragon mused. 'I didn't believe what she said for a second.'

"Jayden there is no way that you killed Hiro because what she said was wrong."

"What do you mean…"

"I mean your being an idiot for believing that!" Jaxomon shouted

"But it sounds right...I mean we saw what hap-" Jaxomon had enough of the sad Jayden show and he swung he fist and Jayden's face. "Hey! Jaxo...what was that for…"

"Because most of what she said about you was wrong. I can tell."

"How?"

"Because I'm a liar as well."

"Wait you are!? So...you've lied to me."

"I never mean to it's just...I know nothing about Jaxomon...I pretend to so I look cool to you. You saw me in the beginning. I was stupid...all I did was play and joke around. It seemed like you hated me because of it so I wanted to change. I just went about it wrong."

"Oh…" Jayden looked at his partner and remembered the beginning. He was mean to Jaxo. He was afraid of this place and wanted to go home and his partner seemed like he wanted the opposite. "Wait you said you don't know anything about Jaxomon?"

"Remember when Shay's mother said 'A Jaxomon I haven't seen one before." Jayden nodded "That's because we're legendary Digimon, super rare to see. I haven't seen another Jaxomon either." Jaxomon started to tear up. "You would ask about my kind of Digimon but I knew no answers. It's like memories of my kind were erased or something."

"Jaxomon...I'm sorry. I think I put too much pressure on you especially from the way I acted."

"And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Let's restart. I'm Jayden Kojima."

"Im Jaxomon...Kojima" Jaxomon smiled and Jayden gasped

"Huh? Kojima?"

"Well we are brothers...right?" Jaxomon looked sheepish like he had messed up.

"We are. Brother." Jayden got on his knees and hugged his brother. "Wait now that I think about it. You were the last Digimon born. You're the youngest out of the Digimon."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Jaxomon...we are not going to let anyone decide our fate from now on. Let's figure out the lies from the story. Then figure out who possessed kari and make them beg for mercy for trying to make me look bad." Jayden said as his crest glowed gold. His body also was giving off a faint Gold Aura.

"If you want I can tell you about the lies." The two turned and gasp to see a Digimon sitting on some rocks next to them. It was a Digimon they thought they wouldn't see for a long time.

"Tsukaimon?" They both questioned like they didn't believe it.

"I thought you were gone." Jaxomon gasped

"I did too. After we got seperated I ended up somewhere far away. It took me a while to find you all….well two of you." Tsukaimon said

"Well at least you're alright."

"Hey um...His Pixumon alright?" Tsukaimon asked turning his face away

"Last time I checked she was alright." Jayden said

"Good. Now you said you wanted to know the truth about something?"

"Right! So something possessed the 10th child, Kari and started spitting lies about Jayden." Jaxomon growled "And when I find out what it was I'll kill them!"

"Firecracker aren't we."

"Ya' know it!"

"Well what things are you sure were lies. I may know whats a lie."

"Well one she said that the two of us are the God of the DigitalWorld."

"Good thing you didn't believe that. There is no way that's possible. There isn't one."

"She said something about the Final Gold Form being it."

"Ulitimatemon?" Tsukaimon asked

"Who the Jaxo are you talking about?!" Jaxomon shouted

"It's a rumour saying that the best Jaxomon will reach that form. But the rumor never talks about it being a God like figure."

"Yes! HaHaHa! Get Jaxo'd Digital Life Form!"

"Do you know if Apocomon is inside me?" Jayden asked fearfully

"That...he is. But he feeds off dark thoughts. That's how he used you to spawn evil into the world."

"Oh...so he isn't me atleast. That's a start."

"And we're going to get him out of you!" Jaxomon shouted

"How? Didn't we beat him already?"

"We did! So that means he's out of you!"

"Yay!" Jayden cheered hugging Jaxomon and jumping around happily.

"Now you also said you don't know anything about Jaxomon?" Tsukaimon asked

"Yeah, that's right." Jaxomon said

"Well let me tell you everything I know about them. Ahem."

Que the Digimon Analyzer

Jaxomon are Dragon type Digimon with Vaccine and Free attributes. They are part of the Nature Spirits, Dragon's Roar, Virus Busters, Wind Guardians, and Unknown families. Jaxomon are newly discovered Digimon but are rumored to be a surviving species that flourished in the Genesis of the Digital World. Jaxomon are a special species that are able to use Golden Evolution, but only a special one is chosen for this honor every 5 trillion years. Also Jaxomon have different forms. The strongest Jaxomon can be like Jaxomon X, or Jaxodramon.

"And that's all I know." Tsukaimon said

"Jaxodramon?" Jayden asked

"Jaxomon X?" Jaxomon asked

"Yeah instead of being on all 4 they walk on two legs. And Jaxodramon's are specifically dramon types with little changes."

"Wow Jaxomon are awesome."

"Now you see why they are rare."

"And they are endangered." Jayden said

"Eek! I don't want to be endangered!" Jaxomon shouted

"Well that's too bad!" A new voice boomed. They turned to see a Digimon that's body was a cloud but they had a human upper half.

"Who are you?" Jaxomon asked

"My name's Cloudramon. I'm a mega level Digimon and future Dark Master! I've been given orders to defeat you."

"Oh yeah! You and what army!" Jaxomon shouted

"Jaxomon why would you say that?" Tsukaimon sighed

Cloudramon smirked and snapped her fingers. Then rows of Argomon appeared. There had to be at least 500. The group of three stared at the scene. Jayden looked scared, Tsukaimon had a raised eyebrow and Jaxomon looked unimpressed.

"I still don't see an army. Where is it?" Jaxomon closed his eyes when he opened them; there were now 500 CannonBeemon.

"Jaxo...shut up and warp digivolve." Jayden commanded

"Okay. Jaxomon warp digivolve to...CosmicMystomon." The beast man stood in front of the thousand Digimon. "Alright let's get this party started!" The digimon's sword all started to glow. "Sword Slices!" All the swords took a different path taking out any enemies that they could. Jayden noted that they have a mind of their own.

CosmicMystomon looked at one of them before sending in towards Jayden who grabbed it.

"Just in case." The mega said before taking off at Cloudramon. "Cosmic Vortex!" The Digimon flew into the Vortex before ending up behind the other mega punching her.

"Hey! Cloud Crusher!" The Digimon shot clouds at the Digimon. "Bolt of Thunder!" The cloud turned grey before shooting Lightning at the Digimon of Virtue. The Digimon used his cape as a shield. He then turned and kicked the other. He attacked her mercilessly with his claws.

Jayden stared at the Digimon fighting. For some reason he felt something was off.

"I knew you weren't going to be a match for me." CosmicMystomon taunted

"Sure but why do you think I'm a future Dark Master! Final Bolt!" She shot her attack not at CosmicMystomon but at Jayden. She also wrapped herself around the beast man so he couldn't move.

All Jayden could do was hold the sword up in defense. Jayden closed his eyes for the pain to come but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Tsukaimon taking the brunt of the attack. The purple Digimon fell down to the ground where Jayden's feet were. Jayden picked up the purple Digimon. His eyes sparkled gold before turning dark and dull.

"CosmicMystomon...kill her!" Jayden screamed. The blue eyed mon nodded before he started to glow. "CosmicMystomon Dark Mode Change….NightMystomon!" The Digimon instead of the bright magenta and gold armour it was now dark purple and navy. His color scheme was now very dark like a night sky.

"Night Bomb!" The attack made the cloud let go of him. "Cosmic Raider!" All 4 of his swords flew at him he then shot his attack off at the Digimon leaving her defenseless.

"Jayden... what are...you doing?" Tsukaimon coughed

"Getting Revenge."

"Don't do it like this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Apocomon...I said he feeds off dark thought...remember. You may have killed him but...with this Darkness evolution he could be revived. So open your eyes!"

"Huh?" Jayden coughed and he blinked repeatedly. "I-I-I did that. Another one."

"Yes...now you just need...to save him." Tsukaimon said before finally disappearing.

"Tsukaimon…" Jayden turned to his partner. "Jaxo! Please stop!"

NightMystomon didn't seem to hear and powered up for another attack "Night-"

"STOPPPPPP!" Jayden shouted at the top of his lungs his voice cracking a bit. The Digimon tsop moving and looked at Jayden

"Why isn't this want you want."

"Not like that! I want to hear from Cloudramon first. Please."

"Alright. You can talk but once you give the signal the punishment will be dealt out." Jayden nodded turning to the Cloud

"Cloudramon? Why are you trying to be a Dark Master?"

"Why do you care?" The cloud asked on the ground not being able to move.

"I sense good in you. Is it that you're just misguided?"

"How would I be misguided?" The cloud asked

"I mean...they must have forced you to do this for some reason right?"

"Yeah so what….I still chose to come here."

"You can change! It's not too late!" Jayden turned to NightMystomon "And you...Jaxo..please turn back to normal."

"What do you mean I thought you were interrogating the cloud not me." NightMystomon said turning away

"It connects because you were misguided by me. I got mad because of the cloud."

"I have a name y'know"

"It's my fault you're like this...I screwed up...again."

"Again? What do you mean?" NightMystomon asked

"Anything I try to do fails. A strategic plan. It fails. Saving someone's life, it fails. Protecting my part- no brother, I fail at that too." Cloudramon gasped at that

"Jayden…" The first time since the Dark-change the Digimon used his name. NightMystomon started to glow before turning back into CosmicMystomon. "..I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Anything you do fails?" Cloudramon asked "That seems familiar."

"It does?"

"It sounds like me."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you want to know why I turn to the Dark Masters then I tell you." Cloudramon said "So it happened a few years ago. My village was attacked by these scary ultimate Digimon Argomon and CannonBeemon. I was the only ultimate there. A newly Digi-Volved one at that. I was just a Kumomon at the time. I tried to fight off the Digimon but it wasn't going so good. So I had made a plan that I thought would be safe enough to get everyone out safely. I led everyone through a secret tunnel system. Once we got to the end it ended up being a trap. Everyone got killed and I was the only one left. I digivolved and defeated them. Time skip a few years I met Piedmon in order to survive I prosed letting me join them which I did."

"Cloudramon...I'm so sorry."

"Whatever…"

"You can come with us and defeat them. Then we can get the Digieggs of everyone from your village." Jayden said

"Shut up! You know nothing! You were kicked out of this world and know your here lecturing me! I may have shared my story but it doesn't mean we're friends j8ust someone who had a coincidence with each other!"

"Cloudramonh please!" Jayden cried

"Final Bolt!" The Cloud shouted, preparing to attack. Jayden closed his eyes and turned away

"Finish her…"

"Cosmic Raider!" The faster Digimon got his attack off

"AAAHHHH!" Cloudramon let out a scream before dissolving into data pieces.

"Sorry she couldn't listen to reason."

"It's ok." Jayden said trying to smile

CosmicMystomon turned all the way back to Gorumon.

"Oh...looks like today way too much for you." Jayden said he began walking until he found a cave. Jayden then layed down and cuddled up with Gorumon. "I'll take a quick nap…"

* * *

Shay was pouting while following the blonde.

"Cmon Matt it's time to smile!" Shay cheered. Matt looked at the girl.

"No."

"Cmon! Tk and the others are waiting for you to stop being Mr. Moody Pants.

"They'll be alright without me. Besides I needed time to be alone. So why did you follow me?"

"Because it's time I step up and help out!" Shay cheered "I'm not going to give up on you Matt.


	36. Chapter 35

During Chapter 34..

* * *

TK and Sora were watching Kari and waiting for Tai and Izzy to get back. TK was keeping watch at the surroundings taking what Tai said seriously. Although the blonde was looking out the house he was thinking about what Jayden said. The blonde didn't fully understand what Jayden was saying at the time he wished he did so he could convince not to. He also didn't believe what was said about his friends. Jayden's methods were sometimes unconventional but his heart was always in the right place. He thought back to after the vision was done. Jayden was acting suspicious at the time, maybe he was there during the time. TK then thought about Shay. Why did she feel the need to go with Matt. Did he do something to her. The blonde grabbed his head thinking about it all.

"Hey Sora?" TK asked

"Huh? What's up TK?" Sora bent down to the boy

"Do you really believe Jayden killed his friend? Or he's a god or that..that he has Apocomon in him?" Tk looked ready to cry

"Oh TK…" Patamon looked at his partner

"There's no way to be sure unless we know what possessed Kari, but I don't think it was the truth."

"Really?"

"Of course! Besides he wouldn't have the crest of Virtue if he did!" Sora said. Tk seemed to cheer up after she said that.

"Patamon, Biyomon do you know anything about Jayden?" Tk asked the digimon

"Um...while we can't say anything about Jayden in the human world I know he never would kill anyone." Biyomon said with certainty

"Yeah! Plus digimon like Devimon and Myotismon have been around for a very very very long time." Patamon said "It's only been like a few hundred years since Jayden was born."

"Jeez you make him sound like he's old." Sora sweatdropped

"He's not! He's very young in human and Digi-Years!" Patamon smiled

* * *

Shay was looking at Gabumon console Matt. The older blonde had broken down and had started mumbling to himself. Shay looked at her crest, the image she thought to look like two wings. She found herself staring at her teal crest a lot. She didn't care if it glowed soon or not. She felt no need for it to be forced, she knew that it would happen when it was supposed to happen. She pushed that to the back of her mind. Right now she was going to focus on helping Matt for TK, no matter what it took.

"Matt what's wrong?" Shay asked sitting down

"You keep asking me. Why?" Matt asked

"And I keep telling you. I don't give up, especially on my friends."

* * *

There were two small figures staring at Tk and Sora through the window. The humanoid one looks at something on his wrist.

"Looks like the brat messed up. I think I have 30 minutes before he goes back to being mister perfect." He turned to his right "Ready?" The other nodded "alright. Warp-Digivolve." The other turned all the way to its mega form… "NightMystomon. Nice let's cause some havoc."

Tk looked out the window and gasped at what he saw. "Sora..Patamon. We have a problem. A mega problem."

Sora looked out the window and saw "CosmicMystomon…? That can't be right." Sora turned to Patamon and Biyomon. "Go around back and Digivolve." Sora then turned to Gatomon who didn't say anything but nodded understanding as she followed the other two.

"Hey who's that?" Tk asked. Sora looked out the window and she saw the red and black flannel. "Jayden?" Sora and Tk ran out to the front door.

"Sora! TK! It's you!" Jayden ran towards them

"Jayden!" TK ran at him with open arms. Sora looked at the boy. At first glance it looks like Jayden but something was off.

"Man I'm glad to see you!" Jayden smirked as he pulled out the dagger he kept on him.

"TK watch out!" Sora shouted

"Huh?" Tk gasped when he saw Jayden ready to attack him

"Hand of Fate!" The attack hit the dagger right out of Jayden's hand, burning him.

"Curse you." Jayden said but the voice was deep

"You're not Jayden, are you?" TK asked backing up towards Sora

"Looks like the charades are done. Man it was going to be fun watching you suffer." Jayden said before turning into his darker variant as well as CosmicMystomon turning into NightMystomon.

"Am I to assume your Apocomon?" Angemon asked as he, Garudamon, and Angewomon landed behind the kids

"Maybe...Maybe not. Who knows?" The Dark Jayden questioned

"You must be. No way that your Jayden." Tk said

"Hey. I have a game for ya! You wanna know who I am riiight?" Jayden asked. TK and Sora were weirded out from how Jayden's voice changed from higher to deeper pitched in seconds without ending anytime soon.

"Yeah…" Tk said

"Well I'm you can beat NightMystomon I'll tell you!" Jayden smiled

"Can you atleast stop changing forms and voices?" Sora grimaced

"No. NightMystomon if you would."

"Night Raider!" The best man attacked the Digimon hitting all three

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Shay didn't know what was happening but she felt an odd presence.

"Pixumon can you digivolve?" Shay asked

"Sure...but why?" The quiet digimon asked

"I don't know why but I have a feeling we are being watched."

"Okay. Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon" The fairy stood next to Shay.

"Matt should I digivolve to?" Gabumon asked his partner. When he didn't get an answer he looked at his partner. "Matt?"

The blonde seemed to be shaking and giving off darkness. Before they knew it they were in a tunnel.

"Well that's weird." Shay commented. Gabumon tried to digivolve but it seemed like he couldn't share any of Matt's energy

"I can't Digivolve!" Gabumon gasped

"Well that's too bad." The group gasped as they turned to see Megadramon

* * *

The battle had been going on for a few minutes and the mega was handling the other three with eaz. Jayden smirked looking at his watch. 'The boy snapped out of his dark feelings over Tsukaimon soon he'll get NightMystomon to turn back. I won't have enough time if we diddle daddle.'

"NightMystomon. Let's end this."

"Okay." The Mega lined up for a very powerful attack

"Sora. You and Tk better run." Garudamon advised

"Ok..Let's go TK." Sora grabbed the blonde. And ran towards the house.

"It was fun but goodbye!" Jayden smilied

"Good Night!" NightMystomon shot out a large blast of a dark purple energy.

The attack hit all 3 Digimon turning them back to rookies.

"And GoodBye!" Jayden shouted

The three rookies waited for the attack but it never came. They opened their eyes to see the pair gone.

"Biyomon! Patamon!" Sora and TK shouted respectively.

The blonde then noticed some of Machinedramon's minions.

"Sora we got to get Kari and go." Tk said and Sora nodded.

* * *

Shay was watching Pixicmon go against Megadramon.

"Pixie Clone!" The fairy made plenty of clones of herself

"That won't work. Ultimate Slicer!" Megadramon sliced right through Pixicmon taking her back to Pixumon the pink digimon still had data around her. "You may think you're good but you stay in the same spot when you use that attack."

"Pixumon!" Shay shouted running towards her until Gabumon grabbed her

"Shay you can't run towards him." Gabumon advised

"But Pixumon…" Shay started to cry

"Time to end things." Megadramon said

Shay closed her eyes before she opened them again. "Pixumon!" Shay shouted at the top of her lungs. Pixumon opened her eyes and rolled to the right dodging his attack. "Don't give up Pixumon!" Shay shouted as her crest started to glow. "We can do anything if we work together!"

"Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon!"

"Don't stop there!" Shay shouted. Her digivice turned teal with pink buttons as energy shot from her digivice and her crest

"Pixicmon digivolve to…" The pixie crossed her arms as her wings grew and turned silver. Her silver bandanas turned magenta and moved up her arms, with the free space gauntlets wrapped around her arms and closed in them. The belt on her upper chest turned to an 'X' shape. Her clothing turned into a dress. She lost her socks and her shoes turned to pink boots. She also got a bandana on both of her legs. She got a bandana on her head and got more piercings in her long elf ears. Finally a pink orb floated to her and turned into a necklace which was put around her neck. "...MegaPixicmon!" She finished the scene striking a fighting stance.

Shay stared at her partner as she stood in front of Megadramon.

"That's MegaPixicmon! She's way stronger then she was. I wouldn't get in the way of her Pixie Spears! Unless you want to get destroyed of course." Shay said over the Digimon Analyzer

"So you think that-" Megadramon started but the Pixie wasn't having it.

"Pixie Spears!" The Digimon held out her hand as loads of spears shot up from the ground stabbing into the dragon

"Urk-!" The Dragon groaned

"Super!" Shay cheered

"So you attack me when-"

"Pixic Finish DX!" The orb from her necklace glowed brighter than before absorbing energy from her body. All the energy went into the necklace before shooting all of it out at the dragon.

"What!" The dragon shouted as the attack came towards him "Nooo!" He shouted as the attack hit him, destroying him."

"Yay!" Shay cheered. Pixicmon turned back into Lotamon.

"I did good right Shay?" The digimon asked

"Of course!" Shay snuggled the Digimon closed to her

Gabumon smiled at the duo of Tenacity before turning to his partner Matt. 'Now what to do with Matt.'


	37. Chapter 36

Jayden and recently digivolved Hojimon were snacking in the cave they slept in. The boy in red was looking around nervous.

"Something wrong?" Hojimon asked

"Huh? Oh..well I just have a bad feeling." Jayden said

"You too?" Hojimon gasped "I don't know why but I feel like our friends are getting taken out one by one." The little digimon shrugged "Probably nothing to worry about."

"Are you ready to digivolve?"

"Sure but where we headed?"

"Spiral Mountain. The others may be going against Piedmon right now."

"If you believe that then I do as well!" Hojimon digivolved to Jaxomon before he warped Digivolved to CosmicMystomon

Jayden stared at his gold digivice. He fiddled with the magenta buttons as they took off. Would he still be trusted. The boy shook it off. 'I'll worry about that when it comes time.' Jayden thought 'Shay, Tk please be alright'

* * *

Shay was running with Tk, Patamon, and Kari in tow. The little girl was freaking out thinking about what just happened. First the psycho clown turned WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into key chains followed by Tai and Matt. Andromon tried to buy us time but now we're stuck in this mountain carnival base waiting for a miracle. After Andromon followed Joe, Izzy, and Tentomon. Shay cried a little after Garudamon, Angewomon, and her partner, MegaPixicmon was captured. Finally Sora and Gomamon were captured but Gomamon at least was able to save Matt's Keychain from the creep. 'That's what Jaxomon she's in that seal.' The girl thought when that went down. Shay looked over at TK who held the keychain. 'Is that going to be us?'' Shay thought. "Where's Jayden? Joe said the boy took off but why?'

The holder of tenacity was brought out of her thoughts when they found themselves on a balcony with no exit in sight at the ground being a long ways down.

"We just ran out of room!" Kari exclaimed

"This isn't the escape plan I had in mind." TK said

"Now what?" Patamon asked

"Can we jump?"

"No way!" Shay whined

"It's too far!" Kari added

"Welcome to the dead end. Come be a keychain like your friends." Piedmon's voiced boomed

"We have to think of something or else we will all be keychains." Shay whimpered, TK went over to comfort the girl acting like her big brother while Jayden was away.

"We've got no choice, we have to climb down!" Tk exclaimed

"It's too high, T.K. If we slip, we're goners." Kari said

"Kari, we're going to have to try!"

"Look, T.K.! Where'd that basket come from?" Patamon questioned

"Who put that there?"

The kids ran up to the basket that had suddenly appeared on the balcony. T.K. opens it to see a coiled rope.

"A rope! We can use it to climb down the side of the mountain!" TK cheered

The kids step back as one end of the rope flies into the air.

"Or up I guess." Shay said

"Oh! I didn't know you were a snake charmer,T.K." Patamon said

"Do you think we should climb it?" Kari asked

"I don't know. Mom always said never take candy or rope from strangers." Tk stated

"Rope? That's a weird thing to suggest." Shay said

'What am I thinking? We have to climb it. Sora Told me to be brave, no matter how scared I get.' TK thought

"Looks dangerous, you go first." Tk said

"Our hero…" Shay rolled her eyes

"Oh, ahh…" Kari starts up the rope, climbing determinedly. Shay then followed behind the girl.

"That's it, girls. Pretend you're in gym class." Tk encouraged as he started up the rope as well. "Listen!" Tk shouted

The three stop to listen as Piedmon walks toward them. He comes to the metal door.

"Open!" Piedmon shouted

The door is destroyed in a powerful blast, and Kari screams.

I must whip this. It costs me a fortune in new doors."

"Keep climbing, I'll distract him! Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

The two digimon battle, Piedmon's swords against Angemon's staff. Angemon lands a strike against Piedmon that sends him sprawling on the ground.

"You get him, Angemon!" TK encouraged

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Clown Trick!"

Angemon is thrown back by the blast.

"Angemon, no!" Shay shouted worried for the Digimon

Angemon flies back and renews the battle.

"Clown Trick!"

Again Angemon is tossesd backwards through the air,and a volley of swords follows him.

"Trump Sword!"

"Don't give up!" TK and Shay shouted

Angemon falls to the ground and lands hard, sending up a cloud of dust.

"Angemon, no!" TK cried

"I'm scared." Kari whined

"We shouldn't be afraid there is still hope." Shay said to the other girl but it was mostly towards herself.

"Right we can't give up!" TK shouted "I know we'll be alright."

"Looks like I should take away that hope!" Piedmon shouted, pulling out two white sheets. Before throwing it directly at TK.

"Noo!" Shay cried before she felt something go pass her. She looked up to see Jayden jump off of CosmicMystomon and tackle one white sheet. While the mega destroyed the other. "J-Jayden…" Shay gasped as she saw Piedmon grab the newly created Jayden keychain

"Oh look! A limited edition Golden Child Keychain! What Luck!" Piedmon swung the keychain directly at Shay taunting the girl.

Tk stared back and forth between Piedmon and Shay. He believed Jayden was going to be there for them but he never imagined he'd sacrifice himself. As TK looked at Shay it looked like she lost her fighting will.

TK snapped out of it to see CosmicMystomon taking on Piedmon.

"You're getting persistent." Piedmon growled trying to hit the Digimon with his swords but CosmicMystomon being faster was able to deflect every strike with his four swords.

"Looks like you can't keep up." CosmicMystomon smirked. Piedmon growled under his breath before giving his own smirk.

"Looks like you can't keep up." Piedmon proceeds to fake his attack at the kids. Causing CosmicMystomon to turn around. "Made you look!" Piedmon shouted, throwing a white cloth at the mega. "Look at my luck! I got the golden bundle!"

"CosmicMystomon!" Shay shouted now crying and shaking

"It's okay." Tk told her

'Great, now Shay's afraid too, I can't let her see that I am too. I've got to be brave.' "CosmicMystomon and Angemon will be fine, but we've got to keep on climbing. Don't Let that joker Piedmon scare you." Tk encouraged

"Okay." Shay nodded

Kari continues up the rope, but it is sliced by a sword inches above her hand. Kari screams.

"You've reached the end of your rope! A ha ha!" Piedmon taunted

Angemon lifts his head from the ground weakly. "T.K.!"

T.K. tries to keep going up the rope, but Piedmont Grabs his leg.

"Sorry if I gave you a wedgie." Piedmon said

"Let go of him!" Shay shouted, grabbing onto TK's hand. Kari grabbed onto her's. "Kari let go! He could get you too!"

"No, I won't let you go!" Kari shouted

Sounds like you're all falling for each other!" With a swipe of his sword, Piedmon cuts the rope below them, and the three kids fall toward the ground.

"T.K.! Shay! Kari!" Angemon shouted

"I'm sorry I let you down, Matt. Wait a second!" T.K. takes the keychain Sora had tossed to him - it was Matt - and holds it in his hand. 'Matt! What would he say?' TK mused

"T.K., don't ever give up!" Matt's voice was heard

"Matt?" TK asked

"You can do it, T.K. I have faith in you! But it won't help if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens, you have to fight to the very end!"

"I promise you, Matt, I'll never give up the fight! If I don't do it, then this world and our world

will be destroyed. I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody!" T.K.'s crest glows, and Angemon struggles to his feet.

"T.K.! Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." **(To lazy to describe)**

MagnaAngemon flies into the air and catches Kari, Shay and T.K. easily.

"Angemon, I knew you could digivolve!" Tk cheered

MagnaAngemon deposits the children safely on the ground.

(DA) "I am MagnaAngemon. I have eightshining wings and a beam shield. I wield the mighty sword Excalibur, and my devastating attack is the Gate Of Destiny."

"Chew on this!" Piedmon throws a handkerchief at MagnaAngemon, who

slices it in half with his sword.

"I'm not hungry." MagnaAngemon said

Another swipe takes the keychains off of Piedmon's belt.

I guess my sword trumps yours."

Piedmon falls, screaming, down to the ground keychains are lined up in front of MagnaAngemon.

"Now, to bring our friends back to normal. Magna Antidote."

Rainbow light shines from his wings and engulfs the keychains. All the kids and their digimon appear again, full-size.

"Wow, what a weird dream. I had an incredible urge to carry some keys." Tai said

"Tai!""Matt!""Jayden!" The three younger kids ran over to their big brothers who hug their younger siblings,happy to see them safe.]

"You did a great job, T.K." Matt said

"If it wasn't for your advice, I don't think I would have been able to do it!" TK smiled

"Huh?"

"Wow, when did Angemon digivolve? You look great. Turn around, let me see." Tentomon said

"Very well." MagnaAngemon complied

Tentomon shrieks as a white, feathered wing knocks him out of the air.

"So, those digidestined think the dark mastersare that easily defeated, hmmm? Ha ha ha! Well, guess again, you're not the only ones with an army of friends that can help you. Ta da!" Piedmon waves his hand, and an army of creepy-looking flying digimon comes out of the rocky ground. "This is more fun than a barrel of flying monkeys! Digidestined, meet the Vilemon. Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening!"

"We're surrounded!" Joe shouted

"Oh no! We can't escape!" Izzy exclaimed

"Come on, toughen up!" TK shouted

"I'm with you, T.K." Matt agreed

"Our only chance is if we all combine our powers together. But the problem is, we're still missing some of our friends!" Tai shouted

"Wait for me! Sorry we're late!" Mimi shouted coming in on a Unimon

"It's Mimi!" Sora shouted

"Are we too late for the party?" Lillymon asked

"No in fact it's time we get it started!" Jayden shouted

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon's club takes out a whole group of Vilemon in

one swipe.

"I sliced. I guess I'm gonna have to work on my swing, huh? He heh heh." Ogremon laughed

"Alright gang! Give them the full digimon attack!" Tai shouted

The digimon leap into action. The small Vilemon are no challenge.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Nice shot!" Mimi and Sora cheer the two slap hands. Another group of Vilemon

leap from Piedmon's side to battle the digidestined and their allies.

"Pummel Whack!"

A group of the little evil digimon chase some Gekomon and Otamamon, but are sent running the other way by Frigimon, Meramon and Andromon.

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The arrow of energy decimates a pack of Vilemon.

"Good hit." CosmicMystomon said landing next to Zudomon missing most of his swords which were taking some Vilemon

"Most impressive. Trump Sword!" Piedmon attacked

"Horn Buster!"

The swords disintegrate in mid-flight, and the watching kids cheer.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Pixie Spears!"

Piedmon throws up a shield just in time to avoid the attack and dodges the spears coming from the ground. Angewomon takes aim. He tosses a handkerchief, but Angewomon's arrow tears it into pieces.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The attack misses him narrowly.

"Wing Blade!"

The attack lands at Piedmon's feet, sending him and several Vilemon flying.

"Gate Of Destiny." MagnaAngemon draws a circle with his sword creating a portal

The Vilemon are swept up into the air and sucked into the portal created by MagnaAngemon's sword. The kids look on in awe. Piedmon is beginning to look worried. He turns to see WarGreymon, CosmicMystomon and MetalGarurumon facing him.

"Hey, remember us?" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon taunted

"Yeah I seem to remember you using cheap tactics last time." CosmicMystomon said holding out his hand so his swords would return to him.

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Cosmic Beam!"

The attacks hit Piedmon, who is sent spiraling into the Gate Of Destiny, screaming. The gate spins, and disintegrates, taking Piedmon with it. As the kids and their digimon allies watch, Spiral Mountain begins to disintegrate as well.

"The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing! The dark masters' control over the digital world is finally gone!" Izzy exclaimed

"Good riddance!" Tai shouted

With Piedmon defeated, the digimon allies say their goodbyes to the digidestined and their digimon. The Gekomon, the Otamamon, Elecmon, Unimon, Frigimon, Meramon, Andromon and Ogremon wave and call out goodbyes.

"You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange-looking group of friends." Tai said

"They might not have the best fashion sense, but they're the best friends we've ever had." Mimi said

"Hmm. We have an email from Gennai." Izzy told the others

"What's it say, Izzy?" Sora asked

The other kids stand around Izzy's computer while Tai stretches and stands away from them, uninterested.

"Not now. I need a nap." Tai sighed

"It's coming in now." Izzy said pulling up the email

"Is he congratulating us?"

"Gennai says here that the dark masters aren't the real enemies."

"Huh!?" Tai sputtered, turning around quickly.

"It says here that the real enemy is an evil force whose very existence warps the digi-world and created the dark masters. So according to this, I Don't think we're out of the woods quite yet!"

"Wait a sec. If it's not the dark masters, then Who do we fight next?"

"Is it Apocomon again?" Jayden shuttered

As Tai and Jayden finish speaking, the earth shakes and the ground splits open. From the top of Spiral Mountain, red beams shoot out in all directions.

"What's happening?" Mimi asked


	38. Chapter 37

"Spiral Mountain is disintegrating! Watch out!" Tai warned

The mountain dissolves, and the kids and their digimon are sent free-falling down a black hole, screaming. The Digimon were shouting out for their partners

Suddenly, everyone stops short, suspended in the darkness, with what appear to be stars as far as the eye can see.

"Are we down?" Joe asked

"Please say yes." Shay whined

"Tai, are you alright?" WarGreymon asked

"Yeah." Tai nodded

"Uh, this may be a stupid question, but how come we're not still falling? Huh?" Izzy opens up his laptop to see an image of Gennai.

"Greetings. I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down."

"It's Gennai!"

"So you're the one who brought us down here!" Tai accused

"What do you want? We already beat the dark masters." Matt asked

"It's true that the evil of the dark masters was destroyed, but the source that created that evil still exists." Gennai explained

The kids gasp in disbelief. Jayden looked scared not knowing everyone didn't believe he did anything bad

" And that source came from the Wall Of Fire."

"What's that?" Joe asked

"When I was searching through the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago, when a strange being appeared from behind the wall of fire. It was angry. You would be too, if you lived with that kind of humidity. The Mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It Threatened the collapse of the digital world, and even worse than that, my new wrist watch stopped digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original digi-destined children were summoned from the real world, and together they defeated the evil."

An image appears of five children standing in Primary Village with five digi-eggs, which hatch into rookies.

"The original were mine and Jayden's parents." Shay said

"Plus two more." TK said

"And we were summoned because something else came out from behind that wall of fire, didn't

it? Huh. And that's the real enemy." Sora explained

"That's correct, but unfortunately, that's just the good news. The bad news is, it also told of a great darkness that will blanket the entire digital world." Gennai said

"A great darkness... Huh." Matt said

"Sounds familiar." Jayden mused

"Don't look now, but it's pretty dark." Joe said

"So is this the enemy?" Tai asked

"In a way, yes. But I believe he has a form as well. He's uh... Uh oh, I'm out of quarters, gotta go!" Gennai's image crackles, blurs, and is lost.

"Wait! Gennai, come back!" Tai shouted

"Next time I'll use a phone card, I promise! See ya!"

"Gennai! Oh great! How does he expect us to fight this thing when we don't even know what it is we're looking for?" Tai complained

"Just my luck. The second I start enjoying my vacation, another monster tries to destroy the world." Joe sighed

"Sorry guys, but something tells me this isn't going to be like any other digimon we've ever run into." Izzy said

"Yeah, so what? The first digi-destined kids were able to defeat something like this. Well, then so will we!" Matt exclaimed. Tai hummed in agreement

"Matt's right. We'll just have to find a way to do it!" Sora cheered

"Yeah!" Shay cheered

A deep growling sigh rumbles through the darkness. The kids look around.

"EEEE!" Shay shrieked

"What's that noise?" Kari asked

"Sounds like a moose." Mimi said

"Sounds to me like it's coming from every direction." Angewomon said

"Me too! But what does it mean?" Tai questioned

"I know who you are. You don't have the power to eliminate my sadness." The deep voice said

"EEEE!" Shay shrieked

"What?" Sora gasped

"Who's there?" Joe asked

A giant black multi-sided shape appears, floating in the space before them.

"I'll bet this has something to do with that Digimon Gennai was talking about." Izzy said

"Either that or it's a giant cube puzzle." Tai commented

From each of the shape's many sides, a telescopic arm protrudes. From several of these arms, long chains appear with huge metal claws on the ends, which reach out menacingly toward the group. From The top arm, a shadowy figure emerges. When looking at it Jayden thought it looked like an evolved version of Apocomon

"I am the ultimate evil. Complete with hot and cold running water." The Digimon said

"What on earth is that thing?" Matt asked

"I am Apocalymon, the digivolved version of Apocomon. My Darkness Zone attack transforms my enemy into nothingness. I have the power to turn everything I touch into total darkness. Perhaps I will start with Earth." The Digimon said over the Digimon Analyzer

The black creature laughs maniacally. On Earth, people are crowded around, looking up at the a hole in the clouds, the people below can see Apocalymon.

"I better get a new what about- The kids!" Tai and Kari's parents shouted

The parents watching below gasp as the children and their digimon come into view.

"Sora!"

"Our Mimi!"

"Are you repulsed by my appearance? Don't Be afraid to hurt my feelings. They're already hurt. You see, I was created from all that was lost during the digivolving process." Apocalymon said

"What do you mean by lost?" Izzy said

"Digimon have been digivolving for many years now. Over and over again. But there were some who weren't up to the challenge and simply disappeared."

"That makes sense. Even on Earth, some species became extinct during the process of evolution. In fact, the Tasmanian tiger wolf was one of those-"

"Silence! Who's the one telling this story anyway? Me or you?"

"Alright! Go ahead!" Matt shouted

"First I have a question to ask. Do you believe that I am worthy of coexisting with you?"

"Hah No! SCREW YOU APOCOMON!" Jayden shouted although most of it was covered by Joe's hand

"Let's not make this Digimon angry ok." Joe said

"Uh well, yeah, sure!" Izzy said

"Oh really? Even though I was forged from the pain and misery of all the ill-fated digimon who vanished while attempting to digivolve?" Apocalymon said

"You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow? How sad for you." Sora said

"Sure, rub it in. And now, digi-destined and digimon, I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter."

"What?" WarGreymon asked

"What do you mean?" MetalGarurumon asked

"As I sat alone in the cold, miserable darkness of my world, I watched all of you on the other side, laughing and having fun in the light. Now it's my turn... To shine!"

Bolts of electricity shoot out toward the kids and the digimon, throwing them all backwards in space.

"Is everybody okay?" Tai asked

"I think so." Matt replied

"Yeah." Izzy nodded

"I'm okay, Tai." Sora said

"Not for long. Do you think it's fair that I should have to live with all this agony? Why Should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry? Why Do you get to taste the best life has to offer while all I do is choke on its leftovers? Answer me this! Why do all of you get the pizza, while I get the crusts?" Apocalymon shouted

"Was that a shot at me! And I'll have you know my favorite pizza place has a great crust!" Jayden shouted

"Ahh, I can't take all these metaphors!" Mimi shouted

"Boy, this guy really holds a grudge." Izzy said

"I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness, so that I don't have to be alone anymore in my misery. A ha ha! A HA HA HA! Wait a minute, what am I laughing at? I'm supposed to be depressed! River Of Power!"

One of the metal claws forms itself into the shape of MetalSeadramon's head, and an arrow of white power shoots toward Kari.

"Kari!" Tai shouted

Angewomon flies in front of Kari, taking the full force of the blast in the back. Kari screams.

"Angewomon, no!" Kari shouted

"That was MetalSeadramon with his classic River Of Power. And now here's Myotismon with his number one hit, Crimson Lightning!"

Another claw forms into the shape of Myotismon, and the red flash shoots to Mimi. Lillymon jumps in front of her just in time to take the attack.

"Next, MachineDramon! GigaCannon!"

Sora screams, but Garudamon catches her in her huge claws, and is hit instead.

"Finally Hebimon's Toxic Venom!"

Shay screamed as the attack came towards her like the others MegaPixicmon takes the hit

"Inconceivable! He's using all the attacks of the evil digimon we've defeated in the past!" Izzy shouted

"You mean, we have to fight them all over again? This is the worst recurring nightmare I've ever been awake for!" Joe shuttered

"Hey, we were able to beat them once!" Sora cheered

"Sora's right! We beat them. And we can do it again!" Tai exclaimed

"We just have to fight together as a team!" TK said

"I agree. We've sacrificed too much to give up now." Matt said

"You fools. You haven't even seen my true power yet. Reverse digivolve!" Apocalymon said

The waving metal claws shoot towards each of the digimon and grasp them in an unbreakable grip.

"I'll make you understand how it feels to be one step closer to extinction!"

Inside the claws, the digimon glow, then are the place of the megas and ultimates are each of the digimon in rookie form and Gatomon in her champion from

"They're rookies!" Matt shouted

"I didn't notice." Shay rolled her eyes

"Thanks, not welcomed right now." Jayden said

"He changed them back so easily!" Tk exclaimed

"I'm sorry, T.K." Patamon said

"It's not your fault, Patamon. It's his!"

"Great. This time, we're finished." Kari cried

"You better lose that 'tude, Kari!" Gatomon growled

"Just because we're at the rookie level doesn't mean we still can't fight!" Gabumon shouted

"We'd digivolve if we had the energy." Tentomon pointed out

"That's it! Start from scratch. You can digivolve again!" Joe shouted

"We'd have to eat something." Gomamon said

"Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry." Palmon said

"Jayden, do you have any more pizza?" Jaxomon cried with anime tears

"Forget food. We have the power within us." Agumon said

"But we need your help." Gabumon said

The kids all nod determinedly. Tai reaches for his digivice.

"Everybody get your crests ready!" Tai shouted

"Death claw!"

From one of the metal claws emerge several smaller claws, which snatch the tags and crests from each of the children. Apocalymon laughs as the claws destroy the precious items.

"Ah! Our crests and tags!" Joe shouted

"He broke them all!" TK cried

"You cheater!" Shay shouted

"They won't be able to digivolve without them!" Sora shouted

"I hope you learned your lesson. Always Save your receipts. The warranty was probably still good on those things." Apocalymon taunted

"Isn't this usually the time when one of us comes up with a brilliant idea?" Joe asked

"I don't think anything can save us this time, Joe! I'm afraid we're done for!" Mimi cried

"How can we fight Apocalymon without digivolving?" Biyomon asked

"There's no way! All the rookie digimon combined couldn't defeat an enemy who has the power of all the evil digimon from the past!" Izzy shouted

"How can you be so sure? There's got to be a way somehow!" Tai shouted

"How'd my parents defeat this enemy?" Jayden mused

"I'll take these children and use their fear to make them digital and disappear!"

The children begin dissolving into tiny bits of data,from the feet up.

"What's this?" Matt questioned

"Fascinating! Our bodies are being broken down into little bits of digital information!" Izzy shouted

"Fascinating!?" Tai cried

"Let's stay calm, everyone! Don't fall to pieces!" Biyomon shouted

"Too late!" Agumon cried

The digimon are also dissolving, and the kids screaming fear as their heads are broken down into bits.

Then they find themselves floating in an expanse of white, with ones and zeros flying by.

"Ah! Where are we?" Tai asked

"We're information now. This is where all digital information gathers. It's the world of data." Izzy said

"Data? I'm too young to be dating!" Mimi exclaimed

"It's not the same."

"How'd you even get to dating from that?" Shay asked

"Sometimes, too much information is a bad thing."

"Can we get back?" Kari asked

"I don't know, Kari. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. I don't know what to do." Sora said

"I don't wanna be stuck like this." Jayden said

"Is this it? Have we lost?" Tai asked

"I'd say that's a pretty good conclusion." Matt said

"Come on you guys, don't quit now!" Agumon shouted

"Why not?" Tai asked

"Look, we can't stop fighting now, just because of a little setback." Gabumon said

"So what we're bits of information, we have no tags and crests, we can't digivolve and we're facing the most powerful enemy of all time, I don't see what the problem is." Biyomon said

"Yeah no problem!" Jaxomon smiled

"Listen, Biyomon. You guys have a great attitude about this whole thing. But all the positive thinking in the world can't guarantee that we'll find a way to get back to our original forms." Sora said

"I tried positive thinking once, and I was positive about one thing. I positively hated it." Joe sighed

"Speaking scientifically, we're the first humans to be digitally processed. Technically, we're pioneers. Like Marco Polo." Izzy said

"Oh, I know what he's famous for! Marco!" Tentomon cheered

"Polo!" Agumon cheered

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Patamon shouted

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Pixumon shouted

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!" Shay shouted angered

"Huh?" Izzy gasped

"In every battle, you're bound to face a number of unknowns." Gabumon said

"Yeah, you didn't know how those other fights would turn out, but you fought them anyway, didn't you?" Gomamon said

"Yeah, that's right. We did fight. When I first got to the digital world, I was afraid of any little thing that moved. We faced all kinds of new monsters." Joe said

In a flashback, Joe remembers being afraid of Bukamon when they first met, and the Kuwagamon that attacked them on their first day in the digital world. Then, the rainbow light came down from the sky and the digimon digivolved and beat Kuwagamon.

"But no matter who they threw at us, we always found the strength to beat the enemy. Regardless of how big it was, didn't we, Joe?"

Joe remembers when T.K. almost drowned, then Joe jumped in the water to save him. Joe sank,but then his crest began to glow...

"That's right, we did. We worked together as a team. Even that time when we almost lost T.K. because he couldn't swim. Of course, I forgot that I Couldn't swim, either." Joe said

"I remember times when all I wanted to do was break down and cry." Mimi mused

"But instead, you fought on with your new friends!" Palmon exclaimed

"Mmm hmm! I feel like I've become a stronger person since I met all of you. Like that time at the convention center when all those Bakemon were attacking. I didn't cry a single drop. Alright, maybe just one drop."

Mimi remembers the confusion in the real world that day as the Bakemon and humans fought. Beneath Mimi's pajamas, her crest began to glow.

"Before I met you, T.K I didn't think it mattered if I ever digivolved or not. But when Devimon went to grab you and got me, I knew it was my time to shine! I became Angemon for the first time and I've been flying high ever since!" Patamon said

Devimon closes his hand, but finds that he has caught the little flying digimon instead of the child he was expecting. From the giant black fist, beams of light shoot out as Angemon is born.

"I learned something from you too, Patamon. I learned that sometimes, you have to fight for what you believe in." Tk said

T.K. flashes back to when he was falling through the sky, Piedmon laughing in the background, as he held Matt's key chain in his hand. He listened to his brother's voice, and his crest began to glow.

"Shay, you're the strongest person that I've met. You always make me want to try my best." Pixumon smiled

"You've helped me out too! You always made me believe in myself and not give up! Without you I wouldn't have the confidence to stand up for myself or my friends!" Shay cheered

Shay thought back to when Megadramon was about to attack Pixumon. She was crying and shouting before her crest started to glow

"I want you to know you've changed my life in many ways, too, Sora." Biyomon said

"Really?" Sora gasped

"Of course you have! After all, I've never had a best friend before. I would do anything for that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack right in the chest. Talk about heartburn!"

The red flash of lightning hits Birdramon hard, and she falls from the sky. Sora runs after her, crest shining brightly.

"You know, Izzy, when I first met you, I thought you were just one of those computer geeks. But after I got to know you, I realized you're one of those computer geeks. And I'm glad you are! Because where would the rest of us be without you?" Tentomon asked

"Thanks, pal." izzy said

Tentomon sniffs loudly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry...Although I wanted to cry when I felt that asteroid belt tightening around my waist. But you and I took care of Vademon together!"

Kabuterimon is flying through a space littered with asteroids, when he is hit with one. Then,Kabuterimon digivolves.

"As for you, Matt-" Gabumon started

"You don't have to say anything, I know." Matt said

A digimon is crushing Joe, who is wrapped in a long vine, as Matt and T.K. look on. Matt yells, and his crest glows beneath his shirt.

"There was that time when-"

"Yeah, that's right, I remember."

"And then you and I-"

"I know."

"Remember when we-"

"Didn't you hear me? I said, you don't have to say anything."

"You and I knew from the beginning that together we made an invincible team. Right, Tai?" Agumon asked

Tai and Agumon are at a fence, when Tai's crest glows. Tai and Greymon walk across a desert to a giant ball of wires floating above the dunes. Tai holds up his glowing crest as he runs toward it.

"You got that right. Of course, I probably could have taken care of Etemon without you, but it was nice having you around. You did get me out of a few jams." Tai said

"Jayden...I don't know what to say." Jaxomon mumbled

"How about I start then?" Jayden asked

"Please."

Jayden hummed "I know at the start we weren't the best duo but that quickly changed. Especially when I knew I could count on you."

Jayden remembered breaking free of Apocomon's curse and screaming from the top of his lungs while his crest glowed.

"You've helped me get over my demons of my past."

"And you've helped me find out who I really am! I'm not going to be scared anymore. And I won't let fear choose for me. We'll definitely beat that creep again! Doesn't matter if he's mega now."

"We can't give up now, because if we do, what was the whole point of searching for Kari in the first place?" Gatomon questioned

"Gatomon." Kari gasped

"I've waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose. And that is to protect you, no matter what the cost. Whether that meant facing Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack, or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon. You know, I will always be there for you."

Myotismon releases his attack of bats as the other kids and Digimon watch in horror, but Wizardmon steps in front of them, and takes the blow, falling to the ground. Kari and Gatomon cry, devastated.

"Boy, if I had never met you, Gatomon..." Kari said

"And if I had never come to the digital world..." Joe said

"And if none of us became friends in the first place..." Mimi said

"And if we gave up when we got here…" Shay said

"Then we wouldn't have become the people that we are today!" Izzy exclaimed

"You're right! We never would have won all those battles without each other." Matt said

"I feel like I've grown up a lot!" TK said

"I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways." Sora said

"I feel like I've changed a lot!" Jayden exclaimed

"I've grown up too! I'm a much better fighter now!" Tai exclaimed

Back on Earth, the digi-destined's families continue to watch Apocalymon through the black hole in the sky.

"You can do it!" Matt's father shouted

"Come on! For Earth!" Joe's brother shouted

"We're so proud of you! No matter what happens!" Sora's mom shouted

"Give it your all!" Izzy father shouted

"Please stay safe." Paul said

"Don't give up!" Jayden's dad shouted

Throughout the world, people are watching the sky, and rooting for the kids.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit yet!" Tai exclaimed

"It wouldn't be right to give up the fight we're being counted on!" Jayden shouted

"I'm with you, Tai! I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!" Sora shouted

"Me neither. There is no way I'm about to let my friends down!" Matt shouted

"And besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth!" Izzy exclaimed

"Let's find a way!" Mimi shouted

"Let's fight!" Matt shouted

"We're ready!" TK shouted

"Let's kick his butt!" Shay shouted

"We've reached the point where there's no turning back." Joe

"Crests or no crests, we're going to win!" Kari shouted

"Are we together?" Mimi asked

"We are!" Matt shouted

"Then let's fight!" Tk exclaimed

"Let's Go!" Shay cheered

"It's gonna be pretty tough without our crests." Joe said

"Crests? We don't need no stinking crests!" Kari shouted

Beneath T.K.'s shirt, a form begins to glow.

"Ah! What? My heart!" TK exclaimed

As the kids gasp, a glowing shape appears as well on the chests of Kari, Shay, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt, Jayden and Tai.

"It's your crests! You don't need to carry them anymore because their power has been inside of you this whole time!" Agumon shouted

"You mean like, in our hearts?" Tai asked

"Prodigious. That makes perfect sense. It's like my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility. If your special traits are within you, then you don't need your crest because your power will be within you as well!" Izzy exclaimed

"You're wrong!" Matt shouted

Izzy, Sora and Mimi look up at Matt, startled.

"It wasn't the friendship inside of me that made my crest glow, Izzy. It was more than that. The Friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart, and that brought the power of my crest to life."

"So each person's crest isn't powered by themselves. It's powered by the faith we have in each other." Tai said

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone!" Kari's crest shines, and Gatomon is surrounded in a familiar light.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!" T.K.'s crest shines as well, and Patamon is also bathed in light.

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon."

"My tenacity is everyone's tenacity!" Shay's crest shines as Pixumon gets covered in light

"Pixumon digivolve to...Pixicmon! Pixicmon digivolve to… MegaPixicmon!"

"Knowledge!" Izzy shouted

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon."

"Sincerity!" Mimi said

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"Reliability!" Joe exclaimed

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Mine's love!" Sora shouted

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Friendship!" Matt shouted

"Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"Virtue!" Jayden cheered

"Jaxomon warp digivolve to…. CosmicMystomon!"

"Courage!" Tai smilied

"Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

The kids and their fully digivolved digimon reappear in the black space in front of Apocalymon.

"We did it! We reassembled ourselves!" Izzy shouted

"What!" Apocalymon shouted

"Bring it Apocalymon!" Jayden shouted

"You're dealing with the new and improved digi-destined!" Tai shouted

The kids all raise their fists, ready for the fight of their lives.


	39. Chapter 38

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"MagnaAngemon!"

"MegaPixicmon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

"Lillymon!"

"Zudomon!"

"Garudamon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to..."

"Jaxomon warp digivolve to….."

"Agumon warp digivolve to..."

"MetalGarurumon!"

"CosmicMystomon!"

"WarGreymon!"

The digidestined and their digimon return from the data world and take form once again in space,facing Apocalymon.

"We're back!" Izzy shouted

"What!" Apocalymon shouted

"Bring it Apocalymon!" Jayden shouted

"You're dealing with the new and improved digi-destined!" Tai shouted

"That's impossible! How did you digivolve without your crests?" Apocalymon shouted

"Nothing's impossible! At least not when you've got your friends helping you!" Matt shouted

"You said it, Matt! Now, time to fight!" Tai exclaimed

"Yeah!" All the kids raised their fist into the air

The digimon race toward Apocalymon, their human partners riding along with them.

"They're doomed!" Apocalymon taunted "So, you wanna fight? Death claw!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

One of the giant metal claws reaches for the group, but is destroyed by Zudomon's defensive attack.

"Alright! Your hammer nailed it!" Joe cheered

"We can help out too, right, Lillymon?" Mimi asked

"Hang on!" Lillymon shouted

"Hang on for wha- aaaahhh!"

Lillymon flings Mimi away from her to aim her Flower Cannon.

"Flower Cannon!"

The blast destroys another of the claws, and Lillymon grabs onto Mimi's hand once again.

"Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you came back to me."

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Another claw is smashed into nothingness. Standing on Zudomon's head, Joe calls out across the black expanse of space.

"Tai! Now's your chance to go for his body!"

"Alright! Huh?" Tai gasped

"Joe! Mimi! Look out behind you!" Sora shouted

Joe and Mimi gasp as two claws come out of nowhere,dangerously close to them, but MagnaAngemon extends his sword and draws a glowing circle with it in the air.

"Gate Of Destiny."

"Pixic Finish DX"

"Celestial Arrow!"

The claw is destroyed, and T.K. smiles at the others.

"Don't worry about it, guys. We're here to protect you!"

"We'll go for the other claws too!" Kari shouted

"You can go for the body!" Shay shouted

"Thanks, Kari and Shay!" Mimi shouted

"We owe you one!" Joe shouted

"Matt! This is better than any video game!" Tai shouted

"I'll say!" Matt said

"Let's Go!" Jayden shouted ahead of the two

"Death Claw!"

Another claw reaches for who dodged it with ease. The claw went towards the rest, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew right past it, leaving it to the others behind them, who made short work of it.

"Flower Cannon!"

Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon catch up to the two megas in the lead.

"Hey, why should you guys have all the fun? Leave some for me and Izzy." Sora said

"We'll distract Apocalymon while Jayden Matt and Tai concentrate on attacking."

"Watch our backs!" Matt shouted

"Let's end this. Virus Grenades!"

"MegaKabuterimon, protect Sora!" Garudamon shouted

"Got it."

Garudamon deposits Sora safely on the other digimons back, freeing herself to attack the red

projectiles shooting toward them.

"Wing Blade!"

"I'll help! Pixie Spears!"

The fiery blast and the spears wipes out every grenade, causing Apocalymon to growl in anger. Garudamon picks up Sora.

"Thanks guys!" Sora shouted

"Giga Cannon!"

"Now it's my turn. Horn Buster!"

The ball of electricity decimates the figure of Machinedramon, and Apocalymon roars in frustration.

"Let's Go!" Jayden shouted at Tai and Matt

"Attack!" Tai shouted

"Now!" Matt finished

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Cosmic Beam!"

"Terra Force!"

The three powerful attacks cause an explosion to engulf Apocalymon, who yells, agonized. The entire metal shape throbs with a pink glow, and ghostly forms emanate from it like smoke.

"We did it!" Matt cheered

"We destroyed all of his claws!" Joe shouted

"Still think you're so tough?" Tai asked

"Ha ha ha. Is that your best shot?" Apocalymon taunted

"You know you're beaten. Face it like a mon!" Matt shouted

"You think so, huh? Well, I may be beaten, but I won't go down that easily. I'll take you,and both worlds with me!"

"What?"

"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack. Total Annihilation!"

The floating shape spins and shrinks until there's nothing left, then with a blinding flash, explodes With the force of an atomic bomb. The kids stand paralyzed with fear, lost in their own thoughts.

"He's gonna destroy everything!" Matt...

"I shoulda made out my will!" Joe...

"I'm too good-looking to go!" Mimi...

"I want my mommy!" TK...

"There must be a solution!" Izzy…

"He won't win!" Shay…

"We can't let everyone down!" Jayden...

"We won't give up!" Matt...

"We're stronger than he is." Tai...

"We're a team." Joe...

"It's destiny." Sora...

"After all..." Kari...

"We're the digi-destined!" Everyone shouted

Each of the kids' digivices glows, then shoots out an arrow of light. Each arrow forms one side of a square. The two squares join together around Apocalymon's spinning explosion, forming a transparent box around it. The box then spins and shrinks, until it destroys itself, and it's dangerous contents, in a blast of light.

"What was that?" WarGreymon asked

"I'm not sure." MetalGarurumon said

"What happened to the explosion?" TK asked

"It was completely contained by the power of our digivices!" Izzy exclaimed

"Then it's over! We actually won!" Tai shouted

"Looks that way!" Matt shouted

"Yesssssssss!" Shay shouted sliding on her knees

"We did it!" Jayden cheered

"Excuse me while I throw up." Joe said walking slouched over

"I guess we saved the world." Sora said. Kari hummed in agreement

Ogremon and Andromon come running up to them. In Andromon's arms is Elecmon.

"Hey!" Ogremon shouted

"You did it!" Elecmon cheered

"You're amazing! Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble with my landlord."

"It was nothing." Mimi said

"Thanks. For everything." Andromon said

"Well, I did have some help, you know." Izzy said

Everyone laughs happily. Meanwhile, Tyrannomon and Seadramon are destroyed, and back on Earth,the crowds look up into a clear blue sky. One woman is crying, and the digi-destined's families smile proudly.

"Great, bro. I'm proud of you." Joe's brother said

"I knew they could do it." Shay's mom said

Paul looked to be relieved

Still suspended in space, the digimon and digi-destined watch as two bright lights fly toward them. The hatch on one of them opens up to reveal Gennai, and the other is Centarumon.

"Sorry I'm late, forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?" Gennai asked

"Yeah!" Kids exclaimed

"So, what's gonna happen to the digital world now?" Tk asked

"See for yourselves, look down!" Centarumon said

The group looks down, through a hole which opened beneath their feet, to see a beautiful land, green under a blue sky.

"It's File Island!" Tai shouted

"The ancient prophecy said that after the great darkness is over, the first thing to be reborn will be the island. And from that island, will come the land and the seas." Gennai explained

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Mimi asked

"It means that the digi-world will start over from the beginning."

"What's happening down there?" Izzy asked

"The digi-world is being reborn, as are all the digimon from the past. We're gonna need a lot of diapers."

"Alright! Let's go!" Tai shouted

"Right!" The rest of kids shouted

The kids, and the digimon, back in rookie form, are standing at the edge of a place that looks like baby heaven.

"It's the Primary Village!" Sora shouted

"And everything's back to normal." Elecmon said

"Looks like it's starting to rain." Joe said

"Ahh! A digi-egg storm!" TK shouted

TK, Shay, Patamon, and Pixumon run laughing, toward the falling eggs, followed closely by Elecmon.

"Wait! Those eggs are my responsibility!" Elecmon shouted

"Are you gonna count them all?" TK asked

"Are you crazy? You never count your digi-eggs before they hatch!"

"What are you doing?" Kari asked

"Helping these digi-eggs hatch!" Patamon exclaimed

"Are you gonna hatch them all?"

Kari picks up an egg.

"What do you suggest? We make an omelette? Of course we're gonna hatch them all. The future of the digi-world depends on it." Elecmon said

"You can help. Just rub them gently." Patamon said

Kari strokes the egg she's holding and smiles.

"This is fun." Kari said

"We should be done in about sixty years." Elecmon said

"This means Leomon will be reborn!" Ogremon exclaimed

"That's right! And Piximon, Whamon and Wizardmon too!" Mimi cheered

"And Tsukaimon!" Jayden said holding his hands behind his head

"Yes, someday." Gennai said

"We should take a picture. To commemorate this special occasion." Andromon said

"A picture? Good idea!" Tai exclaimed

"Sure, let's do it!" Sora said

"Yeah, I'm in!" Matt said

"Great! I'll go get T.K., Shay and Kari then." Izzy said

"I'll shine my head." Gennai said

"Alright, we're ready!" Tai saif

"Say cheese!" Andromon exclaimed

Kari gasps as the egg in her hands shakes.

"What's wrong?" TK asked

"What is it?" Gatomon

The camera's flash goes off just as the digi-egg explodes, leaving a baby digimon, Botamon, sitting in Kari's hands.

"Look, it hatched!" Elecmon exclaimed

"It's so cute!" patamon said

Kari nuzzles the newborn, and the group laughs.

"I'm outta here." Ogremon said

"Huh?" everyone gasped

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Mimi asked

"It's time to hit the road, take a hike, make like a tree and leave."

"But Ogremon, why not stay here with us?" Palmon asked

"Look, I'm a virus type digimon. You guys are data and vaccine types. If I hang around here too long, I'll get sick to my stomach. Catch ya later!"

Ogremon disappears into the forest, as the others watch, stunned.

"He vanished!" Mimi gasped

"He just can't face the fact that he likes us." Gomamon said

"Who wouldn't like us." Jaxomon said

"Hmm. I've never heard of a virus giving someone a cold shoulder." tentomon said

"Don't say that. Do you remember the day that Agumon first digivolved into SkullGreymon? At the time, I said it was the wrong thing to do, but the truth is, when it comes to digivolving, there's no right or wrong. A digimon's destiny cannot be day was a real eye-opener for me, of course I haven't been able to open them since!" Gennai explained

"Well, if that's the case, then next time, I'll just digivolve myself into the next dark master." Agumon pouted

The others protest loudly, then laugh. The new baby Botamon squeaks. Later, the group finds themselves on the shore by a small island.

"This sure brings back a lot of memories. This is the exact spot where we spent our first night here in the digi-world." Sora said

"That's right! This is where Gabumon first digivolved into Garurumon and fought Seadramon." Izzy said

"Yeah, and this is the place where I fainted for the first time. Well, the first time in the digi-world, anyway. Boy, it sure is great strolling down memory lane, isn't it? Hey, do you think when we all get back, we'll be some kind of heros? And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something?" Joe asked

"Joe!" Gomamon asked

"Sorry! Old dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot. I mean, we can always come back, right guys? Right?"

"Joe..."

"Oh, I forgot. Faux pas. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably belong gone. Whoops, there goes the other foot." At that point Shay had slapped Joe

"Hey! You know, we've still got a lot of summer left. I was thinking... maybe we could stay here until our vacation's over." Matt said

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Tai exclaimed

"If Matt's staying, I'm staying too!" TK cheered

Everyone started to agree

"Hey look!" Agumon pointed up to the sky. In the sky, a black shape is moving slowly across the sun.

"It's an eclipse!" Izzy shouted

"Yes, it is. And there's something very important you should know about it, children." Gennai said

"I know! You're not supposed to look directly into it!" Mimi explained

"True. That's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives."

"Eh!?" Shay gasped

"You mean it's not an ordinary eclipse?" Izzy asked

"That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the digital world. I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours."

"That's not a problem. We'll just wait until it opens up again." Matt said

"Yeah. After all, we still have over a hundred years of summer vacation left!" Mimi cheered

"Actually, when Apocalymon appeared, the flow of time here and in your world became synchronized." Gennai said

"So, then, we still have four weeks left, right?"

"That's plenty of time to have fun." Matt said

"Well, actually, you only have the two hours,because once the portal is closed, it's closed forever." Gennai said

"But..."

"Sorry. It's time to say goodbye."

"Ohh…" everyone sighed sadly

* * *

Shay and Pixumon were sitting on some rocks in the lake. The girl looked to be holding back tears.

"It's ok to cry, you know." Pixumon said

"I know but...I don't want to." Shay said

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of crying about every little thing. Like I used to."

"This isn't every little thing though. This is something big."

"Pixumon...you don't want to be the only one crying right now I assume."

"Yeah…"

"When I met you I knew we'd be perfect friends no matter how shy you were. Without your encouragement I probably still wouldn't have let you digivolve. And without you I'd have given up in Hosutodramon's game. I swear that game was familiar."

Pixumon had started to cry

"Shay…Thanks to you too. Although I may not be the most talkative I'm not that shy anymore. I'm at least at Gabumon's level now."

"Your welcome."

"How will you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Jayden staying in the Digiworld."

"Oh...although I know he most likely is, I hope he'll go back." Shay thought about it "But it'll be fine. Paul and Tk can help me through it. Pixumon...you better watch over him."

"That's a promise. And Shay...if we don't see each other again..You better stay friends with TK."

"Huh what's that mean?"

"Of course we WILL see each other again but...just in case."

"It's a promise!" Shay and Pixumon hugged before slipping off the rock. "Crap…"

* * *

All the kids are walking with Gennai to the trolley car that will take them home, and away from their friends.

"Have you all finished saying your goodbyes? You can take this cable car home on one condition. You have to promise to bring it back to San Francisco where I borrowed it from." Gennai said

"Um...before you go...can I say good-bye." Jayden said

"So you really aren't going back…" Shay said

"And I just stopped crying.." Tk said. Jayden walked up to the blonde.

"Don't cry. Well see each other soon. Thanks for talking to me at camp. You helped me break out of my shell." Jayden smiled before walking over to Kari

"Um...we really didn't interact much, sorry for that..But thanks for being my friend."

"Joe...if you land on someone and take too long to get off I will find you." Jayden glared

"Wait, that's all I get!" Joe cried

"No..I'm joking. Thank You for taking care of Shay and being an older brother figure.."

"Izzy..try finding a way back to the Digital world. I trust you can do that right?"

"Yeah I'll try!"

"And stay off your computer! You don't have to be on it all the time."

"Sora! Thanks for being a motherly figure. And I hope you can have a better relationship with your mom."

"Matt. You are a good friend and you took care of Shay when she decided to run off with you. So take care of her on the other side too. Or I will hunt you down." Matt gulped as the boy smiled holding on to the handle off the dagger

"Tai. Thanks for being a great leader and not killing us when I thought you were going to fail miserably." Tai looked shocked

"Shay...I love you" Jayden hugged his sister.

"Now for Mimi...uh where is she?" The others looked around for the pink girl

Mimi is crying broken-heartedly, and the others look at her with concern.

"Oh…" Jayden sighed there wasn't much time left and it looked like Palmon wasn't there

"Can't we just have a little more time? Please, Gennai, do something!" sora exclaimed

"I'm sorry, Sora. The gate won't wait any longer. What's the problem?" Gennai said

"Palmon seems to have disappeared." Agumon said

"Why would she run away? Why?" Mimi cried

"Mimi...I'll try finding her." Jayden said giving the girl a hug before running into the forest

"I'm sorry, Mimi. We can't wait for Palmon any longer..." Sora said

"It's time. Get on the cable car, everyone." Gennai said

"Come on, let's go..." Jayden said

The kids climb slowly into the trolley, as Mimi cries,and the digimon watch sadly. Once inside, the kids open the windows to see their friends on the beach.]

"Well guys, this is it. What can I say?" Tai asked

"Try... goodbye." Agumon said

Gatomon blows Kari's whistle hard, in a farewell salute to their friends, as the trolley car sputters to life. Then, as the car begins to move down the beach, the kids hang out the windows, waving and shouting final goodbyes.]

"Don't let anyone push you around!" Tai shouted

"Make sure you dress warm!" Kari shouted

"Take it easy!" Sora shouted

"Don't let Jayden be a stupid idiot!" Shay shouted

"Thank you for everything!" Gennai shouted

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted running out of the forest

"Mimi, look!" Sora told the girl

Palmon is running along the shore, tears flying as she yells. Mimi leans out the window to see.

"Mimi, Mimi!" Palmon shouted

"Palmon!" Mimi shouted

"Mimi, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Goodbye Palmon, and thanks for everything! I love you!"

"Goodbye Mimi!"

Palmon trips and hits the ground. Mimi gasps and her hat flies off her head and spins in the breeze. Palmon gets up quickly, and starts running after the trolley again, and following her are the other digimon, all running and waving. Jayden ran up behind them, he picked up Gomamon and PIxumon who were behind. Mimi smiles, and the other kids all wave to them. When the digimon reach the shoreline they are forced to stop their chase, but they continue to yell and wave. They get smaller and smaller, and eventually fade into the fog, as the trolley soars into the air and disappears from the digital world. Train crossing lights flash red, and open their barriers to let pass a train that never comes.

"Our adventure in the digital world might be over for now, but that gate won't stay closed forever! I Have a feeling that this won't be the last time we seeour pals, the digimon! You wait and see! One day that portal will open up again, and we'll return to the digital world! I wonder if Agumon will remember me. I Know I'll never forget him! Or the rest of the digimon. None of us will!" Tai's words ring like a prophecy as Mimi's hat soars alone through the blue sky of the digital world.

* * *

Jayden starred as the trolley disappeared. As he saw the pink hat he grabbed it and gave it to Palmon.

"So Gennai...where is my supposed house?" Jayden asked

"Oh! All you have to do is.."

"Follow me!" Jaxomon loudly interrupted jumping onto Jayden shoulders "I remember the way...but im going to have to Digivolve…"

"Of course you do.."

As Jaxomon digivolved to Mystomon. Everyone got on except Gennai

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get there. And we need a conversation on why your Mystomon fur is softer than your Jaxomon fur." Jayden lied on his back

"Everything is alright now…" Jayden said "The End!"


	40. Announcement

Hey! The Sequel is up! Um..yeah that it.


End file.
